When Life Gives You Kittens, Still Make Lemonade
by ForASunset'sRise
Summary: "It's them." I said, gaping. "It is!" Emma said, dramatically. "You know what this means?" Emma quickly whipped out her iPod and clicked a few things on it. We looked at each other and grinned, "IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELUJAH!" Classic Akatsuki kittens.
1. Chapter 1

When Life Gives You Kittens,

Still Make Lemonade

Written By: ForASunset'sRise

**A/N: Welcome, welcome to my Akatsuki fanfic. This story does use cuss words and vulgar language and is rated T due to Hidan's fat ass mouth. And Emma's. And Denver's. I hope you enjoy and I'm free to all criticism and reviews. I'm not responsible for any mental scars. **

'blah, blah, Mario' ~ Thoughts

'_yaoi, mayo, Cato' _~ Amme speaking

"Play Doh, coffee, turds." ~ Regular speaking

"_Meat, meat, meat." ~ _White Zetsu speaking

"**More meat." **~ Black Zetsu speaking

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the entire Akatsuki would be alive and I would personally murder Tobi.**

Chapter 1

Soft Kitty

"_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur."_

Emma

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Jab.

"The hell!" I moaned into my pillow. It was too early for this shit. The sun was too bright, everything was too loud. Someone giggled from above me, most likely enjoying my pain. I turned my head to face the incompetent fool who decided to wake me up.

Denver.

I should have guessed. She was the second bravest person in our posse, second to me, of course.

"Wake up, Lauren!" Denver cooed. Her hair skimmed over her shoulder, the sunlight shining through her dirty blond and baby pink locks. Freckles danced across the bridge of her nose and cheeks as she grinned at me. "I'm already awake, bitch!" I mumbled, grabbing the small orange frying pan that was adjacent to my pillow and swinging it at Lizzi's face. Lizzi screeched, "Why the hell do you still have that thang?", then dove out of the room and slid head first into the wall outside my door.

Cackling madly, I slipped my hand into my pillow case and pulled out Maxson. Maxson was my oh-so-beloved iPod Touch. I was obsessed with him and took him everywhere with me. My iPod is my life and my life is my iPod.

I pulled myself out of bed, wrapping the black and purple floral comforter around my shoulders, and slowly shuffled out of my room. I closed the beat up door behind me with my foot, being careful not to jam my toe into one of the cracks at the bottom of the door.

Poor door! It's had so much abuse! It was probably mostly me who did the abusing though. Eh, screw it.

"Denver, Denvie, Elizabeth, Lizzi, the E in ELLA, Denver, Den~ver, Denver, DENVER!" I nagged, stabbing Denver with my big toe every time I called her by her many nicknames. Denver twitched violently and tried to bite my toe. My favorite toe. "Hey, bitch, don't try to bite my favorite toe!" I quickly jabbed Denver in the boob with my toe and dashed down the staircase.

"Ouch! You lil' Akatsuki whore!" Denver darted down the staircase after me. I peered over at my shoulder and yelped when I saw her within grabbing reach of my comforter. I turned my attention back ahead of me and panted; I had another, like, fifty steps since the staircase was a spiral staircase. Therefore it was longer than your average staircase.

Damn grandmother.

'_Use the staircase, genius.' _ Amme, my inner self, said in the back of my head. Amme sounded like she could care less whether or not we got caught but that was because she was sitting on her mind couch playing on her mind iPod, Nosxam.

'Oh…' I thought back to her, feeling like an idiot.

I released my comforter, Denver getting a face load of fabric behind me, and quickly planted my butt on the staircase railing. "TAKE THAT, BITCH! YOU CAN'T TOUCH MEH! I AM FU-" I didn't get to finish my victory scream. Due to my extreme idiocy and lack of attention, I slid off the staircase railing and face planted the floor.

"Ow…" I moaned in pain. Suddenly, the weight of my best friend was added to my body. Denver cackled madly in my ear, "WHO'S TOUCHABLE NOW!" I groaned as she punched me in the boob and ran into the kitchen, shouting about how much she loved 'her Honey-senpai'.

I sniffled and began ranting and raving, "DENVER! YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! THAT WAS MY BOOB! YOU'RE SO FUCKIN' LUCKY I'M TOO LAZY TO COME IN THERE AND SECOND BASE YOU! FOR THE LOVE OF ANIME, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE SO I CAN NINJA CHOP YOU, SHOVE… uh… WAFFLES! YEAH, I'LL SHOVE WAFFLES DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"THEY BETTER BE CHOCOLATE WAFFLES!"

"THEY SURE AS HELL WON'T! I'LL GO CHOP UP A LIGHT POLE, THE MAYOR, AND SEAWEED AND MAKE WAFFLES OUT OF THAT!"

Denver stuck her head out the kitchen entrance and looked at me. "I bit the mayor once. He actually tastes pretty good."

I just stared at Lizzi. '_Really? The mayor of all people for her to bite?' _ Amme thought. I shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "Since when do we have a chandelier?" I asked, extremely confused by the dangling shining object glued to the ceiling.

Denver looked at the ceiling as well. "It's been there since you invited us to live with you."

"Oh."

Denver

I worry about Emma sometimes. But who doesn't? You can just ask her family if they worry about her sanity. They'll say she doesn't even have sanity.

I shook my head at Lauren as she gazed mystified at the chandelier. Such small things can amaze that girl.

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a spork out of one of the drawers. I giggled evilly for a second before sitting down on one of the mismatched stools at the kitchen island. Almost instantly a plate filled with bunny shaped chocolate pancakes and bacon was sat down before me.

"Thanks Caitlyn!" I said, grinning at the tall red head. Caitlyn smiled over her shoulder at me, and continued frying what I assumed was Emma's livermush. I looked down at my food and silently thanked Ozzi for not making bunny shaped chocolate waffles. I'd rather not have Lauren shove waffles down my throat.

"Is that livermush I smell?" Emma said, suddenly appearing in the stool beside me. I screeched slightly and fell out of my chair, er, stool. Emma ignored me and looked at Caitlyn eagerly. "Yeah, thanks for the help." I muttered as Ozzi gave me a slight worried look before answering Emma.

"Yup! It's almost done, just a little longer. And you two-" Ozzi said, pointing the spatula she was using at us. "-are lucky Mattie's not here to slap you for cursin'." Lauren and I looked at each other and shivered slightly. Mattie had some very hard slaps and liked to use them on us when we curse. Which is basically all the time. We were starting to grow immune to Laurel's slaps.

"Lucky who's not here to slap who for what?" Mattie said, clueless. Mattie set down four bags of groceries and reached to get something from her blue and silver duct tape purse. I squealed and pointed at Emma, "She cussed while you weren't here!"

Lauren stiffened and turned to center a heated glare on me. "You did, too!"

"Ha! You didn't deny it!"

"You didn't deny it either, smart ice!"

"You know what this means, right, Elizabeth? Ren?" Mattie said, turning to face us. She slowly began to pull out something from her purse. I froze in my chair while Emma screamed, stuffed her iPod down her bra, and fled from the scene, screaming "I'M INNOCENT! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD SEX YET!"

Caitlyn giggled, setting down a plate of livermush and scrambled eggs beside my plate.

"You-" Mattie started. "-don't get any apple pie bubble gum." She finished pulling out four packs off apple pie bubble gum from her purse, waving them around tauntingly. I followed the packs of gum with my eyes. I tensed my legs and leapt across the kitchen island, "I WANT TEH GUMMY, MUMMY!" I shouted in a British accent.

I heard Ozzi yell something but was too distracted by the gum to actually listen and find out what she was saying. Mattie, excepting me to jump for the gum was already moved out of her spot causing me to crash to the ground. I would have cracked my head open on the edge of the sink if I didn't get my foot caught in the stool. The stool flew up from the ground, slid across the island, and dropped on my back. I cried out in pain and reached out pathetically for the gum in Laurel's hand.

I want the gum.

"Denver!" Caitlyn scolded from behind me, kicked me in the side with her grey booted feet. I looked up from her feet to her face. "You broke another plate, wasted perfectly good food, and got syrup all over your shirt and the floor, and almost injured yourself again!" She said, exasperated. I lifted myself to the elbows, carefully avoiding putting my elbows in the grand stickiness below me. "But what about Emma!" I defended myself. Mattie glanced over at me, popping her oh-so-beautiful gum bubble.

"She snuck in here durin' your grand attempt to get some gum, took her breakfast, and ran out of the room cackling madly. She's probably on top of the old swing set outside eatin'."

I let me head fall onto the ground.

"She's been doin' that a lot lately." Autumn said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Cackling. I think the dark side is getting' to her." Mattie and I both snorted, "She is the dark side."

Caitlyn

Denver soon left the kitchen, a syrupy, bunny shaped, slightly smushed, chocolate pancake in hand. She said she was 'going to go nom-nom with Em-em.'

I just hope Emma brings back her plate and Denver and she don't end up fighting over the plate. We're down to just thirty-one plates. When we first moved here we had close to eighty plates. Forty-nine plates all destroyed by Lizzi and Ren.

I sighed as I finished picking up the shattered pieces of a perfectly good plate. I dropped the pieces into the now full trash bag. I grimaced as I pulled the bag out of the can and tied the draw strings.

"Mattie!" Madison looked up from cleaning the table. "I'm goin' to take out the trash!" Mattie nodded, mumbling something about 'Denver', 'kicking', and 'working Cait and I too hard.'

I carefully dragged the trash bag across the ground, trying not to bump the bag with my shoes or skirt. They were new and I **did not** want to get them stained. Unlike all my others clothes all have a little tiny microscopic stains all over the place because of those two nutcases I call my best friends.

"Finally!" I huffed, lifting the lid to the putrid trash can. I lifted the trash bag in the giant brown trash can then slammed the lid down on the can. I think I just saved my nose from having a seizure. I happily turned around and pranced back to the 2 story house I called home.

I grinned widely as I looked over my clothes. Not a single st-

THUD.

I began sobbing. So close, so close to not staining my clothes and now I have grass stains all over the knees of my white leggings. I stopped sobbing and just listened to the birds laugh at my misery.

Tweet, tweet, tweet, twe-meow.

'Since when do birds 'meow'?' I thought and scrambled up into a sitting position. A slightly squashed cardboard box sat in front of me. Is that what I tripped over? I don't remember that being there when I first came out here. I glanced around to see if Emma and Denver were nearby trying to prank.

Nothing. No-thing. No one around at all except me and this box. I stared at the box, unsure of what to do with it. "Meow." Since when do _boxes _meow? I reached over and pulled the flaps of the box apart and peered inside.

"Oh. My. Gosh! They're so cute!" I reached in and pulled out one of the kittens. The kitten I pulled out was completely black on one side of his body and completely white on the other. I mean, seriously, the colors split right down the middle of his body. His golden human-like eyes met mine. The kitten started squirming around in my hands and then leaned over and but my thumb.

"Hey!" I shouted, quickly placing the kitten back in the box. "Little brat… MATTIE!" I lifted up the box of kittens and walked back into the house. "What do ya have there, Cait?" Laurel asked as she held open the screen door for me. "Kittens." I called as I walked in the large-ish living room and set the box o' kittens on the coffee table. I plopped down on the black leather couch, Mattie sitting down on the white loveseat.

"Kittens? Since when do you randomly find kittens when taking out the trash?" Mattie asked, calmly scooting to the edge of the loveseat to open the box of kittens. That's what I love about Mattie. I can actually sit down and have a civil conversation with her without anyone saying anything perverted and giving me 'sexy looks'. Sure, sometimes she'll have her moments when she gets the perfect idea and starts evilly giggling while staring at a pencil but we're all a little insane, are we not?

That's what I thought.

Mattie peered into the box and rolled her eyes at a shining white paw that barely skimmed the brim of the box and had been trying to get a good swipe at Laurel as soon as she opened the box. "Feisty thang, isn't he?" I giggled at Mattie and looked into the box as well.

I pointed at a beautiful lavender kitten with a white spot on her right ear. Her amber eyes flicker up to mine for a second before turning her gaze back to an auburn, grey spotted kitten, meeting her eyes with his ringed purple ones. "She's the only girl out of all them."

"How do ya' know?"

I shrugged. "Instinct."

Laurel just stared at me blankly, her dark brown eyes clashing with my cat-like yellow eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, "YOU EFFIN' BENCH! DON'T SECOND BASE ME THEN RUN AWAY!"

Wait, Mattie wouldn't say something like that.

We turned to the doorway on the other side of the room as a plate covered in livermush and bacon grease flew across the room and shattered as it came in contact with the mantle that hung over the fireplace.

Make that thirty plates left.

Mattie

I don't usually like to yell. I don't and when I do yell (which isn't often) I only do it because I have to not because I want to. Unlike like a certain two people, not naming no names but I'll tell you it's Denver and Emma.

"REALLY, GUYS?" I shouted and jerked up from the loveseat as Emma and Denver skid into the living room, sliding across the hardwood floor in their knee high tye dye socks. Ren looked up at me, innocently, her hair messy than it was earlier this morning and her white camisole and baggy lime green pajamas covered in mud and grass stains. How she did it I'll know never but her pupils widened tremendously, her clear blue-almost green-irises almost swallowed up by the black of her pupil. She looked a whole lot more innocent but I know about all the acting lessons she took in high school so she can't fool me. Denver, whom was sprawled out beside her, just thumped her head against the floor knowing I was about to scold them. Her blue graphic tee shirt and bell bottoms were also covered in mud and green stain, so I assumed they wrestled outside and Lizzi second based Ren because she was getting too rough. Lauren was the strongest out of all of us and tended to not know her own strength.

"What have we told you time after time again, you two!" I started. "I mean, really, we're down to our last thirty plates because you destroyed over half over them! Do we really have to-you know what, I'm not doing it anymore and I'm not letting Caitlyn do it anymore either. You two will do the dishes, the laundry, and you will take the money you have and buy new plates. Twenty plates each, got it?" By the time I ended my rant I was panting heavily. Lizzi and Emma looked like they were about to cry. Well, Denver looked like she was about to cry. Lauren's eyes were filled with dramatic tears, not really affecting by the scolding. She had plenty of money to buy new plates due to her inheritance of her grandmother's house and money and she enjoyed cleaning when no one was around. So basically Denver was the only one being punished.

Oops.

I sat back down on the loveseat and pulled the brown cardboard rectangle closer to me and pulled out a bright yellow-or blonde, whichever comes first in cat terms-kitten with a cerulean blue eye. The other eye was covered by a tuft of fluffy fur which I lifted to peer at the kitten's other eye. His left eye was the same cerulean blue as the other only with a grey patch of fur surrounding it. The said kitten mewed loudly as I lifted him out of the box and into my lap. I flicked his head gently and told him to hush.

A large, dramatic gasp filled the room and Lauren and Elizabeth darted over to the glass coffee table. Lizzi knelt in front of me and looked intensely at the kitten in my lap. Emma leaned over and gazed into the box, hissing at one of the kittens that hissed at her. Denver whipped around and gazed into the box as well, a look of realization flashing on her face before she turned around.

"Do you think-"

"We're not that lucky."

"But what if they are the-"

"Don't say the name out loud."

"I call dips on the giant blue one."

"Of course you choose him. I call the one in Mattie's lap."

"Because he almost has the same color fur as Honey's hair. I call the completely black one."

Caitlyn and I exchanged strange looks as Denver and Emma conversed in a way only they could understand. I swear Ozzi and I are the only almost sane ones. Key word 'almost.'

Lizzi huffed at Ren's comment and gasped, "I call the beautiful red one! Just look at his brown eyes! So cute!" She made a grab for the red one and quickly swiped the blonde one from my lap and before any of us could stop her, darted out of the room. I heard loud thumps that sounded similar to footsteps on a staircase so I guessed she was heading up to her room.

Poor kittens, having to suffer the baby pink-ness of Denver's bedroom. Denver's bedroom was completely covered in bunnies and pictures of cake and candy. She had candy hidden all over the room, in places I don't think even a search dog could find.

I grumbled under my breath and pulled out another kitten. The kitten I pulled out had dark brown fur and had green irises and red sclera. Small markings that looked like stitches ran scattered across his body. I sat the kitten in my lap and settled back down into the loveseat and leaned my head back.

'Couldn't I have just one normal day in this household?' I thought. 'Not with Emma and Denver living here with you, you can't.' I sighed heavily, answering my own question, as I heard Denver laughed madly from upstairs.

Never. Not in this household.

**A/N: I am so happy right now. I finally got this thing finished and I'm so happy. **

**Wait, I said that twice. Eh, oh well.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes. It's like 11:04 PM and I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard.**

**And the reason why some of the words are spelled slightly different is because Caitlyn, Denver, Mattie, and Emma live in North Carolina. They have Southern accents but it's not as thick as the ones Texans have. **

**And in case anyone was wondering, ELLA is a group Emma, Caitlyn, Denver, and Mattie made in 6****th**** grade. It's kind of like a promise group that statements they'll be best friends forever. The reason they call it ELLA is because they took the first letter of each of their middle names and used to letters to make the word 'Ella'**

**To clear up any confusion, this how the naming chart goes for the girls.**

**First: Madison **

**Middle: Laurel**

**Last: Raymonds**

**Nickname(s): Mattie, Laurel**

**First: Denver**

**Middle: Elizabeth**

**Last: Sims**

**Nickname(s): Denvie, Elizabeth, Lizzi**

**First: Caitlyn**

**Middle: Autumn**

**Last: Michael **

**Nickname(s): Cait, Ozzi(only Mattie and Denver call her that), Leafi(only Emma calls her that), Autumn, Cait-lawn-o(only Mattie calls her that)**

**First: Emmaley**

**Middle: Lauren**

**Last: Post**

**Nickname(s): Emma, Lauren, Ren**

**The little saying thing at the top of the chapter is not mine. I do not own it. It's from The Big Bang Theory. **

**And that's pretty much all I have to say. Feel free to reviews or private message me. I'll try to set up a date for each chapter to come out but for now it's going to be pretty irregular.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Cirellaveil **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gosh, I busted my ass off to get this chapter out. Well, this chapter is my favorite chapter in any Akatsuki kittens fanfic: the naming. **

**Besides that, I hoped y'all liked the first chapter. I'm trying really hard to make it all flow smoothly. I don't really have any ideas for the plot so feel free to private message me if you have any ideas.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, they'd all be my sex slaves. Period. But alas, I do not own Naruto.**

**The flashback is written in italics.**

Chapter 2

What's my name?

"_Oh na, na, what's my name?"_

Denver

I slammed the door shut with my foot as I dashed into my bedroom. I rushed over to my bet and set down my two dazed kittens. At least the blonde one was dazed; the red one just looked slightly confused.

But who wouldn't be confused when you're hanging around me? No one, that's who.

I laughed aloud, sounding mad, and startled my two kittens out of the confusion. I glanced down at the kittens then at my poster of my favorite Akatsuki pairing, Sasori and Deidara, which hung proudly beside my poster of the Ouran High School Host Club. A few pink hearts were taped around Sasori's face; showing that I favored him over Deidara even thought he was about twice my age.

He's sexy; what can I say?

"So, Mr. Kitties," I said, flopping down heavily on my bed. I rolled over on my stomach and rested my chin in the palm of my hand. ", what shall I name you?" The red kitty stared at me with half lidded eyes and the blond kitty just meowed loudly in my face.

'Wow, such enthusiasm…' I thought, imaging a small sweatdrop forming on the back of my head. I moped, slightly, at their lack of enthusiasm. "Don't you want to have names?" I asked, pathetically rolling on my back and waving my hands around in wild gestures. The blond kitten followed my hands with his eyes while the red kitten just kept staring at me. Creepy.

I stared at the ceiling with intense concentration and raided through all the names I knew. Jewel, Raymond, Alice, George, May, Caleb, Alfredo, Stewart, Bob, Speed, Jasper, Edward, Bologna; nothing sounded right. My train of thought veered off track and I began trying to remember my Spanish teacher's first name. Was it Peter? Or Poppy?

"PEDRO! I'LL NAME YOU-" I stabbed my finger toward the blond kitten. Both kittens jumped at my outburst and the blonde kitten's fur was on end; the red one looked tense and his eyes were alert. "-PEDRO!"

The blonde kitten-whom was now dubbed Pedro- looked at me like I was crazy but I was too busy trying to find a name for the red kitten. "Lee? No, I'm not naming him after Rock Lee. Lenny? Norman? Louis? What's with all the names that start with the letter 'L'? I mean, really, what's wrong with you today, brain?" I rambled, sitting up and glaring at one of the cupcake stains on the wall.

I giggled, recalling how the stain got there.

"_No~o!" Emma whined. "My boobs are bigger! Yours are-like-two sizes smaller than mine!" I scoffed and glared at Lauren, slapping her cheek. Lauren jerked slightly, not excepting me to slap her. A growl rumbled out of her chest and my eyes widened. _

_Note to future self: Never slap Emma on her birthday. Especially if her party is at her grandmother's house._

"_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I screamed, fleeing up the staircase. Emma let out a battle cry ("FOR NARIA!") then raced after her prey. Also known as me. I panicked once I got to the top of the staircase and dove for a random room. Ren had just saw me dive for the room when she reached the top of the staircase; a plate of chocolate cupcakes in her hand. I screamed and dodged the first cupcake went landed with a 'SPLAT' on the floor of the dusty and barren room. I managed to dodge another cupcake but moved right into the line of fire of another cupcake. The cupcake rammed into the side of my face, slowly sliding down my face. _

_Emmaley cackled, "NOW FOR THE FINAL BLOW!" '_Oh, shit…_' I thought and belly flopped to the ground, a flying cupcake whizzing by my head just after I started falling forward. I scrambled up off the ground and turned around to see where the launched cupcake had fallen. My jaw dropped. The cupcake hadn't fallen at all. As a matter of fact, it was completely flattened against the wall and looked about as thin a piece of paper._

"_Oh my gosh!" Emma squealed, her fit of anger quickly evaporated and was replaced by a mystified expression. "That is so effin' epic, man!" I sighed as Lauren rushed past me and peered closely at the flat-cake. _

_I stuck out my tongue and licked some icing off the side of my face as Caitlyn and Mattie joined us in the room. Ozzi jogged over to look at the flat-cake as well while Mattie just stood there and shook her head._

"_Idiots. I live with idiots."_

I sighed, remembering I still didn't have a name for the red kitten. I turned my head away from the wall to take a closer look at the kitten. He had red fur but it wasn't a vivid red-more like a peachy looking red color. His eyes were a lovely shade of brown but seemed to always stay half way hidden under his eyelids. On his chest was a perfect circle of white with something that looked like kanji on the inside of the circle.

The kitten reminded me a lot of Sasori for some reason. Maybe it was because the kitten and Sasori had such similarities. But who knows? It could just been a coincidence. Yeah, a coincidence.

"I'LL NAME YOU COINCIDENCE!" Pedro fell off the bed in shock and Coincidence's hair stood on end, swatting at my hand and hissing. I swiftly stood up straight on my bed and began jumping up and down, happily. I grinned and danced while bouncing around on my bed. "YOU TWO FINALLY HAVE NA-"

_Boom!_

A sharp hiss came from my lips as pain exploded on the top of my head. My vision dotted with black then completely slipped into a pit of darkness.

Emma

We all (even the kittens) looked up towards the ceiling, trying to figure out what caused the loud boom from upstairs. "Five bucks says Denver knocked herself out by hitting her head on the ceiling, again." I glanced over at Mattie, who announced the bet. "I say she got slammed into the wall." I wiggled my eyebrows and gave Laurel a suggestive look. "If you know what I mean." Laurel's eyes widen as Caitlyn choked on her soda. A blur of vivid blue flickered in my vision before the center of my forehead began to throb with pain.

"Ow…" I whined, roughly rubbing my forehead trying to get the pain to go away. Caitlyn giggled while Mattie smirked in contentment. I looked down at my lap to see what she had rudely thrown at my face. The completely black kitten-which I had yet to name- moved his black paw to reveal a blue gumball.

'_Where the hell did she get a gumball?' _Amme yelled in my head, also rubbing her forehead because the blow had hurt her too. "Probably from inside the loveseat. Remember when I dropped all those gumballs last Christmas?" Amme 'ah'ed in my head and disappeared from my mind.

"Um…Emma?" I looked up my intense stare down with the gumball to give Leafi my full attention. "Who are you talking to?" My eyes furrowed together, my face forming a 'did-you-seriously-just-ask-me-that?' look. "Amme, of course!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

Caitlyn just nodded in agreement, deciding not to question my logic. My logic was perfect.

"So," Mattie began, shifting slightly in her seat. Snow White, a loud and noisy kitten with shining white fur and magenta eyes, growled and swiped at Laurel's dirty blond hair. Mattie kept her eyes trained on me and threw a spoon at Snow White's face. The spoon smacked him right in the center of his face and knocked him off the edge of the couch. ", what are you going to name your kittens?"

I glanced at the 4 kittens that sat with me on the recliner. I was the only one who had four kittens because out of all the people in ELLA, I liked cats the most and Leafi and Laurel didn't want more than two cats each. I shrugged and looked over at the fireplace. Nobody had lit the fire yet since it was still daylight outside. "I just hope you can come up with better names than us." Mattie muttered.

I smirked, "Yes, I shall use my naming abilities to their full potential unlike a certain two people." Mattie huffed at my sarcasm while the distracted Autumn kept her focus on Swirlo, an energetic kitten with a black coat and an orange face that had streaks of black through it which caused the orange to look like a swirl. His left eye was closed shut (or he refused to open it) and the other was an onyx color.

"You are so cute! So fluffy, oh my gosh, I love you!" Caitlyn cooed in a sing song. James, a bipolar acting cat with exactly half his fur black and half white and golden eyes, sat on the opposite of the couch Cait was sitting on. Caitlyn named him James because 'he apparently likes the taste of blood' and he bit her twice. It was a lame Twilight joke Leafi attempted to make.

Dot, the kitten that had been previously sitting on Mattie's lap, was named Dot because Mattie had 'no clue what to name him' so she name him Dot because now apparently likes dots. Though I'm not sure if she meant the candy or actually dots. Eh, who knows?

I looked to the black kitten, whom was sitting alertly on the arm of the recliner, and racked my brain for a name. "Hallow." I said, finally, causing the black kitten to glance at me out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm naming you Hallow."

"_In the town, we call home, everyone dance to the pumpkin song_." I sang, noting in my head to check the lyrics for that song later because I was sure that wasn't the right lyrics.

I turned my attention to the sophisticated looking, lavender kitten with amber eyes. A little spot of white was nestled between her right ear and the rest of her head. She lifted her head from her spot in my lap and blinked at me, curiously. "Tsubaki." I said, not even stopping to think. The name fit. Camellias were just as pretty as the kitten sitting in my lap. Tsubaki nodded in approval; I assumed she was content with her name and moved on to the largest of the kittens. His fur was a blue color with lines, similar to gills, under his black eyes. He was very muscular and was sitting on the other armrest.

I hummed, trying to find a suitable name for him. "Why don't you name him 'Sharky' or 'Kisame'? Since you think Kisame is _so _awesome and cute." Mattie teased from the loveseat. I growled and began getting defensive, "What the heck is wrong with you people? Y'all are Kisame haters for no good reason. I mean, seriously, have you actually taken the time to sit down and actually get to know him?" By now, I was off of the recliner, Tsubaki quickly obtaining my seat, and ranting. I jammed my finger in Mattie's direction and opened my mouth to continued ranting when Laurel interrupted me mid breath.

"You haven't met him in real life. He's a fictional character. So how would I be able to get to know him?" Mattie wasn't angered by my annoyance with her. She was used to it actually but that didn't stop me. "By actually watching Naruto and learning about his background!" I defended, throwing my hands in the air. "I mean, really, the only anime watch is Vampire Knight and Ouran High School Host Club!"

And my Jashin, Mattie, you take one look at Itachi and instantly like him. I know he's sexy. I know he's **very **sexy. But you take one look at Kisame and instantly hate him! He's sexy, too, ya know! All the Akatsuki members-minus Konan but she is very beautiful-are drop. Dead. Sexy. All of 'em! "

Y'all know how much I rant and rave about this but when will you get it through you're thick heads that Kisame is also sexy! Not as sexy as Itachi, but sexy! And by the way" I pulled Maxson out of my bra and typed in the password and clicked on my pictures. " look at this Itachi collage I made last night."

Mattie rolled her eyes and looked at the photo. "It's very lovely." I grinned and happily thanked Mattie before I called my kittens' attention. Each of my new kittens turned their fluffy heads toward me. "We are going to be heading up to my room but first there are some ground rules. First," I held up one of my fingers. ", there will be no clawing on furniture or my blue bean bag chair. Claw on the door of my room. Second," I held up another finger. ", if you have to use the bathroom just paw at my legs or something. I'll take you outside."

'_What are they, dogs?' _Amme said, sarcastically. I 'sh'ed her and held up another finger, "Don't climb around on my shelves. I have valuable stuff on them and would prefer you _not_" I stressed the word 'not'. "to break them."

"And last, and the leastest-" Mattie interrupted me. "It's least, Emma." I looked at her over my shoulder. "I don't care! As I was saying, don't try and be a perv while I'm sleeping. I'll sick Tsubaki on you."

I pointed at the blue kitten and the auburn kitten. "I'll name you two when we get up stairs." I turned cackled before skipping out of the room, dancing around in a strange skipping/doing the Running Man combo. I didn't turn to make sure if the kittens were following me, I was having too much fun dancing around.

"Synchronized dance, yeah, synchronized!" I sang, taking two stairs at a time up the staircase. I stumbled on the last stair and barely caught myself. I giggled at my clumsiness and pranced all the way down the hallway and stopped at the last door. I pulled a key out from under my shirt and unlocked the door. I threw open the door and pranced inside, allowing my kittens to slip in before it shut and locked the door back.

My room was the largest in the whole house, the master bedroom. The bed wasn't humongous, just a queen size tucked away in the corner furthest from the window. My covers were mismatched; the fitted sheet was burgundy; the pillow case was black with a guitar on it; a bright lime green pillow set beside my pillow I actually slept on, along with a Naruto manga: volume forty-three: The Man With the Truth, my old white and rugged blanket, and my old red and yellow monkey with a green and purple hat.

Each wall had a red square in the center that was outlined in white. The rest of the surrounding wall was black. From the center down on the wall across from the door was a set of French doors that led out to my own personal balcony that faced the east. White lace curtains framed the doors, clashing quite compatibly with the burgundy.

The rest of the walls were windowless and were covers in décor and anime posters. The wall right across from my bed was entirely dedicated to the Akatsuki. Everything from poster to shelves with Akatsuki plushies covered the wall.

The rest of the room was kind of plain. I had a cedar chest filled to the brim with books, a white shelf with a bike lock on it and held personally items. A jewelry box that was filled with random shards of glass, unique rocks, and Play Doh roses; a few bird statues, a conch shell with a gap to where you could see inside it, and a few random things set on top of the shelf. A regular brown drawer held my underwear, sexy bras, and night clothes. To the left of the drawer, a stand held up and a decently large TV with over hundred movies underneath it in stacks. I had two bean bag chairs that set in front of the TV.

And my last piece of furniture had a very large desk, the size of a twin size bed. Notebook upon notebook set on it along with pens, pencils, markers, highlighters, sticky notes, a laptop and my iHome.

I loved my room, honestly. I spent most of my time at my desk writing stories and drawing or reading. Or at others times I was on the balcony or the roof-which hung low enough for me to climb on a chair and get up there-just enjoying the nature that surrounded my house.

I inherited it when my grandmother died. She trusted me more than my parents and by the time she died, I was old enough to move out and make a home out of my grandmother's. Soon, however, I began getting lonely and invited my besties to live with me. Each of the had also been looking for a place to move out to since we all wanted to have a permanent home before we shipped ourselves off to college and so I took advantage of that fact.

Now, with the kittens here, I would have someone to keep me company with bugging me half to death.

I shook my head and glanced around the room for my kittens. It turned out they were gathered, patiently, at my feet. "Huh, what?" I shook my head and flopped on my bed, calling for the kitties to follow me. Each kitten gracefully landed upon my bed. I rolled over on my stomach and gazed across the room and admired my Akatsuki wall. "Hmm…what to name you, what to name you."

I snapped my fingers, "Woo! Victory, baby! I'll name you Simba." I giggled madly and then pointed at the blue kitten. "And I'll name you Liam." I nodded happily and pointed over at my Akatsuki wall.

"If you four are going to be my new pets then you need to learn about the Akatsuki." I didn't notice the shocked looks on the kittens' faces. I jumped off my bed and walked in front my biggest poster of the Akatsuki. I stared at it a few seconds then swooned, giggling madly. I pointed at Pein first. "This, my friends, is Pein. Not many people know much about him, well, personal information like his birthday and stuff. We know his goal for the Akatsuki and who he really is." I pointed at Konan. "And this is Konan, my female idol. I absolutely adore her. She's partners with Pein and can divide her body into a million pieces of paper. Then there's Hidan. He's got a potty mouth that's just as bad as mine when I'm angry and Mattie's not around. He worships a god called 'Jashin' whom has never been proven real. And Kakuzu is his partner. He's the treasurer of the Akatsuki and is very greedy. He's close to hundred years old and battled it out with the first Hokage. Oh! Sasori is from Suna and turned himself into a human puppet. He murdered the Kazekage and turned him into a puppet, too! Denver favors him out of all the Akatsuki members." I paused and gasped for breath, dramatically. "Need air! I EFFIN' NEED AIR!"

Once I caught my breath I continued, missing the looks on my kittens' faces, again. "Deidara is Sasori's partner and has a mouth on each hand and one on his chest. He was forcefully recruited in the Akatsuki. Deidara has a hatred for Uchihas because they insult his 'art', supposedly. Then there's Zetsu. He had two personalities; a white side and a black side. He's the spy for the Akatsuki." My voice turned icy and crossed my arms in a huff. "Tobi is most likely the most hated member of the Akatsuki. Everyone I know who watches Naruto hates him. He's a crazy ass." My mood wildly shifted all the way across the 'Emo Scale' and completely shot off that scale and onto the 'Fan Girl Scale'. "This, my lovely kittens, is Kisame Hoshigaki. He's one of the Seven Swordsman of Mist. He's got extreme stamina and could go all night." I looked over at my kittens and wiggled my eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

I turned back to my poster, smiling softly. "And last but certainly not the least, Itachi Uchiha. He's my idol. I absolutely adore him so much. He's just so…so kind. Such a loving brother as well. He's most likely the most loved character in all the Akatsuki. I'd go more in depth about why I like him so much but those reasons are for only him to know." I took one long look at my poster then scurried over to my iHome and started playing music. I walked to the middle of my room and waited a few seconds before I started singing and dancing.

"_Well, she lives in a fairy tale._

_Somewhere too far for us to find._

_Forgotten the taste and smell of world that's she's left behind._

_It's all about to exposure, the lens, I told her._

_The angles were all wrong_

_Now, she's ripping wings off of butterflies._

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well, go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a hole_

_To bury the castle, bury castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da." _ I grinned as the musically interlude came in.

"WOO! SOLO STYLE, BITCHES!"

Denver

I moaned in pain and curled into a fetal position. I heard music following in from Ren's room to mine but I couldn't remember the name of the song due to my possibly internal brain bleeding. I was probably going to end up with a brain tumor one of these days. One of these days, my friend.

I slowly pealed open my eyes and screamed, rolling off my bed and into the floor. "Isn't that the most fuckin' wonderful thing to wake up to?" I muttered. "Waking up and seeing two cats' faces shoved in your face. Wonderful, just wonderful." I reached up and yanked my comforter off my bed and onto my body. My comforter fell off the bed along with two pillows, my stuffed bunny Hunny, and Coincidence and Pedro.

It's not fun when two cats fall on top of you. It's fun when actually _people _are on top of you (if you know what I mean.) but not when cats with overly sharp nails fall on you.

"FUCK!" I screeched and scrambled under my bed, shoving the kitties off my back. I dramatically cried at the small cut on my finger. "Look what you did!" I scolded, shoving my finger out from under the bed. Pedro and Coincidence just looked at my finger blankly. "Bad Pedro! Bad Coincidence! Have your mother's taught you anything?" Coincidence got up and stalked away and Pedro loyally followed after him.

I frowned and cuddled into my fallen pillow. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, gosh. I now know not to crack any 'Yo Mamma' jokes around y'all." I yawned and let my eyes flutter shut.

**A/N: Finally! I am done! And the names are halfway decent! I would have got it done yesterday but my friends distracted by FaceTiming me every 10 minutes. Then another friend would email me these complicated questions that I had to answer in big long (*cough*penises *cough*) paragraphs. **

**It was crazy.**

**I'd like to thank pink hell, cait (Sweetie, you're an idiot. Go to my bio and click the PM button), SunLitForest, and loudheart101 for reviewing. Thanks for your support! And go tell you anime buddies about this story. GO NOW! Go tell someone. Pweaz.**

**And right below is lovely button named Review. Review would like you to tap it.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Velia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! And finally the Akatsuki members shall be coming in! MUH HA HA HA HA HA!**

**I've watched Vampires Suck one to many times. That's the reason I chose the title for this chapter.**

**And I found this absolutely adorable picture of Sebastian and Ciel from Black Butler. Sebastian has Nyan Cat in his arms and Ciel is telling him he can't keep it. It's now the background on my computer. My sister's going to be pissed when she sees.**

**Eh, fuck it.**

**I have a decent routine going on. Every two or three days a new chapter should be out.**

**I'd like to thank miscellaneousSam, SunLitForest, pink hell, Jasdeviishawsome, xxDangerousPiexx, AkatsukiTomboyKid, and Kitty-Wolf-Chan for reviewing. And I thank anyone else who actually took the time to read the chapters and add the story to their favorites! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke would be a couple and Sasuke wouldn't hate Itachi.**

Chapter 3

It's Raining Men

"_It's raining men! Every specimen! Tall, blonde, dark, and lean, rough, and tough, and strong, and mean."_

®Mattie®

I shook my head as music flowed down the staircase and into the kitchen. Emma's voice could be heard as well; her voice matching the vocals almost perfectly. That girl could sing when she really wanted to. Caitlyn could really sing, too. The rest of ELLA just belted out the lyrics of the song we knew when it came on the radio. Cait-lawn-o and Emma only had the advantage because they were in chorus all through school.

I glanced over at Ozzi before looking back into the fridge. "What song is Ren singing?" I shuffled through some of the meat in the meat drawer. Caitlyn stopped spreading mustard across a slice of bread and cocked her head to the side, listening to the song. "Eyes Open, I think. From the Hunger Games soundtrack."

I blinked as I pulled some rotisserie chicken out of the meat drawer. 'Duh, Mattie, duh.' I pushed the drawer shut and closed the fridge door. "I've obviously slept since I heard. It's on my freakin' Kindle." I set the chicken on the counter and cocked my head to the side.

"Isn't it unsanitary for animals to be on the place where we fix our food?"

"Yup!" Autumn said, cheerfully, as she slapped to pieces of bread together and finished one of the sandwiches. My eye twitched as she just continued fixing our sandwiches. "And you're not bothered by that?"

"Hmm. Not really." She shrugged. I walked over to her and jerked my sandwich away from the cats and Caitlyn. "Crazy girl trying to mess with my sandwich and poison me. How dare you!" I said, dramatically pointing at Ozzi before strolling out of the room as if nothing happened.

I carefully avoided random junk of Denver and Emma's that was scattered around in the hallway. There was a red stiletto, two bottles of nail polish, a cow print robe, an empty fish bowl, and a bottle of black spray paint. I don't even want to know where they got the spray paint. I stepped over a board game that magically appeared in the doorway of the living room while Autumn and I were in the kitchen.

"Hallelujah!" I said as I pranced into the living room, happily sitting down beside Dot on the couch. Dot lifted his head and peered at me, then at the chicken sandwich that set on my plate. I sighed and ripped the sandwich in half, setting it on the floor for Dot to eat. Dot jumped off the couch and immediately began nom-ing on the sandwich.

I shook my head and took a bite of my sandwich before looking around for the remote. I didn't see it in the living room. "I must've brought it in the kitchen with me." I sobbed, falsely, and set my plate on the coffee table.

I quickly went through the obstacle course of a hallway and slipped into the kitchen. "Hey, Cait-lawn-o, is the-"

"-remote in here? Yes, it is. You left it in the meat drawer." I deadpanned and shuffled over to fridge and pulled the remote out of the fridge. "Gross!" I whined. "It smells like tuna!" Cait laughed at me as I walked out of the kitchen and rushed back into the living room.

"Now, my friends, I can eat…my…sandwich." I stared at my empty plate then looked over at Dot who had mustard all over his face. "You ate the other half of my sandwich, you butt hole! And to think I already gave you the other half! Now, I have to give you a bath!"

"After lunch because I'm hungry." Denver grinned, sliding into the living room with an ice pack tied to her head. I huffed and flopped down on the couch, exasperated. I moaned as my stomach growled viciously. "Here." Caitlyn said, sliding a sandwich of a plate onto mine. "Emma's probably not going to come down and eat. Denver asked if she was going to come and eat and she said 'no'."

"Actually," Denver perked up from the recliner after swallowing a piece of her turkey, cheese, and barbeque sandwich. ", I accidently scared her when I knocked on the door and she opened the door, kicked me, and closed the door back before I could slap her."

Ozzi and I stared at Denver blankly as she awkwardly took a bite out of her sandwich. We shook our heads in unison, "Denver."

"What?" I just looked at her through my glasses and smirked while the couch dipped under Caitlyn's weight beside me. I swiped my sandwich off the table and began eating.

"-oh my gosh! You're too big!"

Denver screamed, "WRONG CHANNEL! WRONG CHANNEL! WRONG FUCKING CHANNEL! I DON'T WANNA WATCH PORN!" I held my sandwich in front of my face as Cait gaped beside me. "OH NO! IT'S WORSE! DISNEY CHANNEL! WHY YOU ALMIGHTY REMOTE? WHY MUST YOU-oh, look, SpongeBob!" I slapped my forehead and sighed in relief and annoyance. 'How the heck did she get the remote anyway?' I asked myself.

Caitlyn threw a potato chip at Denver. "Why was the TV on the porn channel, anyway?" Denver swatted away the potato chip, Swirlo rushing to over to eat it. "How the heck am I supposed to know? I fell asleep on the couch last night, so I might have pressed some buttons in my sleep…" I deadpanned at Denver, taking another bite of my sandwich. "Lord, help you, Denver. Lord, help you."

Denver cackled, stuffing the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. "Wa Ward cat hep meh naow! MAH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Denver darted out of the room and up the staircase for the second time today. Cait-lawn-o and I furrowed our eyebrows. She looked over at me, "Do you know what she said?"

"Not a clue, my dear. Not a clue."

**xXx**

"Are you sure all of us should be in here while we're washing the cats? I mean, can't just two of us wash them?" I asked, turning the faucet on. I watched the bathwater fill up the tub slowly as Emma chattered over in the corner. "And she looked at me and was like 'You're such a bitch, you know?' and then I was like 'At least my plastic surgery didn't fail.' And then she was like…" Her voice faded to a whisper as she whispered something perverted to Denver, giving her the Sexy Look. Denver blushed and giggled, slapping Emma's arm as she laughed gleefully.

Cait stumbled over a shampoo bottle and almost face planted the bathtub. "Careful…" I muttered, helping her catch her balance. She sighed in relief and ran her hand through her hair, "Thanks." I nodded and picked Dot and Hallow up off the floor since they were the nearest to me and placed them in the tub.

"HOLY SHIZNIT!"

I jerked and looked over at Emma. She was hopping up and down on one foot, muttering about 'stupid walls' and 'potentially breaking my toe'. I shook my head, smiling at her stupidity and turned back to the kittens. "Let's get you washed!"

I grabbed a handful of water poured over Dot and Hallow's bodies. "There you go you furry little mon-"

_POOF!_

I coughed, waving my hand in front of my nose. I heard the others coughing as well behind me. "How dirtier were y'all?" I said as the smoke cleared. I froze when I saw who was in the bath tub. Two tall men; both staring straight at me, shirtless. The first one looked very similar to Dot, kind of like a Dot in human form. I leaned over and began poking the human Dot's arm. "Dot?" I said, in a desperate voice. "Dot?"

"You do realize that he was sitting on your lap?" Caitlyn pointed out. I froze. "And that he's not wearing any clothes!" Lauren added cheerfully. I looked down _there _and screamed, "HOLY CRAP THEY'RE NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!" I ran out of the bathroom with my eyes closed.

"MY VIRGIN EYES!" I shouted before slamming into something hard. The world went black around me.

∞Emma∞

Caitlyn darted out of the bathroom, barely avoiding Mattie's falling body. I assumed she ran into the wall that was right in front of my bathroom and knocked herself out. Denver glanced at the naked Akatsuki members in the bathtub, frowned and left the room saying to that they weren't Sasori or Deidara therefore she felt no reason to see the men naked.

I, however, refused to leave the room and took my time eye raping Kakuzu (Dot) and Itachi (Hallow). I giggled as I ran my eyes over Itachi's abs then moved my eyes and looked at Kakuzu's abs. "I must be in heaven. Someone killed me and now I'm in heaven." Itachi and Kakuzu just looked at me, stoically, before Kakuzu voiced the question that was probably on both their minds.

"Why haven't you run out of the room, yet?" I drooled at Kakuzu's sexy voice before looking him in the eyes. "There are two sexy, _naked,_ Akatsuki members standing in my own personal bathtub. Why the hell would I run away?" Kakuzu shrugged before catching the towel I threw at him. I threw another at Itachi, who caught it with ease. They both wrapped the towels around their waists and stepped out of the tub, carefully avoiding the other Akatsuki members that were on the ground.

I giggled, fan girlishly, before pointing to Mattie. "You can just leave her there. Go on and wait in my room while I change the others. There should be some of my grandfather's old clothes in the first two drawers of my tallest dresser." Both members nodded and gracefully walked out of the room, their wet hair swaying slightest as they walked out of the room.

I grinned and picked up Kisame (Liam) and Pein (Simba) and set them in the bathtub, splashing water over both their bodies. A loud '_poof_' sounded and I coughed slightly as the smoke disappeared. I drooled as I gazed at Kisame and Pein. "Has anybody ever told y'all you're as sexy as hell?" Kisame cheeks turned slightly purple and Pein just stared at me with his Rinnegan eyes.

I pulled two more towels out of the bathroom closet, raking my eyes over their bodies, and handed them the towels. "Just follow Itachi-kun and Kakuzu-san." Kisame grinned, exposing his pointed teeth, and Pein nodded slightly, both men skirting around Mattie and disappeared from view.

I picked up Tobi (Swirlo) and Sasori (Coincidence) next, placing them in the tub and wetting their bodies. I ignored the smoke this time and before I could start eye raping them, I was attacked by a fierce hug. "Thank you, Girl-Chan , for turning Tobi back into a human! Tobi's a good boy!" My twitched in hate and annoyance as I felt his penis a little too close to my va-ja-day.

"Tobi-san, would you please GET YOUR PENIS AWAY FROM MY VA-JA-DAY!" Tobi scrambled off me, catching the towel I threw at him before room out of the room screaming, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" I shivered in disgust before glanced over at Sasori who was shaking out his hair quite sexily if I might add. He looked over at me, feeling my eyes on him, and stopped shaking out his hair. I pouted and handed him his towel. Sasori nodded in thanks before exiting the room.

I scooped Deidara and Zetsu off the ground and into the tub and poured water over their heads. Yet another '_poof_' and smoke filled the room and two more sexy men appeared in my bathtub. I drooled as I gazed at Deidara and Zetsu, ignored the weird looks they were giving me. I shook my head, handing them each towels, "I don't get why you guys go around killing people when you could just go stare yourselves in front of a mirror all day."

"Do I look like Hidan to you, hm?" Deidara said, taking the towel out of my hand. I looked at him, appalled. "How the hell could I ever mistake you for Hidan? But, seriously, when you're _that _sexy-" I motioned to Deidara and Zetsu's naked chests. "-how could you _not _want to admire yourselves?" They both shrugged and walked out of the room.

I stabbed my finger in Hidan's direction, "You are next, my friend, and if you try to scratch me I'll cut off your penis." I pulled a pocket knife out of my bra and waved it in his face. "Got it?" I didn't wait for an answered and swiftly placed Hidan (Snow White) in the tub. I flipped my knife open as the smoke cleared.

"Fucking bitch! You didn't have to fucking drop my on my ass!" Hidan yelled, pulling himself out of the bathtub. I stared at his chest for a second before throwing a towel at his face. The idiot got smacked in the face with towel because he wasn't paying any attention. He caught the towel before it fell to the ground and began cursing at me. I just shoved him out of the bathroom and moved Mattie out of the way so that way I could slam the door shut and lock. I closed my pocket knife and placed it back in my bra.

"And there was one." I said, cheerfully picking Konan (Tsubaki) off the ground and placing her in the tub, splashing water over her body. I grabbed my bathrobe off the hook as the smoke cleared. I looked over at Konan and asked her, "Do you think you could fit in my clothes?" She pushed some of her lavender hair out of her eyes and grazed her eyes over my clothes. "I'm pretty sure I could. They might be a little baggy seeing how…busty you are."

I laughed and handed her a baggy (Well, baggy to me) lime green shirt and a pair of baggy pajama pants. They were my emergency pajamas in case I left mine in the bedroom. Konan hopped out of the tub and slipped the clothes on. They swallowed her petite form but weren't too baggy. I gave her the bathrobe I had in my empty hand and smiled, politely at her. "It's nice to meet you."

Konan glanced at me as she slipped my robe on her body, smiling slightly. "It's nice to meet you, too."

ΩDenverΩ

After about ten minutes of waiting impatiently, I strolled back into Emma's room just as she and a blue haired woman came out of her bathroom smiling slightly. I assumed she was done with transforming the kittens.

I peered around the room. The Akatsuki members were scattered around the room, sitting wherever they could and were all were clothes. 'Damn it.' I thought and then realized what the hell was going on.

"It's them." I said, gaping. "It is!" Emma said, dramatically. "You what this means?" Emma quickly whipped out her iPod and clicked a few things on it. We looked at each other and grinned, "IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELJUAH!" The Akatsuki winced at our loudness and gazed at us like we were extremely crazy. Which we were, there was no use in denying it.

We continued dancing and singing till the song was over. I was panting heavily while Ren kicked Hidan off her favorite black bean bag chair. "The hell, bitch! What the fuck is fucking wrong with you?" He shouted, while Kisame and Deidara laughed. Emma just glanced up at him from her iPod and pulled a pocket knife out and waved it around. "My threat still stands, Hidan."

Pein stood from Emma's black desk chair. "How do you know of us?" He asked, well, more like demanded. Emma, sensing his demanding tone, stood from her bean bag chair and placed her hands on her hips. "Woo!" I cheered, off topic. "Show him the attitude!" Emma glared at me then looked over at Pein, meeting his eyes, bravely.

"The world Denver, Madison, Caitlyn, and I live in differs from yours." I groaned, inwardly. Emma was going all smart on us. "Where we live, you are just fictional characters. Spawns of another's mind. That's why this-" She pointed to her Akatsuki wall. "-is covered in pictures and objects that relate to you. Because here, nobody fears you. People hate you and some people love you." Emma's serious face morphed into her usually grinning look. "I, for one, am one of the people who absolutely _adore _the Akatsuki." The more emotional members of the Akatsuki looked at her in confusion. "You do realize we are murderers, right?" I drooled as Sasori spoke and butted in before Lauren could say anything. "We do know y'all are murderers but as you can tell we don't give a fuck."

"For the time being, you are to let us stay here. You are to cloth, feed, and tend to our needs." Pein decided. "Oh, fuck!" I yelled, running over to Emma's bed and crawling under it. Pein shouldn't have spoken to Emmaley like that.

Emma snorted and glared at Pein, "Excuse me, but I don't give a fuck how strong you are or who the hell you are,**I **am the head of this house therefore you listen _me. _We are not your maids. I will happily invite you into my home and treat you like guests in my home but if you disrespect me, I disrespect you. I will spend my money and go out and buy the things y'all need to survive while you're here but that's only if you choose to listen to me."

Deidara whistled from on top of Ren's cedar chest. "Girl's got some guts." Sasori slapped Deidara on the back of the head.

Pein's eyes narrowed at Emma. "We shall abide by the running of your household but I wish to have a say and some charge in the leadings of the house and the people in it. All drastic changes must be approved by me." Emma nodded, obviously agreeing with Pein's terms.

I sighed in relief; Lauren didn't explode and murder someone like I thought she would. I crawled out from under the bed, pulling a Hershey bar out with me. Ren saw me out of the corner of her eyes and looked at the candy bar I had opened. "What did you get that?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know." Emmaley furrowed her eyebrows and just shook her head before shouting, "CAITLYN! YOU CAN COME IN! NO ONE IS-" Emma looked at Hidan, whom was shirtless. "-COMPLETELY NAKED!"

"OK!" Caitlyn walked inside the room, slowly, most likely not trusting Lauren when she said none of them were naked. I sighed and stood up. What were we supposed to do now? Autumn nodded to herself, mostly likely assuring herself that no one was completely naked. I walked over to them, nom-ing on the delicious piece of candy in my hand.

Ozzi looked around the room and her eyes stopped on something. I followed her gaze, along with Lauren. Caitlyn's gaze had landed on Itachi, whom was sitting casually against the wall on Emma's bed. Lauren kicked Autumn's foot. "Mine." She said possessively. "I called dibs already." Ozzi pouted, "Aw, man. I wanted him; he's hot."

Emma snorted, "You can have Fuckward." Cait smacked Lauren. "His name's Edward." Emma shrugged as Mattie roused from her slumber. "Ugh. What happened?" Laurel said, holding her head and sitting up. "You saw a man's penis in person for the first time!" I said, cheerfully. The blood in Mattie's face slowly faded and her body slumped back down to the ground.

I walked over to Mattie and poked her arm. "Huh, I guess she fainted."

⃝Caitlyn**(A/N Just imagine another circle here)**

Images, the images, the images. Emma and Denver's perverted-ness was starting to get to me. I wildly shook my head and glanced over at Emma. "Where is everyone going to sleep?"

Emma stopped mid laugh and walked out of the room. "Pein and Konan can sleep in the room beside Caitlyn's." She shouted, followed by the pounding of footsteps down the staircase. "Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan can sleep in the two guest bedrooms on first floor. Tobi and Zetsu can stay in the extra room in the basement and Kisame and Itachi can bunk with moi!" She shouted.

Denver and I huffed. "Why do you get to have a hottie and your room and we don't?" We said in unison. Emma walked back in the room and stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "I get to have _two _hotties in my room because I am half ruler of the house and the queen of Swazland."

"No, _I _am the ruler of Swazland." I said, grinning. Emma just threw a wad of paper at me, denying my logic. Denver was too busy poking Mattie to pay attention to anything that was being said.

I glanced at the hot pink watch that was wrapped around my wrist and smiled. "Denver! It's your turn to fix supper." Denver groaned while a shirtless white haired man shouted, "Hell yeah! Make us some food, bitch!" Denver took off her tennis shoe and threw it at the man, "Shut up, Hidan."

'She's quite violent today.' I thought as another man who looked a lot like James spoke up. "_What are _**your names**?" A wave of confusion washed over me as two different voices came from his person. Emma looked up from laughing at Hidan's pain. "Emmaley Lauren Post but y'all can call me Emma."

"Denver Elizabeth Sims and the girl I am currently poking is Madison Laurel Raymonds." Denver stabbed Mattie with her finger one last time before darting out of the room. I looked over at the man, "My name's Caitlyn Autumn Michael. What about you? What are your names?"

"_**Zetsu**_." The man who originally asked the question said. Suddenly a man with a swirly orange mask jumped in front of me shouting, "TOBI'S NAME IS TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"NO NEED TO FUCKING YELL!" Ren yelled from beside me. I shrugged it off and looked over at the man who Emma called dibs on. "Uchiha Itachi." He said in a monotone as soon as my eyes met his. Ren giggled, fan girlishly before looking at me. "His first name is Itachi. Japanese names go last name first and first last." I nodded and looked at the blue skinned man who sat beside Itachi. He grinned, his pointed teeth glinting in the lighting of the room. "Name's Hoshigaki Kisame."

I nodded and looked to the man who was sitting in Emma's desk chair. "Pein." He said. I looked to the woman who sat on her knees beside him. "My name's Konan." She said, quietly, sending a small smile my way. I smiled back, brightly before looking over at the two people who sat on Ren's cedar chest. The teenager (I'm pretty sure he was a teenager. He had the same look and aura that boys on cheerleading team had.) smirked at me before saying, "Deidara, un." The one sitting beside Deidara also looked like a teenager. "Sasori." He said in a bored tone. Denver squealed from downstairs.

I looked to the last people. "Kakuzu." A man covered in stitches grunted. The man Emmaley at been laughing at glared at me. "The name's fucking Hidan, bitch." I nodded and went through the list of names in my head. 'Zetsu, Tobi, Konan, Pein, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan. I think I can remember all those names. I was about to tell Emma something when a scream sounded from downstairs.

"GOD DAMNED WATER! HOW THE _HELL _DO YOU BURN WATER! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, WHY? CAN'T I JUST BOIL ON THING WITH IT BURNING!" Lizzi screamed. Ren and I looked at each other, sighing. "You should have never let her try to fix supper." Ren said, untying her waist length from its messy braid. I sighed, heavily. "I know."

Emma looked at me, confused. "Why the hell are you still standing there? Go help her!" I looked at her blankly before "Oh!"ing and rushing down stairs.

I swear I was the only sane one in the house.

∞Emma∞

"Hey, Itachi-san." I said as Caitlyn ran out of the room. I shook my hair out, letting it fall in thick locks around my body. Itachi looked up from looking out the French doors. I pointed to the shelf I had nailed in the wall above my bed. "Could ya toss me the brush on that wall there?"

"Hn." '_Oh my Kami… It's _the _Uchiha grunt!' _Amme squealed as I fought wildly to control my inner fan girl. I distracted myself by catching the brush Itachi threw and began brushing out my hair. "Ow, fuck. Ow, fuck. Ow, fuck." I muttered until the last tangle was gone. I just tied my hair back into a ponytail before walking over to my desk and gazing over the contents that set on top of it.

"Don't need the notebooks. Or the pen. Definitely not the Play Doh. Or the toothbrush." I picked up the toothbrush, confused. "Why the hell do I even have a toothbrush on my desk, anyway." I ignored the curious looks I was getting and began searching through the drawer on my desk.

"Tickets to the Hunger Games, empty Taylor Swift CD case, random iPod case, a plastic potato…AH HA!" I pulled two brand new hair brushes and three hair ties. I handed Konan my brush and a hair tie then threw the two new brushes at Itachi and Deidara and threw the hair ties after I threw the brushes.

"Arigato." Konan said, getting up off the ground and walking into the bathroom. "Welcome!" I called and peered at Deidara and Itachi sadly. "If only you prefer to keep your hair down. If only…" I closed my desk drawer shut before looking at my photos on my bulletin board.

My eyes widen as I ripped to off two of the pictures off, cackling madly. The Akatsuki members looked at me, slightly weird-ed out. I gazed at the two pictures, smiling evilly. "After supper, my dears, after supper…"

**xXx**

**A/N: Evil plan, evil plan. I can't wait to reveal it in the fourth chapter.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. I spilled my ramen all over the place and I'm too lazy to check the rest of the chapter. **

**Ironically, enough, while I was typing this it started raining. I got up and ran in the living room and my mom just so happened to be there. I was like 'Thank you, Pein, for using your Rainmaker Justu!' and my mom was like 'WTF'. And then after that I ran outside and started singing It's Raining Men.**

**It was fun.**

**Oh, and go check out Kitty-Wolf-Chan's story! She was kind enough to mention my story in one of her chapters so go check it out!**

**But first I command you to review! DO IT, DO IT, NOW! Or I'll spill ramen on your head.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am not responsible to any mental scars to due Emma's perverted-ness, Denver's perverted-ness, or any yaoi mentioned in the chapter. Since I, myself, am obsessed with yaoi and the girl who portrays Denver is as well, it couldn't be perverted. **

**It had to happen, one way or another. **

**I don't own the title 'The Almighty Shark Lord'. Kitty-Wolf-Chan and friend(s) own the title, I'm just borrowing it for the time being.**

**xXx**

Chapter 4

The Yaoi Song(We're Not Gay)

"_Walked into the yaoi room and saw something obscene. Three-hundred hot young girls were staring at the screen; naked animated men engaging in foreplay."_

**xXx**

®Mattie®

I groaned, "What did Emma set me on?" I looked around the room. It was empty minus the usual things that sat in the room. The lights in the room were turned off and the smell of burnt food wafted up from downstairs. I slowly lifted myself on the floor and rubbed my forehead, it felt like someone had bashed my face. Suddenly my arm started hurting and I peered down it. Small bruises about the size of a fingertip littered my arm. 'Huh,' I thought, rubbing my arm and slipping out of the room and down the stairs. 'I wonder how that happened…'

I held onto the railing tightly, not wanting to end up falling over the railing and killing myself. I wasn't suicidal. I slowly, but surely, made it to the bottom of the staircase. I sighed at the messy hall I would have to maneuver through. Since tomorrow was Sunday, the day Emma kicked everyone out of the house to clean, everything from the past week was really starting to pile up.

"I'm just glad only four people…live…here…" I trailed off, gob smacked. Scattered about my living on the couch, the recliner, the loveseat, the bean bag chairs, _and _the coffee table was Denver, Caitlyn, and Emma only plus, I don't know, about ten people. "Lord, help me!" I murmured, shuddering as the memories all came back to me.

If my logic was correct, the extra people in the living room were the Akatsuki. _'The albino with white hair-' _I recalled Emma stating one night, after she put a paper in my room for me to memorize. _'-is Hidan whom cusses like an effin' maniac. His partner as red and green eyes and stitches all over his body. His name is Kakuzu. Pein is the supposed leader and has all the piercings and the woman that is always by his side is Konan. They share a past together and are partners. Sasori is the one Denver called dibs on and the only red head in the Akatsuki. Deidara is the blond pyromaniac who has mouths on his hands. Sasori and Deidara are partners. Zetsu's body is half black and half white and is usually seen with a Venus fly trap surrounding his body. Tobi is the idiot with an orange, swirly mask. Kisame is known as 'The Almighty Shark Lord' and has blue skin and share similarities with sharks. Itachi Uchiha is the one with ebony hair that's pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes are usually red with three tomes surrounding the pupil. He's the one I called dibs on and admire. Kisame and Itachi are partners.' _

'Wow,' I thought, silently sitting on the ground in front of Ren. 'I can't believe I remember all of that.' I looked up at the TV to see what was on. "Hey, Lauren," I said, nibbling on the bowl of chips Cait handed me. ", what are we-"

"MATTIE-CHAN IS AWAKE! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" I screamed and jerked my knee up. My knee contacted Tobi's sunless area. Tobi squealed in pain and scampered out of the room to Lord knows where. I popped another chip in my mouth as if nothing ever happened, "What are we watching?" Emma just laughed, evilly and shoved some Multi Grain Cheerios down her throat. I looked at her, confused.

"It's not just you." Denver said from the ground in front of the loveseat. Sasori and Itachi sat on the loveseat, Denver being just far enough away to not seem liked she purposely sat there. Which I'm sure she did mean to sit there on purpose. "She's been doing that all night. And we're watching Storage Wars by the way." I nodded and glanced over at Caitlyn whom was quietly chatting/getting to know Konan. I pretty sure she was only talking with Konan because all the other members of the Akatsuki were too creepy or too annoying or too quite.

I watched Dave say some snide remark on the television and heard Emma yell, "Fuck you, you wifeless bastard!" I slapped her leg as she threw Cheerios at the TV screen. There was a moment of silence. "Those were your last Cheerios, weren't they?" I asked, eating one that had landed in my chips.

"What? Oh well, I have another box somewhere under the floorboards." She shrugged and randomly threw the box. The box flew through the air and landed on Deidara's head. "Hey, un! Watch where you're throwing things, yeah!" He yelled and threw the box back at Ren who caught with one hand.

She frowned at the box and shrugged, and sat on it. I looked at her, weirdly as she randomly giggled and pulled Maxson out of pocket. "It's almost time!" She cackled and crawled off the coffee table and behind the loveseat. "Move the heck out of my way, you ducker!" Tobi flew out from the other side of the loveseat and crashed into the fire place. I unsympathetically laughed at Tobi while Emma cackled evilly from behind the loveseat. I grabbed the remote from Denver and muted the TV so that I could hear Lauren talking to herself.

She giggled and inhaled slowly, "Ah, Drocell…Sebastian…Itachi and Kisame…Ciel and Sebastian…Sasori…sexy Sebastian. Hmm, where's the other-oh, here it is! Jackson Rathbone shirtless, heh, heh, heh. No way! Is this illegal? Is the FBI coming to get me? No, no, no. It's a bunneh! Ha, ha, ha. Look, Stephano! Wait…" I furrowed my eyebrows together at what Lauren was saying. Denver, Caitlyn, Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara had 'WTF' looks on the faces; Sasori and Itachi had their heads cocked to the side slightly in confusion; Pein just looked emotionless and Konan looked curious while Kakuzu just stared blankly at the back of the recliner.

"…Yummy, yummy! Wait, is Deidara or Sasori the… Nope! It's Sasori. I much prefer it when Deidara's the….and then, I mean, like what the duck, man! Why in the world would you turn your head away when you have three hot, naked men standing in front of you?"

I need see if anyone as emailed me…What? No one has emailed meh? Why not? I thought you loved me emailers…oh, look! I forgot about this about this app. I wonder what it does…pet the kittehs? Well, ok, if you say so." We all waited in silence to hear what Emma was going to say next. There was a shrill scream that came from behind the couch and then insane laughter. "You call that scary? This is scary…Yup! Edward Cullen is definitely scary, I mean, just look at his hair! Plus he stalked Bella in which I do not approve. HOLY SHIZ! IT'S TIME!"

Lauren shot up from the behind the loveseat and darted out of the room, cackling like a madwoman.

"What the fucking hell just happened?" Hidan questioned, staring in the direction Emma ran. I shrugged and got up off the floor. "I don't want to know what she's up to." I said, glaring disapprovingly at Hidan. "All I know is that it's not going to be good."

I picked up the empty cereal box Emmaley left behind and threw it at Hidan's face. The corner of the box smacked him in the dead center of his forehead. 'That was lucky aim.' I thought, laughing as I ran out of the room.

I did **not** want to find out what Emma was going to permanently scar them with.

**xXx**

∞Emma∞

**xXx**

I walked back down the stairs grinning happily. In my hands was my laptop and a long cord that hooked to the TV and my computer and showed what I was doing on the computer on the TV. '_The perfect things for our perfect plan.' _Amme thought to me. I nodded and pranced into the living room and set my computer on the ground for a moment and climbed on top of the coffee table, then hopped on arm of the loveseat, narrowly avoiding Itachi's arm. I jumped over on a sturdy oak table and looked over at the TV which was now right beside me. Since the TV was mounted on the wall and stood two inches taller than me, I insisted on climbing on things to get up to the TV. I went to put the cord in the socket and then remember I left the cord on the other side of the TV, on the ground with my laptop.

"God damn it, I'm a retard." I said, slapping my forehead. I looked at Kisame who was also looking at me, curiously. "Kisame, dear, could you please hand me that cord beside my laptop." Kisame blinked at me before grinning widely and tossing me the cord. Amme was have a fan girl moment in my head while I caught the cord and plugged it into the socket and jumped down from table. I took the other end of the cord and stuck it in the little spot on the side where you stick things like this cord.

"Is it called the UPS port? No, that's the name of that shipping truck shit… USA port? What, no, I live in the USA. UBS…USB port! That's the name of it…I think." I faceplamed. "Hello, Emma!"

I turned my computer away from the people in the living room. "Denver!" I said, absentmindedly typing on the laptop. "Turn off the TV." Denver looked at me for a moment, processing what I just said. "Oh! Okay!" She said and clicked off the TV. I laughed evilly to myself and typed in what I needed on the YouTube search box.

"Here it is!" I quickly pressed the play button and the full screen button then lunged for the remote in Lizzi's hand. She squealed and rolled off her bean bag chair and tumbled to the floor. I kicked her once for the hell of it then turned the TV back. The video was just getting started when the screen of the TV popped on.

"What the heck…oh, crap!" Cait stumbled out of the room, shouting over her shoulder, "I'll talk to ya later, Konan!" Konan smiled and sent a small wave in Caitlyn's direction.

"Two down, eleven to go." I murmured to myself, smiling happily up at the screen. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Deidara jumped up from the ground yelling, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT, UN!" Hidan and Kisame were laughing their asses off while Sasori's eyes narrowed at me and began heatedly glaring at me. A small, pink blush settled over Konan's cheeks before she quietly excused herself from the room. Pein and Kakuzu just continued to emotionless stare at the screen whereas Itachi chose to settle for staring blankly at the floor beside my feet. Denvie was happily drooling at the screen while I contently watched.

Deidara continued to fuse the rest of the time the video was on saying things like "WHO THE HELL WOULD MAKE THIS, HMM?" or "WHY THE HELL AM I ON THE BOTTOM?" and my personal favorite "I'D NEVER HAVE SEX WITH DANNA, UN!"

Oh, the humor.

I clicked off the TV and walked over to my laptop and typed in something else then started the video and turned the TV back on. This time Hidan was the one fusing and Kakuzu was the one glaring at me. Deidara and Kisame were the ones laughing and Denver and I were just thumb wrestling. We didn't really like the HidaKaku pairing.

Hidan wildly pointed at us, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING MAKING US WATCH THIS DAMNED VIDEO WHEN YOU'RE NOT EVEN FUCKING WATCHING IT!" I looked over at Hidan and Denver took the opportunity to pin my thumb down. I slapped her hand off mine and answered Hidan, "We don't like you and Kakuzu's pairing. Denver prefers SasoDei or Sasori and Deidara's pairing. I like SasuNaru, which is Sasuke and Naruto's pairing." I noticed Itachi's eyes flickered to me when I said Sasuke. I'm sure he was curious as to how his younger brother was.

I glanced over at the clock. It read 9:02 pm. I pulled myself off the floor and looked down at Elizabeth. "Lizzi, make sure you show everyone where they'll be sleeping." She whined but I just ignored her and walked out of the room, up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

I left the door open, slightly, just enough for the light to filter into the hallway. I could just barely hear Autumn and Konan talking down the hall. I stared at the door a moment before just closing it shut all the way and turning on the overhead light. I set Maxson on shuffle and put him on his iHome. I turned up the music to where I couldn't hear anything that was going on outside my room.

I pulled open my closet door and tugged out the extra mattress I kept in there. My closet a walk in closet but it was fucking huge in height. I could shove Kisame in there and he'd have to jump to touch the ceiling. That's how tall it was.

"_Remember all the things we wanted," _I sang along with the song.

"_Now all the memories their haunted._

_We were never meant for do or die._

_Even with our fist high, it_

_Never would have wor-_SHIT!" I cursed as I tripped over a towel somebody left of the ground. I fell backwards flat on my back as Itachi and Kisame entered the room. The mattress I was pulling out of the closet followed after me and landed on my body.

"Fucking mattress that probably weighs fucking more than me." I said as I tried to push the mattress off my body. Let me tell you, that mattress was about the size of a king size bed plus a twin size bed so it was heavy. Very heavy.

"Holy shiz, mattress! What the hell did you eat for breakfast?" I groaned as I finally pushing the mattress off of me. I slowly got up off the ground and picked up the towel that had caused the whole mess. I glared at towel and through it at the wall. "Stupid towel, why were in my way? Couldn't you have moved just for me?" I huffed and walked back into the closet, muttering colorful words as I tossed extra pillows and blankets out of the closet. I went to grab the last comforter when a spider crawled on it.

I screamed, shrilly, and grabbed the red stiletto I found in the closet. I raised the stiletto and began to bring it down when a hand stopped me. I jumped and whipped my head around. My clear blue eyes met with Itachi's Sharingan.

"Don't."

I let him peel my fingers off the six inch heel and take it away. I watched him gently pick up the spider-which I cringed away from –and walkout of the closet with it. I heard the familiar creaking of the French doors and assumed he was putting the spider outside.

I sighed heavily, 'You think we're on his bad side, now, Amme?' Amme was biting on her nails nervously. '_I don't know. I sure as hell hope we're not on his bad side.' _ I just facepalmed and grabbed the last comforter and walked out of the closet. I watched Itachi close the French doors and sit down on my bed, silently. I looked toward the overly large bed to see Kisame lounging on it. I dragged a hand down my face and just threw the comforter on his stomach. He jumped, slightly, when the blanket landed on his stomach but otherwise stayed still.

I heard my stomach growl and I placed a hand on it, petting it soothingly. "Shh, Mr. Tummy, let me find my crowbar and I'll feed you some Cheerios." I skipped over to my chest and opened up the lid and peered inside. I grinned as I pulled my crowbar out and closed chest. I sat down in front of the chest and jammed the crowbar in a crack in the floor. I pushed down on the bar, hard.

A little _too _hard.

The wooden panel launched off the floor, flew the air, and lodged it's in the wall. Kisame gaped at me while I reached into the hole in floor and pulled out a box of Cheerios. I smiled happily and opened the box and bag and began snacking on the Cheerios.

Ah, Cheerios. You could never get enough of 'em.

**xXx**

∫**Itachi∫**

**xXx**

Emmaley was strange to say the least. Her random personality was not the best to be around when adapting to a new home but tolerable. She was intriguing, though. Her strength was extraordinary for a non-shinobi. Kisame seemed to have taken a liking toward her due to the fact of all the positive statements she had to say about him, something in which my partner wasn't used to.

I watched as Emmaley pulled the wooden plank out of the wall with ease then place it on the shallow and empty hole where the plank first came from. She jumped on top of the plank and began doing some type of dance move that was most likely widely known to her world.

"Oh yeah, Running Man, bitches! How do ya like that shit! Solo style, bitches! Ah, fuck, my arm!" She shouted, randomly waved her muscular arm in the air. She seemed to be quoting someone by the way her last two sentences from out of her mouth almost automatically. She picked up a box of what I recalled her saying was 'Cheerios' and began eating them, happily.

Emmaley walked over to her cluttered desk and sat down heavily in the wheeled chair. She set her box of 'Cheerios' on the floor and moved a few photos and drawing around on her bulletin board to reveal a small but decently sized mirror. She glared mirror, muttering under her breath "Fucking BM, man, having me paranoid to shit." She then grasped the red hair tie she used to tie back her hair and quickly pulled it out of her hair.

Burgundy and white blond streaks shimmered in her hair as she shook it out. 'Such a hassle for one to have such long hair.' I thought as I watched her hair pool in her lap. Bored slowly overcame me as Emmaley silently brushed through her hair.

"Emmaley-san, may I borrow one the books in the chest you opened earlier?" I asked, politely. Emmaley was skittish; I had learned that much by watched her movement when people were around her. It wasn't a timid kind of skittishness, more like a defensive kind of skittishness. Emmaley set down her brush and peered over at me and nodded. "Itachi," She said, grinning over at me as I opened the chest and browsed through the books. ", I wouldn't touch _any _of the mangas unless you'd like to be scarred for life. And feel free to call me Emma, there's no need to be so formal. It makes me feel old."

"Alright, Emma." I spoke, dropped the honorifics. The language Emma's world used differed from ours. It was completely different but read the same as the way all of us spoke. I was able to quickly decipher and sort out the characters of each word. Quickly the words began to come together and were no longer a jumbled mess.

'_Twilight' _read the cover of the first book I pulled out. Pale hands held an apple on which I assumed was the front cover. Even the books read different here; how strange. I placed the book back, not showing any interest in it. '_The Hunger Games' _read the next book I picked up as Kisame raised his voice behind me.

"So," He started, thoughtlessly starting a conversation. ", what exactly are you doing with your hair?" My partner questioned Emma as I read the summary of the novel. Emma hummed and answered Kisame, "I like my hair long but since it's so thick I prefer to keep it braided or held up with chopsticks."

Kisame continued to ask random questions as I shut the lid to the wooden chest and settled back down on Emma bed. The cover of the novel I picked was quite interesting. A golden bird with an arrow held in its beck was encased in a golden ring. The title and the authoress's name was written in bold, white block letters and thinly outlined in scarlet. It was simple yet catching and different.

I had opened the first open when Emma was singing loudly as well as dancing. Kisame was chuckling at her attempt at dancing, something of which neither of them had a talent for.

I sighed and focused on the book in my hand. I suppose silence would have to wait till later.

**xXx**

ΩDenverΩ

**xXx**

_23 Minutes Earlier_

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH KAKUZU AND THAT'S FINAL! NOW GET OVER YOUR OVERLY LARGE EGO AND GET THE HELL IN THAT ROOM!" I screamed at Hidan, whom was being an ass. An ass who wouldn't sleep in the same room of 'that fucking greedy miser' because he want 'to prove he wasn't gay by not sleeping in the same as that fucker'

'Well, somebody's about to go sleep outside in the cold.' I thought as I threw Emma's red stiletto at him. The heel of the shoe grazed his cheek, leaving a scratch, and embedded itself in the wall. I just threw the shoe at him to show him I meant business. Hidan opened his mouth to most likely try to cuss me out but I kicked him in the nuts, pushed him into the room Kakuzu was in, and shoved a chair under the door handle.

I sighed in relief and wiped some imaginary sweat off my forehead. "Alright, now that that's over I can _finally _take y'all to your room." I said, smiling brightly at Deidara and Sasori. I turned around to walk down the hallway and ended up tripping over thin air. I laid on the ground in silence, a nail polish bottle digging into my side, before whining, "How the hell do you trip over thin air? I mean, I've tripped over a ball of cat hair, a piece of thread, and I've tripped walking _up _the stairs. Can you tell me HOW THE FUCK I TRIPPED OVER THIN AIR?"

I slammed my fist down on the floor, "That's it! From now on, I will crawl on the floor so that way I will not trip anymore!" I laughed evilly at me perfect idea and slowly began dragged my body forward.

"Do you think she's sane, Danna?" I heard Deidara ask from behind me. I was about to protest when Sasori responded to Deidara's question, "Coming from you, brat, she might as well be the sanest person in the world." I drooled slightly at Sasori sexy voice and continued my epic journey of crawling across the floor.

"And over here you'll see a sock but be warned, it could smell like week old cheese!" I said in a high pitched peppy voice that tour guides talked in. I cackled and threw the sock across the hall.

I froze mid crawl. "Suddenly," I said, dramatically. ", I feel the urge to roll around!" I squealed, happily, and began rolling back and forth across the floor, giggling like a mad woman. "See?" Deidara said, pointing at me. "How is that in any way sane?" Sasori just swatted at Deidara's finger, frowning. "It's rude to point, brat."

"Thank you very much for telling me that, _mother_." Deidara said, sarcastically. I kicked him in the shin and yelled, "IT'S RUDE TO BE RUDE TO SASORI-NO-DANNA!" then dashed into the room the two artisans would be staying in. I quickly hid up the bed and grabbed a singular Reese's cup I'd hidden there two months ago. I unwrapped the deliciously sweet and began nibbling on it as Deidara and Sasori walked in the room.

"Where'd she go, un?" I held in a giggle at Deidara's speech impendent. The two artisans looking for me were so cute it almost wasn't funny. _Almost_, my friends, almost.

I quickly pencil rolled out from under the bed and fled the room yelling in a British accent, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPERS!"

Not that the po-po would want to catch me. No, I was too fucking awesome for that.

**xXx**

**A/N: I'm very sorry for any mistakes. It's late and I **_**really **_**wanted to get out this chapter. The ending is seemingly pointless but there's a reason for it. **

**I would have all the mistakes fixed if I wasn't out so late looking for an All State (Choral Festival) outfit. Apparently, we can't wear black skinny jeans or heeled shoes. Nooooo, we have to wear fucking flats and long skirts. I'm not complaining about the skirt, though. It's fun to twirl in! XD**

**Thank you all my reviewers! I'd go out and list your names but I'm too sleepy to go and look for your names.**

**The yaoi wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but I suppose that's a good thing? I don't know.**

**I probably won't be able to get out the fifth chapter till Monday or Sunday because I'll be gone this weekend at All State.**

**I'VE GOT THE PLOT! It'll be a little while before pops up in the story but I have it!**

**I think that's pretty much all. Please don't forget to review or at least favorite.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If I ever hear the word 'Chad' come out of someone's fucking mouth for the rest of the week, somebody is **_**seriously **_**going to get fucking injured.**

**Anywho, this is going to sound so fucking creepy but the other day the girl I based Denver on found a Hershey's chocolate bar under her bed and then this morning the girl I based Mattie saw a spider on the bus this morning and watched some random dude squish it.**

**Effin' ironic, isn't?**

**All State was crazy fun. Life changing. I'd really love to go again but now that I have my wonderful readers waiting for me to continue the story I must tend to y'all. This story and making my readers happy is my first priority.**

**And I forgot to mention that while we on stage singing (there was like maybe over two-close to three-hundred people on stage) one of the boys on like the first row locked his knees and fell straight down into a chair, then a large bongo, and then face planted the floor. He hit his head on the chair, bongo, **_**and**_** the floor. I didn't see it but I'm sure it was fucking crazy looking. **

**Locking your knees like does something to your blood flow and causing you to pass out.**

**And while we were on the way home my dad and I started making fun of him. We watch the Big Bang Theory and in one of the episodes Sheldon has bongos and he's singing and all this shit and so we copied the beat Sheldon was singing to and related back to the dude who passed out.**

**Yeah, we're awful, murder me with a spoon why don't ya. **

**It was funny though, really.**

**And if you have any more questions about my time at All State feel free to Private Message me. I'll gladly tell you about it! **

**That's pretty much all I have to say.**

**Thank you all my lovely reviewers!**

**Since I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter I shall do two this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Ame would be one of the 5 Great Nations.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to be writing two disclaimers…**

**xXx**

Chapter 5

Safe and Sound

_"Just close your eyes; the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." _

**xXx**

⃝Caitlyn⃝

"Really?" I gasped, staring at Konan, stunned. "No way!" Konan nodded and gave me a small smile. "Deidara-san brought it on himself. He shouldn't have dyed Itachi's hair pink. Itachi-san would have gotten some sort of revenge on Deidara-san if Pein hadn't ordered him not to." I hugged the pillow in my lap and took a second to think back over the day. When I woke up this morning I would have never thought that by the end of the day I'd have ten more people living in the same house as me. If someone told me those ten people were actually kittens who were criminals from another world I would have just looked at them weirdly and slowly walked away.

But here I was, with a criminal in my bedroom. I liked it though; Konan was nice under her criminal exterior. She was very friendly too and had the information I needed to blackmail the Akatsuki.

So what I was a little evil? You can't _not_ be evil when you live with Ren and Lizzi; you just can't.

My eyes met with Konan's and I grinned, "Did I tell you about the one time Emma almost drowned in a toilet?" Konan shook her head, confused. "Well," I started. "Emma was in the bathroom and accidentally knocked her keychain in the toilet so she bent over to grab it. You see, she had just gotten out of the shower and the floor was slippery so when she bent over to grab the keychain and she slipped and fell face first in the toilet. Somehow, she managed to wedge her head in the toilet bowl when she fell and so she was stuck in the toilet. While she was flailing around for air, she accidentally pushed the flush-button-thing and all the water in the toilet drained out and she was able to get her head out." Konan stared at me, surprised before giggling.

"Was she alright afterward?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, "Girl, she was more upset that she flushed her keychain down the drain more than she was about almost drowning." I deadpanned.

Konan had just opened her mouth to say something when the door opened. Pein peered in and met Konan's eyes. Konan didn't need to hear Pein say anything and immediately got up, apologizing for her rudeness.

"No problem." I shrugged. "You go on and see what Pein needs; I'll go see what Ren's doing." Konan smiled and slipped out of the room.

I sighed as the comforting aura that had settled over disappeared. I set my pillow down and walked out of the room myself and walked to Emma's door. It was open slightly, which was unusual and loud pop music followed out of the room.

_"She's a razor_

_She's cutting me deep_

_Very, very rapid_

_She's like a pistol_

_Pointing at me_

_Smoking_ _from_ _her_ _head_ _to_ _her_ _feet_."

I shook my head at Emma's song choice and just walked away, deciding not to bother her jam session. Or her gazing at Itachi. Either way, she'd kill me for interrupting her and I really didn't want to be the poor girl killed by another nineteen-year-old in a house full of criminals so I just walked on the other side of the hall and knocked on Mattie's door. "Uno momento, senorita!" The door swung open and revealed Laurel's blue and purple room. I walked in, happy to have someone to talk to, and flopped on Mattie's extra plush bed. Mattie sat down in her desk chair and start grazing through her Kindle Fire. She was the only one out of all of us that had a Kindle instead of an iPod Touch.

Her desk was very neat, unlike Lauren's cluttered desk. She had shelves above her desk filled with awards and soft ball trophies. A basket full of duct tape sat in between her desk and the foot of her bed. Across her room were her closet and her dresser that had a mirror attached to it-unlike Emma who absolutely hated mirrors with a burning passion. Beside the window on the adjacent wall was a long floor length mirror and beside her bed was a small side table and a hamper.

Mattie's room was simple and clean. It had a more airy and roomy feel than anyone else's rooms.

I sighed, bored, as I looked at Laurel. How she and Emma could stand long hair was a mystery to me. Her hair was a dirty blond-a brighter blond than Denver's but still dirty blond-with electric blue tips. Her hair also fell to her waist like Emma's but Laurel preferred to keep hers down unlike Ren. Mattie had dark brown eyes that were shielded by purple glasses.

Snapping fingers pulled me away from my thoughts and grabbed my attention. I looked over at Laurel, "What?"

"How do you spell beautiful?"

"B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l."

"Oh. I thought it b-u-t-i-f-u-l-l…"

"You really are a bad speller, aren't you?"

Mattie just yawned and set down her Kindle after looking at the clock. Mattie smiled and threw her shoe at me. The shoe flew through the air and smashed into the side of my face. I yelped and fell off the side of the bed, "Ok, _ow_." I rubbed the side off my face as Mattie shoed me out of the room. "I hate to break it to ya, Cait, but I actually have a set bed time. So…good night!" Mattie cheerfully slammed the door in my face and I saw the light that filtered through the cracks in her door flicker off.

I pouted and walked down the hall and knocked on Denver's door. I waited a few seconds for a response but none came. I sighed and walked down the staircase. 'I don't why but I always feel like an idiot walking down these stairs.' I noted in my mind as I reached the bottom of the staircase. 'Because, technically, you're walking in circles trying to get somewhere.'

I went to walk down to the living to look for Denver when she shot past and out the front down, yelling in a British accent, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPERS!" I sighed and turned to walk back up the stairs, tripping over Lysol can that had magically appeared behind me. I managed to catch myself on the railing and began to slowly ascend the stairs. "Well," I muttered to myself I walked up the stairs. ", there went plan C."

I made it to the top of the staircase without tripping and walked back into my room as my iPod dinged. I pulled the iPod out of my pocket and grinned. Chad, my boyfriend, had texted me. I never got tired of thinking or saying his name. Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad. My mood brightened as I sat down and realized I actually remembered to clean up my room this morning.

Nothing could get better than this. Chad and a clean room. Nope, nothing at all.

**xXx**

≠Sasori≠

**xXx**

That is why I hate young people. They were loud, annoying, and didn't have a clue what they were talking about. I sigh, impatiently, and walked into the room Denver had given us. It was smaller than Emmaley's, of course, but big enough to house two people.

"Brat, hurry up and close the door. It's getting late and I want some peace and quiet." Deidara sighed, heavily, but closed the door behind me. "I still don't get how you don't see insanity that lives inside that girl, hm." I ignored his comment and pulled a book off the tall set of book shelves. I sat down in one of the chairs at a small table that was tucked away in the corner.

I flipped open the book and thought back to the girl that showed us to our room. Denver wasn't ordinary. She was loud and very happy go lucky but didn't have that same annoying ignorance Deidara had. She knew to respect her elders although she was quite loud when doing so.

Denver most likely was like that all the time. I'd say it was mostly from all the candy she eats. If I didn't know any better I'd say she bled sugar.

But she was an interesting girl. She didn't take too much time for every stop and was always moving on to the next. She was very impatient, like myself, and held little tolerance for disobedience. Her company had a calming edge to it though, something that clashed with her personality.

I shook my head and focused on the book in my hands. It quickly became irritating trying to decipher the words and was quickly set aside. I noticed the room and darkened and the brat was sound asleep in the bed.

Time had passed, quickly.

I turned and peered out the window, settling for staring out the window. Being a puppet had its perks but also it cons.

**xXx**

∞Emma∞

**xXx**

"Give. Me. The. Fucking. Peanuts." I growled, waving my orange frying pan around threateningly. Kisame grinned and dangled the peanuts above my head. I knew there was absolutely no way I was getting those peanuts back unless the Shark Lord gave them to me. There was no way in hell I'd ever hurt Kisame on purpose, he was _way _too cute to even think about it. I sigh, frustrated.

"Fine, fine, fine! You want the peanuts; take the peanuts. I don't give a fuck. I have more anyway." I pulled another pack out from under my bed and stared at them blankly. "Suddenly, I don't want them anymore." The room was silent except for the turning of pages. I glanced up to see what book Itachi had chosen to read. '_The Hunger Games. Smart hottie.' _Amme noted from her mind couch. I shook my head and yawned widely. I crawled up off the floor and grabbed something shorts and an old tee shirt from my dresser.

I pointed my frying pan at Kisame and Itachi. "I will not stand for peeking while I'm changing; I don't give a damn how sex deprived you are, no peeking." I slowly back into my bathroom, gaining a weird look from Kisame and just another flip of a page from Itachi.

I quickly slipped on my pajamas and ran out of the bathroom, turning off the lights and slamming the door shut. My hair flew around as I started doing the Macarena. "Oh yeah, bitches! Drop it like boss!" I giggled and grabbed Maxson off the iHome and turned to my new roommates.

"Okay, roomies, what are the sleeping arrangements? Two people can fit on the mattress on the floor and one in my lovely bed! Wait, I'll sleep in the floor first since y'all are my guests. But maybe I should sleep in my bed because-oh, look, a piece of lent." I watched the piece of lent fly through the air. "Anyway, since it's my bed maybe I should sleep in it first. But I really, kinda, maybe, want to sleep on the mattress in the floor. I really don't know. You two decide who sleeps in the same bed as me! Play rock-paper-scissors or something…" I stopped rambling and looked over at Kisame and Itachi. "Well?"

Kisame looked at me in confusion. "I didn't hear have of what you said, shorty. You were talking too fast." I quickly jumped to defend myself but a voice cut me off. "I'll sleep in the floor with you. Kisame can sleep in your bed." '_WOO! We get to sleep with Itachi~!' _Amme cheered. I was have a mini dance party in my head with her.

I stopped mind dancing and smiled at Itachi, "Thank you for actually being able to process what I just said. Or maybe it was just an Uchiha thing and that's why Kisame didn't understand a word I said. Or maybe Kisame's slow…I don't really know."

_1 hour later_

I cuddled in my pillow and relaxed my body. Kisame had fallen asleep about forty-seven minutes ago and I assumed Itachi was asl-

"Emma, may I speak with you?"

I held in a squeal and rolled over to face Itachi, propping myself up on elbow. "Yeah, sure. What's bothering you?" I asked, meeting Itachi's Sharingan fearlessly. Itachi scanned his eyes over my face before answering, "According to you, our lives are merely fiction. Our lives are told by another person and all of our secrets are known, correct?" I nodded, "Most of y'alls backgrounds are still kinda hazy but certain peoples' pasts are completely known. No secrets left unkempt." Itachi's eyes glowed and grew harder. "So, you know the truth about the-"

"Massacre? Yes, I know the truth. What the elders ordered you to do…" I trailed off. Itachi's wall fell slightly and he showed a little emotion; relief, worry, sadness, grief. "Is there any way you could tell what happened to otouto before he left Konoha?"

I nodded and smiled slightly, "Before the snake pedo get to him, eh? Sasuke was top in his class and constantly had a hoard of fan girls following him. He ended up giving his first kiss to Naruto, which was purely accidental because they were pushed into each other."

Itachi spoke before I could continue. "The Kyuubi's jinchuriki?" I giggled and nodded, "Like I said, purely accidental. As you most likely know, the two were placed under Kakashi Hatake along with their other teammate Sakura Haruno. Sasuke and Naruto had one of those relationships where they were like best friends on one then rivals the next. Though they wouldn't admit it, they both could relate to each other extremely well but their boyish egos got in the way." I sighed and took a breath, "I say he would have eventually let go of the massacre over time if Orochimaru had come into contact with him. Personally, I think he still loved you deep in his heart and only felt the need to kill you because he felt it was his place to do so in honor of his family." I paused and restated what I had just said. "I **know **he still loved you but the feeling of revenge hazed his vision. Just know you did the right thing, Itachi. You did your part; you were the best brother anyone could have."

I smiled at Itachi, who had his eyes closed. I rolled back over and focused on my breathing. Right before I went to sleep I heard Itachi raised his voice once more before the day ended. "Thank you, Emma."

**xXx**

Chapter 5.5

Let's Go To The Mall

"_Let's go to the mall; you know they have it all. Psh, yeah!"_

**xXx**

Mattie®

There were reasons why I refused to go the mall Denver and Emma. They were loud, they flirted with everything that had you-know-what just for the heck of it, and always insisted they go to _every single store_. Even Hot Topic, and the people in Hot Topic scared me a little.

"So," Caitlyn said, staring intently at her iPod. She was mostly likely waiting for another text from _Chad. _Chad's such a lame name, I mean seriously, Chad. ", who's riding with who?"

"How would I know…" I muttered, flicking my blond hair over my shoulder. Emma piped up from inside the garage where she was telling the Akatsuki members about cars and motorcycles. "Well, I'm definitely going to be riding on Hatori." I shook my head Ren. The crazy girl insisted on naming everything she came into contact with. Ren giggled and gave me the Sexy Look and I walked over and slapped her.

She just grinned and continued, "So I could have one person ride with me if they were willing to. Since Denver's missing eight people can ride into the van if Caitlyn takes her Bug. Then that extra person can ride with Caitlyn." Ren nodded, proud of her logic the slipped on her leather jacket and glanced at the…what you would call, oddballs of the Akatsuki. Also known as Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Tobi.

"Y'all four might wanna use some of the fancy ninja junk of yours to look…more like your stereotypical people. I mean, I'd happily take y'all the way ya look now cause I love ya like that but since the rest of the world are tight asses and can't except people who don't look like them you're gonna have to change your appearance." I slapped Emma's arm as Tobi cried out and glomped Ren.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL, EMMA-CHAN!" Lauren stumbled backwards, a little too close to her motorcycle for comfort. "GET THE HECK OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE SWIRLY ASS HOBO!" I sighed as Lauren pushed Tobi off her body and hopped on her motorcycle. I slapped her arm as she put on her helmet. She flipped up the little face cover and looked at the Akatsuki members and grimaced. "I liked y'all better when you were yourselves but oh well, I guess…"

I blinked and looked over at the new and improved Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Kisame. Kisame looked nothing like a shark but still had blue hair, Zetsu had an even and normal skin tone but still had golden eyes and green hair, and Kakuzu had shaggy brown hair and green eyes and no stitches.

I glanced at Emma, "I don't see why you don't like them more this way." Emma just waved me away and continued to look at the Akatsuki. "Anyone can ride with me except Tobi and Hidan because I'd probably end up purposely driving off a bridge." Hidan cussed in protest and Tobi started crying.

"Oh, suck it up." I said and pulled the keys to the van out of my pocket. "You're riding with me, deal with it." I clicked the 'unlock' button and slipped into the front seat. I heard the engine growl from beside me and looked to see who had chosen to ride with Emmaley. 'Itachi Uchiha.' I snorted quietly and unlocked the rest of the car doors. Pein slipped into the front seat while Deidara and Hidan were outside arguing about who got to ride in the front, not realizing Pein had already claimed the seat. Tobi enthusiastically got in middle seat of the three middle seats with Sasori and Kakuzu sitting beside him. Kisame got in one of the very back four seats along with Zetsu. Konan was already with Caitlyn in her Bug and both of them were pulling out of the garage. I honked the horn, startling the six ninjas in my van.

I rolled down Pein's window and shouted, "Would up hurry up? Pein's already claimed the front seat and since you sat there and argued for five flippin' minutes, you _both _have to sit in the back."

"Shut up, bitch! Now, I'm sitting in the front you little man-bitch!" I groaned and dragged my hand down my face. I had a feeling it was going to be a long trip to the mall.

_16 minutes later_

I cringed Deidara and Hidan threw up their breakfasts all over a nice yellow Ferrai. I turned and quickly started walking towards the entrance of the mall. "What exactly is this 'mall' Emma-san and Denver-san speak so highly of?" A deep voice said from beside me. I looked up and saw Kakuzu standing over me. He didn't look quite as intimidating as he did before he still scared the crap out of me. "The mall is basically one giant store with a bunch of stores in it. They have everything, basically. Some stuff you wouldn't find but most of the time you'll find it." Kakuzu nodded and peered at the large mall.

"Isn't that Denver-san sitting in front of the mall?"

"Excuse me?" I looked to where he was pointing and gasped. Denver was a wreak. She had leaves in her hair and mud all over her body. A few scratches littered her body. Denver darted off the sidewalk and over to us.

"Hey…Mattie and…other peo…ple." She panted, wearily. Zetsu and Sasori walked over to see why Kakuzu and I stopped. "_Woah, _**what the hell happened **_to her_?" Zetsu asked. "I don't know!" I said, panicked slightly. Denver swayed. "Denver? Denver!" I exclaimed as she fell over. Sasori quickly managed to catch her, sighing heavily. He lifted her into her arms easily and looked over at me.

"Just set her in the car for now." I said, answering his unannounced question. The red head nodded and placed Lizzi in the car.

"What the hell happened to the crazy blond bitch?" Hidan asked. I rubbed my temples. How long could I last with these criminals? From the looks of it, not very long.

**xXx**

∞Emma∞

**xXx**

"Mine, bitch. Back off." I hissed at the blond bimbo in front of me. Effin' fan girls trying to steal Itachi. Sure I had only known him for a day and a half but that didn't mean I wasn't going to claim what was rightfully mine. HE BELONGED TO ME, BITCHES!

'_Now, you're starting to sound like a fan girl.' _Amme tutted inside my head. I shoed her away continued to glare at bimbo. She glared back at me but slowly walked away.

"Since when did I become yours?" Itachi asked, arching a perfect eyebrow. I smiled at his sexiness, "The moment you appeared naked in my bathtub, dear. Soon you'll realize what I'm talking about 'cause I'm just lovable like that."

"That girl didn't seem to love you that much back there." I shhed him, telling him not to ruin his sexiness with smart ass syndrome. I jumped on one of the chairs in the food court and looked around for Mattie or Caitlyn or any of the other Akatsuki members. I didn't see anybody so I hopped of the chair and turned back to Itachi.

Two girls were hooked on each of his arms, rubbing their boobs against his body. "Oh, hell no." I marched over and harshly tapped the brunette on the shoulder. She looked over at me and said in a nasally voice, "What do you want?"

"I want you to get your damn boobs off of my fucking boyfriend slut." The other girl, a red head, spoke up. "What makes you think he actually wants you?" I laughed and pointed at the said weasel. "The fact that we slept together last night." The girls immediately backed off and walked away whining.

"How come I don't remember sleeping together last night?" I grinned and grabbed his hand, dragged him in the direction of Hot Topic. "We did, technically. We slept in the same bed next to each other last night, right?"

"Hn."

**xXx**

"And holy shit, Sierra, I was about to punch both them bitches in the mouth then sling them around by their hair." I gossiped with the friendly brunette from behind the counter. Sierra was an old school friend who worked at Hot Topic. Great job choice if you ask me. Sierra pointed at Itachi, who was flipping through some of the clothes, occasionally adding one to his basket. "I can see why. So, you're not an item but will be soon because he is, and I quote, 'all mine and no other bitch can have him because is mine and mine only even though he doesn't realize it yet.' You do realize how crazy that sounds, right?" I shrugged. "Frankly, I don't give a shit." She shook her head.

Itachi soon interrupted our gossiping, finished with his shopping. He had a total of five outfits, three belts, one set of gloves, and two pairs of Converse. "It's a total of hundred-and-three-dollars-and-sixty-five-cent, chica." I pulled my duct tape wallet out of the pocket of my black skinny jeans and pulled some Tic Tacs out of it. I put of few Tic Tacs in my mouth then pulled the money out of my bra and gave it to Sierra. She sighed and took the money, "I still can't believe you keep things in your bra."

"Meh. Now give me back meh moneh so I canz findz my other idiots." I said, taking the money from her hand. I thanked her and grabbed Itachi's bags, "See ya later, Sierra!"

"Same to you, chica!"

"Thank you." I glanced at Itachi as we walked out of the store. "For the clothes." I just smiled and pranced over the railing over the hole where you could see down on the first floor.

"HEY, MATTIE! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T TAKE HIDAN AND DEIDARA INTO VICTORIA'S SECRET! I DON'T WANT THEM TO RAPE ANY MANNEIQUINS!"

**xXx**

**A/N: I don't know why but it always seems I upload these chapters in the middle of the night and due to it being the middle of the night, I am too lazy to check back over my work.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Nothing is impossible. One of my bestie told me that it is impossible to nail Jello to the wall and have it stay. I proved her wrong! I took a box of Jello and opened up the flap and nailed the flap to the wall with the bag of Jello inside it. It's still nailed to the wall and it won't be coming down anytime soon.**

**And while I was typing about Sasuke earlier I went to grab my Data Book to see out the hell you spelled jinchuriki and I flipped right to Sasuke's profile page. O.o It was fucking creepy.**

**That's pretty much all I have to say besides the fact I have to pee. Badly. You're soooo lucky I'm busy typing this or I'd be in the bathroom peeing right now. That's right, feel happy.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR I'LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND PEE ON YOU!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	6. Chapter 5 75

**A/N: This shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder. At school we had a fire drill and as we were walking into the school I saw a piece of lent flying through the air and stopped my conversation with one of my friends to say, "Oh, look, there's a piece of lent." And then while we were getting our things together the girl I portrayed Mattie on told the girl I portrayed Denver she was going to take off her shoe and throw it at her face. Then the same chick who Denver's based on was jumping up and down on her bed and slammed her head against her shelf.**

**Creepy, right?**

**And since I keep mention the people I portrayed my lovely OCs on I will name them.**

**Mattie: Mattie**

**Denver: Denver**

**Caitlyn: Caitlyn**

**Emma: Myself (I liked the name Emma better than Cirellaveil. I mean, seriously, I've got a weird name.)**

**I don't why I haven't just been saying their names but eh.**

**That's basically everything.**

**Thanks you my lovely reviewers, favoriters, and watchers! **

**Now, **_**Enjoy…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5.75

Let's Go To The Mall-Continued

"_I want to go to every store. They call me clearance isle whore. I wanna shop until I hit the floor!"_

_._

_._

_._

**xXx**

**.**

∞Emma∞

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"YOU ALREADY HAVE BEEN! YOU SAW KAKUZU'S PENIS FOR ANIME'S SAKE!"

"AHH! IMAGES! PLEASE, I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DON'T DO IT!"

"I ALREADY KNOW'S YOU'LL LOVE ME FOREVER! NOW JUST INTO THE FRICKIN' VICTORIA'S SECRET!"

"NO!" I growled and yanked on Mattie's legs harder. After I had seen her on the first floor, I hopped on Itachi's back and made him carry my downstairs on the escalator. Then after I(tachi) caught with Mattie and the other Akatsuki members I told her that I needed some new bras and she instantly latched onto a pole that had been so evilly placed where it was by the architects. The pole was placed right smack dab in front of Victoria's Secret. Laurel was scared of Hot Topic, yes, but Victoria's Secret was like a heavenly hell no for Laurel.

You're probably asking why somebody hadn't called the mall cops yet. Well, it's because I basically grew up with all the people here so they knew not to bother with calling the mall cops.

'_Hey, look, there's a mall cop right now.' _I took my eyes off Mattie and looked to where Amme was pointing in my mind. Sure enough, a fat African America cop whom was riding on one of those stand up scooters drove right past us, not even acknowledging our yelling.

I focused back on Laurel and yanked her legs again. "COME THE FUGDE ON!"

The oh-so-lovely Akatsuki members were standing behind us, amused. Hidan and Deidara were hooting and hollering trying to cheer on us; Kakuzu and Zetsu were making a bet on who would win, which Kisame quickly joined in on; Tobi was sitting huddled up outside Victoria's Secret muttering, "Tobi is a bad boy."; and Pein and Itachi were watching in mild amusement. Sasori was outside tending to Denver and I had no clue where Konan or Caitlyn were.

I gave Mattie's leg once last tug before falling to the ground, narrowly dodging Laurel's falling body. "I give up! You win!" Mattie sighed in relief and slowly released the pole as I got up. I walked to opposite of Mattie, the side that faced away from the lingerie store. "Are you happy, now?"

Laurel nodded, happily. "Pay up." Kisame smirked, holding his hand out to Kakuzu. Kakuzu held up a tanned hand, "Just wait."

Laurel took a step forward. I quickly shoved her body to the side while her foot was in midair and sent her rolling into the store. I quickly lunged forward and pinned her down in front of the panties container she landed in front of.

Kakuzu smirked, slightly, and held out his hand towards Zetsu and Kisame. "_You _pay up." Pein and Itachi raised an eyebrow at the way the Tug-of-War had turned out. Hidan and Deidara started an argument on who told who so while Mattie struggled under my body.

"Let…me…up!" She rasped out, her glasses falling off. I simply pulled roll of duct tape out of my bra and taped Mattie's mouth shut, much to her distaste. I put the tape in my mouth and I kept her wrists held together as I turned to tape them together. I quickly did so then taped her legs together as well.

Laurel wiggled around like a worm, trying to get out of the store. I simply looked over at Kakuzu, "I'll pay you twenty bucks to pick her up and place her in one of the chairs outside the dressing rooms."

"Thirty."

"Twenty-five."

"_Thirty._"

"I could just get Kisa-kun to put Mattie in the chair for me for _free._" I taunted, slapping another piece of duct tape across Laurel's face to make sure she didn't knock it off. Kakuzu began muttering to himself mostly likely trying to figure out how to get more money out of me.

Konan and Caitlyn soon walked into the store while Kakuzu was deliberating with himself. "What are you doing?" Caitlyn questioned, looking down at me. "Trying to get Kakuzu to put Laurel in one of the chairs in front of the dressing rooms." Cait cocked her head to the side and brushed her hair out of her face. "Um…Emma, Victoria's Secret doesn't have a dressing room. I don't even think it's legal to put on lingerie in the store without any underwear on…"

"Oh…never mind, then! Kakuzu, sweetie, you don't get any money." I got up and walked over to Itachi, hopping on his back again, giggling like the fan girl I was. What was I supposed to do? Sit there and walk beside him like a normal person who doesn't want to make Itachi give them a piggy back ride? Last time, I checked _I_ wasn't a _normal _person.

"Itachi, hottie, let's get this idiots clothes so that way y'all don't have to go around were Paw-Paw's clothes."

"Hn."

.

.

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5.8

Kiss It Better

"_And she cries, kiss it all better."_

_._

_._

_._

**xXx**

**.**

ΩDenverΩ

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I curled my body. My stomach felt as though it was caving and my skin felt sticky and dirty. I could feel my hair brush against the edge of my face in a rat's nest. The back of my calf stung slightly as I shifted around and peeled open my eyes, propping myself on my elbows.

My vision was filled with bright light. I winced and waited for my eyes to adjust. My eyes then focused on the older red head sitting in the front seat of Mattie's car. He hadn't notice I had woken up yet, or at least I thought he didn't. He _was _a ninja. I relaxed my body and evened out my breathing, hoping that he hadn't noticed at had awoken yet.

"SASORI!" I yelled as I lunged out of the backseat. I smashed in something flat and hard and something that definitely didn't feel like the said puppet. I groaned as my face slid down the back of the driver seat and slammed into the floor.

"You wouldn't make a very good ninja, brat." Sasori noted, peering over the back of the seat to check on me. 'No! I'm just 'Brat' to him. I'm on the same level as Deidara!' I moaned in despair and begin to falsely sob in the dirty car floor. "Shut up…" I muttered, pulling myself together and off the floor. I crawled in the passenger seat and glanced over at Sasori.

"So, why are you in here with me? Not that I'm complained, not at all." Sasori looked at me from the corner of his half lidded eyes then stared back out the window. "Your brunette friend ordered me to stay in here or she would use me as firewood like she did Chucky-whoever that is."

"She wouldn't dare! I don't know though; I'd always as Nathan Stykes as back up though. Eh, can't have that happening can we?" I said, focusing the last part of my sentence on Sasori. He grunted and nodded towards my injured leg. "The wound's about two centimeter deep. It'll mostly likely leave a scar but other than that you're perfectly fine, just don't go around prancing on your bad leg."

Sasori looked over at me. "Are you even listening to me, brat?"

"Huh, what? Sorry, I was kinda busy ogling at your sexiness but continue anyway." He looked at me with a thin eyebrow arched. I shrugged, "Can't deny the truth now, can we?"

"We can deny it all we want but it shall eventually come and shed some light on our lives."

"…Screw you." I sighed, pulling a stick out of my hair. "Gross. I'm _so _going to have to take a shower when I get home." An awkward silence fell over the car. I coughed, uncomfortably, and stared out the wind shield.

"Why is Emma chasing after Hidan with a chair?" I asked, quickly getting out of the car and limping over to isle of cars Emma was chasing Hidan down. Emma's chair flew through the air and barely missed Hidan by an inch.

"HA! HA! YOU MISSED, BITCH!" Hidan yelled and began running faster.

"OH, HECK NO! YOU AIN'T GETTING' AWAY!" Ren sped up, too, and swiped a sharp piece of broken wooden from the pile of chair remains. "FOR NARIA! AND THE ALMIGHTLY SHARK LORD!" I scrunched up my nose as Ren praised Kisame. Personally, I hated Kisame. He was scary and looked like a shark. And now I have to live with him, oh joy…

Mattie and Autumn walked out, casually making their wait to the van and the bug which was parked right beside it. "You okay, Denver? You looked pretty messed up earlier." Caitlyn asked as Mattie opened the truck to the van and told the Akatsuki members to put their stuff in it.

"Yeah, but my leg hurts like heck." I said, rubbing the back off it. "Holy crap! That's looks awful!" Cait said, slowly sidestepping away. I stuck my leg out and she ran from it. "Wait! Don't you want to see my leg?" I shouted, hopping after her on one foot. "No! I don't!"

I went to start running after her on both my feet when an arm wrapped around my waist and held me back. I squirmed around as I was carried and set on down the ground. I looked up to see my capturer and drooled, happily.

"This is a little fast, don't you think, Sasori?" I giggled as Laurel bent down and slapped my arm. Sasori gave me a half lidded stare before in pulled some gauze out of a first aid kit. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"Your blond friend bought it from inside the mall, brat. Just be happy she bought for you because if your wound would have stayed unwrapped any longer infection would have set in. So, don't complain." I froze and began waving my arms around in a panic.

"WHAT? YOU BAKA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THAT SOONER? OH, MY GOD, I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"Shut up, brat. I'm already done wrapping it. Now, hurry up and get off the ground." Sasori stood and got into Mattie's van, first aid kit in hand. I took a few seconds to process what he said.

"STOP CALLING ME A BRAT, YOU SEXY BEAST!"

.

.

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5.9

Shut Up And Drive

"_Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive)"_

_._

_._

_._

**xXx**

**.**

®Mattie®

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, UN!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP, YOU PANSY FEM-ASS!"

"Both you shut you before I rip off both your heads."

"_I'd suggest you listen to Kakuzu_ **before we bit off your heads**."

"Hey brat, listen to your elders and be quiet."

"ART'S A BANG, UN!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES _THAT _HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

_Wee~woo. Wee~woo. Wee~woo._

I twitched violently and slowly down and pulled off to the side of the rode. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE STOPPING, BITCH!" I span around in my seat and shot a death glare at the idiots in the back of my van. "Just shut up and be quiet for _just five minutes_." I turned back around and rolled down the window and looked at the police office in front of me.

"Ma'am, my name is officer Travis and I'm going to need to ask you a few questions." I refrained from rolling my eyes and saying 'What's stopping you, buddy?'. I sat up straightly and looked the man in the eyes. "What do you need to ask, sir?"

"Do you know that your license plate is expired?" I shook my head 'no' and waited for his next question. "Can you tell me why the…people in your car are yelling so loudly people can hear them from the side of the rode?"

'What to say, what to say. Mattie, think of something?' I quickly began to stammer out an answer. "W-well, officer, I work for Miss…Hattie's Loving Angels which is an organization that helps special needs adults to…fit in better with society." 'I am so sorry to all special needs people out there. I just needed an excuse.' I thought quickly before focusing back on the police officer.

"Well," Travis grunted and pulled out a note pad. ", I'm going to have to see your license and ID, please."

Another violent twitch rang through my body. That was the last straw. "I'll show you my license and ID when you show me your gun." I gave him a sweet, innocent look. 'Forgive me for saying this but I am _soooo _screwed…'

.

.

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5.9

What To Wear

"_Sixteen; blue jeans; Abercrombie tee shirt; shoes; purse; hair tied back and you should see her."_

_._

_._

_._

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

"-And then he gave me _two _tickets; one for my plate and the other for threatening an officer. How the heck was I threatening him by asking to see his gun? And then-"

"I AM NOT PART BRITISH!"

"YES, YOU ARE! IT SAYS RIGHT HERE 'NINE OUT OF TEN AMERICANS ARE BRITISH'!"

"WELL, I'M GOING TO BE THAT ONE WHO'S ITALIAN!"

"WHAT DOES ITALIANS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"I. AM. AMERICAN. AMERICA, AMERICA!" Emma all but screamed in Lizzi's face then ran out of the room shouting 'AMERICAN! I AM AMERICAN!'

I sighed. They had the argument about three times a week usually whenever someone with a British accent spoke or when that new boy band, One Direction, played on the radio or whenever Lauren randomly spoke of her hatred for Brits. Nobody knew why she hated Brits so much but oh well, not my problem.

I looked over at Cait-lawn-o, the person I was previously ranting to, and shrugged. "I'll finish telling you later, kay?" Cait nodded, "Fine by me. Why rant when there are all these pieces of eye candy around." I scrunched up my nose and gave her a weird look. "What eye candy?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm serious, Mattie. Just look at them." I huffed and did as she said.

Itachi was wearing a reddish black, V-neck tee shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with a few chains that dangled off the belt loops. I'm sure he had similar outfits upstairs in Emma's room considering she said he got most of his outfits from Hot Topic. When he put on his outfit and came out of the bathroom, I swear, Emma about had a heart attack because of how 'absolutely frickin' sexy he looked!'

Hidan was wearing a rather vulgar shirt from Spencer's and some grey, sagging pants that Ren about burned off his body. Ren also had a thing against sagging jeans or regular jeans at all. She loved skinny jeans and only wore skinny jeans. So, baggy pants were a definite no-no in her world.

Zetsu was wearing regular blue jeans with a tee shirt that said 'Cannibal Corpse Torture' across it. Ren add found it while re-walking through Hot Topic and basically begged Zetsu to buy it since he was a cannibal and because 'not only it is ironic it but makes you ten times cuter!'

Before I continue, I'd like to tell you most of the outfits the Akatsuki were wearing were from Hot Topic. It was Lauren's fault; she dragged them in there and made the raid the store for the outfits they wanted. Occasionally, she'd find a shirt she thought matched up with one of the Akatsuki members then basically beg them to wear it. Which leads me to the next outfit to be described.

Pein was wearing plain black jeans with a shirt that said 'Imagine All the People Living in Peace' across it in rainbow lettering. The little saying was by John Lennon, according to the shirt.

Tobi was wearing _way _too short shorts and a shirt that had Sheldon's Lullaby on it along with a kitty cat. Emma almost murdered Tobi, screaming "YOU DON'T DESEVRE TO WEAR THAT SHIRT, YOU HOOCHIE MAMA!" She _really _loved the Big Bang Theory.

I went ahead and bought Sasori some clothes. The one he was currently wearing was a black shirt that said 'NO.' across the front along with some white jeans Denver would enjoy to see him where. Usually, I was against guys wearing skinny jeans but I knew if I didn't but at least _one _pair for Sasori to wear, Denver would kick me butt.

Kakuzu was wearing slightly baggy (Definitely not as baggy as Hidan but loose enough to where they couldn't be considered regular fitting jeans) jeans with a shirt that had a logo that resembled money with the words 'Five Finger Death Punch' sprawled across it.

Deidara was wearing gray skinny jeans with a white shirt with a Mario style bomb on it.

Caitlyn had dragged Konan away from Hot Topic and to Rue 21 where Konan found few outfits and, specifically, an orange shirt that said in black and white lettering 'I'M 'BOUT MY PAPER' and some Bermuda shorts.

And finally, Kisame was wearing loose dark grey jeans with an orange shirt that read 'You Know You Love Me' on it with two fingers pointing outwards.

Overall, it looked like Emma had placed the Akatsuki, Hot Topic, and her own personal need in a blend and then had an ADD moment and pressed all the buttons on the blender. Personally, I didn't really like the outfits they were wearing because I thought they were a little much. And I just didn't like Hot Topic.

"Cait, sweetie, they're hot in _normal _clothes. Not those kind."

"What? Sure, the skinny jeans are little much but-"

"Excuse me, but the skinny jeans are _not _a little much! They make their legs look sexier."

"Sexier, my arse. The only one whose legs look sexier is Sasori. Everyone else looks like rubbish in them."

"Excuse me?"

"You forgot to add Sasori into the mix, Denver. Skinny look trashy on guys. Skinny jeans are purely for girls."

"Oh, hez no! All 'em emo and goth and punk guys totally effin' rock them jeans you, butt! I mean, have you _seen _how sexier they are?"

"Your taste in guys is awful, Emma. You like Kisame for God's sake."

"Don't go bringing Kisame into this. He is extremely sexy and second to Itachi on the Drool-o scale."

"Um, Emma, I think you mean Chad."

"No, she means Kakashi."

"You haven't even seen the dude's face; how would you know he's sexy?"

"Don't know. Instinct, I guess…"

"-You're just plain crazy! Kisame is. Not. Sexy. Period."

"Don't you speak of the Almighty Shark Lord in such a tone, brat."

"I am not a brat! Deidara's the brat."

"I AM NOT, UN!"

"YES, YOU ARE YOU SKINNY ASS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, HIDAN!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

.

.

.

(Chapter Name Change)

.

.

.

Chapter 5.95

Rape

"_Don't touch me there, that is my no-no square. R. A. P. E., R. A. P. E. Rape, rape, rape."_

_._

_._

_._

(Chapter Name Change)

.

.

.

By now, almost everyone was arguing. Everyone began pushing and shoving and somehow I ended up in the hallway behind Hidan whom was yelling at Kakuzu. I shrugged and decided to sneak up on Hidan and scare him. I stood behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Boo."

Hidan let out a yelp and pinned me to the wall. I gave him a startled glance and screamed, "RAPE!" The loudest voice arguing disappeared and a figure dashed out of the living room and jumped through the air and tackled Hidan, making him release me. Emma began slapping Hidan's face.

"EFFIN' IMMORTAL ICE HOLE TRYING TO RAPE MATTIE! HOW DARE YO-What are you doing, Itachi?" She stopped slapping Hidan and looked up at Itachi. He silently shook his head and picked her up off of Hidan, whom was cursing violently, and placed her over his shoulder.

.

.

.

(Chapter Name Change)

.

.

.

Chapter 5.99

Pants On The Ground

"_Pants on the ground, pants on the ground; Lookin' like a fool with yo pants on the ground."_

_._

_._

_._

(Chapter Name Change)

.

.

.

"Itachi? Itachi! What the hez are you doing? Put me down before I-"

_WHOOSH!_

"Oo, I like this view." I burst out laughing, so hard I fell to the floor. While Emma was squirming around Itachi's shoulder, she managed to button his pants which led to her yanking them down and pants-ing him.

The said Uchiha just sighed and set Emma on the ground, pulled up his pants and re-buttoning them, and picked Emma back up bridal style all in one swift motion.

"DANG IT, UCHIHA! I DON'T GIVE A FLYIN' DUCK _HOW _SEXY YOU ARE PUT. ME. _DOWN_!"

.

.

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: *Dodges barrage of kunai* I am **

**Sorry for the late update. I had zero inspiration and school kept throwing projects with a two day dead line in my face and my family kept dragging me out to random places right when I typing. I apologize the choppy and randomness of this chapter, it's just a filler. The plot will be beginning in the next chapter and since I was focusing on how to bring how the plot I had no clue was to do with this chapter.**

**Please review. Pretty please. And fill free to PM some ideas. **

**Again, pleeeeaaaasseee review. It'll make this chapter feel worth it.**

**And let me know how you feel about the chapter name changes. I personally am **_**very **_**iffy about it because it seems a little to sudden and random to me. But let me know what you think and I'll decide.**

**I would include this all in the first A/N but I was too lazy to change and edit what I already put up there like a week ago.**

**And that's it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: BEHOLD, ONE AND ALL! TIS THE PLOT HAS NOW ENTERED TEH PICTURE!  
MUH HA HA HA HA HA!**

**I'm starting to panic slightly. I can't find Maxson (my iPod Touch; my baby). I cannot live without Maxson. Maxson holds all my yaoi photos, my favorite pages from the Naruto mangas, all my mini stories, all my Taylor Swift music, my photos that I never get tired of looking at, my YouTube app, my Oovoo app, my FaceTime app, and the only place I can get on to the internet and not have my history skimmed over.**

**See my point?**

**And that's pretty much it.**

**Bye~!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Tobi would be the sweetest and most innocent person you'd ever met. But no, I don't own it therefore Tobi is still a jackass.**

.

.

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

Temporary Home

"_This is my temporary home. It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through. This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know this my temporary home."_

.

.

.

**xXx**

.

⃝Caitlyn⃝

.

**xXx**

.

.

.

"So," I started, breaking the awkward tension that had settled over the table. ", How do you plan on getting back to your, um, world." We were all sitting at two long tables that had been pushed together at a Chili's restaurant. Pein and Konan sat together on the very end of the table then rest of the Akatsuki sat together in partners; two sets of partners on each side of the table. To my left, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and then Hidan sat in that order. Across from me sat Denver and to her right sat Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and then Itachi. Mattie sat beside Lizzi to keep her tame and Ren took it upon herself to take away the extra chair at the end closest to me and sit there.

"We plan to make a justu to send us back to the Ninja World but could anywhere from two weeks to two years." My mouth fell open. I could barely handle Lizzi and Lauren living in the same house as me much less a religious masochist, a blond pyromaniac, a hyperactive lollipop, a greedy miser, a lazy puppet man, a two sided cannibal, a silent weasel, a terrifying shark, and an overly pierced man. I could deal with Konan and Mattie since they were calm and easy to get along with but everyone else? Nah. Well, Elizabeth and Lauren are exceptions because they are my fellow Swazlandians. But, alas, I was stuck with the Akatsuki and two girls that were probably more insane than the entire Akatsuki combined. Yeah, they're that insane.

"And trying to rush and perfect a justu might end up costing the lives' of one of the Akatsuki members." Emma noted as she skimmed through her menu. "There has to be another way to get y'all back to the Ninja World. How did you get here in here in the first place?" Mattie glanced up from her glasses and peered over at the auburn leader. "Yeah, how _did _you get here in the first place?"

The pierced man clasped his hands together and stared towards Ren. "Everyone was gathered in Ame for a meeting. We were planning when to launch our quest for the tailed beasts when Ame began to shake. I ordered the Akatsuki to meet at the outskirts of the village when we were met with what sent up here.

Five girls; each ranging in looks and fighting styles. Each girl seemed to represent a different chakra nature."

'We are Amane.' The leader of the five girls spoke. 'From the heavens and down to earth, we have come to claim Amekagure.'"

I stepped forward, ready to bring the Akatsuki in a battle with the girls when rings each member had been given slid off our fingers. Once they slid off our fingers, the leader of the girls performed an unknown justu with unknown hands signs."

A portal appeared in front of us and the rings flew inside. The girls had disappeared and the pull had gotten stronger. One by one the Akatsuki members were sucked in the portal and teleported here. When we came to realize what had happened, we were already kittens and being crushed by Caitlyn-san."

I just shrugged.

"It was the randomest shit ever. The little bitches literally came out of damn nowhere." Hidan cursed and Mattie threw an ice cube at his face. "Stop cussing. It's rude." She said, bluntly then turned to her menu.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "How would…Oh, I get it…Oh my gosh, you're a genius, Amme." She grinned and turned to us. "I have a hypothesis! Maybe-"

"Big word. Definition." Laurel interrupted, her denied blondness coming through. "A guess or theory." Ren deadpanned then continued with what she was saying before.

"Maybe we have to find y'alls' rings. Like maybe if we find them all y'all will be able to go back to Ninja world."

"Makes sense." Sasori added, shifting away from Denver. Denver was slowly scooting closer to him. "Why else take our rings?" Pein waved his hand, "I'll think over it but for let us eat."

I sat up straighter and blinked. "I'm confuzzled." Mattie just reached over and patted my hand while Lauren and Lizzi laughed. "You've always been Confuzzled, Cait. You always have. I just shrugged and picked up my menu and started looking for something to eat.

Silence fell over the table. I heard Laurel tap her fork across from me then glance over at Emma. Denver and I looked up from our menus and all of ELLA exchanged a glance. "Isn't Itachi only one who can-"

"I'm pretty. He probably didn't tell anyone else-"

"We're going have to-"

"Help them? Yes…"

Each of groaned with said Uchiha just grunted. "Hn." Ren just glared at him. "Uchihas and their effin' 'hn's. Can't they just speaking normally? I mean-just forget it." Emma got out her of her chair and walked over to Kisame and began helping him. Denver instantly went to help Sasori while Mattie just sat there and stared at the fork she was holding. I sighed walked to the end of the table and began helping out Konan and Pein.

I popped my lips. "So, um, what's y'all's favorite food?"

"Grilled fish." They said, in unison. Konan handed me a menu as I looked at the fish section of the menu. "Is grilled salmon okay?" Konan smiled and voiced her answer while Pein nodded slightly. I smiled and took the menu with me and nervously walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Caitlyn, do you want me to take over?" Ren had her head cocked to the side, whacking Tobi on head with her menu without looking. I laughed, awkwardly, "It's a Monday, but I ain't gonna do it again." Ren laughed and pushed me out of her way and instantly laid out the menu in front of Hidan and Kakuzu and began explaining things.

I smoothed out my hair and peered over at Mattie and almost fell out of my chair. A sharp knife was pointed about inch in front of my face and a certain blonde idiot was just staring at her fork laughing, evilly. I laughed, nervously, "Um…where are you doing with that knife, Denver?"

Denver put down the knife and just stared at me. "I don't know."

"I worry about you."

"I know. Emma's a Brit."

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "And I'm a Ginger."

Denver suddenly and her chair suddenly disappeared and a thud was heard along with some evil giggles. I just sat with a smile on my face as Ren popped up beside me.

"I ain't British. I'm American."

"Yes, you are!"

"Shut up before sick Kisame on you."

Denver glared over the table at Emma, her eyes only visible. "You wouldn't"

"She would." Madison shrugged and told Emma and Denver to get up off the floor before we got banned from another restaurant.

"Fine." They said in unison then sat down in their chairs and waited for the waitress.

.

.

.

**xXx**

.

.

.

**xXx**

.

∞Emma∞

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I eyed the waitress. She had messy black hair pulled into a bun and doe eyes covered with thick red rimmed glasses. She slightly disheveled and had a stutter. She was taller, taller than Caitlyn, but that didn't intimidate me. I was barely taller than Sasori, who was 5'4 ½". The fact that I was short made people underestimate me which me angry.

And I wasn't short, I was fun sized.

Now, back to the point.

I didn't want anybody laying their hands on Itachi or Kisame or any of my Akatsuki members except the members of ELLA-and wasn't even happy letting them touch the Akatsuki. I hadn't personally known them long but that doesn't mean I didn't already claim them as mine. Same with Madison, Caitlyn, and Denver; they were mine and no one else could have them unless I approved.

Yeah, I was possessive like that. Deal with it.

"So, w-what will you be h-having tonight?" Alice, the waitress, questioned, shifting nervously. She was probably intimidated by my Akatsuki members. Hell, I knew Mattie, Caitlyn, and Denver were so this chick had to be nervous too. Eh, poor her.

I responded to her question first, "I'd like two ten ounce classic sirloins and a Caribbean salad with grilled chicken. No sides." Alice stared at me with surprise, "Are you sure you can eat all that?"

I glared at her, "Are you questioning me? I don't like being questioned." '_I dare her to question us again._' Amme growled in my head.

Alice stammered out an answer, "W-well, its j-just seems like a l-lot for someone as s-small as you."

I gripped my butter knife and went to raise it when a voice interrupted the conversation. "I'll have the Santa Fe chicken wrap and the house salad. No sides, ma'am."

I just sighed heavily and pulled my long braid over my shoulder. There were two reasons I had it long; one, I liked it like that; two, it made me look taller. I played with the loose ends at the bottom of the pony tail, letting my temperature slowly slip away.

"Meh sheh meh uhmr meh, meh, meh, bashba. Meh." I jabbered nonsense and glanced over at Denver.

She had taken a slightly different approach to Sasori. She was tamely conversing with the said red head and ignoring it when she was called a brat by him.

"I couldn't even tell you why we're at war now. It's so confusing. Purposeless." Denver sighed, swirling her Code Red Mountain Dew with her straw. Sasori smirked slightly, "At least you're not completely ignorant, brat. You have some insight on the real world that most of the kids nowadays don't have." Denver smiled brightly, "Thanks."

"Hey, wanna play 20 questions?" Denver said, snapping her fingers and looking amazing at her own logic. Sasori gave her a strange look, "Why such a childish game? And weren't we already basically doing that?" She shrugged, "Because it's fun and I guess we were already playing it but let's make it official. What's your favorite color?"

"Brown. What's your opinion on art?"

"It can be anything you want it to be and besides, art is an opinion. What's your favorite season?"

"Summer. What's your favorite weapon?"

"Easy; frying pan. What's your favorite time of day?"

"Sunset. What's your favorite element?"

"…"

"…"

"Does applesauce count as an element?"

"No."

"Um…twigs?"

"No."

"Gasp! I know! Mr. Chair!"

Sasori shook his head and gave Denver a half lidded look, "I getting impatient with you."

Denver snapped her mouth shut and winced slightly. "Sorry…"

"Tch, don't apologize. I suppose I can deal with it for the time being." Denver smiled slightly and I finally turned away, getting tired of their potential lovey-dovey-ness. Caitlyn and conversing with White Zetsu (At by the tone of his voice) and Mattie was reading something on her Kindle so I pulled out Maxson and slipped an earbud in my ear and went to my playlist.

I scrolled through the army of songs before I finally picked one. I sang along quietly with the music.

"_Little boy; six years old_

_A little too used to being alone_

_Another new mom and dad; another school;_

_Another house that will never be home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place_

_He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

'_This is my temporary home; it's not where belong._

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through_

_This is just a stop_

_On the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know_

_This is my temporary home." _I paused the song then glanced around the table. It was silent and all eyes were on me.

"I like cheese." I said, off handedly, and grinned when I saw the waiters coming with our food. Hidan and Deidara whooped, loudly, and instantly dug into their food. I thanked the man who sat my two plates of food down and caught a glimpse of his hand. On his right ring fingers sat a silver or white-I couldn't tell by the lighting- metal that encased a scarlet circle with the kanji for 'vermilion' or 'scarlet'.

'_Our idea was right? And it's already happening?' _Amme said in my mind surprised as the waiter walked away. 'That was Itachi's ring!' I mentally shouted and jerked up out of my chair.

"I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom!" I chased after the waiter. I saw back of his body slip around a corner and dashed that way. "Hey, wait up!" I said and caught the man's wrist before he slipped into the kitchen. I panted slightly and pointed at his ring.

"I'll pay you for that ring on your finger." The man gave me a weird look before realizing what I said.

"How much?"

I straightened up and looked the man in the eyes. Well, tried to, more like looked up into his eyes. "How much do you want?"

The said man contemplated a moment before speaking. "Thirty-five."

"Done." I yanked my wallet out of my back pocket and slapped the money in his outstretched hand and mentally cheered as the ring was placed in my hand. I thanked him then skirted around the people going into the kitchen and actually escaped to the bathroom.

I quickly ran in the largest stall and closed and locked the door. I gazed down at the ring in my hand.

'Now that I've found his ring what do I do with it?' I thought and for once in my life Amme didn't answer me. I sighed and placed the ring in my back pocket. 'For now, I'll keep it. But just until the rest of the members find their rings.' I nodded to myself and flushed the toilet for effect.

'Until they all find their rings, yeah, that sounds good.'

.

.

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

Mattie®

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emma barely spoke for the rest of dinner. She didn't comment when Tobi practically raped Caitlyn with a hug or when Hidan almost got his head sliced off by Kakuzu or when Deidara launched a piece of steak at her though threw her fork at him. Her fork landed right in front of his hand which had been on the table. I gave her my fork.

Basically, she slowly devoured her steaks and salad and sat there in silence till a new waitress came one more time before she brought the check.

"Is there anything else I can get you? Dessert or a refill?" The short blonde waitress, Theresa, asked in a lazy voice quite similar to Sasori's.

Before I go any further I wish to tell you something, I wasn't the best speller or was I geographically gifted but I have been friends long enough with Ren to tell what she ate depending on what mood she was in.

When she was sad, she ate ice cream and ramen. When she was happy, she ate basically anything except sweets. When she was angry, she ate anything crunchy. When she was brooding, she ate anything and she ate it very slowly. When she was just pulled out of her calm, brooding state, she ate sweets.

And I never anything about Lauren not talking during dessert now did I?

"I'll have a Molten Chocolate Cake." Emma instantly said, smiling widely at the woman. A few seats down from me, Itachi spoke up as well, "I'll have what Emma's having." The blonde nodded, scribbled down the order, and then stalked away.

"How much is this all going to cost?" Kakuzu muttered from the other side of the table, eyeing Ren carefully. I raised an eyebrow. "I agree with Kakuzu, how much _is _this going to cost?"

She groaned and ran a hand down her face. "A lot. I swear, my Pawpaw's bank account will be empty by Christmas."

I rolled my eyes. "Remember, the rest of ELLA helps support you plus your part time job at Barnes & Noble."

"I know…"

.

**xXx**

**.**

Itachi and Lauren finished their dessert that was it overall. We went home and got ready for bed.

Cait-lawn-o, Ren, Lizzi, myself, and all the Akatsuki members were all in the living-in our pajamas-watching Where the Red Fern Grows. Konan had randomly picked it out of all the movies and asked to watch and Cait readily agreed and let her watch it.

Hidan and Deidara had been trashing the said movie but stopped when Konan gave them a chilling death ray that made the poop their pants.

Denver, Cait, and I were thoroughly watching the movie along with Konan. Pein, Kisame, Tobi (believe it or not), Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori were scattered about quietly watching the movie. Emma had brought most of her bed stuff down from her room and made a bed out of Itachi, who had been relaxing on the couch before Ren came and moved him to her fancy. He was currently sitting cross legged, back against the arm of the couch with a pillow in his lap and Emma's head on the pillow.

Denver, seeing Lauren taking advantage (if you would even call it that) of Itachi, had her head propped up on Sasori's shoulder, whom held no protest to Lizzi knowing she would most likely have a fit if he pushed her away.

To me, I thought Sasori and Itachi had taking a liking to each girl. If that much could happen in just two days, image what could happen in…a…month…

…Lauren and Elizabeth's perverted-ness was starting to get to me.

I pinched my arm and set my Kindle-which I had been reading Maximum Ride on-on the coffee table and slipped my glasses off and set them there as well. I sank back into the couch and let my eyes flutter shut.

…

**xXx**

∫Itachi∫

**xXx**

…

Slowly, sleep began to ebb onto everyone and one by one people either fell asleep or slunk away to their respective bedrooms. I, myself, just stayed on the couch with the sleeping brunette on my lap. Sasori was the only one still awake, if you will. The 'TV', as Madison called it, had been turned off and the room was dark.

I waited another ten minutes before raising my voice. "They should be in a deep in a deep enough sleep to take upstairs, Sasori-san." The said puppet just nodded and carefully shifted Denver into his arms and slipped out of the room.

I sighed slightly and carefully removed my body out from under Emma without waking her and tucked her pillow under my arm before lifting up the teenager.

She shifted in my arms as I walked out of the room, maneuvered through the hallway, and walked up the staircase. By the time I reached the top of the staircase, Emma had roused from her sleep and was staring tiredly up at me.

I past Denver's room to see Sasori trying to remove the death grip the said girl had on his shirt.

I simply smirked and opened the door to Emma's room and slipped inside. I padded to her bed and gently set her down on the bed. The brunette frowned and flailed around slightly, trying to smooth out her blanket. I watched her with amused eyes as she just huffed and cuddled into her pillow.

"Well? Are you going to stand there all night or get in the bed with me?" She graveled out, weariness etched in her voice. I shrugged and simply decided to climb in the bed as well, carefully avoiding any unnecessary confrontation.

I was a guest in the girls' home anyway. I had no right to refuse them. Though I was only a temporary guest. I enjoyed it here; the girls' were so carefree but not ignorant. They always knew what was happening around them and handled it in different ways which led to a greater outcome. They lived in a world free of war and suffering, something different than what the shinobi in my birth world lived in.

But this was only my temporary home therefore I did not wish to become attached with it; becoming attached would only increase the pain of having to leave such a great place.

.

.

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, my right contact is messing with me and thoroughly irritating the shit out of me. Plus, I pulled a muscle in my shoulder and then I had to run a mile today because it was the last one for my marathon that I had to do.**

**Yeah, it sucked but my school won for most participants.**

**GO STARTOWN! TAKE THAT BALLS CREEK! IN YO FACE!**

**And another pro is that I got my first athletic medal. WOO HOO, MY DREAM OF GETTING ONE ATHLETIC MEDAL BEFORE I DIE HAS BEEN ACHIEVED! I'm pretty damn proud myself seeing as I'm more of an artsy person than athletic person. **

**Don't ask why I entered the marathon in the first place if I'm not sporty because I don't remember and I'm too lazy to try and remember. **

**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY DEIDARA! I celebrated his birthday. I went to school with my hair styled like his and mouths on my hands and went around all day saying 'yeah' and 'un' at the end of my sentences. It annoyed the shit out of my friend Denver, too!**

**Lol.**

**No worries, I found Maxson. He was sitting right behind my TV.**

…

**No comment on my stupidity.**

**Run over to my other stories and check out my Akatsuki pledge. It'll kinda sound like the pledge for the US because it just worked.**

**Review and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Bye!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back, baby! **

**The title for this chapter is one of the choral pieces from All State.**

**Happy LATE Mothers' Day!**

**And that's it.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd make Sasuke run around in a pink tutu just for the hell of it.**

**.**

**xXx**

Chapter 7

Music in My Mother's House

"_There was music in my mother's house. There was music all around. There was music in my mother's house and my heart still feels full with the sound." _

**xXx**

**.**

∞Emma∞

.

**xXx**

"Denver, Mattie, Caitlyn, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi; you each have 5 minutes to get out of this house, in a car, and out on the road before I do it for you. Don't come back till I call and say you can." I finished tying my black skull and cross bone bandana around my head and smiled contently as the rest of ELLA scrambled out of the room. Denver grabbed Hidan and Deidara by the collar of their shirts and began to drag them out the house while Tobi screamed and ran out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL, UN? WHAT SHOULD WE LISTEN TO SOME BI-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! DO YOU WANT HER TO MURDER US? IT'S _THAT _DAY!"

"THE DAY SHE FUCKING STARTS PMSING?"

A girly scream echoed in the garage as an engine revved. Skidding tires were heard as a car pulled out of the garage and into the street.

Kisame cleared his throat behind me. "So…um…what is today?" I laughed and turned to look at the said Shark Lord. "The day I clean the house plus it's also Mothers' Day."

"What's Mothers' Day?" He asked clueless. I smiled and gazed out the window of the kitchen and into the yard where my mother used to keep her garden. I used to help her tend to it before she died.

**xXx**

"_Ew! Mommy, what that?" I said, loudly. I ran to Mommy and hid behind her leg. Mommy laughed and came closer to me, bending her legs._

"_That's a caterpillar, sweetie." Mommy said, picking up the icky thing. "A catapwier?" I said, scooting away from the wormy thing. Mommy laughed and I watched the fuzzy worm crawl around her hand. _

"_Yes, a caterpillar." I pouted and looked up at Mommy. "What that?" She smiled at me and messed up my hair. "A caterpillar is what a butterfly looks like before it grows up."_

_I sucked in my breath and reached out to poke the butterfly. "Really?" _

"_Yes, darling, really."_

**xXx**

"Mothers' Day is a day where people come together to celebrate their respect and love for their mothers. You see, this house was originally my grandmother's but when she retired and moved to a retirement home she gave the house to my mother. My mother raised me here along with my little sister and little brother. Then when my mother died in a car accident and my grandmother decided to give me the house. So, every Sunday of every week I kick everyone out of the house so I can clean it all. And since today is also Mothers' Day, I go outside a plant some flowers in my mother's old gardening spot."

Kisame gaped at me. "You must've really loved your mother a lot then."

I shrugged. "Eh, not really."

Kisame's face dropped. "Well, then…"

_About 2 ½ hours later_

I flopped on the ground in the living room where the more quiet Akatsuki members were settled. They all glanced down at me. "I never…thought it'd be that hard…to scrape a week old corndog off the wall…I was mistaken." I panted.

Sasori deadpanned, "Why was it stuck to the wall anyways?" I blinked my eyes; my face filling with wonder. "I don't know." I began laughing and removed myself from the ground.

"Now, I just have to plant the flowers then I'm done!" I pulled my rubber gloves off and shoved them in my apron. "Anyone want to help? I have plenty." Konan looked over at Pein, who nodded his head, and rose from the couch.

"I will." She said in her soft voice. I smiled brightly at her. Kisame shrugged and got up off the floor. "Why not? I've got nothing better to do." He walked over to us and stood beside Konan.

I looked over at the other-more stoic-members. "What? Too manly to plant flowers?" I teased, grinning like a mad woman. "And, no Kakuzu, I'm not paying you to help me plant flowers." Kakuzu leaned back into the couch, frowning.

Itachi and Sasori sighed in unison. "Whatever." Sasori muttered as Itachi silently got up from the recliner.

I glanced at Pein with a raised eyebrow. "So, what are you going to do O' Fearless and Mighty Pierced Leader?"

"I refuse to lower reputation by planting flowers."

I glared at him and Kakuzu before pulling out my secret weapon.

The Bambi eyes.

I let my eyes fill with false tears that made my eyes seemingly sparkle in the filtered sunlight. I stuck out my bottom lip slightly and let my body sag, pathetically.

"R-really? This is r-really i-important to me and a-as m-my guests I w-would've thought y-you'd have more respect f-for your h-host but I guess n-not. C-come on guys, l-let's go…" I trailed off and let a sadden look fall over my face.

Victory in five, four, three, two, and…

"Fine." Pein and Kakuzu huffed, unison. I grinned and wiped away the few tears that had fallen from my eyes. "Thank you! Now, let's head out to backyard." I spun around and began to march out of the living room.

But, alas, luck was not on my side nor was gravity.

"Why. The hell. Is there a fucking piece of bologna on the floor? I just cleaned in here!" I shouted, kicking at the piece of meat. I just sighed as a large, tanned hand entered my vision. I blinked a few times then placed my hand in Kakuzu's and let him lift me off the ground.

"Why thank you, dear Kakuzu! Anyway, has anybody seen Zetsu? I just noticed he's not with us." I hummed out as I pranced, carefully, through the house and into the backyard.

"Hn. He said he was going to scout the area for some more filling food." The world's best weasel said from behind me as I dashed over to my old swing set. I reached under the faded yellow slide and began pulling out flowers. "Well, as long as he doesn't kill anyone of importance to me, I'm cool with that."

"You're not disturbed by the fact he's killing a person just he can eat them?" Sasori said in a monotone. I sighed and pulled out the last of the thirty-one packs of flowers. "He has to eat, does he not? It's either him or someone else and, personally, I'd rather it be someone else rather than him. In my world, cannibalism is just one of the millions of things people do daily to each other." I grimaced, and looked out into the woods.

"It's a sad, sad, world but there's nothing we could do about it and if we did try to fix it, people would just turn around and mess it all up again. Plus, if they-SQUIRREL!" I yelled, whipping my head around to watch the small rodent nibble on an acorn. "I like squirrels."

Squirrels were a nice way to make a depressing subject lighter, like now for an example. I adored the fluffy creatures and loved to watch them run around. They always seemed to brighter my mood.

A small smile settled over my face as I looked back to my Akatsuki members. There were four things of flowers for seven different flowers and only two of the zinnias and one of the Forget-Me-Nots since they were the last of those kinds of flowers at the Flower Shop. I quickly worked out how many sets of six flowers each person would get in my head then reached out and pulled a set of red zinnias and the only Forget-Me-Nots towards my person.

"Each person, besides me, can have four sets of six flowers each."

Konan sat down beside me and gazed over the flowers. "What do the flowers represent?"

"The pink carnations represent a mother's love, the cosmos represent peacefulness, the pansies represent loving thoughts, the white lilacs represent memories, the blue irises represent faith and hope, the cyclamens represent goodbye, and the elderberry blossoms represent kindness." I pointed to each of the flowers as I spoke. "The Forget-Me-Nots represent remembrance and memories and the zinnias represent the thoughts of absent friends."

Konan murmured a 'thank you' from beside me.

"Those flowers are kind of girly, if you ask me." Kisame noted, rubbing the back of his him.

"Kisame, sweetie, I never asked you. Now, shut up and be happy I'm not harming you for insulting my choice in flowers." I don't think I could go a single day without threatening someone. It's a sad, sad life.

The rogue shinobi then began to pick out their flowers. Konan had chosen some pink carnations, pansies, and two elderberry blossoms. Kakuzu had picked out some white lilacs, blue irises, cyclamens, and cosmos. Pein chose two cosmos, the elderberry blossoms, and the cyclamens. Itachi picked the other zinnias, one of the cyclamens, one of the pansies, and one of the white lilacs. Kisame chose two pink carnations and two of the blue irises and Sasori picked out the last cosmos, one of the white lilacs, the last pink carnation, and some of the pansies. I went ahead and took the last pink carnations and kept the Forget-Me-Nots and the other zinnias to myself. I left the last cyclamens, elderberry blossoms, pansies, and white lilacs for Zetsu.

And then we began planting the flowers. Sasori was the first one done followed by Kakuzu and Pein. Zetsu came after Konan finished and quickly planted him after I explained what was going on. Kisame soon finished as well which left Itachi and I out in the garden by ourselves.

I frowned and picked at some of the dirt under my nails as I hummed to one of the old choral pieces I learned in school. I had planted my carnations slowly and with care and was currently half way finished with planting the Forget-Me-Nots.

"I give up. I'm not motived enough to actually try and get dirt out from under my nails. Trying is for losers. Failing is for winners." I huffed, throwing a hand full of dirt over my shoulder. Itachi looked up from his lilacs to arch an ebony eyebrow at me. I gave him the same look. "Don't give me that look. _You're _the one with the painted nails, here." I snapped my fingers in front of my face. "That's right, I went there."

Itachi just smirked slightly. "I'm still not the one trying to remove dirt from my nails, now am I?"

"…Damn, Uchiha." I flicked a piece of dirt at his forehead. The small piece of dirt landed an inch in front of me.

"That was pathetic."

"Shut up, weasel." I threw a hand full of dirt at the said weasel which was narrowly dodged. I launched another handful of dirt at the Uchiha which was skillfully countered by some more dirt. I went to grab another handful when a pile of dirt attacked my face. I sputtered and wiped the dirt away from the edges of my eyes.

"Oh, it is so on, bitch."

**xXx**

**.**

Kisame±

**.**

**xXx**

I grinned as I peeped out the window at the two love birds in the backyard. Emma was pathetically trying to attack Itachi with dirt while the Uchiha was easily winning. I chuckled quietly as Emma was covered with a thin layer of dirt. A serious and competitive look settled over her face as she wiped some dirt off from around her eyes.

"Oh, it is so on, bitch." I faintly her say over the TV and through the glass. I chuckled, again; hearing someone call Itachi a bitch was certainly not some you hear every day.

A loud cackle echoed into the house as Emma pounced for Itachi, who just swiftly stood and moved out of the way. Emma caught herself and yelled, "I'VE SEEN YOUR BROTHER NAKED AND IN BED WITH ANOTHER GUY!"

I watched Itachi stop and freeze for a second; a second too long. Right after, Emma yelled she threw the dirt from her hand and launched it at Itachi's face taking his stunned reaction to her advantage.

"OH SHIT!" I watched her scream as Itachi made a grab for the brunette, whom had barely slipped from his grasp. She went to run away but Itachi quickly grabbed onto her shirt. She yelped and stuck her arms straight in the air and slide out of her baggy grey shirt.

I sighed, relief and slight disappointment; Emma was wearing a short sleeved shirt underneath.

I shook my head and let the fabric covering the window fall back into place, smiling to myself. 'The kid has finally found someone to let inside. I just hope he doesn't screw up.'

**xXx**

**.**

ΩEmmaΩ

**.**

**xXx**

"Oh, I see." I said, loudly, over my shoulder. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively as Itachi rolled his eyes and went to capture me again. I squealed and tried to run away; keyword: tried.

A slender arm wrapped around my waist and tackled me to the ground, carefully avoiding any injury to either of us. Both my arms were quickly pinned beside my head and Itachi hovered over me. I blinked and lifted my head to see how Itachi had positioned his legs. His legs were straddling my waist, how lovely.

I sighed, dreamily. "I bet so many girls wish they could be me right now."

Itachi's hair slid over his shoulder and grazed my cheek. "Why is that?"

"Have you checked our position, lately?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"My point exactly." '_I'm so glad I died young or else Heaven wouldn't be here so soon.' _Amme murmured in my head, slowly dying due to Ultimate Fangirl Disorder. I simply hummed, happily, and focused on breathing.

"…You smell nice, ya know." I noted, clashing my light blue eyes with his rare onyx ones. Itachi raised his eyebrow again. "Kinda like the inside of candy store. You smell like chocolate, and gummy bears, and mints, and a bunch of other candies mixed together to make one epic piece of candy that smells rea~lly good."

"I suppose you would like to know what you smell like yourself then." I smiled and nodded. Itachi ducked his head down and nuzzled the side of my neck. I stiffen slightly and him smirk against my flesh. "You smell like cinnamon and linen."

I sighed, happily, before frowning. "Itachi, dear, as much as I love this position and you smelling the side of my neck, I don't want the rest of the Akatsuki members thinking we're getting dirtier than we already are."

Itachi nuzzled my neck one more time before removing himself from over me. Amme huffed at the lack of warmth and began grumbling inside my head. I mentally swatted her away before returning to my flowers.

Itachi finished planting his flowers before I did. He offered to help me with the rest of mine but I politely declined. "I'd like to say a few words to mom." Itachi nodded and with the grace only an Uchiha could have, stood and walked back into the large house.

I planted the last of my flowers and leaned back onto the grass and began playing with the golden necklace around my neck. "I still can't believe this is happening, mom." I whispered, following the moving clouds with my eyes.

I watched nature do its thing for another five minutes, slowly going over everything that had happened the past few days, occasionally talking aloud to Amme. I lifted myself off the ground and pulled my phone out of my bra. I dialed Denver's phone number and held it up to my ear.

I glared when I heard the incessant ringing of Denver's phone. "_Hello?" _

"Denver," I started before I heard all the noise and screaming in the back ground. ", where are you?"

"_Concord Mills Mall and let me tell ya, this place is effin' crawling with Akatsuki fangirls. Deidara, Mattie, and Caitlyn are all hid in one of the stalls in the girls' bathroom. We left Tobi and Hidan to die."_

"Well, hurry back home, I need to fix supper. We're having tacos."

I heard a few curses and bangs. "LATER, BITCHES! I GOTTA GET ONE OF THEM TACOS!"

I rolled my eyes. _"DON'T LEAVE US HERE ALONE, UN!"_

"_I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AN S-RANKED CRIMINAL NOT A SCARED SCHOOL GIRL!"_

"_I DON'T TO BE RAPED BY SOMEONE, YEAH!"_

"_HOW'S THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"_

"_I THOUGHT YOU WERE LEAVING, DENVER!"_

"…_Oh, yeah…LATER, LOSERS!"_

The line went dead on the other end.

I just smiled and pranced inside the house without tripping over anything.

**xXx**

As Emma walked into the house, the air around the flowers stilled. Under one of the zinnias Emmaley had planted buried deep in the dirt was a scarlet ring belonging to eldest Uchiha brother. A root of the beautiful flowers moved and wrapped around the edge of the ring and began to drag it through the soil. Once the ring had peaked the surface, it was given one last shove which completely removed it from the earth.

The red stone of the ring glowed a bright scarlet being slowly flickering back to its normal ruby color.

The root of the flower slowly sank began into the ground, it also glowing a scarlet color. Once disappeared from the surface, the entire flower gave a single, blinding scarlet flash before fading back to its average color.

The air around the flowers began to move once again, unknown to everyone what had just happened between the ring and the flower.

**xXx**

**A/N: I am sorry for short chapter. I lack effort. It's late so sorry for any mistakes. I'm also sorry for the late update. I had to search for some inspiration and once I found it I got distracted by my kitty cat and then I went to a school dance and burnt out my voice from screaming and singing loudly.**

**Yeah, I'm an idiot.**

**That's all.**

**Review and do other shit.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: My beautiful readers, I'M BACK! **

…

**Excuse my outburst, I'm pretty happy at the moment…Eh, never mind, it's gone.**

**I'd like to thank my marvelous reviewers! I love you all so much! I'd list your names but I'm too lazy to do that. Sorry…**

**I'm also sorry for the late update. Denver dragged me (Well, no dragged me. I choose to go.) to a bluegrass festival. I never want to go camping again. Our tent jacked up and I don't even remember how many bugs and spiders we had to kill. Then we sat there for like an hour trying to figure out if there was a real duck on the lake or a decoy…it was a decoy. I watched squirrels run around for ten minutes, stuffed myself with funnel cakes, and most likely permanently injured my feet. I don't like bluegrass music. At. All. **

**GO HANK! (Denver should know what this means…lol)**

**I'll make a chapter similar to mine and Denver's trip to the festival only with Mattie, Caitlyn, and the Akatsuki.**

**Any who, **_**Enjoy~!**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd still kick Sasuke in the nuts for being an idiot. Period.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Fireflies

"_You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fall asleep. 'Cause I get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightening bugs, 'cause they tried to teach me how to dance."_

* * *

∞Emma∞

* * *

I slammed my frying pan down on Hidan's hand. The effin zealot was trying to steal some of the taco meat but also second base-and I wasn't fly with that.

"Hez, no, botch!" I growled before actually handing the delicious meat to him. "Ask next time and maybe I'll give it to you!" I turned my attention to Kakuzu. "And you, control your uke."

"Do I want to know what the means?" Kakuzu asked, glaring at Hidan.

I giggled, evilly. "Nope!"

"Oh!" Denver said, suggestively from across the table. I just grinned, perversely at her before skimming my eyes over everyone at the table. Hidan was sitting beside me, on my left, and Itachi was sitting on the other side of my sexy body. Across from Hidan sat Kakuzu and across from Itachi sat Sasori. Denver sat in between them. Kisame sat beside Hidan and Tobi sat beside Itachi. Mattie sat beside Tobi and Konan sat across from Mattie, who was sitting beside Pein who sat across from Caitlyn. Zetsu was already in his and Tobi's room in the basement since he already ate.

I looked back to Hidan. "Why can't you at least some manners? I mean, even _Tobi _has more manners than you. _I _have more manners than you and that's saying something." I sighed, heavily, and gazed up at the ceiling light. "Too bad we all can't have the same grace and manners Itachi has."

"Is that a compliment?" The said man asked, looking at me from the corner of his eyes before reaching out for another cookie Denver brought from Concord. I scrunched my nose up at the amount of sweets Itachi had devoured during supper (or dessert in his case…) then shrugged. "I don't even know, darlin'."

"I still can't fucking believe you left me in that mob of fucking fangirls! Little bitches…" Hidan muttered from beside me. I smirked with amusement. "Fangirls." I patted Itachi's shoulder. "I bet even Itachi's scared of them." I leaned back in my chair a little too far and then slammed backwards into the floor.

I screamed, slightly, and placed a hand over my chest where my heart was pounding like…Nevermind. "Effin' scared the crap out of me." I muttered, reaching up trying to get off the floor. I wiggled around before realizing my foot was stuck in the chair. I whined and flopped back on the ground and started trying to roll out of the chair. "Why. Is. This. Not. Working!" I spouted out before finally flipping over on my stomach. "Thanks for the help, guys! I love you _so _much!" I snarled, sarcastically and began to crawl forward.

I jumped when I saw a yellow flash of light outside the window. I took a few seconds to process what the flash was before, miraculously, removing myself from Mr. Chair's grasp and grabbing Hidan and Itachi's wrists. I jerked them out of the chair and towards the back door. "COME ON, Y'ALL! WE HAVE TO GO CATCH SOME FIREFLIES!"

"THE HELL? LET GO OF ME, BITCH!" Hidan yelled in my ear. I stopped quickly, Itachi also stopping in time with me, and released Hidan's wrist. The said Jashinist didn't stop or catch himself in time and face planted the ground. "HAPPY NOW, BOTCH?" I screamed back at him before turning back to Itachi. "So, have you ever tried to catch fireflies?" I questioned, enjoying the feel of the grass beneath my feet.

"No." I gasped, dramatically, before turning around to the other Akatsuki members whom had gathered outside as well. "Has anyone here, beside ELLA, caught fireflies before?" A chorus of 'no's in varied styles met my ears. I placed a hand on my waist and held a fist in the air. "Attention fellow members of ELLA!" I said, glancing at Cait, Denvie, and Mattie. They turned their attention to me. "I have a new mission for us!"

"To capture a unicorn and Sasori and take them both to Swazland?"

"To permanently glue a mustache to Obama's face?"

"To cover the world in glitter and make everyone happy?"

"No, you idiots." I deadpanned. "Our mission is to give the Akatsuki the childhood they never had! Starting with catching fireflies!"

"That's your big plan?" Mattie said, lamely shoving her hands in her pockets. Caitlyn just twirled her hair around her finger, giving me her innocent look. Denver cheered and glomped Sasori, who just sighed and let Denver latch on to him, the corner of his mouth twitching before falling back into place.

I huffed, "Well then, I'll do this on my own. ZETSU! GO YO MUTLICOLORED BOOTY UP HERE BEFORE I-AHHHHH!" I latched on to Kisame, who was standing on the other side of my body, and crawled up his body to his head and wrapped my arms and legs around his neck and head. I stared wide-eyed down at the ground where Zetsu's torso had come up out of the ground in front of me.

"That would have been ten times cooler if you hadn't scared the living duck out of me…" I whined as people laughed and smirked at my misery. "It's not funneh…" I pouted and petted Kisame's blue head. "You have soft hair, Kisame."

"Thanks…I guess." I just grinned and patted his head once before crawling back down the tall man's body. I smoothed out my clothes as Zetsu fully removed himself from the ground. I stood there in silence for a moment, carefully observing my surroundings.

"THERE!" I ran then dived in between Hidan and Mattie, capturing a flashing bug in my hands. I cackled, madly, and cracked open my hands to peek inside. My eyes sparkled as the bug flashed again inside my hand. I giggled before I realized I had a bug in my hands. Did I ever mention I hated bugs? No?

I screeched and began shaking my hands. I darted up off the ground and began to run to other side of the yard, muttering and yelping loudly every time a lightening bug flew in front of my face and flashed. "WHY?"

* * *

ΩDenverΩ

* * *

I leaned on Sasori for support. I was laughing so hard my stomach was beginning to hurt. Emma was running around the yard trying to escape for all the fireflies floating around. They seemed to want to fly in front of Ren's face and scare the shit out of her because about every seven feet she ran the summer time bugs did just that. Caitlyn and Mattie were catching fireflies without running all over the yard screaming and panicking. Tobi was happily running around the yard slapping the lightening bugs instead of catching them, enjoying watching the bugs spin around as they fell and then start having a spaz attack when they hit the ground. Hidan and Deidara were awkwardly standing beside each other, both having the same 'I-want-to-catch-fireflies-too!' look in their eyes. Konan had a small happy smile on her face, catching any fireflies that happened to float nearby her. Kisame's eyes had the same look as Hidan and Deidara's but the rest of the Akatsuki members just stood there acting all cool and stoic.

Gosh, how I hated that.

I stopped laughing at Lauren-who was _still _running and screaming, near tears-long enough to catch my breathe. I stopped leaning on Sasori for support and poked his chest, looking him dead in the eyes. "You're catching fireflies with me."

"No." I narrowed my eyes. "That wasn't a question, now come on."

"a flicker fro No." The red head said, firmly. He continued to give me his half lidded stare. I pouted and sagged my shoulders slightly. "Please, Sasori. Just for tonight and you'll never have to catch fireflies again."

"_No_."

"Sasori no Akasuna, if you don't start effin' catchin' fireflies in the next thirty seconds I will personally drive insane. You'll never get a second of peace and quiet again in your immortal life, I don't give a crap if you're a sexy puppet master or not." Autumn popped up beside us, a firefly crawling around on her hand.

''She's not lying. She _will _torture you till she gets what she wants. She almost got herself murdered doing it before, so she's willing to annoy you till you try to kill her." Sasori huffed, heavily. "Fine…"

A wide grin settled over my face as I jumped up and down in glee. "Come on! Let's go!" I said, wrapping my hand arm Sasori's wooden wrist. I tugged him a ways away from everyone else and giggled, "Come on, you know you want to!" The said puppet just rolled his lovely brown eyes and easily reached out caught one immediately. My mouth dropped. "How did you-"

"I'm an S-ranked nin, what do you except? Me to run around widely like your brunette friend over there?" Sasori arched an eyebrow, releasing the bug from his grasp. I just huffed and looked around for a firefly to catch.

"THE FORCE, BOTCH! DARTH VADER HAS THE FORCE!" Ren screamed as she pounced on Itachi, who skillfully caught as she hooked on his waist on neck. She giggled, childishly, before placing a lightening bug on the tip of his nose and darting into the house. I looked over at Sasori, who was distracted by another firefly he caught. "Am I the only one who saw th-"

I was cut off by Sasori jerking me into his chest. I looked at the place I had been standing to see Hidan barreling after Deidara. I gave a confused look when I saw a yellow flicker from Hidan's nostril. "YOU FUCKING MAN BITCH! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU SHOVE A FUCKING BUG UP MY NOSE, DAMN IT!" I blinked a few times before turning into Sasori's chest and beginning to laugh. I felt the said puppeteer's chest rumble slightly underneath my body.

I felt my cheeks get slightly warm and buried my face in the man's chest, waiting for the tiny blush to go away.

'Oh, Lord, what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

®Mattie®

* * *

I rolled my eyes. Everyone around me was idiots. Deidara and Hidan were pathetically stupid, Emma was just indescribable, Tobi was just being completely and utterly idiotic, and Denver was over heels for a puppet. Caitlyn was standing beside me twirling her hair around for finger and everyone else, besides Kisame and Konan and Sasori, were just standing there. Kisame was tamely and quietly catching the docile bugs as was Konan. Sasori looked like he was contemplating on whether or not to keep Lizzi in his arms or push her away. Pein, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Zetsu were awkwardly standing in the middle of the chaos. That's if you can count Zetsu; he was arguing with himself about whether or not him (They? I'm not sure, I don't even watch Naruto) should start catching fireflies, too.

I sighed, heavily, as I heard Ren's French doors open. I looked up and watched her dart across her balcony to its edge. She leaned over it slightly and called everyone's attention and by called, I mean screamed. "YO, STOIC IDIOTS DOWN THERE, IF YOU DON'T START CATCHIN' SOME EFFIN' BUGS I WILL SHOW EVERYONE THESE BLACKMAIL PICTURES OF Y'ALL!" I again rolled my eyes and eyed the camera in the brunette's hand. 'Who knows what kind of pictures she has on there? The little sneaky girl could capture a picture of someone doing something so embarrassing that they'd resort to murder to try and get rid of it…' I sighed, inwardly.

The brunette giggled, girlishly, before hanging over the railing of her balcony. "Konan, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Denver, Mattie, Leafi, and Itachi, y'all can all come back inside with moi. The rest of y'all have to catch _at least one lightening bug._" She stressed before slipping back into her room.

Denver cheered and latched on to Sasori, again. I scrunched up my nose at their lovey-dovey-ness and slipped in back door of the large house. I shuffled towards the staircase before halting in front of the first step, glaring lazily at it. 'I really don't feel like climbing all these steps.' I groaned, aloud, as Itachi, Kisame, and Caitlyn walked up the staircase with hesitating. 'Well, I kinda guess I have to if I want to go to sleep.' Slowly, with carefulness and care, I ascended the said Spiral Staircase of Doom.

"In your face, you stupid death trap!" I laughed as I reached the top of the staircase. I quickly made my way down the hall and into my bedroom. I sighed happily at the sight of the purple and blue walls. I jerked my blue and black shoes off and carelessly tossed the in front of my sock drawer. My eyebrows furrowed together when a small thud came from behind the drawer. I squatted down and peered under the drawer to see if I could define what had fallen. Pitch darkness covered the underneath of drawer. I frowned and tried looking behind it. Nothing.

I huffed and yanked on the drawer with little success in moving the article of furniture. I growled slightly and gave the drawers another pull. The piece of furniture slid from against the wall with ease and I poked my hand around the wooden drawer and quickly snatched up what had fallen.

"Since when do I own a ring like this? Since when do I own a ring at all?" I muttered, gazing curiously at the said ring. The ring had silver-or white, it was debatable-band with a green gem or jewel. The green stone had black writing on it that looked similar those strange symbols that Ren sometimes wrote in. 'I think it's Japanese...' I thought, lifting myself off the ground and pushing the drawer back in place.

I opened my door and shuffled down the hall to Ren's room. I knocked on the door then opened it when a loud 'Come in!' came from the other side. "Who dares bother me in my gazing at teh ultimate smexiness of all time?" She cackled for effect before flopping back on the overly large mattress centered in the middle of the room. I paused to take a mental picture of the shirtless Itachi before focusing on Emma, who was still flopped back in between a shirtless shark and weasel on the mattress.

"I found the weird lookin' and small ring on top of my sock drawer and thought you'd like to have it since I have absolutely no clue what the symbol thingy means. Plus it's very small." I tossed her the ring and hummed to myself as she examined the said item. A flicker of emotion flashed through her eyes but was gone before I could catch what it was.

"First of all, it's Zetsu's ring, which goes on his pinky which is why it's so small. Second of all, the little symbol thingy, as you called it, is called a kanji and what this specific kanji means is 'Kai' or 'Boar' in English." Lauren educated, tossed the ring on her bed. "I'll give Zetsu his ring in the morning. Is that all you wish to grace me with, Mattie?" She picked herself up from the mattress and latched on to Kisame, petting his blue hair with carefree glee.

I shrugged and nodded. "Yes, senorita." Ren groaned and flapped a hand at me. "Stop!" She whined. "I hate the Spanish language, so quit it. I hold no tolerance for the speaking of Spanish. I only tolerate Swedish, Japanese, Greek, Italian, Australian, Chop-a-nese, Stab-a-nese, Deodorant-nese, and Uchiha-nese." I nodded before turning and heading the door. I stopped midway through closing the door and raised a blond eyebrow. "Uchiha-nese?"

Emma nodded, vigorously. "Itachi speaks in 'Hn's and silence and therefore, in the past 13 seconds, I made it an official language. All Uchihas speak Uchiha-nese." I simply shook my head and bid Emma and the two men a goodnight and slipped out the door.

'What do ya know,' I thought. ', Emma's actually right for once. I just can't wait to see the fall out of all of this.'

* * *

∞Emma∞

* * *

I combed through Kisame's hair one more time before moving to sit behind Itachi. Kisame shook his head back and forth before raising a thin, blue eyebrow at me. "Uchiha-nese, that is definitely a new one." I snorted as I gently pulled Itachi's hair tie from his ebony locks. I drooled slightly at the sexiness of his hair before answering Kisame, "Itachi deserves to have his own language. I bet even though he's not showing it he's greatly honored with being graced with his own language."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, you're doubting wrong." I leaned around the said Uchiha's body and pointed at his face. "I mean just look at his face! Doesn't look so happy to be gifted with its own language?" '_His face is completely stoic.' _Amme noted from inside my head. I sent her a sharp 'Shut up!' before I cut off Kisame as he opened his mouth. "My point exactly. My little weasel loves his new language." I leaned back and started to run my fingers through Itachi's hair.

"Your weasel?" The said Uchiha questioned. "Of course! As soon as you and Kisame poofed into my bathtub naked you became mine whether you like it or not. Give it week or so and you'll realize that you are Emma's weasel and shark." I grinned brightly as I began to braid Itachi's hair. "I've always wanted to do this." I hummed with delight as I weaved the black tresses together.

"Didn't you say you had to go to work today?"

"…Fuck…" I sighed, heavily, and let Itachi's hair fall back against his pale skin as I searched around for my phone. I let out a small victorious cry as I found it and began to type in my boss's phone number.

"Now, shush. Let me put my acting skills to good use."

_Ring, ring, ring, r-_

"_Hello?_"

I sniffled slightly. "Hey, M-Marcus, it's Emma. I need to c-call in sick." I let out in a gravelly voice.

"_You sound awful, dear. It's okay, you stay home." _Marcus cooed from the other end of the phone. 'He's such a sweetheart.' I thought before starting my act again.

"A-are you sure, Marcus. I-I-" I coughed, violently and falsely. "I could still-"

"_No, you stay home. You have enough vacation to last you a year. Get well soon, darling."_

"A-alright…bye."

"_Goodbye, sweetie." _

I smirked in victory as I snapped my phone shut. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night." I said, tossing my phone on my bed.

"I didn't know you could act." Kisame noted. "What else can you do?" I smirked, seductively. "A lot of things, my dear, a lot of things…" I purred out smoothly. Kisame grinned, widely, as Itachi rolled his eyes.

I jabbed a finger at Itachi. "You, mister, much sexier with your Sharingan off. I want to see those eyes in the mornin', not your Sharingan ones." The said Uchiha flashed his Kekkei Genkai teasingly. I huffed in annoyance, "Y'all are _so _lucky you're sexy or I would so smack you right now."

I sleeked under the blanket on the bed. "I don't know about y'all but I'm going to sleep but first…" I grabbed my frying pan from the edge of the bed and launched it at the light switch. The orange pan smashed into the switch and fell to the floor. The switch, however, cracked slightly and flopped down to the 'OFF' side. I sighed, happily, as darkness surrounded us and as my favorite criminals lay down beside me.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite." I whispered out, snuggling into my pillow.

"'Night, shortie."

"Goodnight, Emma."

I simply smiled and enjoyed the company of Itachi and Kisame as I fell asleep.

* * *

_Morning_

* * *

I furrowed my eyebrows together. Three questions gently highlighted themselves on my mental notepad.

1) Why is there a set of arms around my waist?

2) Who's chest am I snuggled into?

3) Where the hell is that music coming from?

4) And why is it Clair De Lune?

'_That's technically four questions.' _I frowned. 'It's too early for you, Amme. Go away.' The said inner huffed before disappearing into the depths of my corrupted mind.

I pealed open my eyes to reveal a sexy blue chest. I assumed Itachi was the one with his arms around my waist, not that I minded. I didn't mind at all, actually. '_Of course you don't.' _Amme snorted, popping to the front of my mind again. 'What did I tell you? Go. Away.' I whined, mentally. '_Fine, fine.' _I smiled, slightly as she disappeared again then turned my attention to the situation at hand. How was I supposed to get up and go pee?

I wiggled around slightly only to have Itachi's arms tighten around my waist. I groaned, quietly, and poked the Almighty Shark Lord's abs. The Shark Lord's nose twitched. I poked him again.

_Twitch. _

I sighed. "Kisame…" I whispered. Again, the said nin only twitched. I poked his cheek then licked his arm which had been hanging loosely across his chest. Finally, the blue man peeked open one eye. "Did you just lick my arm?" I nodded. The shark man shook his head, "What do you need?" I blinked before processing what he said. "Oh! Sorry, late reaction. I need to pee. Badly."

"And?"

"I don't wanna wake up Itachi."

"But you woke me up?"

"Yup."

"…Deal with it yourself." I gaped as the shark man rolled over, turning his back to me.

"Hey! Traitor…" I hissed out before glancing down at Itachi's arms. I guessed the only thing I could do with them locked around my waist was to turn and face the weasel. I took that fact to my advantage and easily turned my body to face his. I almost squealed in delight at the cute and peace look Itachi had on his face. I struggled with my inner fangirl before trying to figure out a way to wake up Itachi. I thought for a moment before grinned in victory.

I leaned my head forward and cutely kissed the tip of Itachi's nose. The Uchiha mumbled something incoherent before relaxing again. I leaned forward again and licked the tip of his nose instead of kissing it. Itachi peeled open his eyes to simply gaze at me without saying anything. I let him enjoy his gazing, assuming he probably never really got any down time before coming here, to my world.

"Is there something you needed?" I smiled at the sexy rasp of his voice before answering. "I need to use the bathroom but the death grip you have on my waist is preventing me from doing so." Itachi blinked in confusion before a look a realization flashed in his onyx eyes. "I'm sorry." He rasped out, removing his arms from my waist. I simply winked and kissed the tip of his nose again. "S'okay, darling. You go back to sleep, I'll be back in a moment."

I quickly removed myself from the mattress before dashing to the bathroom. I had just shut the door when a loud explosion came from downstairs. I paused for a moment. "Eh, it can wait till I get down peeing." That was just an excuse though. Honestly, I didn't want to go down stairs and see what had happened. If it was too early for Amme, it was too early for explosions. I personally just thought it was too early for any of this shit but what can I do? Nothing, absolutely nothing, besides hide in the bathroom with good ole Mr. Toilet. Hiding, toilets, and explosions; just what everyone person in the world wants to wake up too!

Not.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. Again. After Denver took me camping, I had to work on this stupid Math Carnival for school. Balloons and confetti have now been added to my hate list. Microsoft also decided to fuck with me. I had almost finished typing this chapter up when it froze and then when I recovered the chapter, everything I had added on to the chapter disappeared. I ignored Word as punishment. So, blame Word for the lateness. It's would have been out on Thursday but noooo, Microsoft decided to fuck with me. It's so lucky it holds value to me or it would be dead. D-E-A-D, dead.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes as well.**

**I'd like to say thanks to all my new readers (and reviewers). You are much loved.**

**And that's all!**

**Love ya!**

**Pwez Review or Favorite!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila **

**MUH HA HA HA HA HA! I just realized how to put in the line breaks! HOORAY FOR ME! I feel so smart.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who actually reads my A/Ns. I know some of them are effin' long but I'd love to thank everyone who reads them.**

**And I also love my readers to bits. Even if you just read the damn story and that's all, I still love. I'd just like y'all to know you're loved very much.**

**And I just thought of this. To any readers who are like 'O.M.G. Itachi would never act like that to someone he just met. I mean, pu~lease.' And explain why Itachi is so…open with Emma. It's because she already knows about the massacre and the truth behind it and shows no fear towards him. He knows that she knows many things about him that could harm any relationship/friendship with someone but chooses to accept them and look past them rather than fear and hate them. **

**That's all.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would ride around on Akamaru's back and become Overlord of the entire Ninja world. I'd also give every male nin a pretty unicorn. The female nin would be given the ability to grow a mustache cause mustaches are awesome.**

Chapter 9

Just a Kiss

"_We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow… No, I don't want to mess this thing up; I don't want to push too far…I know that if we give this a little time it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find."_

The booming explosion that echoed in the morning air was caused by Mattie, believe it or not. She had been down stairs in the early minutes of morning to fix some toast for her light breakfast. The toast had been half done when Deidara had slipped into kitchen to wait for the others to awaken so that Emma or Caitlyn could fix their breakfast. Mattie, who was easily irritated in the morning and was already easily irritated by Deidara's mere presence, had politely told him to go wait in the living room. Deidara, being your typical teenage boy, rudely and vulgarly told Mattie 'no.' The blond haired girl had let out a growl and launched the cooking oil that had been used for last night's dinner through the air. The oil inside the bottle spilled everywhere, mostly on Deidara and inside the toaster.

Before we go any further, a small fact needs to be known; Denver was a midnight eater. She would get up in the midst of the night and randomly pull things out of the fridge and tame the hunger in her stomach. Often, however, she would leave her food-half eaten-on the kitchen isle due to her laziness. That, my dears, is where the opened pickle jar came from.

Deidara, in response to the flying cooking oil, flung the pickle jar through the air. The said jar was barely dodged by Laurel, who hit the floor in just the nick of time, and shattered against the wall behind the toaster. Pickles and pickle juice flew everywhere and, again, mostly inside the toaster. A sharp sizzling noise and smoking began to emit from the toaster. Deidara, recalling the familiar sizzle and smoke from his childhood explosion failures, yelled out a warning ("GET THE HELL AWAY, UN!") and ducked behind the isle, peaking over the edge to witness the explosion. Mattie panicked, poked the red hot toaster out of curiosity, and then dashed away from the explosion zone.

Toaster exploded, sending piece of metal and greasy bread pieces all over the place. What was left of the toaster sat on the counter flaming. A cloud of opaque smoke covered the ceiling, alerting the fire alarms. In less than thirty seconds, every resident in the entire house was in the kitchen. Emma began to shout orders ("GET THAT FIRE UNDER CONTROL! SOMEONE SMASH THE FIRE ALARMS! GET THIS SMOKE OUT OF THE KITCHEN BEFORE SOMEONE INHALES TOO MUCH OF IT! AND FOR THE LOVE OF ANIME, SAVE MY PEANUT BUTTER STASH!"), coughing from the smell of the smoke. She pushed Caitlyn, Denver, and Konan out of the kitchen, forcibly, and watched, worriedly, from a distant. Secretly, in her mind along with Amme, was enjoyed the sight of the flames and the slight panic of everyone emotional in the kitchen. She was also enjoying all the shirtless Akatsuki members.

The chaos inside the kitchen quickly disappeared and soon all the Akatsuki members and ELLA members were gathered in the living room. Lauren was flocking over Deidara like a mother hen; the said pyro had been caught in the crossfire of the explosion and received a decently sized cut on his forehead and a small burn on his cheek. His cut didn't require stitches but Emma still treated it as if someone had stabbed him.

"Deidara of Iwakagure, you should know better than to sit there and watch an explosion happen at such a close range! You could have been injured even worse! You're the freakin' Explosion Master, you should know this shit! Haven't I raised you any better than that? Don't answer that question… Just be more careful next time." She dabbed at the wound with Neosporin and gently placed a blue Band-Aid on it as Deidara kept his eyes on the floor with a small blush on his face. The burn on his cheek had already been tended to. Lauren smiled in a motherly way at the younger teenage, enjoying the cute look on his face.

"And you," Emmaley's demeanor quickly changed as she turned to Mattie. Mattie just blinked, innocently. "what were you thinkin'? Do not, under any circumstances, poke things that are getting to stab you, hurt you, harm you, kill you, burn you, explode, implode, fall on you, and other things that could potentially harm you!" The brunette grabbed the blonde's wrist and held up her burnt finger. "See what could happen! It could be even worse next!" Madison hummed out a few lyrics, "What was I thinkin'? ~"

The over protective brunette then turned to the apple of Denver's eye, Sasori. "I swear to all that is anime, Sasori of the Red Sand you should know better than to let Deidara go off on his own! I know he's nineteen but he's a total idiot and still a teenager! Where's your ninja-ness when I need it?" The older man showed no reaction other than annoyance. Emma then turned to the blue haired beauty sitting beside Pein.

"Konan, dear, I love you but please never try to go somewhere that's in flame and has smoke everywhere. I know you're a nin and have to keep up an image since you're Pein's right hand woman but pretty, pretty, pretty, _pretty _please don't try to do that unless Pein orders you otherwise. And the same goes for you Denver and Caitlyn."

The ranting teen began to scold the others whom she hadn't scolded yet. "And I know all y'all are ninjas, too, and also have to keep up an image but don't scare me like that. It terrifies me to see y'all do that even if it's something mild like that. Do not do something like that again unless you my permission or tell me you'll be alright." The girl's head was a mess, inside and out. Thoughts were whirring around in the intricate mind of hers. On the outside, her hair was in a long tangled mixture of shades of brown, white blonde, and burgundy. Her eyes were red around the rims from lack of sleep and constantly rubbing at them.

"Everyone, just go back to bed or do whatever the hez you want. I'm going back up to my room to sleep another…day or so. If any wants to join me, feel free." She went to take a step forward when a pair of blue arms came under her and swept her into their arms. Lauren didn't protest and just laid limply in Kisame's arms as she was removed from the room and taken up stairs.

Everyone else stayed where they were in silence, mulling over their thoughts.

"Seeing Emma's reaction, you have been claimed by her now." Mattie spoke out, flexing her burnt finger. She resisted the urge to poke the burn. "Why the hell do you mean, Good Bitch?" Hidan questioned, earning a glare from Mattie. Denver hummed from beside Sasori. "What she means is, from now on till forever you are no one else's besides Emma's. She has claimed y'all and made you her whether or realize it or not. It's not every day she worries over people like that."

Caitlyn joined the conversation, "Emma isn't what you would call one of the nicest people you'd meet. She relatively rude and perverted and almost never shows the world her motherly side. She's like one of those mothers where you have to do something bad before you get affection."

"That's make absolutely no sense." Sasori noted. Autumn huffed. "She's not what I expected her to be." Kakuzu voiced from the couch. Mattie snorted. "She's not what anyone expects her to be, honey."

Mattie leaned back against the side of the loveseat. "You've been found by the right people, my dears. We're like the family y'all never had, trust me." Denver cackled, "We're like those annoying cousins you just can't seem to get rid of."

Deidara snorted, "You couldn't be right enough."

Emma

"Hm, what to watch, what to watch?" I said, scrolling through videos on YouTube. "I wonder if Pewdiepie has added another video yet…" I clicked back to the home page and checked over it. "Yes, he has! Score!" It had been a few hours since the Grand Toaster Explosion as Tobi dubbed it. I was surprised he managed to combine those words together so skillfully but I knew a few things about him that he didn't know I knew. '_That was a very confusing narration right there. I still don't get why you narrate everything you do. It's weird.' _I snorted. 'Shut up, ass wipe. It's fun to narrate things and since it's _my _body, deal with it.' I cackled as Amme disappeared from my mind in a huff. Itachi looked over at me from my bed, a questioning look in his eyes. I shook my head, "Don't ask because if you did then I'd have to explain everything to you then you'd think I was crazier than I already was and so…" I trailed off before turning my attention back to the laptop in, well, my lap of course.

I clicked on the video, hoping for it to be one of the scarier episodes. 'I PEE MY PANTS' was the title of the episode so it seemed interesting. I lounged back in my chair as the video started.

"How's it goin', bros? My name is Pewdiepie. Welcome to the Lost Souls." The Swedish gamer introduced. I giggled every now and then at something the hot man said. I wiggled around in my seat until I found a comfortable position two minutes into the video. Pewdiepie had just unlocked a door that said 'Run and never look back.' when I turned my attention back to the screen.

"Run and never…Ah, fuck me." I laughed slightly and watched the video closely. I shook my head as Pewdie turned around to look back. My scream mingled with his as a ghost jumped in front of the screen. I accidently knocked my laptop of my lap and somehow managed to end up on the floor with my chair half way across the room. I began craugh, a mixture of crying and laughing.

"Are you alright?" I heard Itachi ask. I thumped my head on the ground and flailed around slightly. "No, fucking jump scares, man. I hate them but I love them." I whined, pulling myself off the ground. I sighed and cast a side glance at the chiming clock that hovered against the wall. "Lovely. It's already lunch time. I suppose it's time to fix lunch for everyone." Sarcasm etched its way into my sentence as I slipped out the door. I went to shut the door when the Uchiha that had settled on my bed spoke up.

"Would you like any help, Emma?" He asked, politely looking away from the last book in Hunger Games trilogy (Mocking Jay) to lift his onyx eyes to mine. I blinked at the offer as Amme butted into my train of thoughts. '_Girl, perfect opportunity!' _said Amme, giddily. I frowned slightly, annoyed by Amme's need to interrupt my own thinking. '_I can hear you, ya know!' _

'Good for you.' I snorted, slightly. I overlooked the strange glance Itachi was giving me. '_Come _on. _You have the perfect chance to get closer to him.' _Amme wagged a finger, knowingly. 'I've only known him for a few days; Don't you think this is all going a little…fast?' Amme furrowed her eyebrows at my hesitation. '_Since when do you pass up a chance like this?' _She questioned. I scrunched up my nose. 'Uh, since the moment I don't want to seem so rushed into. I mean, don't you think I was acting a little _too _motherly towards the Akatsuki members to have only known them for a few minor days?'

Amme shrugged. '_Some relationships grow faster than others.'_

I sighed, still unconvinced. 'Don't you think this is all a little…Mary Sue-ish'

Amme's hand twitched and I could sense her urge to slap me. '_Girl, this isn't some random story you read on the internet. This is real life; Real life that's happening to _you_._'

'Still…'

'_Emma…' _She growled out.

I narrowed my eyes. Itachi was still observing my inner debate with mild curiosity. 'No! I will follow my gut instinct! You are my inner, _not _my gut instinct because last time I checked I named you Amme and my gut instinct's name _is not _Amme.'

'_Then what is it? I'll change my name if I have to!'_

My train of thought quickly crashed into the wall of 'I-really-should-have-thought-ahead.' 'I…um…Ronald? Yeah! Ronald!'

'_Mhm, sure.' _Amme rolled her eyes then disappeared back into the depths of my mind.

I turned my attention back to the Uchiha prodigy. "Was my question really that hard to answer?" I shrugged, "Well, when you have an annoying inner named Amme that likes to go against everything you say then persuade you to do something that your gut instinct named Ronald doesn't want to do you to do it's a pretty tough decision." I took a moment to resupply my oxygen. "So, I'm going to listen to both Amme and Ronald. I'm sure you and your sexy Sharingan know what kind of sandwiches everyone likes, right?"

"Sandwiches?" The Uchiha questioned. I nodded. "Yes, sandwiches. Ya know, those things usually made with two slices of bread and then have ingredients stuffed in between them. No? Not ringing a bell?" I let out a dramatic, dry sob. "You know what universe; I'm just going to make dango since no one knows what a sandwich is! I can see why you're doing this to me but to the sandwiches, really? Why?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like any help with that?" I paused in my dramatic sob session to peer over at Itachi. A flicker of emotion flashed in his rather emotionless obsidian eyes. 'He's probably never got to help someone with lunch before seeing as he was a prodigy and had better things to do rather than help his mother cook lunch.' I noted. 'Wow, Emma, that was deep.' I giggled at my own comment before turning back to the Uchiha. "Why the hell not? Come on; I want to get lunch finished before Hidan decides to come and scream at me to fix him some food. I can hear him now! 'Hey, bitch, fix me some fucking food; I'm starving!'" I rambled as the weasel appeared beside me.

I squeaked in surprise and slapped his shoulder as we began to walk down the hall to the staircase. "Effin' stupid ninja skills…"

Denver

"Mattie! Caitlyn!" I hissed out, waving my hand in a 'Come here!' motion. The ginger and dirty blonde removed themselves from the floor and walked over to me. I waved my video camera around and whispered, "You have to help me video tape what's going on in the kitchen!"

"Why?" Cait and Laurel questioned in unison. I just shook my head, causing my highlighted hair to bounce around, and rushed to the kitchen door nobody used. The kitchen had three doors; one that led and into the hall-which was the one we usually used-, one that led outside where the trash cans were, and one that led out into the hall that absolutely no one used. ELLA had dubbed that hallway the Corridor of Death because every time one of us would walk down that hall something bad would happen, something really bad. Caitlyn, Mattie, and Emma were the only ones who used the hall; Emma because her 'Bear Cave' was down there, Caitlyn because that's where she kept her lifetime supply of hair care products, and Mattie because she liked to rub it in my face that I was scared of the hall and she wasn't. She'd go down the hall and prance around like she owned it. She was fearless like that.

Since I was the only one who didn't use the hall, I was hesitate to go down it to reach the kitchen door way but because of the actions currently going about in the kitchen I had to. This would make great blackmail for the future. So, swallowing down my fear, I swiftly and semi-silently walked down the hall and began recording what was going on in the kitchen.

Mattie sighed. "I honestly don't get…what's…so…important…" Her sentence began to trail off into silence that was filled with Ozzi's quite 'Awww!'

Inside the kitchen, Itachi Uchiha and Emmaley Post were cooking together but that wasn't the best part; both of them were wearing frilly, pink aprons. How Emma managed to persuade Itachi to wear it I would never know but all I cared was that this was priceless blackmail.

"…just put it in the pan." I began to listen in their conversation. I watched through the camera Itachi place a round ball of dough in one of the slightly bent frying pans. He placed a few more in the pan before gracefully walking over to Ren and leaning down to whisper something in her ear. She stiffened as he whispered in her ear before an evil, knowing grin spread over her face. Itachi simply regained his perfect posture with a slightly sinister smirk across his face. Lauren looked up at the Uchiha with similar sinister look. "You, my weasel, have been spending way too much time around the other Akatsuki members. They're turning you evil."

Itachi sent another smirk her way. "How do you know I was evil before I ever met them?"

She pushed a stray lock of burgundy from her face to reveal another smirk. "Because I've watched you since the beginning; you're too kind to be more than slightly evil."

"You make it sound as though you've always been there."

"How do you know I haven't?" She shot right back.

"Because I'm smarter than you." The Uchiha purred.

Cait, Mattie, and I all made a gagging noise. I was thoroughly repulsed but reminded myself that I had to get this blackmail of them shamelessly flirting with each other.

Emma just let a sickly sweet grin settle over her face as she placed the bowl of whatever she was stirring on the kitchen isle. She reached down picked something up. She shifted her position of standing and shrunk down about five or six inches and held up a sleek, midnight blue stiletto. Suddenly the stiletto disappeared from her hand and appeared lodged in the wall beside the doorway of the kitchen a few inches from Mattie's face.

She instantly darted away while Caitlyn and I took a moment to shriek in surprise. The video camera fell from my hand without thought as I followed Cait in her act of running down the hall. I skid to a stop midway and ran back to pick up the camera. I outstretched my arm to grab the camera when another blue stiletto slammed and lodged itself between the strap of the camera and the actual camera. I screamed and ditched the camera, caring more about my life than the blackmail filled camera.

Dramatic tears of shame filled my eyes as I continued to run away in the living room where I tripped and face planted the floor. Bad things always happened when I went down that hallway and my theory has not been proven wrong.

Emma

I giggled in delight as I dropped Denver's camcorder in this boiling pot of water. It sparked and sizzled harshly before sinking down to the bottom of the pot. I stirred the video camera around in the pot with a wooden spoon before turning back to my sexy helper.

"Did Zetsu ever get his ring back?" I questioned, grabbing some tongs out of the drawer. Itachi shook his head as I placed some of the dango on a plate to cool off. I chuckled as Itachi eyed the dango hungrily. "No, you're not going to ninja some dango before-you sneaky little bastard!" I huffed as Itachi smirked. Midway through my potential rant he snuck a piece of dango and began to nibbled on it. "Oh, you are _sooo _lucky you look so cute eating that piece of dango or I would hit you with these tongs."

Itachi blinked as he continued to nibble on the dango. I rolled my eyes before shouting for Zetsu. The said bi-colored man's head and torso emerged from the floor beside me.

"**What do you want, girl? **_Be polite! She's our hostess. _**I'll be polite when the world stops calling us a criminal. **_Don't be rude! Emmaley-san has something to say. _**No shit.**" I giggled and pulled his ring out of my apron pocket. "Here's your ring! Mattie found it last night, sooo." Zetsu's white reached out and took the ring my hand and placed it on his right pinkie finger.

"_Thanks, Emmaley-san. _**What he said.**" I smiled as the sexy plant man began to disappear in the ground beside me. "**And by the way, nice apron, Itachi.**" I cackled at Zetsu comment as he swiftly escaped the scene to avoid Itachi's spinning Sharingan. I place my tongs down and patted the Uchiha's shoulder. "It's okay, Itachi. I think you look beautiful in your apron." I coughed slightly as he glared at me. "Well then, somebody's touchy about their apron…"

_Twenty-three Minutes Later_

"You what kind of guy I like?" Mattie randomly said, twirling her stick of dango in the air. "A good, country guy with black hair and blue eyes." I furrowed my eyebrows together at her sudden outburst. A felt her annoyance before she showed it to the rest of the table. "But ya know what? No of y'all-" She pointed her dango at every male at the table. "-are like that now are you? Why can't you be like that? Why!" She growled out before pulling a piece of dango off her skewer and launched it at Hidan.

The dango smacked him in the face and landed on his plate. "Hey, bitch, watch where you're fuckin' throwing things!" Hidan snarled before taking the piece of dango and placing it in mouth. He chomped loudly before stopping, a strange look settling on his face. I scrunched up my nose in distaste as the Jashinist spit something out on his plate. He picked it up and examined it.

"Why the hell is Kuzu-bitch's ring in my dango?"

"You mean Mattie's dango." I said.

"Shut the hell up, smart ass! Here's your fucking ring Kuzu-bitch!" The said man threw the ring at Kakuzu who caught it in a napkin skillfully. He glared at Hidan, hatefully. "Don't call me Kuzu-bitch!"

Hidan grinned. "Kuzu-bitch~ Kuzu-bitch~ Kuzu-bi-" Hidan's insult was turned in a gargled mess as Kakuzu arm shot across the table, choking Hidan. My eye twitched as Mattie added in the growing chaos by ranting and raving about how much she hated Deidara.

"-and why do you have mouths on your hands? That's so weird and not to mention gross! And why is your hair so long? You look like a girl!"

"I'm not a girl, un!"

"I never said you were! I said you _looked _like a girl!"

"Same thing!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Hidan gargled words were becoming louder and Mattie and Deidara's arguing was escalated to screaming at each other. Denver and Tobi were beginning to dramatically sob from beside at all the chaos. Sasori knocked Lizzi upside the head in an attempt to make her stop but only made her sob louder.

"YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"DON'T CURSE AROUND ME!"

"Wah~ Emma! Sasori's hitting me!"

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"Shut the hell up, Hidan."

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, slamming my fork down into the table and knocking my chair back in an attempt to stand. Pein gave the same command only much calmer but at the same room shaking volume. I glared at the idiotic bimbos who were causing all the chaos. "Kakuzu! Release Hidan this instant." Kakuzu glared at me before reluctantly releasing the albino. "Hidan! Stop annoying Kakuzu at the dinner table and take it somewhere else!" Hidan rubbed his neck and glared at me as well. I turned my attention to the two fighting blondes. "Deidara and Mattie! Stop screaming at each and get along! Deidara, stop cursing, and Mattie, stop throwing things at Hidan!"

"Denver and Tobi! Stop acting so pathetic and deal with everyone fighting! Sasori! Good job doing your job!" I said, praising Sasori. He smirked and sent a knowing look at the pouting Denvie.

"For the love of anime, just sit down and eat your lunch. If anyone starts to fight again, I'm ripping off their nipples. Got it?" I smiled happily as everyone I scolded nodded. I picked my chair off the ground and sat back down beside Itachi and Mattie.

I popped some dango in my mouth. '_Why was Kakuzu's ring in the dango?' _Amme questioned. I sighed, heavily and gazed out the window. 'I honestly don't know. I guess the rings will just continue to appear randomly until we find all of them.' Amme blinked, knowingly. '_If we find all of them.' _I nodded and turned my attention back to the table. 'If. If is good.'

**A/N: Happy late birthday, Itachi, you sexy beast!**

**I've decided to update every Wednesday and Sunday now that school's out! The bad part is we have a short summer because apparently we forget too much. Haven't they ever thought that were not forgetting and that we're just not paying attention in class? No? Well, fudge…**

**The last part of the chapter is slightly random but it popped in my head while I was typing so I said why the hell not? **

**I feel like I typed the word 'smirk' and 'smirked' way too much in this chapter. Oh well.**

**They'll be some SasoDen (See, what I did there? Lol…) in the next chapter. WOO!**

**I always want to type thong inside of tong. It's a sad, sad life.**

**That's all!**

**Review please!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hate being single. It makes it so hard to listen to some of my favorite Taylor Swift songs…**

**Sad face…**

**Disclaimer: If Kishimoto hadn't invented Naruto, I wouldn't have a boyfriend.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Enchanted

"_Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts; counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy."_

* * *

_._

Sasori.

.

* * *

"Emmaley-san." I said as I walked into the kitchen. The brunette was leaning over the sink scrubbing vigorously at one of the recently dirtied plates. She blew a piece of hair out of her face and looked over at me. "Just Emma; now, what can I do for ya?"

"Do you know where Denver is?" I asked, silently praying she wouldn't question why I wished to find Denver. I didn't have an answer and I didn't want to try and find one; it would take too long. Emma set the plate back in the sink and pulled a towel from inside her pink apron. She dried her hands and answered, "I'm pretty sure she said she was goin' upstairs to watch a movie or somethin'. She's most likely in her closet."

"Closet?" I questioned. "Mhm." The teenager said as she flicked the faucet off and pulled the apron off her body. I shook my head and didn't question her further, positive that the results wouldn't be logical. I quietly thanked her and slipped out of the room in silence.

I easily avoided the mess that had already begun to accumulate in the hall. I tried to ignore the fact that Emma had just cleaned yesterday and it was already beginning to get dirty. I just as I set foot on the first step of the spiral staircase a flicker of childish pink and dirty blonde came from in front of me. I outstretched my arm and caught the tumbling blond in my arm. Denver doubled over my arm slightly and let out a relived breath.

"Oh. My. God. Thank you so much!" She looked up at me with her shady blue eyes and sent me an airy grin. "I would have _died _if you had caught me." I rolled my eyes and removed my arm from around Denver's front. She easily bounced back up, unaffected by what had just happened. "You wouldn't have died; merely smashed your face into the ground. You were you going in such a hurry."

She looked at me blankly for moment before a look of realization flashed across her face. "Oh! Sorry!" She laughed, awkwardly. "I was lookin' for you!" I held back the urge to ask her why. "Hm, really? You could have come looking for me at a much slower pace that would resort in me having to save you." Denver snapped her fingers in front of her face and shook her head back and forth causing her hair to shake.

"Mm, boy, I will come and find you at whatever pace I want to. You're the one moving at such a slow pace; move faster!" She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "If you know what I mean." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Be quiet, you twat."

"Hey!"

"Now what did you need me for?" She smiled and opened her mouth to speak when an annoyingly loud voice interrupting her.

"WHAT THE HEZ IS WITH ALL THESE EFFIN' SPIDERS! KILL IT, HIDAN, KILL IT!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BITCH!"

"MEH!"

"THE HELL?"

"JUST KILL THE DANG SPIDER!"

"NO!"

A loud slamming noise came from inside the living room along with a girlish wail of pain. The familiar sound of Emma's cackling came from inside the said room as she came running to the staircase. Denver caught her arm before she could run up the stairs. "What did you do?"

Emma pulled her arm away from Denver's grasp and sent her a content smile. "I simply used Hidan face to smash a spider. What else did you think I did?"

"Hit it up too hard with Itachi." Emma snorted then winked at the blond. "Not yet, my dear."

"EMMA!" A flash of amusement came across the brunette's face and she dashed up the stairs. "Catch ya later!" She sang as she disappeared from view. Soon after she disappeared Hidan flew to a halt in front of us. He looked at us with angry eyes; a smudge of black and brown across his forehead.

"Where'd that bitch go?" I gave him a bored look as Denver pointed down the hall. "She went outside." Hidan immediately took down the hall and out the back door with a slam. The dirty blond sent a small smile my way grabbed wrist and began to pull me up the stairs.

"Come on! I want you to watch a movie with me. It's one of my favorites." I frowned slightly at the girl's refusal to release my wrist but didn't ask her to let go. My frown deepened as my wooden body began to feel the warmth Denver's skin.

It was one of the many things about my wooden body I hadn't been able to fix. The ability to still feel things bugged me to no end. It was always just a subtle feeling; just there. The lingering sense was strange; it didn't process pain or hurt, just the feel of things. The heat of a fire, the softness of a child's blanket, or in this case, the warmth of Denver's hand. 'Strange indeed…' I trailed off, mentally. I snapped back to reality as I heard the sharp creak of a door.

Denver tugged me over to her bed and forcibly pushed down to sit on her bed. My eyes scanned over the room, noting how almost everything was different; no longer exceedingly girly. The walls were now an aqua blue and everything was blue, green, or cover in a thin layer of sparkles. Denver's singular fish (Spike) was in an overly large and bare tank in the corner.

"I see you have completely redecorated your room." I said in a bored tone. The teen nodded and grabbed her remote control, as I heard Madison call it, and climbed on top of the bed. She crawled past me and sat down then leaned against the head board. Denver patted the pillow beside her, "Sit beside me."

I hesitated, but no long enough for the dirty blond to notice, then moved to sit beside her. She grinned looked up towards her ceiling, "Hell yeah, bitches!" I flicked her ear, frowning.

"Language."

"Fuck you!"

I flicked her again and she began to pout and decided against cursing again. She clicked one of the buttons on the remote and the screen of the TV began to move and dramatic music began to play.

"And so the movie begins…"

* * *

.

_One Movie Later._

_._

* * *

By the credits of the movie, Denver had managed to wrap my arm around her and lean against my body with one leg slightly overlapping with mine. I allowed her to enjoy our position, slightly enjoying it myself. I frowned, deeply. 'You can_not _think like that! You are feared rogue shinobi and must keep an image. You mustn't let a puny teenager girl change that.' I snapped at myself. '_You don't have to keep up an image here, ya know.' _A small voice in my head nagged. I ignored the fact the voice sounded very similar to Emma's. '_You could easily enjoy Denver's company as a friend and possibly a lover.' _

'I absolutely refuse!' The voice simply laughed, smugly. '_Denial! That's the first step to a lasting relationship!' _The voice laughed once more then disappeared. I growled, lowly in irritation.

"Sasori?" I blinked and look over at the girl giving me a curious look. "Yes?" I held my emotion in save for the slight boredom that always seemed to be etched in my voice. I mentally punished myself for letting my composure slip. "What did you think of the movie?" I shrugged slightly. "I suppose it was enjoyable."

She smiled, tiredly, and yawned. "Well, I think I just gonna go to sleep."

"Let me leave first."

"No."

"Denver, let me up." She latched onto the left of my body with a hard grip. I sighed, letting my eyes soften slightly as she nuzzled my side. "Fine, but don't whine if I'm not here in the morning." I faintly felt her smirk against my wooden layer of skin. "You'll be here; I know it."

"How?"

"I just do…"

* * *

.

Mattie.

.

* * *

I waved blue piece of glass paneling around. Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Denver were the only ones not in the living room. Everyone was scattered about either quietly conversing or enjoying the silence. 'Spoke too soon.' I thought as Emma giggled from beside me. Everyone took a moment to glance at her and listen to what she had to say. She twirled the white stick of the lollipop she was eating.

"The lolli part of my lollipop came off. Now all I have it the stick." She giggled again, pupils slightly wide. She and Ozzi were like that sometimes when they were tired; ever so slightly deranged.

I held the blue glass paneling across my eyebrows. "I have a uni-brow."

Emma glanced over at me. "It's blue."

"Because I'm Kisame." I grinned, pulling the paneling away from my face.

"Kisame doesn't have a uni-brow."

"I thought he didn't have eyebrows…" Emma sighed, heavily, and leaned over Kakuzu's lap and reached out and pulled Kisame's head toward her. She pointed at his forehead. "See! Eyebrows! Those are clearly eyebrows! Not a uni-brow nor an absence of eyebrows. Gaara is the one who lack eyebrow-ness."

"Who?" I questioned, confused by the name. "No one!" Ren sang as she sat back down in her original position. Lauren began to chew on her lollipop stick with a strange and happy/tired looking grin.

I slammed my hand down on the coffee table, drawing everyone's attention. "Why does Deidara look like a girl?"

Caitlyn shrugged and twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Don't know." She gasped. "Maybe it's because he's not a ginger!"

"Kakuzu not a ginger but he looks nothing like a girl." Emma said, pointedly. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow Ren happily began to stroke his arm. All of us were ignoring Deidara loud shouts of denial. Kakuzu's voice rumbled deeply, "Itachi." The Uchiha grunted and gracefully walked over from the recliner and pulled Ren off of Kakuzu and into his arms.

"Noooooo." She whined. "He promised a pony! With a magical nose! It glows bananas too!" She rambled and disappeared from view along with Itachi.

"Either way Deidara's girly." I said, randomly. He snorted. "You're a bitch." I held my hands up. "You look more like one than me. And I have boobs."

Kisame roared with laughter as Kakuzu chuckled. Cait-lawn-o giggled. I let out a cackle and fled the room before Deidara could possibly make me explode somehow. We were all tired; something like this was bound to happen. Things just get weird sometimes when are tired, trust m-Oh, look! A pony with a green, glowing nose!

* * *

.

Emma.

.

* * *

"The morning went smoothly! Everyone sat peacefully in the living and ate the pancakes Kisame and I made! No one yelled at each other! And just as everyone was done eating we all had a come to Jesus moment!"

'_Yeah, just drown me in sarcasm, why don't cha?' _Amme mumbled, as I ranted loudly; out loud and in my head. I was currently on a very tall ladder scrapping pancakes off the ceiling. Kisame did help me make pancakes, which was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. I had a Grell moment every few minutes. However, while all of us were supposed to be happily and quietly eating pancakes, Mattie started an argument with Hidan about Jesus which escalated into a full scale food fight between Mattie, Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Denver, and Tobi. Moi, being the nice person she is, decided to scrape the syrupy pancakes off the tall ceiling.

"Why pancakes? Why not apples or oranges or something? I mean seri-AHHHHH!" I shrieked as the ladder beneath me began to shake. I screamed as I slipped and slammed my stomach against the top of the ladder. I coughed and held onto the top of the ladder for dear life. I looked down to see what was shaking the ladder only to see Hidan being his normal, usually, asshole-y self. I cursed, loudly, and then screamed, "KAKUZU! ITACHI! KONAN! DENVER! THAT HOT DUDE FROM FOOD LION! ANYONE, MAKE HIDAN STOP!"

I remembered my usual weapon of choice and began shaking my leg violently. I feel the heavy stiletto slip off my foot and according to the sharp screech of pain from below my target hit been hit accordingly. But, alas, my victory did not last long because the tall ladder I had been perched on began to fall forward. I let out a loud "WHY ME?" as I slid of the ladder and began to free fall through the air.

A blur of black and blue darted underneath me as I made a quick pray, not really paying any attention to the advancing ground. I suddenly slammed into something much softer, thinner, and something divided into two parts while the ladder that was falling after me was stopped a foot away from my face.

I sighed in relief and tilted my head backwards peering out the living room door to seeing Denver prancing around on Sasori's back. I noted the annoyed look on his face but noted the bright etch of happiness in his eyes. I smiled, happily, and tilted my head back forward to see both savors standing mighty and proud in front of me.

"You okay, E Cat?" I raised an eyebrow at the nickname but spoke, "Yeah, I don't think I can say the same for Hidan though…Oh well, he's immortal for a reason." I glanced at the zealot who was screaming and cursing about the green stiletto stuck in his left eye. I grinned slightly at how cool it looked and frowned at the fact I left Maxson in my room to charge.

"This was a great way to build trust, though! They say falling does that to people." I smiled up at my weasel and shark. Ah, they'll never get old.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for shortness and being an hour past due date. I had to help one of my little brothers who aren't really my brothers but are so sweet and cute they are. He was sad because he girlfriend wasn't speaking with him.**

**Mattie and I spent an hour taking turns making him smile.**

**Plus there's some…problems between Denver, Caitlyn, and I. I hoping it'll all be solved soon. I draw inspiration from my buddies and everything so that's why this chapter is so short and awful and random and a bunch of other negative words.**

**Please review, it helps my misery.**

**I'm going to go take a shower.**

**Bye.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**

* * *

**Here's a shout to Denver and Caitlyn if they're reading.**

**Hey, girls. I thought there'd be no better way to say sorry than to embarrass myself in front of my readers. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done the things I done or set a bad example for y'all. I should have been the good role model friend that we lean on each other for. I shouldn't paid more attention to Ethan than you Denver and I certainly should not have cursed in front of you and Ginger. I should have listened to Mattie when she said not to curse. I should have listened more often to y'all and tried to be more considerate of you two. I just want to say that I'm **_**REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING! **_

**I just hope you can forgive me.**

**Brofist 4ever**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Slowly but surely everything's coming back together! We'll get there soon, trust me!**

**After you finish reading this chapter go send Spyrofan777 loves and hugs. He has now been added to my little brother list (even though he may be older than me! Lol…). GIVE HIM LOVE FORE HE MADE MOI VERY HAPPY WITH HIS WISE WORDS! **

**I'll make this chapter longer than the other ones in make for the last chapter.**

**Caitlyn's reaction isn't what it would be in real life. I made it the way it is so I could get the story where I want it.**

**Spencer's alright! Denver and I ditched on Oovoo so he and Caitlyn could converse. Oovoo is like video chatting and something I highly recommend! I love it. **

**That's all!**

**~Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd stalk Gaara around and give him sandwiches when he wasn't looking. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Before He Cheats

"_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive; carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights; slashed a hole in all 4 tires...Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

* * *

Caitlyn

* * *

"Ew…" I said as Emma yanked her stiletto out of Hidan's eye. He sent a string of curses her way and she slammed her fist down on his head and told him to shut up. I twirled a piece of ginger around my finger as I watched with mild interest as Ren patched up his eye.

"You stupid little effer, you are so lucky I told Itachi not to Mangekyo your arse and you are so lucky I'm not cussing you out because Konan, Denver, Mattie, and Cait are in here." Hidan opened his mouth to argue with Emma when she shoved the tip of her stiletto in his mouth. A gurgled growl peaked out of his throat as he glared at Lauren with murderous eyes. She shrugged before grabbing Kakuzu's arm and attempted to pull him out of the room.

Like I said, 'attempted'.

She gave his arm a yank and tumbled backwards. She kicked off her other stiletto and latched onto his leg. Mattie and I exchanged an amused glance as Kakuzu tried to shake her off his leg.

"Let. Go." His deep voice rumbled as she stayed perfectly latched on. He sent a glare at Emma who buried her face in his pants leg to hide from the glare. I laughed once before turning sullen.

"Not funny." Denver gave me a weird look. "How is that _not _funny? He has a five foot little monster latched on to his leg like a flea!" I shrugged, "Maybe it's kind of funny to you. Now if one of the pancakes f-"

_SPLAT! _

Emma cackled and quickly leapt off the ground. "Oh, how I love irony!" The grin that had planted itself on her face slowly melted away as she clasped her hands behind her back and smiled innocently and laughed awkwardly. Both Hidan and Kakuzu were glaring at her. Hidan had finally managed to remove the stiletto Emmaley who practically stuffed the shoe down his throat.

"Emma…" They growled out. "…You know what? I have to pee so I'm just going to…" She trailed off and she stepped backwards as Hidan and Kakuzu advanced on her.

I leaned over and whispered to Denver. "Now _this _is funny."

Their little dance continued till Ren stepped behind Itachi. She glanced at the Uchiha who was ignoring the potential chaos burring in the living. He was standing and quietly and solemn speaking with Konan. "I'm just going to use Weasel Lightyear as a weapon!" She said and darted behind the Uchiha. She grabbed his arms and held them out as weapons. Itachi merely glanced at her then Kakuzu and Hidan, still talking with Konan. Kakuzu immediately halted and sent Itachi a dark look before huffing and muttering about how he needed to count some money.

"I swear that man greedier than Mr. Krabs." Denver muttered; Mattie and I laughed lightly at her comment and turned back to the current situation.

Hidan was oblivious to Kakuzu stopped and being the ignorant man he was continued to stalk towards Emma. She swallowed and began poking Itachi's neck. "Come on! Come on! Where's the button to activate the Sharingan?" She poked his temple then his arm and so on. "Come on!" Itachi sent Mattie an exasperated look that said 'Must you influence her?' Mattie easily read what the look said and nodded then began poking my face.

"Freckle. Freckle. Must. Poke. Freckles!" I curled in my lips and smiled neutrally, slouching in an attempt to get away from Laurel's pokes. "Yup. This is just pleasant." I said, rolling my cat-like eyes.

Denver shushed us, intently watched Hidan, Emma, and Itachi. Emma panicked slightly when she realized Itachi wasn't going to activate his Sharingan without good reason. She pulled away from him for moment, making panicked gestures with her hands before slapping her forehand. She tugged the weasel down to her height and whispered something in his ear. From beside the two, Konan giggled slightly and Emma held a finger to her lips and sent her a wink. Itachi sent her a raised eyebrow but didn't object to whatever she said. She grinned and pulled her pocket knife out of her bra and flipped it open.

Denver, Mattie, Hidan, and my jaws dropped when Itachi's eye whirled to life with the red heat of the Sharingan. Kakuzu had arched an eyebrow, most likely asking the same question we all were. What did Emma say?

"You think that's going to fucking scare me, bastard? Well, fu-" Hidan's curse was cut short as he caught the pocket knife Emma threw at him. "Ha! You think that'll kill me? You chose some wimpy bitch for a lover, ya pansy Uchiha! Why don't I-" Hidan was cut off again as he mistakenly met Itachi's Mangekyo.

"Don't look in his eyes." Denver yelped, slamming her eyes shut. Mattie focused solely on my freckles while my eyes darted up to the ceiling. We all winced at the terrified screech coming from Hidan. The screech suddenly was muffled as Emma said we could look.

Laurel, Lizzi, and I glanced at Ren who was proudly perched on Hidan bare chest, twirling a roll of duct tape around. "Why are Hidan's hands staked to the ground?" I asked, scrunching up my nose at the blood beginning to pool around his hands. "Because when he wakes up in a few seconds I don't want him attempted hurt me when he realizes I'm sitting on him." She said, as if she hadn't just stabbed someone's hands together, and continued to duct tape his arms to the ground.

"You really are a bad influence." Denver sighed, shaking her head. Emma grinned, cheekily. "But you love me anyway!" Denver rolled her blue eyes. "That's the sad part." Emma pouted and slapped one more piece of duct tape on Hidan before getting up and tugging on Itachi's arm. She began to lead him out of the living room when I asked her where she was going.

"To my room of course!" Mattie, Denver, and my jaws dropped again.

"You better not be-" Laurel started, glaring warningly.

"Use protection!" Denver said, staring disgusted at the future couple in front of us.

"Oh, okay." I said, shrugging. Mattie began slapping my arm as Emma laughed and Itachi sent a raised eyebrow at her. Mattie said pathetically, "Have you no soul, you ginger!" I gasped, faking offense. "Gingers do have souls, thank you very much!" I snapped my fingers in front of my face and shook my head back and forth. Denver ignored us and asked Ren what she was going to do.

"I'm going to give Itachi a massage."

"Really?" Mattie said. "When did you become a massager?" I asked. Ren frowned, "It's called a masseuse and Mattie's the one who taught me. Remember, she took some of those classes for the hez of it?"

"I did?" Mattie asked, shocked before a look of remembrance and realization came across her face. "Oh! I remember now! You can go now!"

"Finally…" Emma sighed and she and Itachi left the room. Silence settled over the room and I sighed, loudly. "Am I the only on jealous of her?"

"Yeah, I have Sasori."

"Yup!"

"Well, then…I still have Chad though! That remembers me, I need to leave! I have to go meet Chad at Applebee's for lunch!" I grabbed my purse off the coffee table and made a dash for the door. "Tell everyone I said bye!"

"'Kay! Stay safe!"

"Alright! Remember you be the one to wear the pants!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my car keys out of my purse and hopped in the car. I started it up and clicked the button on my key chain to open the garage door. It opened and I pulled out with ease.

* * *

…

* * *

As Caitlyn's yellow bug disappeared down the road, a white iPod dinged quietly on her bed. The screen came to life and the screen had a small blue message box on the front.

Chad

hey i'm going 2 b late. Need 25 more min. c u there

A small voice laughed and a ghostly hand appeared and waved over the iPod. The iPod crackled and the screen went fuzzy and flashed with mixed colors, black and grey pixels, and solid white. The screen suddenly went black and the screen came back to life only this time, no message was on the screen. Inside the iPod memory, the text that had been recently sent was erased permanently from not only the said iPod, but Chad's iPhone as well.

A mouth appeared in ghostly white and its corners pulled down. "_Meddling boy! He is going to screw up everything if this continues." _The voice laughed and the hand held a finger up to the corner of the floating mouth. A devious smile spread across its face as it spoke once more. "_But, alas, I have already fixed things so far. I just hope-" _The mouth, voice, and hand suddenly disappeared as the door to Caitlyn's room opened.

Mattie poked her head inside and gazed around suspiciously. "Hm, I could have sworn I heard someone." A glint of sunlight caught her brown eyes as she looked at the glinting iPod on Caitlyn's bed. She walked over and clicked the Home button. The screen flashed on and Mattie eyed the piece of technology. Caitlyn's background was some as it was this morning and the time was right. 'Nothing out of the ordinary.' She backed away from the iPod Touch and turned to walk towards the door. As her body almost completely disappeared out the door way a quiet sigh of relief echoed in the room.

Mattie froze and clenched her hand slightly before shutting the door behind her. 'It was probably just the air turning on.' She stopped in the hall and took a moment to listen for the sounds of the air vents and machines working. Silence met her ears. Her eyes narrowed at the air in front of her and slipped into her room, making a mental note to tell Emma or Denver or Caitlyn about it.

Back inside Caitlyn's room the voice sounded one last time. '_Stupid girl! Too observant for her own good…' _

* * *

…

* * *

Emma

* * *

"Strip." I said, crawling under my bed to pull Mattie's old massaging table from underneath. She had wanted to throw it away but I had told her that Ronald said to keep it. She didn't question me and just let me keep it. I quickly crawled back out from the bed, not enjoying smashing my busty front against the ground. Itachi was giving me a strange look, still in his clothes. I rolled my eyes as I pulled the table all the way out from the bed. "I meant just down to your boxers. Haven't you ever had a massage before? And I thought you were a genius."

"I am. Your command, however, sent a different message than what it meant. Being a shinobi means you have no time for petty things like getting a massage." I finished setting up the table and place a hand on it and the other on my hip. "Do ya want the massage or not, Mr. I'm-A-Genius-Prodigy-Shinobi-Who's-To-Ninja-To-Get-Some-Down-Time-And-Get-A-Massage?"

He rolled his eyes and reached down to pull off his shirt when I stopped him. "Wait! I need to get this on tape for the future!" I grabbed my iPod and clicked a few and held up the camera only to see he was already in his boxers, a smug smirk settled on his lips. I smiled and laughed, disbelievingly, and tossed Maxson on my bed. "You did not just do that."

"I did."

"Just get on the effin' massage table." I patted the soft table and tugged sheet laying over it off. Itachi laid down on the table and fold his arms and set his chin on his arms and closed his eyes. I took the sheet and covered him below the waist and walked over Maxson and set him on my iHome and started playing my calming playlist.

'Claire De Lune' began to gently work its way out of the speakers as I began to knead at Itachi's back. His pale skin was soft and smooth but the muscles underneath were tight and firm. I focused on removing the tightness of his muscles and hummed along with Debussy.

The beautiful piece began to fade away as I realized I had moved to a completely different part of the Uchiha's back, smoothing out the muscles. Rue's Lullaby began to pour into my ears. The piece was fan made and instrumental and sounded much like a death march.

Time passed with ease and forty-five minutes in Itachi's massage, a knock disrupted the peace in the room. I groaned as Itachi's eye flinted open, wide and alert. I patted his head, "I'll handle this." I sent him a smile and turned around, walking to the door wondering why some had decided to bother me and my massaging.

* * *

Itachi

* * *

Emma slipped out the door and shut it, quietly, behind her. I stayed relaxed and focused my chakra to my ears to listen in on what was going on outside the door.

"_This better be important because-"_

"_Chad cheated on Caitlyn." _I blinked in curiosity as Madison bluntly stated what was going on.

"_He what?" _Emma hissed out, pure rage laced in her voice. I heard the sound of hair shifting up and down and assuming Madison had nodded.

"_Caitlyn's down in the parking lot of Walmart. She used Tray's phone to call Denver and tell her what happened. She said she needed us to come down immediately." _

"_Who's going to watch the Akatsuki members?" _Rage was still evident in her voice but a frown could be heard in her voice.

"_Konan and Pein are watching over the house and the people inside. Konan said it was the least she could do."_

"_What about Itachi, though? I don't want to leave him hanging like so many others." _I blinked at her worry about leaving me here to go comfort Caitlyn. I pulled myself off the table and began slipping on my clothes again.

"_Just tell him what happened. From all the good things you said about him, I'm sure he'll understand. Hurry, though." _I heard Madison quickly jog back down the hall and let the chakra trained in my ears dissipate. I stood straighter as Emma took a deep breath and came back into the room her head ducked down slightly. She shut the worn door and looked at me with a false smile across her face that melted away when she saw me fully dressed.

"What are you-"

"Go." I said, bluntly. I turned my attention out the balcony doors and gazed outside.

"What do you mean 'go'?" She asked, carefully as if she was treading on eggshells. "Go help Caitlyn."

"I'm sorry couldn't finish your massage and that I'm leaving you hanging like this. I'd like to stay but…" She trailed off.

"No need to apologize. I understand." I said. I stiffened as two arms wrapped around my middle and a head that barely brushed the tip of my chin. I relaxed and slowly wrapped my arms around her as well, denying the feeling in my head that told me not to get close and listening to the one in my heart that told me to enjoy the brunette in my arms. It was a rare and out of character move for me but my feelings was beginning to get in the way and leak through; it was only a matter of time before the dam broke.

I inhaled quietly, savoring the smell of linen and cinnamon. "Thank you." She murmured then pulled away all too soon. She swiftly gathered some of her things then quickly walked in the doorway. She stopped halfway through the doorway and peered back over her shoulder and smiled, "You smell really nice, ya know?"

I smiled slightly. "So, I've been told."

She smiled again and quietly said bye then slipped out the door.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Earlier _

* * *

Caitlyn

* * *

I happily pranced inside Applebee's and waited patiently for the waitress to attend to me. Finally, the blackette turned to me with a friendly smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a friend who's already here." I said, politely. She smiled and pulled a menu out from the stand and handed it to me. "He should be sitting near the bar." I murmured a thank you then slipped into further into the restaurant. I towards the bar and scanned over the table for a teenager with black curly hair and caramel skin. I opened my mouth to call his name when a sight stopped me.

At one of the tables for two sat my boyfriend with extremely skinny brunette. He was giving her the look he said he only reserved for me and reached out to hold the girl's hand. I pushed away my sadness and betrayal for a moment and let a sickly sweet smile settle across my face. I walked over to the table and stood stiffly.

"Hello, Chad." I lifted up my hand and gave him a small wave. "Who is this lovely girl?" I said, looking at the brunette. Chad sputtered and the brunette sitting across from him looked up at me.

"It's polite to introduce yourself before asking for another's name." She said sharply. "My name's Caitlyn Michael, Chad's girlfriend." The brunette blinked, confused. "No…I'm Amanda Jordan, Chad's girl…friend…" We both turned to the teenager still sitting in the sit across from us. "Care to tell us what's going on, Ch~ad?" Amanda drew out his name in a threatening way. Chad sighed, knowing his gig was up.

"First of all, my name's not Chad. It's Richard. Second of all, you're both pretty, cheerleaders, and I wanted to date both of you so I did."

"Oh really?" I turned and walked over to the bar and grabbed one of the filled pitchers of ice tea and turned back around. "Well, both of us want to get revenge-" I began pouring the tea on top of his head. "-so we did." I shook out the pitcher and made sure every last drop poured out of the tea. Amanda smirked and stood and quickly plucked one of the chocolate desserts on a tray a waiter was carrying. "But then we decided to get some more revenge!" She slammed the cake in his face and swirled it around slightly before letting the plate drop down where the sun didn't shine.

He groaned as, I assumed, the manager asked us to leave.

Amanda snorted. "Gladly." We both quickly walked out of Applebee's and stopped to glance at each. An awkward silence settled over for a few minutes till I cleared my throat.

"So…you want to exchange numbers?" She shrugged, "Why not?" I told my number and instead of telling me hers, she wrote it down for me since I had left my iPod at home.

"Text you later, I guess." Amanda said and awkwardly patted my shoulder. I smiled, slightly, and waved bye rushed over to my car. I quickly unlocked the doors and slipped into the driver seat. I jammed the key in the ignition and quickly pulled away for Applebee's, in a rush to get to Walmart so I could call my other ELLA members.

'Why did things have to go so wrong?'

* * *

Emma

* * *

"-then I went in Walmart, located Tray, asked to use his phone, and next thing I know you guys are gathered around me threatening to kill Cha-I mean, Richard." I paced back and forth, slinging my Louisville slugger around. His name was Steve, which was a very popular name around the house although none of us actually knows a 'Steve'. I slammed the tip of the bat on the ground and leaned on it.

"Remind me to give Tray a twenty." I hummed out. "That boy's too sweet for his own good. His little homo butt is gonna get raped on day for being too nice and sweet." I sighed. "But, man, I love that little guy." I shook my head and focused on the situation. "So, are we getting revenge?"

Leafi sighed and ran a hand down her face. "You guys can. I don't hold grudges and I already got a little bit of revenge on him by pouring that tea on him. Man, I feel bad for that." Mattie slapped her arm and scolded her for thinking she did a bad thing.

I turned and started pacing again. I quickly moved out of the way as a car whizzed by. I barely caught ear of the song playing in the car. I thought out the rest of the lyrics and grinned, evilly. I tilted my around over my shoulder and asked, "Cait, what does Richard drive?"

"Some expensive four wheel drive truck. It's a red Ford." I hummed and asked her another question, "And he lives where?" She blinked, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Eight-O-Nine Maple Drive; it's about ten minutes away. Why?"

"No reason." I sang, skipping to Hatori. I hopped on and strapped Steve back on his holder. I flipped a stray strand of hair back over my shoulder as Caitlyn asked why again. I slipped my helmet on and shot her a wink and sent a look at Mattie. She completely understood my look and pulled Denver over to talk about it. Caitlyn huffed from inside her bug.

"It's because I'm a ginger, isn't? That's why you won't tell me!" I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure. That's exactly why I'm not telling you!" I said, sarcastically, my voice muffled by my black helmet. I slipped the keys in their place and revved the engine before shooting out in of the parking lot, smoothly gliding through the traffic.

I sat on top of the isle and shifted the food around on my plate. The scrambled eggs on my plate didn't look very appetizing as I drifted off in one of my broods. 'Why did he hug me back?'

'_Maybe because he likes you, idiot!' _Amme huffed, her stomach growling. I shifted around and sighed. 'But I swore I'd never fall again, remember? Not after what happened…I already let myself slip. I'm just to hurt him more than hurt him in the end.' I clenched the plastic spork in my hand, tightly. I felt the utensil bend under the pressure. Amme heated with anger and opened her mouth to speak.

"Just…no. I don't feel like talking. Go away." Amme rolled her eyes and disappeared rapidly.

"Emma, who are you talking to?" I nearly fell off the kitchen isle at Itachi's voice. I quickly climbed down off the isle and began sputtering for an explanation. "I was um…I mean it wasn't my… what happened is…I-I…" I bit the inside of my cheek, eyes turning bitter with the stinging of tears. 'Damn! Why'd I have to bring that up?' I looked up at him, wincing at the worry on his face.

"Are you alri-" I cut him off, trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry." I turned and began to run for the doorway. Itachi caught my waist as I just made it out the doorway. I struggled in his arms as he locked his grip on me. I pathetically tried to pull away his arms but ended hanging limply off the side off his arm. The Uchiha leaned forward and asked, "What's wrong? Please tell me."

I shook my head, trying to draw back the tears that were threatening to spill over. I couldn't let myself be seen weak in front of someone so strong. He was able to go through killing his whole clan with only a few tears and I can barely hold myself together _that _happened. A blank slate of white kept flashing through my vision as Amme and Ronald bickered back and forth at each other and at me. My own thoughts shot through my mind like a bullet.

"Stop…" I whispered at the voices, my own, and the wall of white. "Make it stop…" The beeping noise of a heart monitor began to echo as well. "Make it stop!" I shouted, turning to face Itachi's chest. I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. Everything began getting louder and louder. A sharp sob racked my body as a single voice stood from everything.

"Open your eyes." Itachi murmured. I painfully peeled open my eyes for them to meet with Itachi's flying Sharingan. The noise around me began to completely disappear as I slipped into the blackness of Itachi's Sharingan.

* * *

"…that's the second one this month…"

"…ic attack. I would have never th…"

"…day is coming up soo…"

"…happened?"

"…elling you any way so I'll tell you…"

* * *

_A girl around sixteen sang along to the radio. She looked exactly like me. But who was I? I couldn't recall any memories so settled for watching the scene below me. Brown tinted light filtered down on the car, flashing across the girl's face. Her voice was beginning to really mingle with the singer's as she suddenly stopped singing. I took the moment to try and remember what a radio was but my memory slipped me. My point of view what suddenly changed and I was sitting in the passenger seat of the car; car, what curious word…_

_Ahead a worn and beaten truck barreled down the road at a terrifying speed as blue, red, and white lights slowly flowed. I blinked in curiosity as the girl began spinning the wheel on the front of her car. She had barely managed to turn the car in a U-shape as the truck met with the end of the car. The girl sat terrified as the truck gained more speed and began pushing us down the road. A sharp curve began to appear on the horizon as she began to spring into action. _

_Horizon, such a pretty word…_

_She took a moment to struggle with the seatbelt as the edge of the curve inched closer; sirens and horns blared behind us. She finally removed the belt with a knife and tossed it aside in the floor of her car. She pushed opened her door as just the truck began to push the car of the edge. The girl took a leap of faith out of the car as my point of view changed as I floated beside her as she free fell._

_Her body fell a great distant away from the truck and the car that was falling; the rocky shore our area of landing. The ground was a mere ten feet away as something sudden flew into the side of the girl's body. It hit her away from a sharp boulder and she landed in the shallow water and soft sand of the water. A small but deep hole marred the girl's side as blood began to seep from a cut on the girl's forehead. Her body bobbed as a lifeless look fell over her and she sank under the water._

* * *

_I tried to process what the doctor was saying. A crash? Me? Dead for over fourteen hours? Impossible…and now this teenager sat beside me, claiming to be my fiancé. I was only sixteen! Fiancé… _

"_I don't _know _you." I whisper, my voice raspy. The teenager ran a hand through his hair the stomped out of the room and to the doctor that was standing outside. _

"_I can't! I am leaving you in her hands! I can't stay with a broken girl! I lost my father like this and I'm not staying to lose her to this."_

"_There's a chance her memory will come back. If you only try-"_

"_-maybe it'll come back? That's what you people said about my father." He shoved something in the woman hands and rushed down the hall and disappeared along with my vision._

* * *

"_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."_

_That voice…_

"

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

'_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,' "_

_Is it…mine? The one that sang…_

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days" _

_It hurts…_

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"_

_Memories…is that what I couldn't remember…Oh…._

* * *

Mattie

* * *

_One Hour and Fifty-Two Minutes Later_

* * *

"This is going to be sooo gooood!" Denver giggled as we silently pulled up in Cha-Richard's drive way. All three of us were dressed in black clothes expect for Emma who was dressed in the Akatsuki cloak she used for cosplay. His precious four wheel drive sat in his drive way. Emma cackled as she slipped out of the back seat, slinging around her baseball bat. All of us gathered around the truck and waved around our weapons. Denver, frying pan; me, my softball, softball bat, and some spray paint.

"Ready…set…go!" Emma instantly slammed her bat into his headlights. Denver slapped her pan against the side mirrors and I hit then my softball with the bat and watched as the ball shot through back windshield and the front. I hopped on the back edge of the truck and began spraying a smiley face in the uncovered trunk. Denver and Emma were working together to pulled up the hood. I began slamming my bat against the trunk, leaving dents in what I imagined to be Chad's face.

A loud ripped noise sounded as I mentally questioned how Emma and Denver managed to rip off the hood. I pulled a knife from inside my boot and began spray painting and cutting the side of Chad's car as Denver began to bash the engine of Chad's car. Emma had managed to crawl in the interior of the car and was fiddling with the cords underneath the wheel.

"Come on!" She shouted and dashed out of the car. "Why?" Denver and I questioned in unison. Emma quickly hopped back inside the van. "Because if we don't get away in about a minute and a half we will be caught in a cross fire of an explosion."

"Shit!" Denver cursed and we both dashed to the van. I quickly slammed my door shut and sped out of the drive way and down the road, flying over the speed limit to get away.

Emma leaned in the front of the van as we began to pass a field. "Pull over!" I quickly came to a halt and pulled over as Ren jumped out of the car and pulled out a video camera. She began taping in the direction of where we come from.

"Why are you doing th-"

_**BOOM!**_

"Oh…" Ren cackled as a giant explosion started right in front of us. She watched in awe as a mushroom cloud filled the air and car parts began flying everywhere. A sparkle lit up the air as something shiny began flying toward us.

"Look! A shooting star!" Denver smiled, brightly. My eyes widened. "I don't think that's a star…" We all shrieked and ran as the hood of the car landed in the spot we had been stayed.

Revenge was definitely served best by your best friends!

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! *cackles* NOW MATTIE WILL STOP FUSSING AT ME TO GET OUT THIS CHAPTER! WOOOOOOOO! I'm sorry for being an hour late, my buddy always interrupt me every time I sit down to type. Meanies.**

**Everyone needs to eat a deep fried corn dog. They're soooooooooooooooooooooo good. Nom nom nom nom nom nom.**

**Bye!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I love mah buddies. They're so stupid.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I eat them for dinner!**

**Everyone needs to start watching Glass House, the show is purely based on fan service. They placed 14 completely different people in one huge glass house, where you can see EVERYTHING! Go watch then join in the I HATE ALEX AND THINK HE'S A DOUCHE BAG CLUB!**

**Warning: This chapter relatively depressing. If you don't like being depressed, read with caution.**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Fore, I no own Naruto fore if thou did thou would create explosions in thee's house (aka Karin's house).**

* * *

Chapter 12

Whiskey Lullaby

"_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away her memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees. The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself." _

* * *

Emma

* * *

I quickly dashed into the bathroom to change into my pajamas trying to be ninja in my Akatsuki cloak. I felt so beast in it, it wasn't even funny. I threw off the cloak dramatically and flicked the light off and glanced at the mirror, nearly screaming when I noticed Itachi sitting on the counter. He watched me with a calculating glance as I breathed heavily to calm my fright.

"So," I questioned as I slipped in the shower which, mind you, had a sliding door than you couldn't see through. ", what are you doing hiding in my bathroom?" I yanked my black shirt off and slipped on an old hot pink shirt. I cracked open the sliding door wide enough to toss out the dirty shirt then shut it as Itachi voiced his answer. "Waiting for you to come home."

I paused in tying the string to my cotton shorts. 'Home? Waiting for me?' I smiled and walked out the shower, tossing my skinny jeans beside the black shirt on the ground. "That's sweet of you, darlin'. I would have come home sooner or later, trust me." I walked over and stood on my tiptoes to pat his head. "Have some faith in me, dear." I moved away and began walking to the door when Itachi's question stopped me in my tracks.

"Why did you have your panic attack yesterday?" I froze. I honestly didn't know what to say to him. I dragged my nails through my hair and muttered out, "Can we talk about this in the kitchen? I don't want to wake Kisame…" I heard a faint yes and felt him gently grasp my hand and move to led me down stairs. I kept my eyes trained on the ground as he led me to the kitchen, gently dragging me to sit down on of the stools. He silently moved one to the other side of the table and laced his fingers together in a pose I'd seen Sasuke making so many times before.

I lightly traced pattern in the wood of the isle and slowly began my story. "It happened when I was sixteen. I vaguely remember heading home after buying some from the grocery store when it happened. It was dark out and I was the only one on the highway. Or at least that's what I thought." I swallowed slowly and continued. "A man had just shot down three people and was on the run from police. Everyone was going the opposite direction as me, barreling down the road towards me. I tried to get out of the way, I really did, but once I had turned around he crashed into the back of my car and began pushing me down the road. The bad thing was is that there was a sharp curve I had just passed coming up the road that he was pushing me to and under that curve was a deep river."

I dug my nails into the isle to keep myself composed. "Just as he pushed the car over the curve I jumped out. I thought I had a more likely chance of survival if I did. I was free falling towards the rocky shore, just feet away from impaling myself on a boulder, when something slammed into my side knocking me into the shallow water. The next thing I know I'm waking up with all these strangers around me telling me what had happened. I had been dead for _fourteen hours_. If it hadn't had been for _him _I wouldn't be ashes floating around somewhere."

"I should have died that day. With a hole the side of a quarter than stretched from my front to back and a gash an inch deep in my forehead I should have either bled out, drowned, or died on impact. I barely escaped dying on impact and almost bled out but I didn't. I drowned. But he kept on telling the doctors he'd sue them if they didn't at least try to revive me. They spent the next fourteen hours trying to bring me back to life."

Itachi gazed thoughtfully at me. "Who is _he_?"

"My ex-fiancé." I shook my head and held my head in my hands. "But what is so bad is I don't remember anything about him. I don't remember how I met him, who he was, if I loved him, if he loved me, what we had together. Once he found out I lost my memory of him, he left. He given my doctor his engagement ring and left the state. Rumors say he committed suicide a year ago. Because of me."

I looked up at Itachi, struggling to hold in my tears and pushed away from my stool. "I _killed _a man, Itachi! He was pushed over the edge because I couldn't remember him! All memory involving him gone! Just like that! I feel so guilty! Imagine what his family had to go through, his friends! I killed him because I could remember-" I was so lost in my guilt I didn't notice move in front of me. His hand flew across my face causing a loud _smack _to echo throughout the kitchen. Tears flooded into my eyes as I turned my head to look at him.

"My fault, Itachi, it's all my faul-" The tall man in front of me cut me off. "No, it's not." He growled, emotions flashing so fast across his eyes. "He chose not to move on. He didn't give you another chance after you forgot. He didn't give you a passing glance. If he truly loved him, he would have stayed. It wasn't your fault, he choose to end his own life. Not you." I shook my head wildly and pushed him away and headed for the doorway but, again, I was stopped mid step by the Uchiha.

"I can give you what he didn't take a moment to recreate. I can give you all the experiences you had with him and more. I would do everything for you but I can't promise you everything, I can just hope that I will be able to." I spun on my heel and stomped up to the Uchiha. I stared him down, onyx and clear blue clashing deeply with each other. I broke the stare down and slapped him across the face.

I shoved a finger in his chest as he looked down at me in surprise. "That, that was for slapping me. That was also for saying you'd recreate something that I don't want you to." I grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked his head down to mine, touching my lips to his. My heart fluttered at the taste of his lips, a sweet chocolate taste, and at the fact he kissed back. Our lips molded together as his fingers laced in my hair, the other gently caressing my waist. My hands were tangled in his ebony locks and for a moment, I swear, time froze. For a moment, I had my own perfect piece of heaven on earth molded in my hands. My eyes stung at the thought that I finally had my own perfect piece of heaven right in my hands.

That's what I described it as, that first kiss between Itachi and me, something so different from everything else. Nothing compared to the emotions that filled the room at that moment. I ignored how corny everything sounded, everything seemed so overused, but there weren't any other ways to describe it.

But the goddamn need for air screwed with my kiss.

I pulled away for the Uchiha then took a moment to regain my breath. "Damn, boy, not only do you take my breath away when I look at you but when I kiss you it's a whole different story! You leave me gasping for air." I leaned up and pecked his lips. "And I don't want you to recreate anything. I want you to give me something I've never had before, got that?" The Uchiha smirked smugly and nodded, burying his face in my neck.

"Mine." He growled out. I giggled (because real fucking women giggle) and let him have his way, rolling my eyes. "Yours." I said as he pulled away. I met my eyes with his. "And you're my little piece of heaven. My tengoku." Itachi smiled a small, soft smile. "And you are my angel. My tenshi. Every little piece of heaven needs an angel to be with it."

"True, true." I said. An idea popped in my head as I gave the weasel a serious look. "I have something to say. You better be scared to death at the thought of cheating on me, boy. Every time you even think about cheating on me you should have a little poop spot in your underwear because you're so scared to cheat on me. You better poop a little bit every time anyone even brings up the word cheat. That's how scared you should be. And don't get me started on how scared you should be to actually cheat on me, boy."

We stared blankly at each other before I cracked up laughing; laughing so hard I fell to the ground because in those few seconds of silence in between my threat and my laughter, I swear I saw a little spark of fear flash in Itachi's eyes.

Or it could that look I get when I said something really weird. Oh, well…

* * *

I'll Make a Man Out of You

"_Let's get down to business…Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? You've the saddest bunch I've ever met but you can bet before we're through, mister, I'll make a man out of you...You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue. Somehow, I'll make a man out of you…Say goodbye to those who knew me…This guy got 'em scared to death. Hope he doesn't see right through me…With all the strength of a raging fire; mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

* * *

~*~  
Mattie

* * *

"You told him, what?" I asked quietly, giggling madly as Denver was doubled over laughing and Caitlyn was nearing Denver's level of laughter. She nodded and whispered, "I told him he should find a little spot of poop in his underwear every time he thinks about cheating on me." Emma and I busted out laughing as the Akatsuki members all shot us weird looks.

"What the hell's so funny?" Hidan yelled, stomping over to us. Lizzi's face was turning red and Ren's was on the verge of turning pink. Cait-lawn-o and I was struggled trying to control our extreme laughter as the psychotic murderer loomed over us. I waved him away and tried to catch my breath. Caitlyn had barely managed to compose herself as Emma fell out of her seat and rolled around, trying to stop laughing. Lizzi was coughing, completely out of breath.

"Shut the hell up, un! I'm trying to watch TV!" Deidara shouted, glaring over at us. I met his eyes, "I'll stop laughing when you stop what Caitlyn's eyeliner! Or maybe we should start calling it guyliner because you!" Elizabeth shot me a glare as she began laughing again. Emma just continued to roll around on the floor laughing as Caitlyn giggled in a control manner.

Deidara's face turned scarlet as he stood from his seat and began to advance towards ELLA but Emma, being the protective mother hen she was, immediately stopped laughing. "Kisame! Itachi! Come forth and protect us!" The said weasel and shark were immediately out of the seats and standing in front of us, blocking Deidara.

"Move the hell out of my way, Uchiha!" Deidara growled out. Lauren instantly shot off the floor and stood in front of Itachi, glaring harshly. "Hey! Don't be rude to him! He didn't do anything other than stand in front of you! I'm the one who told 'em to move in front of you, so you've gotta problem yo'r takin' it up wi't me."

"Emma." Itachi started but Emma quickly shushed him. Deidara smirked and sent a glance at Itachi. "I see you've got a scrawny little bitch protecting you now. What happened, Uchiha, get scared enough to resort to women? Or should I say girls?" Itachi moved to step forward but Emma already had a small hand on his chest. I knew she was trying not to accidently dig her nails into the Uchiha's chest.

"Ya little man-bitch, you wanna take this outside?" I heard Denver hiss out a curse under her breath as she exchanged a glance with Cait and I then Sasori. I shot Emma a worried look she didn't notice. "You wouldn't stand a chance." Deidara's smirk widened as Ren pulled away from Itachi and jabbed two fingers in Deidara shoulder. "Bitch, you're on my turf now. You don't know shit about this place but I sure know a hell of lot 'bout where you come from. You're going down, bastard."

She pushed him backwards and strutted out of the living room, Itachi rushing after her along with Kisame. I frowned, deeply, as Denver and Caitlyn followed after them. I didn't approve of Emma picking a fight but she was a big girl now and should be able to handle herself.

…

What the heck am I saying? I'm the only thing that keeps that girl sane. From what I've heard from Emma, Deidara was just as skilled in…teajustu, was it? I don't recall…as any of the other members of the Akatsuki. "Being an S-rank criminal means you have to be highly skilled in every aspect of being a shinobi. The Akatsuki just happen to be the best of the best and the most high skilled, each specifically chosen by Pein for a reason. Pein doesn't make careless decisions, Mattie, he just doesn't." She told me once and if I was connecting the dots correctly, Emmaley had a slim chance of winning but of course that was if she didn't play dirty or use weapons or psych him out a little bit.

I'm sure she'll do all three of those things. Her beliefs are too deeply strung for her not to make it a fair fight. Deidara, however, I was not sure of.

When my eyes trailed back to him, Sasori had a firm grip on the teen's wrist. "You're picking a fight with a non-shinobi for being too loud. Are you really going to bring yourself as low as to fight someone who virtually has no chance of winning?"

I stood and pushed a lock of blue dipped blond out of the way. "You don't know what Emma can do. She was seemingly going into something blindly but that's not how it is. She's not in over her head. Deidara just has a slight unfair advantage."

Sasori sent a narrowed look my way and Pein raised his voice from the loveseat. "You're saying Emmaley-san has had training in the ninja arts." I shook my head. "No, not at all; She's too lazy for that but she has spent a year on the streets when her mother died. She lifted weights all through high school after that."

"_What do you mean_ **'spent a year on the streets'**?" Zetsu appeared from the ground beside Konan, who shot him a friendly smile. I sighed and started explaining, "The streets here is like getting into gangs and getting in trouble with the police, who are the law enforcers of our world. She got arrested once and almost killed someone before she stopped. John straightened her out when they met. And don't ask who he is, he's not my story to tell." I sent a wink at the Akatsuki members and began heading for the living room exit, "She dabbled in all sorts of self-defense and offense styles. Styles you have never seen in your short or long lives." I sent another wink at Deidara before slipping out of the room.

"Luck, Deidara~!"

* * *

Emma

* * *

I stripped off my socks and bracelet and threw my hair back in a ponytail, staring dramatically over at Deidara. I had two streaks of war paint (eyeliner) across my cheeks as I stood proudly in front of the blond.

"Ready, blondie?" Everyone was gathered outside. Konan, Caitlyn, Denver, Mattie, Tobi and Kisame were watching worriedly. A completely stoic look had fallen over Itachi's face. Hidan and Kakuzu were making bets on who would win; Hidan placing his bets on Deidara and Kakuzu placing his money on me. Slight concerned looks flashed in their eyes. Zetsu was arguing with himself also on who would win, Black Zetsu chose me and White Zetsu chose Deidara. Sasori was sending Deidara disapproving looks while Denver was peeking out from his chest.

"Absolutely, ready, yeah." Deidara smirked. "Let's start then, un!"

I wasn't surprised when he made the first move but his speed was something I underestimated. 'Fuck!' I thought as I blocked the punch coming at my face by crossing my arms over top of each other, barely catching his wrist with my own. I smirked and let out a loud belch in his face. He phased out for a moment but a moment was all I needed because by the time he realized what I had done my knee was already connecting with his side as my body tilted to the side and moved my wrist in two different directions. His body slipped to the side, his wrist bending awkwardly in the iron grip it was trapped it. I gave his wrist another sharp push as pushed him backwards as his other arm came at my ribs in my fist.

I hit the ground in a crouch and slipped the side as Deidara's foot left a dent in the ground I had recently crouched in. I hissed as his fist nicked my shoulder harshly, knocking me back slight. As the blond leaned over me, I let my leg shoot up towards Deidara's nuts as his hand reached my neck. He stopped my leg and squeezed my neck. I refused to show a reaction as hissed out a comment.

"Oh, how far you've fallen." I spat in Deidara's uncovered eye as let my fist fly against his face. He growled and tossed my aside and rubbed at his eye as I tumbled across the ground. I instantly got up on my feet and pulled my pocket knife out as a sparkle caught my eyes. I quickly took a moment to glance at my garden when I noticed Itachi's ring sitting under one of the flowers.

I didn't get a moment to react because as soon as I took note of the ring Deidara's leg crashed in my side. My body connected with the old yellow slide of my swing set as he captured me in another choke hold.

I sent Deidara a wild look, showing him through my eyes that I was ready to play dirtier. As he processed my look, he gripped my neck tighter and I let out a gasp of air. I began to raise my free arm to distract Deidara and swiftly dug my knife into the top of his forearm. I twisted slightly and used all of my might to push the blond off me, not letting him obtain my knife in the process.

"Where the hell you-" I didn't let finish his sentence as I landed my foot against his jaw. As soon as he hit the ground I was straddled across his waist and slammed his wrist above his head, planting a death grip on them. I held my knife against the skin above his heart and one of my knees above his delicate area, balancing my weight on my one arm and leg.

Deidara gave me a complete astonished look. I panted slightly and leaned down beside Deidara's ear, whispering hauntingly, "I win~…"

"You cheated, un!" I growled and bit the side of his cheek. "You never said anything about not being able to use knives." I pushed away from him and completely dismissed everything about him for a moment and immediately ran over to Itachi. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

"Take me to my room. Please." Itachi complied and swiftly brought me to our room. I kept my arms around his neck and my face in his chest.

My body shook as I started crying softly. "I was so scared, Itachi. So scared. I'm not this iron wall like everyone thinks I am. I don't want to be seen as someone invincible when I'm not." He held me. He didn't murmur any words or kiss it all better but Itachi was wise like that. He knew all I needed was him holding me. He was like a safe house, somewhere I felt completely safe.

But at the same time, I felt so exposed like he could hurt me at any moment. I didn't want to be hurt again but it was an inevitable fate for us as a couple. It would have been right of me we shouldn't take it any further because we were only going to get hurt in the end but I wasn't a selfless person. I selfishly hold him tighter.

I had finally found something worthwhile and I wasn't about to let it go.

Not in my house.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, now you've finally got a dip into Emma's mind. But it only gets deeper, my friends.**

**And no, this chapter isn't late nor barely catching the due date. It's…an hour and 30 some minutes past midnight, therefore Wednesday. This chapter is ahead of schedule for once in my life.**

**I plan on making fan art for this so if anyone else what to join mah feel free! I don't really care how…artistically advanced it is because it's the thought that counts! **

**It's a slightly shorter chapter today because I don't really have anything else to say or type. I think this is a good wrap for this chapter. **

**No worries though! We have not strayed for our plot(s)! Everything is going accordingly.**

**muh ha ha ha**

**MUH HA HA HA HA HA!**

…

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I love my reviewers! They're so funny! *cough*Kitty and my little AkatsukiTomboy *cough***

**Excuse me!**

**Needles shall be mentioned in the beginning. If you're a hater of needles, skip the first paragraph or so.**

**Today we shall be dipping into Denver's mind. **

**MUH HA HA HA HA HA!**

…

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would make Sakura do something when she meets Sasuke again in Shippuden.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Complicated

"_Chill out , what you yellin' for?_ _ Lay back, it's all been done before_ _and if you could only let it be, you will see._ _I like you the way you are…and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_ _somebody else round everyone else._ _You're watching your back like you can't relax;_ _you're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me._ _Tell me, why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_ _I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated._ _Life's like this you_, _you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty."_

* * *

Emma

* * *

"Ouch, un!" Deidara yelped as I tugged slightly on the needle that held the end of his stitches. After my small episode with Itachi, I went back downstairs and grabbed Deidara before Pein could order Kakuzu to harshly patch him up. I had ignored the questions and strange looks I was receiving from the others. I had dragged the blond upstairs and in my room after shooing Itachi away, promising that I wouldn't get into any more fights with the said blond. I had pushed him on my bed and grabbed my first-aid and things went from there, awkwardly.

"Sorry, sorry." I muttered, looping the needle through his skin once more and tying the stitches off. I cast aside the needle and thread and began wrapping his arm his gauze.

"Thank you." He murmured, keeping his eyes away from mine. His gaze had rested on the bruises forming on my neck as I finished wrapping his arm. He winced slightly and shifted his body away from me. "Sorry for the bruises, I didn't mean to-" I waved him away, closing the first aid kit and setting it down.

"It's alright. I've had much worse injuries." Another awkward silence fell over us. Honestly, Deidara looked like a kicked puppy. A very sad and guilty kicked puppy.

"You can talk to me, ya know." I blurted as Deidara sent me a confused look, still not meeting my eyes. "You always have this façade up around the other Akatsuki members; it annoys me. You act like if you be nice to someone, Pein's gonna beat your ass. But he's not. You don't always have to have that façade up, not around me." I poked his chest. "I don't want to see that mean façade; I want to see the real Dei. You can trust me and Mattie and Denver and Caitlyn, alright?" I smiled at him in a motherly way.

"Don't worry about the bruises, alright? They're just bruises that'll heal over time. And if you need to hear it, I forgive you." A look entered his eye that I couldn't define but I could say one thing about it, it was a sign that he accepted not only me but Mattie, Denver, and Caitlyn and now laid his trust in us. It was the same look that Itachi, Konan, and Kisame had in their eyes.

I blinked in surprise as he wrapped his arms around me, hiding his face in my hair. His body was shaking slightly. "Thank you, oneechan." I smiled and began playing with his long hair.

"No problem. I'm always here if you need me." He pulled away, his head ducked down trying to hide his red and puffy face. I snapped my fingers, "Boy, lift your head. We're the only ones in the room and you better show me those pretty eyes of yours or I'm gonna knock you into next week." Deidara grudgingly lifted his face, pouting, his ego deflating slightly. I eyed the dark spot around his eyes, taking note that his face what clear of any eyeliner unless it was waterproof eyeliner…

I grabbed the pink night shirt I used last night and used it to wipe his face. I readjusted his hair so it hung in his face making him look quite sexy. "Insomnia?" I questioned, twirling the ring on my left hand. He nodded, absentmindedly rubbing his eye cutely. I smiled and patted his head, "I always knew it. Mattie always thought it was guyliner. I wouldn't mind it if you did were eyeliner cause I like a guy who wears eyeliner but he doesn't eyeliner as long as he has nice hair that's not blond. I hate a guy with blond, no offense Deidara but you're not my type. Now if he had black hair then we'd be talking! And red eyes!" I sighed dreamily, imaging Sebastian from Black Butler and Itachi standing side by side in all their sexy glory.

"I mean, that's what I like right there but _nooooo_! _Nobody_ here has red eyes! And _apparently_ vampires don't exist! I mean, seriously, bash girl's dreams why don't you? And then-" I cut myself of when I realized Deidara was no longer in the room with me. I sat in silence for a few seconds.

"That meanie! He could at least listen till I'm done then leave in an impolite manner! Ass…and he doesn't even have black hair! It would be alright that he did that if he had black hair but no! He's a blond! Bleck…hashifo…"

* * *

Sparks Fly

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin' but I kinda know that I won't get far and you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch; close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of. Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk. Take away the pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile…Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea. You touch me once and it's really something; you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you I know it's no good and I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._ _Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right. And lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow? I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show."_

* * *

Denver

* * *

For the next week, we stayed low and hid in the house desperately needing to go get groceries but we couldn't exactly go out into public right after we blew up someone's truck and during the week of hiding I realized three things. One: I was slightly jealous that Emma got to date Itachi so soon, two: Emma and Itachi made a really cute couple, and three: I had fallen head over heels for a certain short ginger and just couldn't seem to figure out if he felt the way I did because that damn bored look was also covering all of his fucking emotions! But I wasn't completely stupid because after you spend years with Mattie and her ramblings about body language and psychology things you learn a little bit about how to tell a person's feelings.

There was just something missing from my perfect formula! JUST ONE THING! And I couldn't figure out what it was. Caitlyn was of no help, the stupid ginger. Emma said he just might be wondering the same thing as me, psh, yeah right. Mattie just used a bunch of college level words that I didn't understand half of. So, I moved back to square and square one being 'What the hell am I supposed to do?'

Yeah, _just _lovely.

'_He_ is_ a criminal, remember that!_' I reminded myself. '_It would be stupid to fall in love with someone who could easily kill me!_' A voice that sounded a lot like Emma's echoed in the corners of my brain. 'Reminder: Emma could easily murder you; remember how she took out Deidara?' I said then I looked around, wondering where her voice came from but ultimately ignored it.

'Hey, even if I do decide that I don't like him I know I won't get far away because I like him so much.'

'Gosh, I sound so whipped.'

The clock read three-fifty-nine and I was wide awake, tossing and turning with a bad case of insomnia. A knock startled me out of my reverie and I slid out of my bed with my blanket wrapped around my shoulders and opened the door. "Deidara snorin' again?" Sasori nodded with a sigh. I held open the door and let him walk inside the room. I held in a breath as I watched him enter with grace I would never be able to attain. I flicked on the light and settled back down on my bed beside Sasori and tossed half the blanket over him even though-

"You know I don't need this right?" I grinned, tiredly, and nodded. He rolled eyes as I let out a sharp yawn. I barely caught the small and quick smile that graced his lips and held in the stupid butterflies that instantly jumped in my stomach and began making fireworks dance. I leaned my head on his shoulder and began thinking things over again.

'Is this all it's ever going to be? Midnight visits when Deidara is snoring? Ren got it so easy and she had one of the hardest Akatsuki members to make fall for her. Maybe there _is _something wrong? Gah! Then what is it? My hair, my eyes!' I gasped. 'My freckles!'

I instantly looked up at Sasori, "Do you like my freckles?"

"I suppose, they bring out your eyes." I gaped, slightly; that certainly was not the reaction I thought I would get. I stayed silent and curled up against his side, breathing in the soft scent of wood and, for some off reason, oranges.

"Why do you smell like oranges?" I asked, mildly confused since the said man beside me was a puppet and shouldn't smell like oranges. Sasori raised an eyebrow and shrugged, tilting his head back against the head board.

A slightly awkward silence was cast over the room as I yawned. "Sleep." Sasori stated and moved his hand away from his stomach and held it out. His fingers twitched and the lights flickered off.

'Tomorrow's a new day and a new chance to make Sasori mine.' I inwardly cackled and smiled as a soft black fell around me. Sleep finally decided to cure my insomnia.

"Please, please, please, help me!" I puckered out my bottom lip and gave Emma my puppy dog eyes. Normally, none of ELLA melted when we gave each other puppy dog looks but Emma had a weakness for mine. Her eyes softened slightly and she sighed and tossed her towel aside and stood.

"Fine but if you don't like the way I try to help you, you shouldn't have asked for my help in the first people." I nodded, brightly, and hugged Ren tightly then quickly released her. I was too pretty to lose my head by hugging someone. Lauren shot a look over at Kisame and Itachi who had been quietly watching her work in the front lawn.

"I'll be right back, I have a small…" She sent a look at me and hummed slightly. "…matter to resolve." Ren pulled her blue gummy bear ear bud out of her ear and heading instead, calling over her shoulder "You stay outside with my weasel and shark. Give them the love they deserve." A toothy grin broke across Kisame's face as Itachi smirked, both their gazes moving from Lauren to rest on me.

I cleared my throat awkwardly as Kisame and Itachi watched me shamelessly.

"Skinny thing isn't she, 'Tachi?" Kisame smirked, sending his partner a sideways glance. "Hn. You're comparing her to Emma's body. Denver-san runs around more and close to always bouncing off the walls with energy however Emma prefers to lift weights and read. Denver-san naturally skinner; Emma with holds a larger amount of body fat and more muscle than Denver-san."

"That was deep, Itachi, deep." Kisame laughed while Itachi rolled his eyes and let a stoic look fall over his face. I ignored them and began thinking over things.

'Would Sasori like a broken girl? Or would he rather have someone perfect like his puppets?' I sighed, heavily. 'I think like a depressed person. I need to be more optimistic!' I took a moment to let a little bit of happiness roll over me before slouching further down. 'Yeah, that's not going to happen…' I shook my head as Emma returned from wherever she went.

I immediately ran over to her. "What did you do?" I asked, wondering what crazy thing she did. Maybe I should have asked Caitlyn to do it. 'What the hell? She hasn't even told me what she did ye-'

"Can't say, you'll have to wait." She said as something wet splattered against my forehead. We both glanced up at the sky as blackened clouds began to roll over, bringing rain with them. Emma let out a yip and dashed out to the yard to grab something. I dashed under the cover of the front porch while Kisame and Itachi took their time getting up.

Just as they reached the cover, a loud pop echoed around while white smoke filled the air. A few more popping noises came from inside as the smoke outside disappeared. A yowls of annoyance filled the air as I gazed upon the kittens sitting on porch. Emma jogged up; oblivious to everything that had just happened.

"Where'd my tengoku and shark go?" She asked. Itachi let out a short meow while Kisame pawed at Ren's legs. She glanced down, let out a scream of surprise, and glared at me. "You could have warned me!"

I snorted. "Ain't my fault you're a spaz."

"Bitch…" Lauren cursed and swept her kittens off the ground.

I blinked and remembered that she never told me what she named them so I asked her. She opened her mouth and closed it as we walked inside the house, in the dry freedom, and opened her mouth again, "Hallow and Liam."

"Like what's-his-face from the Hunger Games." I questioned, my blondness slipping into my logic. Ren shrugged, "I guess but only have eyes for his older brother, Chris Hemsworth. I wish my life was a reverse harem, man." She sighed, dreamily. "I'd loved that!"

A dumb look rolled over my face as I slouched slightly asking, "What's that?"

"A reverse harem is the opposite of a harem which is basically when a man leads a group of women. Therefore, reverse harem means a group of men led by a single woman." She instantly explained smoothly.

"How do you always know these things?" I questioned, amazed at the extent of her knowledge. Emma winked and smiled secretively, "I get around, sweetie. Trust me."

I rolled my eyes as we walked into living room. I instantly ran over to Caitlyn and began shaking her shoulders, "Where's Sasori?" She gave me a wide eyed look and laughed awkwardly, "Heh, heh, I don' no." I pushed her back against the couch.

"Gah! You stupid ginger, you're of no use to me!"

"Hey!" She said, feigning offense. "Don't blame the ginger!" I snapped my fingers and shook my head back and forth, "I'll blame whoever I want!" Cait stood and moved away from the couch and stood in front of the fireplace.

She began jumping up and down in circles, stomping her legs wildly and clapping her legs. "DANGER LEGS!" Emma shouted and joined Caitlyn in their weird…I don't even know what you would call it.  
But I do know that I left the room and did not look back, extremely creeped out by them at that strange moment in time. I settled for sitting in my dark closet like a hobo. It was my favorite place to be.

'I wonder what Emma told Sasori?' I thought. 'I wonder if it'll actually work. Or maybe I need to do something myself.' I snorted. 'Hell no! He needs to make the first move; he just needs a little push.'

'Since when did I become a self-therapist?' I thought, my head beginning to nod downwards. 'I don't know. Maybe I need it…'

* * *

Emma

* * *

"Hey, Mattie."

"Yes?"

"What do ya call a man's boobies?" Mattie raised one eye brow and gave me a weird look as well as basically everyone in the room.

"I don't know."

"Moobies! Duh!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I turned away from everyone and turned to Maxson, flipping through my favorites on YouTube. I gasped as I came across one of my favorite videos (…no comment) and clicked on it.

"_Sometimes when you're really awkward, you do awkward things._

_So I'm gonna tell you what I've been doing lately…" _I sang-talked along with Jenna Marbles as Cait groaned from across the room. I smiled and continued.

"_I've been turning everything into a landshark!_

_What's a landshark!_

_It's a shark, that's on land. _

_Motherfucker." _I ignored Mattie as she slapped my arm multiple times.

"_If you wanna-" _I yelped as Hallow nipped my hand, growling in annoyance. I huffed and shook out the pain in my hand and paused my song.

"You're a man, botch, ya know that?"

_Blink._

"But I wuv wu!" I cooed, kissed the tip of his nose. Meows similar to laughing fluttered around the living room as Hallow set a steady, Uchiha and Sharingan filled glare on me.

I just patted his head and pulled out a tennis racket from under the couch.

"Advance towards me, brethren."

Yup, no way a trained shinobi and feared criminal with the Sharingan could ever beat a girl with a tennis racket. There was no way in hell that could ever happen.

Did I mention my opponent was a kitten? No? My bad…

* * *

**A/N: Excuse shortness and lateness, I have no more inspiration without my source of inspiration. Mattie is at some church camp till Monday (whenever that is for you non-American people not in North Carolina) and she's usually feeding me these ideas when I writing. **

**I've posted the links to explain what Danger Legs and Landsharks are on my profile.**

**Go watch them before you review then tell me what you thought of them!**

**I've decided to start telling ya'll what my musical inspiration is. I'm asking you to at least drop a review telling what songs you've heard of or what songs you love.**

**Here it goes!**

* * *

**MIC**

**(Musical Inspiration Of Chapter)**

**White Demon Love Song – The Killers **

***From Twilight soundtrack but super epic. Give it a chance***

**She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5**

***Love it! You better, too!***

**Breath of Life – Florence + the Machine**

***From the Snow White and the Huntsman soundtrack. Everyone must go see that movie and listen to this song!***

**Complicated – Avril Lavigne **

***Old song – great lyrics***

**Sparks Fly – Taylor Swift**

***Very fitting. And favorited***

**Beez in the Trap – Nicki Minaj ft 2 Chainz**

***Don't judge meh. It's catchy***

**Funhouse – P!nk**

***Makes me feel bad ass listening to it***

**Takedown – Blue Stahli **

***Epic alternative music* **

**My Boy Builds Coffins – Florence + the Machine**

***Reminds me of the Undertaker from Black Butler whom is uber sexy***

* * *

**Bye, my darlings!**

**Thanks for that review!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I really need to stop staying up till 3 in the morning. I sleep till 12 and feel like shit afterwards.**

**The plot will come forth further in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Hinata would smack the hell out of Neji during the Chunnin exams.**

* * *

Chapter 14

A Drop in the Ocean

"_A drop in the ocean; a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert but I'm holding you closer than most cause you are my heaven._ _I don't wanna waste the weekend; if you don't love me pretend. A few more hours then it's time to go. As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm... And still I can't let you be…Don't take what you don't need from me…Misplaced trust and old friends, never counting regrets; by the grace of God I do not rest at all._ _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore-no, no-heaven doesn't seem far away…You are my heaven."_

* * *

Emma

-X-

I'm going to tell you a useless fact; I sleep on my stomach. Not on my side, or my back, but my side and every time I go to sleep I'm always either facing Itachi or Kisame.

Now let's say I was facing Itachi when I went to sleep. You want to know what happens when I wake up in the morning. I'm on my side, facing Kisame with his arms wrapped around me. My hair would be pooled behind me with Itachi hand laced in it.

Now, this had been happening the past eight days. Whether it is Kisame or Itachi, this would always happen and I would wake up extremely comfortable but when I stand up my side felt like shit.

So, this leads to my current problem. How the hell was I supposed to get up and check my email (Yeah, I hate texting! I love emails.) when I stuck in Kisame's arms and Itachi's hand is weaved in my hair? My answer?

Scream.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth when a large blue hand covered it up. I frowned and began licking Kisame's hand, wanting it gone. The shark man just huffed but kept his hand over my mouth.

"Stufed Almie Sark Word! Wet mem go!" I said, or at least, tried to say. The blue skinned man just shook his head and chuckled. "Wo're wuky I wuv wo…" I mumbled, leaning my forehead against his collar bone. His head slowly slipped away from my mouth but still hovered in case I decided to scream, which I was thinking about but decided against. Once he was satisfied with my silence he moved his hand away and wrapped his arm back around me.

Kisame slipped back into his previous sleeping state and I stayed awake, unable to back to sleep lying on my side. A few minutes had passed by when my bedroom door creaked open. I wiggled around and peaked over my shoulder to see Mattie standing at the door, struggling to hold back Denver. My eyes narrowed as Deidara appeared trying to hold back Hidan.

I assumed Hidan and Denver had schemed to wake Itachi, Kisame, and I up and Mattie and Deidara decided to stop them. I ignored them for a moment as I gently pulled my arm loose from Kisame's hold and reached out to the floor and tapped on it twice.

The silent sounds off scuffling and low mumbles and curse filled the air as Zetsu appeared at the foot of my bed. His golden eyes traced my position and took note of Itachi and Kisame's sleeping forms.

"_What _**do you need, girl?**" He asked, softly. I pointed a finger at the door where everyone was still fighting and getting louder. My hair was tugged on slightly as Itachi's hand twitched.

"Get rid of them!" I mouthed and watch in amazement as the two colored man slipped all the way out of the ground. I smiled at his bare chest and watched as he easily pushed the door closed, cutting off the noise.

I sighed in relief and mouthed, "I love you sooo much!" Zetsu nodded and White Zetsu sent me a small smile and then disappeared back into the floor.

I relaxed back against Kisame, enjoying the silenc-

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Itachi and Kisame both shot up in the bed. I shot up, too, but only because Kisame latched a death grip on me.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I gasped out as my hair was harshly tugged on. "Kisame! Itachi! Let me go!" Both men looked at me and instantly released. I flopped on the bed and coughed slightly, rubbing the back of my head. Itachi and Kisame mumbled out apologies as I stood from our bed and stumbled over to my wall and pulled a spork off of one of the homemade decorations. I turned and snarled at Tobi who was staring at in my direction.

"Was is Emma-chan so with that?" Tobi asked innocently. I glared, cursing mentally at the evil mastermind behind the mask. "I'm going to fuck. You. Up. Bitch."

"Run." Denver said, bluntly, dashing down the hall. Hidan, Deidara, and Mattie quickly followed after her. I pulled a stapler off my desk and slung it at the door as Tobi tried to escape. It slammed against the door and shut it in Tobi's face. He screeched and ran in a circle and cowered in the corner.

"Im'ma kill you." I snarled out. I felt horrible; my side hurt, my hips were sore, my scalp burned slightly, my head pounded with a headache, my eyes hurt from where I didn't take out my contacts last night. I raised my spork and let out a battle cry.

"FOR NARNIA!"

-X-

I set my cereal on my desk and sent a spiteful glance at Itachi, "See? I didn't try to kill anyone? Happy?" I tossed my oatmeal pie on the desk as well and plopped down in the rolling chair. I moved my Cheerios off the desk and set it beside my chair. Denvie, Cait, and Laurel sat around Itachi in a triangle; they were integrating my poor boyfriend but what did I expect my best friends to do? Instantly give their blessings and send us off on a honeymoon? Hell, no, do I look like an idiot to yo-

_Buzzzzz._

I froze in my seat and glanced around, "Where the bug?" I asked myself. I turned around and faced my laptop, flipping it open and lifted a sporkful of Apple Jacks to my mouth. I nommed quietly on the cereal and swallowed, scanning the YouTube homepage for any new or worth watching videos. A loud buzz reached my ears and something smacked me against the head.

I screeched and waved my hands around jumping out of my seat. I darted behind my chair and gasped for breath, having lost it when I felt the bug hit me. The said bug turned out to be a freaking moth and sat right in front of my computer.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" I shrieked. "I freakin' hate moths!" I panicked and grabbed my Cheerio box and slammed it on the bug. I pulled the box away and my face twisted with disgust. Moth pieces and guts were now on my desk. I quickly set the box on the ground and turned around, laughing at myself.

Cackles were pouring from Mattie, Lizzi, and Cait-lawn-o and Itachi was arching a slim eyebrow at me.

"Don't judge meh!" I muttered and darted into the bathroom to grab some toilet paper. I grabbed a washcloth and a plastic bag and carried my items back into my room. I piled a bunch of pieces of toilet paper over the bug guts, then tossed the washcloth over it, and lastly slipped my hand in the plastic bag and picked up the bug. I stuck out my tongue as I picked it up. I scrubbed the table slightly wondering whether or not there were bug guts still on the desk.

I leaned closer and scrubbed at it again. "Okay. That's either bug guts that are permanently imprinted on my table or nail polish." I scrubbed it again. "Yup, that's nail polish." I walked in the bathroom, arm stuck out to keep the moth away. I pushed the bag to where it was inside out and dropped the toilet paper in the trash can. I tossed the bag with the washcloth inside it aside and pranced back into my room.

I plopped down in my chair and frowned. "Now my Apple Jacks are all soggy…" I shifted my spork around in the bowl and pouted. Quiet giggles still echoed behind so I spun around and stabbed a finger in their direction.

I opened my mouth to shout, "Do you have an extra towel?"

ELLA all blinked and glanced at the door; Deidara peeked in, hair dripping slightly over his bare chest. I yanked my camera out of one of the side drawers and quickly snapped a picture of Deidara. I turned to the picture and zoomed in on his abs, happily admiring them. I faintly felt awkward hate and heat fill as I lifted my head tossing the camera aside.

Deidara was giving Itachi a death glare which was stoically returned. I noticed that Itachi had shifted closer to me, a certain look of possessiveness in his body language. Caitlyn and Denver were staring at Deidara's chest while Mattie was also glaring at the blond.

"Boys! Down!" I barked. "Mattie! Stop glaring at Deida-bro. Caitlyn. Denver." The both glanced at me reluctantly. "Keep ogling at him." They grinned and focused back on Deidara's sexiness.

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself out of my chair and walked over to Itachi, squatting down next to where he was sitting on the bed. I kissed his nose and smiled, silently reassuring him. His eyes flickered with love and gratitude but overall remained emotionless in front of the others but that was okay because I knew the real Itachi was buried under that sexy stoic façade.

I stood and walked over to Deidara, grabbing his wrist and dragged him into the bathroom. I placed him in the center of the bathroom, quickly muttering out "Stay." and rushing back into my room to grab my rolling chair. I pulled it into the bathroom and pushed Deidara down in the chair, scooting him closer to the counter. I hooked up my blow dryer and turned it on. Deidara jumped and instantly tensed up, shooting me a look over his shoulder.

"What the hell is that, un?" He asked, watching the dryer with wary eyes. I rolled my eyes and sent a current of hot air his way. He sputtered slightly and glared at me, "Hey, un!"

"Shush! Let my dry your hair, asswipe."

"…Bitch."

"I love you, too, Deida-bro!"

"…Same to you, oneechan." I let out a girlish sound and held a hand to my heart. "You're so sweet!" A smile plastered its way onto my face and I slipped in my thoughts, absentmindedly brushing through Dei's hair.

'Mm…ELLA has gained the trust of Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Konan, and mostly Sasori.' I rolled my eyes. '_Effin' puppet better get his ass moving! I have a schedule to keep.' _I furrowed my brows. 'What do you mean?' I questioned, my personality peeking through with its suspicions. '_You have to remember I served your ancestors as well. I was given a goal to help you and your friends complete.' _Amme scoffed.

'I recall you sa-'

'**You better be careful with what you tell her, Faydre**.' A teen about my age appeared beside Amme. His looks were identical to mine, only more boyish and basically me in boy form. He was watching Amme with a scornful eye. '**Too much information could ruin the events of the future. Our late masters' hopes would be spoiled by your big mouth**.' Amme's eye twitched and she raised a fist, slamming it down on his head. '_I'm not an idiot, Graylan! Don't give me that look!'_

'Great!' I deadpanned, gaining the attention of the bickering duo. 'I've finally gone over the edge and now I have _two _voices inside my head.'

'**Actually, I reside in your stomach, Lady Emmaley**.' I blinked and silently questioned the old honorific.

'Lady is like so eighteen-hundreds, just call me Miss or-' I gasped, making Deidara sending me a stare look. 'CALL ME BOCCHAN!' Amme and the fancy teen winced at my loudness. I paused and began connecting the dots.

'Look! I made a kitty!' I said, mentally. I imagined myself with Amme and his fanciness and showed them my picture. They both deadpanned and muttered out, '_**Lovely**_.'

'Wait! I've done it again!' I thought. 'You're Ronald!'

Ronald cleared his throat and corrected me, '**Actually, my name is Graylan. This here,**' He waved a hand at Amme. '**, is Faydre.**'

'I like Ronald and Amme better but alright. You've got some cool names.' I shrugged. Am-Faydre frowned deeply, '_I hate my name and if you will, continue to call me Amme.' _I smiled. 'Fine by me; I now dub thee Amme.'

I sighed and slipped out of my mind and came back into contact with the air around, my sense returning to me. Deidara's was hair was soft and dry underneath my fingers. I turned the hair dryer off and set it aside.

'Who knew I was set for such a jacked up life?'

-X-

Mattie

-X-

"By all means, I withhold no interest in the idea of returning home for the broken pieces lay scattered about road around me, reflecting the images of what once and comparing them back to me. It would be physically and emotionally impossible for me to dabble across the idea of home for if I do, I take a step forward and place my foot upon a shard of a luckless romance. So, by all means, if you were placed along in my position, would you go? For home means, _he _is there but if _he _is there then _he _holds no support for you and me when we need to cross with the bridge _he's_ made for us but alas _he _has made no bridge to cross over or any form of support. So, you and I are left two options, the first being we stay and wait and the second being we dig a tunnel under the glass and move on. I chose not to wait a little longer and suffering more while _he's _enjoying the warmth of home and would rather escape and find someone who won't leave me waiting. What about you?"

Emma just successfully earned the eyes of everyone in the room. "Did you copy that from Google and memorize or something?" I asked, sending Emma a 'What the heck?' look. "Since when did you become Itachi?" Emma dismissed my first comment, "I never did. Itachi's sitting right beside you and giving me a strange look." I turned to Itachi, "What have you done to our Emma?"

"What he has done nothing to me, idiot!" I raised an eyebrow. "Really, it seems like he has."

"I assure you I have not given Emma any words of wisdom to feed off of or be influenced by. She is still the woman she was before we arrived." I scoffed, "You sure about that. You sound like some person who has a PHD and that's coming from me who has one so I can go around being called a doctor."

Emma blinked, pausing in braiding a pouting Deidara's hair. "You have a PHD? Do you even know what that stands for?" I blinked, "Yes, I do know what that stands. The question is do you know what that stands for?"

"Dur. Of course I do!" Emma defended. "Eh." I shrugged and glanced at Itachi. His eyes were flaked with confusion so I explained what PHD meant, "A really smart person that has a psychologically degree. Like Dr. Phil." He nodded his head and trailed his eyes over to Emma who was still braiding Deidara's.

Silence filled the room after the conversation ended. I tossed my Kindle aside and looked for something to occupy myself, something like insulting Deidara.

"What idiot would have mouths on their hands? Oh, I know, an idiot like you." Everyone turned to me. "And you look so much like a girl! If we took you to Walmart and asked someone if you were a girl they'd say yes!" A look of rage covered his face and he opened his mouth to shout at me when Ren slapped a hand over his mouth and sent me a disapproving look.

"You rude arse! Apologize!" I scoffed, "I'm not apologizing for my opinion." She narrowed her eyes and her frowned deepened. "Don't make me sick my minion on you!"

"Which one?" I asked, leaning back slightly. She grinned, sadistically, and twirled a piece of hair with her free hand. "Oh, I don't know." She chirped. "The only female in the Akatsuki."

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed as I ran out of the room and into mine. I grabbed my rusted nail and looked at the point, giggling.

-X-

Emma

-X-

By the time the clock struck four, everyone inside the house had gathered in my room for some unknown reason that I care not to learn. I sat on my bed in between Itachi's legs, Kisame and Deidara sitting on the floor against my bed with my fingers running through their hair. Kakuzu sat off at the foot of the bed. Leafi and Laurel sat back to back on the cedar chest and Denver and Sasori sat against the chest side by side.

'They'd make such a cute couple if Sasori would get his head out of the clouds.' I thought as I continued to scan over the room. Pein and Konan had claimed the bean bag chairs and Zetsu sat in my rolling chair. Hidan and Tobi were sprawled across the bed on the floor.

All of us were watching the Bio (Biography) channel, more specifically Celebrity Ghost Stories. I was the only one out of ELLA who believed in ghosts therefore enjoying the show the most. Denver came in close, followed by Caitlyn then Mattie who held little to no interest in the show. Commercials flickered across the screen, sounds echoing in the room.

"_It was never a 'who done it' but a 'why done it'." _

"_I Killed My BFF, tonight at seven, six central." _Caitlyn, Mattie, and Denver all looked at me. I blinked and snorted, "Well then, just assume if we were put in a life or dead situation I would be the one to kill y'all." They continued to look at me and I sighed, pathetically, "Just blame the brun..."

I turned my attention away from them and looked up at Itachi. Feeling my gaze, he looked down with an elegant swoop of his head. I met his eyes with a vibrant smile and leaned up and kissed his nose. He smiled, faintly, and his fingers found mine and they tangled together lovingly. His other hand played with my swept fringe, his fingers curling around the short locks of hair. He pushed them away from my forehead and I shifted, uncomfortable.

He pulled his hand from mine and traced it lightly, causing me to shiver slightly. His lips softly met my forehead and my jaw dropped slightly. I hadn't expected him to kiss it all.

Alright, maybe I gave it a passing thought but it still made my heart flutter. Itachi touched his forehead to mine and softly kissed me. I smiled and pressed my lips against his. He pulled away after a few seconds and let his hands trail down my face, meeting his obsidian eyes.

"You're beautiful, tenshi." I melted then and there. I couldn't ask for a sweeter man. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I felt his chin press against my head as his arms wrapped around me.

"You know you smell like chocolate, right?" I murmured, pulling my head away to look at Itachi's face. He smirked slightly and I slid my arms back in my lap. He traced the black feather and small words tattooed across my wrist, 'Always Believe'.

"You smell like home." I held a hand to my heart and kissed the tip of his nose. I giggled, fangirlishly, and patted his head. "Let me up. I've gotta go to the store to buy some food for supper."

"No." My weasel said, holding my waist possessively. I rolled my eyes, "Itachi, let me up."

"No."

"I will fart on you."

"No."

"Itachi."

"No."

"I will scream."

"No one will help you."

"You wanna go there, Uchiha? You may be trained in the ninja arts but you ain't trained in the art of Fangirl."

"I'm not letting you up."

"I will sick my Shark Lord and pyro on you."

"They won't stand a chance."

"I'll stab you with a spork."

"You broke your stabbing spork."

"I'll give you a kiss if you let me up."

"…Hn."

"Bingo~!" I sang as I pressed my lips to Itachi's. His lips instantly moved with mine but I pulled away all too soon for my liking but I had to fix supper.

I scooted away from Itachi and stood up on my bed, looking for a way off of it. That, my friend, is when I spotted Hidan laying on his back on my bed. Tobi had left to the bathroom a few minutes ago and I was beginning to think he got stuck in the toilet or fell into Wonderland or Narnia.

He better not have without me.

I shook my head and giggled evilly, tensing my legs. I pushed off the bed and flew over Deidara and Kisame, heading straight for Hidan.

"BELLY FLOP!" I screamed as I landed on Hidan. He screeched in pain and gasped for breathe.

It took a few seconds for everyone in the room to process what had happened when laughter bounced off the walls. I pulled myself off of Hidan, sliding my hands together evilly.

"Mission completed!" I smiled and turned my attention away for Hidan and clapped my hands, drawing everyone's attention. "So, who wants to go grocery shopping with me?"

Konan sent a glance at Pein who nodded in approval and stood, a small smile spread across her face. Deidara lifted himself up off the ground and walking towards me, hands jammed in the pockets. I nodded, satisfied with the people coming with me. I grabbed my stilettos that I'd left by the door and slipped the on, successfully growing five more inches.

'_Blondie follows us around like a lost puppy.' _Amme snorted as we walked out of the room. I pouted, slightly, and carefully and quickly descended down the stairs.

'I think it's cute.' I walked out into the garage and grabbed the keys to the van. I unlocked the doors and told Deidara and Konan to hop in. Deidara slipped in the back as Konan and I sat up front. I put the keys in the ignition and cranked up the car. I pressed the button to open the garage door and pulled out. I thanked the Lord it wasn't raining and clicked the button again once I was in the drive way.

I flicked the radio on and smiled at the tune slipping through the car as I sang along.

"_I wish I was strong enough to lift_

_Not one but both of us._

_Someday I will be strong enough to lift_

_Not one but both of us."_

_-X-_

**A/N: I'm sorry for lateness. I went to the eye doctor and they dilated my eyes, so I couldn't see worth a shit and to make it better I had pounding headache. It still lingers in my brain.**

**Owie.**

**I have big plans for this story so be prepared for some surprising shit in the future.**

**Thanks for reviews and other junk!**

**MIC:**

**Both of Us ~ B.o.B feat. Taylor Swift – I love this song. It's so inspirational.**

**Almost Lover ~ A Fine Frenzy – I am currently in love with this artist. She's so beautiful.**

**Haunted ~ Taylor Swift – Eh, I got in a mood.**

**The Beacon ~ A Fine Frenzy – I have plans for this song.**

**There were a bunch of others songs that I listened to on Pandora but I only listened to the once so…**

**Goodbye, buddies!**

**Review and you get to belly flop on Hidan. Or kiss him if you're a Fangirl. Hell you can keep him.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hate energy drinks. They taste like you're drinking medicine. I had my first energy drink Thursday! I was with Caitlyn at Skateland and I told her I'd never had an energy drink so she's to our bubby Ethan whom was hanging with his bros and told him I had never had an energy drinks. They thought I was crazy and Ethan bought me an energy drink.**

**It was good at first but once my hands started shaking it started tasting bad. Never again.**

**But I reserved the tab! It's red.**

**I'm going to have to really pee later. I have half a bottle of Coco Cola, a can of Sprite, and a bottle of Sunny D. Plus that half of an energy drink.**

**Lol…**

**Flashback is in italics.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Am I the only one who hates FF's new layout? I hope not…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd give Shino an energy drink and see what happens.**

* * *

Chapter 15

A Thousand Years

"_Heart beats fast; colors and promises. How to be brave…But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow; one step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you; darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. Time stands still…I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me; every breath, every hour has come to this... And all along I believed I would find you; time has brought your heart to me."_

* * *

Emma

* * *

"We'll start in the vegetables and work our way through the store. If you have any questions about any unknown food feel free to ask what it is." I said, slouching against the buggy. Konan and Deidara nodded and we began to head off towards the vegetables. I scanned over the fruit quickly and glanced at the two criminals behind me who were glancing around curiously. I grabbed a bag of red apples and a bag of green apples. Hidan was the only reason for the red apples, turns out Hidan held a small passion for the popular fruit.

And he thinks I don't see him when he sneaks in the kitchen and steals one; idiot.

I picked out three oranges for Kakuzu, fives pears for Pein, and a decent sized bundle of bananas for Tobi. Who knew some of the Akatsuki members had softs spots for fruit? I moved on to the vegetables and looked for some good looking celery for chicken salad. I pulled a stalk from the top of the pile and turned to glance around for a green bag to put it in. I spotted one a few feet away and shifted closer and reached for it. My fingers brushed against the bag when it was jerked from my reach. I held in a growl and looked for rude ass who stole my bag.

A hunched over old woman with a seemingly permanent scowl on her face stuffed four plums in the bag and sent me a glare, "Don't you know it's impolite to stare, brat." 'This would be Sasori if he was a woman and in his seventies.' I thought as a frown molded on my lips.

"You do know it's impolite to take things from people like a five year old." I scoffed as a glint of light caught my eye. I focused on the necklace chain followed the links to the object looped through the metal chain. Deidara's Akatsuki ring dangled carelessly from the chain.

'_We're screwed.' _Amme said. 'In the butt.' I added as the old woman sent a remark back at me. "Where's your respect for your elders?"

I snorted, thinking of Hidan whom was technically my elder. "It all went down the drain when I met a certain person."

"Well, find you're respect again and use it, brat." I glared at the old woman harshly. "Oh, it is so on, granny!"

* * *

Denver

* * *

I hummed as I grazed the kitchen for chocolate. I had been told before not to eat sweets before dinner or I'd spoil my dinner; yeah, right, I could clean out the entire fridge, like one candy bar is going to-

"You'll spoil your dinner if you eat candy." I let out a short scream and spun around. Sasori leaned against the doorway with a slight disapproving look in his eyes.

"That's not what I was doing!" I quickly defended in a huff. Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Really? What were you doing then, twat?" I blinked and glanced around the kitchen, spotting an empty glass on the counter. I grabbed the cup and held it up, "I was getting something to drink! Dur…"

He rolled his toffee eyes as I turned headed for the fridge and in the process tripping over my own feet. I let out a squeal as an arm wrapped around my waist and my glass slipped from my hand. It shattered on impact and since I was a few inches off the ground, a piece flew sliced across my cheek. I hissed in pain and Sasori pulled me into a standing position. I leaned against the kitchen isle, flustered, as Sasori ran a quick check over me for any more injuries.

"It's not deep and it shouldn't scar." He said. I winced slightly at the annoyed tone in his voice but noticed the underlining worry. He reached up and wiped a trail of blood that had begun to seep from the wound away with his thumb, leaving his hand on my cheek. I stood a little straighter and shifted my feet, confused. His eyes would meet mine, the brown orbs locked on a lower part of my body.

'My lips…? Wait a second!' My eyes widened as I watched him have an eternal body with himself. 'He's gonna kiss me! Holy shiz! I've forever for this! But what if I'm a bad kisser? What if he doesn't like me because I'm taller than him?'

The voice I heard the other day echoed in my head, '_If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have his eyes trained on your lips right now.' _I blinked. 'You're right, strange voice inside my head! So, he likes?' I focused back on the world around me.

Sasori's eyes continued to look conflicted as I really assisted the situation. He and I were the only ones downstairs; everyone was still upstairs in Emma's room watching TV. I was acting like a school girl with a crush on the most popular guy in school. The thought of that brought back a distant memory.

"_You're acting like a school girl with a crush on the most popular guy in school, Denver! You need to take hold of the situation!" A younger version of Ren preached. "If you don't ask Ethan out soon, Kylie will snatch him up. She'll flaunt her small chest and her fake nails and make him hers." She slapped my arm and shook my shoulders. "Now, go get em', tiger!"_

_I pulled from her grasp and nodded. She sent me a reassuring smile as Caitlyn and Mattie cheered me on. 'They'll be the death of me one day.'_

Ethan ended up being the one to ask me out. I had chickened out in the end, not wanting him to reject me but seeing Sasori act so bold, I decided it was my take to shine. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine.

It was a bold move for me; if it had been a different person I would have laughed it off and awkwardly walked away but this felt different, stronger. His lips still held the softness as a regular human's lip and still held a taste of sweet mocha and oranges. 'Must be the after effects of his transformation.' The thought was gone as quickly as it appeared. I smiled as I felt his lips move back against mine in an impatient rush. His touch was soft and gentle but quick and rushed due to his impatient personality.

Sasori was handled me as if I was made of glass and would shatter like the glass on the floor. I pouted as he pulled away, both of his hands resting on my face now.

"I'm not made out of glass, ya know…" I muttered, pressing his hands harder against my face. "But you're just as breakable and just as easy to lose." He muttered, pulling his hands away to hold my hand, to study it. I connected the dots and realized he was thinking about how easily he lost his parents. I shifted and timidly pecked his cheek, "I won't die. This isn't your world. I won't die."

One of his rare small smiles crept across his lips as he nodded, "I do suppose you are much safer here than in my world, twat."

I sighed, "Can't you call me something else."

"You're not that lucky, twat."

"I know, I know."

* * *

Emma

* * *

I had successfully gained the ring from the old woman. How? Apparently, the woman hated girls who dressed like moi (black, skinny jeans, stilettos, and shirts with cute chibi ninjas on the front, etc.) and when I explained the problem to Konan, she was able to easily obtain the ring by using her inner sweetness. If only I was that sweet, if only.

After obtaining Deidara's ring and giving it to him, we spent the next hour filling up two shopping carts and explaining what certain foods were. The price of all the food peaked over two hundred dollars and caused my wallet to turn anorexic. Though, loading everything instead the car was quite easy with Konan, Deidara, and their ninja skills and before we knew it we were pulling in the drive way.

I pushed open the driver door and took a deep breath. "ITACHI! KISAME! ZETSU! KAKUZU! PEIN! HIDAN! TOBI! SASORI! DENVER! MATTIE! GINGER! GET DOWN AND HELP US!" I turned from the large house and pulled open the sliding door and began loading my arms with bags. I huffed in annoyance and began to venture up to the front porch. I kept my eyes focused on the ground so I wouldn't trip over anything as I walked up the steps.

"Need help, shrimp?" I jumped and nearly toppled over if Kakuzu hadn't had caught me. I ignored everyone, sending Kakuzu a look of thanks, and marched in the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. I immediately began putting away the groceries, leaving out four frozen pizzas. Deidara and Konan soon came in after me and Konan began helping me.

The process continued until all the groceries were put away and everyone expect me had been sent back into the living room upon my orders so I begin to fix the frozen pizzas. I tossed the pizza wrappers in the trash as a set of arms slid around my waist. I jumped for the second time today and glanced over my shoulder to see the Almighty Shark Lord.

I smiled and turned back to setting out the pizza, "Is there something you need, Kisa-darling?"

He shrugged, "The kid told me to keep an eye on you so I am." I smiled to myself and moved the pizza to the pan then looked over my shoulder at Kisame. "You're gonna have t-" As if it was never there, the pizza and the pan disappeared from my hands and Kisame was standing by the oven.

"What's temperature?" I let out an overdramatic gasp and raised the back of my hand to my forehead. "Oh, dear, I'm so unworthy of placing the pizza in the oven myself! The Almighty Shark Lord must take pity on my vagina and think that he must be the gentlemen and screw up my food! What has your testosterone done to you?" I said, dramatically as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Three-seventy-five, by the way!"

"Thanks!"

'I need to teach Deidara how to cook.' I thought as I walked into the living room. 'I taught Itachi and Kisa to so it's only natural I teach Deidara.' Ronald's voice responded to my thoughts. '**First of all, please address me as Graylan. Second of all, I don't think you'll be teaching Deidara to cook anytime soon.' **I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced around the room.

"Hey!" I shouted, running over to Mattie and Deidara then grabbing Deidara's wrist. "As entertaining as it is don't pick fights with each other! What were you two thinking? I swear," I ranted, shoving them away from each other. ", get a hold of yourselves. That's the third in the past four days!" I threw a finger in Deidara's direction. "You're flippin' lucky she never throws the first punch and prefers to civilly argue."

I sighed as a bell rang throughout the house. I raised an eyebrow and walked out of the living room, Itachi trailing behind me protectively. I reached the door as another ring echoed through the house.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm coming, sheesh…" I muttered as I pulled open the door. I was instantly grabbed around the waist in a hug and glanced down. I gasped and smiled brightly as I realized it was my little brother, Speed.

"Hello there, my little Squishy!" I cooed, picking up Speed and setting him on my waist. He instantly wrapped his arms around my neck and giggled, "Hey, Moo-Ma!" I laughed and rubbed my nose against his before turning to the other two people standing in the door way. "Hey, Kyndell! Dad! What's up with the sudden visit? Did someone die or something?"

Kyndell rolled her eyes as I took in the softball uniforms they were wearing. My sister flicked a piece of dirty blonde hair over her shoulder, "One of my games just ended so we decided to drop by!" I let nodded turned to my brunette father, "Speed's been good, right?" He nodded and reached out to ruffle my hair, "Yeah but he complains about missing you a lot. You spoiled him too much." Dad scolded lightly then moved his brown eyes to the area behind me. "Now's who's this young man?"

I coughed, slightly, as I reached for his hand to pull him forward. He laced his fingers with mine as I began to introduce him, "Dad, Kyndell, Squishy, this is my boyfriend, Isaac Uley. Isaac, this is my sister, Kyndell, my dad, Jeremy, and my little brother, Squishy!" I silently thanked God for giving the ability to be a good liar. I also thanked Stephanie Meyer for creating Sam Uley so I could use his last name. Itachi ducked his head in greeting and held out his hand with a small smile. Kyndell instantly shook his hand, a large grin spread over her face.

"You really scored one, Emma!" She winked as Itachi shook hands with my dad who was sending Itachi a fatherly glare. "I will fuck you up if you hurt my daughter, got it?" My dad threatened as I sighed heavily. Itachi pulled his hand back and sent me a loving glance, "I would never do such a horrid thing, Mr. Post. Emma is very important to me." I 'aw'ed and pecked Itachi's cheek.

"Ew! Gross!" Speed stuck out his tongue and covered his bright blue eyes. I laughed and whispered to Itachi "Tell the others." quiet enough for no one other than him to hear. He nodded and dipped his head to my dad and Kyndell then slipped away as I moved to distract my family for a few more moments.

"You guys came just at the right time!" I said, bouncing Speed on my hips; he giggled loudly as Kyndell asked why. "I just put some pizza in the oven. It should be done in a few minutes." I said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I just hope I have enough pizza…"

"Why wouldn't you have enough?" Dad asked stuffing his tattoo covered arms in his pockets. I shrugged, "Well, ELLA's here and some of our friends along with some of Ita-" I yelped as Speed yanked on a strand of burgundy hair. "Speed, no, stop. Anyway, some of Isaac's friends are here. We were having a little get together when y'all came."

"Do you want us to leave?" Dad asked. I quickly shook my head, "No! No! Not at all! I'm sure everyone would like to meet you. So, let's head to the living room." I prayed that when we walked into the living room no one would be ready.

I nodded my head in the direction of the living room and began heading there; setting Speed on the ground once he started squirming. I almost sighed when I saw everything looking the way it should to strangers. "Well, here's the gang." I muttered, holding my brother's hand as I walked forward in pointing distance of everyone.

"Everyone minus ELLA, this is my dad, Jeremy. My sister, Kyndell, and my little brother, Speed."

"Hello."

"Yo, bi-"

"Hi…"

"_**Hello.**_**"**

Nod.

Nod.

"Nice to meet you!"

Nod.

"Tobi says 'Hi'!"

"Hey, un."

"Hey, Speedo!"

"Yo!"

"Hey, little devil, Speedy, and Emma Daddy!"

I turned away from my family and felt everyone's eyes on me. 'Remember the name I give you. Use it.' I mouthed then smiled and began introducing the Akatsuki. "Guys, you know ELLA." They nodded. "And you were already were introduced to Isaac. The tall man sitting beside him is Kyle and the tan and also tall man sitting beside Kyle is Kenny." I could tell Caitlyn, Denver, and Mattie was struggling not to laugh. "The woman sitting in the loveseat is Kylie and her boyfriend-" 'Please don't kill me, Pain. "-Peter."

Denver was the first to start laughing. I swallowed my own laughter and continued. "The ginger sitting in the recliner is Stuart. The blond guy sitting against the recliner is Dylan. The two sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table are Henry and Zachary. And the man sitting beside Denver is Toby."

Before an awkward silence could fill the room, I spoke again. "Feel free to start socializing!" I tugged on Speed's hand and brought him over to the empty space beside Itachi. I plopped down and set him on my lap as Kyndell immediately fluttered over to Caitlyn and began talking. Dad followed Kyndell and began talking with Mattie.

"That's my friend was way too close." I said, Speed hiding in my hair, shyly. I pulled him away from my hair, "Don't you want to meet my friend?" His eyes widened and quickly shook his head, sending his curly brown flying. I smiled and held his hand, "Aw, come on! They're really nice once you get to know them." He hesitantly nodded and smiled timidly at me. I grinned and took his hand, pointing it at Itachi.

"Here's Isaac, Emma's boyfriend." I moved his hand to point at Kisame. "That's his best friend, Kyle." I used Speed's hand to point at the empty space where Kakuzu had been sitting. "And there's an empty spot on the couch."

'That sneaky ninja bastard!' I thought as Kisame sent a smile as Speed. "Hey, there, Squirt."

"H-Hi." Speed said, meekly. "You can do better than that!" I whispered, encouragingly. "Why don't you go over there and talk to Kyle?" He sighed, a trait he picked up from me, and crawled over Itachi's lap and into Kisame's.

"Hi…"

I giggled and looked up at Itachi. A faraway look hazed his eyes then pain and guilt flickered past. "Itachi…" I whispered, tugged on the sleeve of his dark blue shirt. He immediately looked down at me and smiled, slightly. "You look nice with a child on your hip." I blinked and raised an eyebrow then giving him the sexy look. "Are you suggesting something?" A devious smirk settled over his lips. "Maybe." Was his short reply. I patted his shoulder, "Sorry, babe. I don't do babies before marriage. And we have to be engaged before you even try getting me naked."

He quickly pecked my lips and smirked again, "I'll see if I can change that." I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm, "Perv."

"You have no room to talk."

"…I know. Now, shut up."

* * *

"I hate that you started feeling bad." I said, leaning against the doorway. Night was beginning to fall and the lightning bugs were fluttering about. Kyndell coughed once more and smiled, "S'alright. We'll come to visit and soon." I nodded and looked to Dad. "And you're sure I can keep for the week?"

He nodded, "It's too hot down in Flor'da right now. I have to keep up with the girls and Kyndell and I just won't be able to keep an eye on him to." I nodded and raised an eyebrow, "I'm glad you were so sure I'd take care of him while you were gone." I poked at the fact he had already packed all of Speed's things and planned on me saying 'yes'. I could have been out of town for all he knew.

He laughed, nervously, and began walking down the sideway to the yellow sports car in the drive way. "Bye, Emma!" I waved as he got in the car and cranked it up. He waved as I waved once more. I watched them pull out of the drive and drive down the road, only going inside once the disappeared down the road. I walked inside, turning the front porch light off. I frowned at the bad feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I was never the one to ever feel right till the feeling of foreboding left my body and from the looks of it; it wasn't going away time soon. I shook the feeling away for the time being and plastered a fake smile over my face as Speed darted down the hall and into my arms.

I'd most likely forget about it over night or after I talked to Laurel about it so I didn't dwindle on the bad thoughts; I just focused on the boy on my hip and the man of my eyes.

Why waste precious seconds of my life on a feeling when I could focus on something so much greater? I didn't have an answer either.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for late update, I basically had nothing for the last part of the chapter yesterday. **

**I do have a brother named Speed. He got the cool name while I and Kyndell got lame ones. If Speed had been a girl, he would have been named Pixie. **

**Lol…**

**They'll be more DenSaso fluff in next chapter!**

**Glass House comes on tonight! The only thing I look forward to on Mondays!**

**Everyone needs to play Temple Run after they review! DO IT! And don't blame me once you get addicted to it. Blame Mattie; she is the source of you addiction. **

* * *

**MIC!**

**A Thousand Years – Christina Perri ~ I love her. She's such a great singer.**

**The Lonely – Christina Perri ~ Ditto to above**

**Moves Like Jagger – Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera ~ I was in a jam mood. No comment.**

**Payphone – Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa ~ My sister had been listening to it and it made me want to listen to it.**

**Breath of Life – Florence + and the Machine ~ I love this song so much! It's so good!**

**Both of Us – B.o.B feat. Taylor Swift ~ Again, great song. The lyrics just popped in my head and I had to listen to it.**

* * *

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hate watching Pewdiepie sometimes. I get scared and I'm like 'Fuck me life'…**

**It's strangely enjoyable though.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**For those of you who couldn't make since of who was who in the last chapter:**

**Itachi ~ Isaac**

**Kisame ~ Kyle**

**Kakuzu ~ Kenny**

**Hidan ~ Henry **

**Konan ~ Kylie**

**Pein ~ Peter**

**Zetsu ~ Zachary **

**Tobi ~ Toby**

**Sasori ~ Stuart**

**Deidara ~ Dylan**

**I like Deidara's name the most. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Zabuza and Haku would be gay lovers!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Better Than Revenge

"_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did!_ _Ha; time for a little revenge. The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and I had it all; I had him right where I wanted him._ _I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it; I underestimated just who I was dealing with. She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum; she underestimated just who she was stealing from. She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, who. She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa. Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge. She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list; she looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it. I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling and she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go; they wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me but no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity. I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey, you might have him but haven't you heard? You might have him but I always get the last word. Do you still feel like you know what you're doing; 'cause I don't think you do, oh. Let's hear the applause, come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah). So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better. She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"."_

* * *

Caitlyn

* * *

"Oh yeah!" I cheered, holding out my fist for a brofist for Emma. "Ginger swag, baby!" She laughed and tapped her fist with mine. "I still can't believe you ordered a shirt like that…" She trailed off, a smile evident on her face. I snapped my fingers playfully, "I deserve a ginger shirt while you get to have a man hangin' off your arm." She and Mattie laughed, "Can't say I'm not proud."

I pouted, "I can't believe out of ELLA I'd be the only one not to have a boyfriend." Denver and Ren exchanged smirks and bumped hips; Ren staggered to the side holding her hips shouting, "Dang, I keep forgetting you have the boniest hips ever!" Lizzi evilly giggled while Laurel held up a hand. "I don't have a boyfriend."

I threw my hands in the air, exasperated, "You don't count! You don't want a boyfriend till you turn like twenty!" She scoffed, "Honey, I'm fine with being single. It means I can stalk hot guys." I immediately perked up, "Can I come with?" Laurel shrugged, "Why not?" I grinned and held out my fist, "Oh, yeah! Brofist!" She smiled and tapped her fist with mine.

"Swag on the ginger!" I cheered, again. Lauren winced and held a hand to her face, "Why do I hang out with you? You're so…peppy." I pressed my lips together and shook my head back and forth, "I'm just happier than you."

"Hey!" Emma called as Denver and Mattie cackled on the other side of the couch. "I'm plenty happy! I just take more joy in making people unhappy rather than cheering for them like a fourteen year old on a sugar high." Laurel patted Ren's shoulder, "Oh, suck it up and go home."

Ren raised an eyebrow and flicked her head to the side, flipping her hair aside, "I _am _home." The blonde merely ignored Emma and focused back on her Kindle. Denver came back from her daze suddenly asking what time it was. I checked my neon pink watch that had built in flashing lights, "Three-twenty-one, why?"

"Don't we have to go pick you your shirt at four?" I blinked and nodded, realization flashing before my eyes, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"

"Y'all wanna go early so we can browse through the mall?" Lauren asked. I shrugged and said "Why not?" as Denver echoed me. Mattie looked up from her Kindle as Emma jumped off the couch, stating she was going to go change since she was still in her pajamas. "What's going on?"

"We're going to the mall early." Elizabeth explained. The lighter blond raised an eyebrow, "This early? On a Saturday? What if we run into Fake Lady and the Tramps?"

"Emma will get peed off." I said, twisted a piece of ginger hair around my finger. Lizzi shrugged, "It's about time we got revenge on them though. They put us through heck all through middle school and high school." We all nodded. "I just hope Emma doesn't get violent. I'd rather not be kicked out of an another store because of her violent tendencies."

"Maybe we should bring some of the Akatsuki members." Lizzi reasoned. "I vote Itachi for Emma and myself. He's the only one out of all of them I actually like." Mattie spoke, tucking her Kindle away in one of the side drawers of the side table. "Sasori!" Elizabeth immediately said, grinning to herself.

"Let's bring along Hidan just for emergency purposes." Emma stated jumping over the couch and landing beside me. I scanned over her outfit quickly. Red skinny jeans with an occasional rip with fishnet underneath adorned her legs with black and red checkered stilettos. A black shirt Alice in Wonderland shirt with the modern day Red Queen covered her torso and her usual necklace (a thick black thread with a circular stone pedant with a silver chain bracelet laced in the pedant; two separate pieces of jewelry put together as one) and her usual ring (silver and resembled a claw, made to look like the ring the Queen wore in Snow White and the Huntsman). Her hair was pulled back in a braid and instead of her contacts black and red glasses adorned her eyes.

"So, who are you pickin', Cait?" She asked, ignoring my run down of her outfit. I blinked, "Well…I choose…" I thought for a second and came up blank and began glancing around the room for help. I gazed out the living room door as Kakuzu walked by. I gasped and pointed in his direction. "Kakuzu! I chose Kakuzu!"

Emma nodded and began calling for our chosen Akatsuki members. Itachi was the first in the room, even though Kakuzu had just walked by. The said miser came in the room after Sasori had slipped in.

"What do ya want, Killer Bitch?" Hidan cursed as he walked in the room. Denver, Mattie, and I winced at the curse words slightly as Mattie threw a heated glare his way. Ren rolled her eyes, "I want y'all to come to the mall with us. We won't be there long, just long even to look at some different things then go to pick up Caitlyn's shirt from iDesign." Itachi nodded, stoically, while Sasori sighed in agreement. He was glomped by Denver as Kakuzu said he'd come as long as he didn't have to spend any money.

"Will there be any hot bitches there?" Ren nodded, "Yup. It's a Saturday therefore about half the female population will be there." Hidan grinned, perversely, "Then fuck yeah! Take me with ya!"

* * *

"Look! A ginger!" I stuck my head out the window and yelled, "Ginger swag!" Ren wooed for effect while Lizzi spazzed out, completely confused. Itachi and Laurel were having a quite conversation in the back the car. I grinned and leaned back inside the car, rolling up the window so the wind wouldn't mess up my hair. Lauren sent a look at me from the corner of her eye then looked in the rearview mirror.

"Denver! Stop eye raping, Sasori!" She barked, ignoring Denver's protests. "Mattie! You better not be flirting with my man! I'll eat you!" Laurel merely laughed and returned to her conversation. "Kakuzu! Hidan! Stop giving each other death rays and just ignore each other!" Hidan snarled, "Fuck you bitch! I'll look Kaku-bastard whenever I want!" Emma raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Are there hidden meanings behind those words, Hi~dan-chan?" She drawled out his name as Kakuzu and Hidan turned their rays on you.

"I'd stop ahead if I were you." Kakuzu warned while Hidan sputtered with rosy blush. I 'ew'ed, realizing what she meant. She snorted, "You know you love me."

"Not really."

"Don't lie to yourself, darlin'." Ren smiled, happily, as Kakuzu rolled his eyes. A serious and spiteful look fell over Emma's eyes as she grinned, maliciously. I laughed, nervously, at her expression; faintly asking what she was thinking.

"I was thinking about how I need to tell our lovely guests about Fake Lady and the Tramps." A rather annoyed aura fell over the car as we all narrowed our eyes at the name. "Fake Lady and the Tramps are a group of four girls from our old high school. They tried to mess with us and bully us all throughout high and middle school. There's Kinley, the one who goes in to get the information. She acts sweet and kind but will bend any way to do what the higher ups of the group what her to do. There's Kylie, the talker of the group. She's the one who spreads the rumors around and gets the gossip the group needs. Then there's Molly, the one who does the dirty work for the group. She can get in and get out and not be suspected at all. Then there's Rachel-" I sneered, slightly as Emma brought up her name. "-the head of the group and the evil mastermind behind it all. She has the spot that Molly's wanting for years."

"You haven't given us any idea of what they look like." Sasori stated, bored. Emma sent an icy glance in the mirror, "They'll be the only ones not to stay away once they see us."

* * *

Emma

* * *

"Just try it."

"It looks nasty as hell!"

"It's just a _sandwich_!"

"A sandwitch with lettuce on it!"

"First of all, it's sand_wich _not sand_witch_-"

"-I don't give a fuck!-"

"-and second of all, lettuce is good for you!"

"I don't give a flying fuck!" I growled and grabbed the lettuce, chicken, mustard, and mayonnaise sub and smashed it in Hidan's face. "Eat! The damn! Sandwich!" The sandwich slid of his face and splattered on his tray, revealing an icy glare. "No!"

"That's not a nice way to treat your boyfriend, Em~ma!" I tensed at the sing song voice as I tossed a few napkins at Hidan. "Toilet paper stuffing isn't a nice way to treat your boobs either but it looks like we'll both do whatever the hell we want." I turned and glared at the tall, dirty blond. She sneered down at me while Kylie and Molly both pulled up chairs beside Hidan. She sat in the chair across from me, a slightly evil grin spread across her face.

Rachel was muscular and rather skinny due to her being a gymnast. Freckles adorned her tanned skin while her brown eyes devilishly scrapped over Hidan. I mentally cursed at Caitlyn for choosing a table against the wall as Kinley moved behind me. Everyone minus Hidan and I had left while we snacked; I had managed to persuade Itachi to hang out and get to know my buddies while Hidan and I ate.

The said immortal sent me an annoyed look, "Why the hell are these skinny ass bitches hangin' off my arms?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and ignored him for the time being, focusing on keeping one hand under the table.

"I see you look even more emo than the last time we saw you." Rachel drawled. "Where are your little ELLA spawns and that traitor Caitlyn?" I verbally snarled at Rachel as my hand typed under the table 'Send Itachi. Now.'

"I'd shut up while you were ahead you little bitch." I growled out. "You know you were the one who sabotaged Caitlyn's career as a cheerleader and dancer just so you could be the star. You can't stand not being the center of attention. That's why you've been holding on so tightly to your position in your little group." I tucked Maxson in the sole of my stiletto and leaned over the table slightly. "You hold no more burdens against me." I bit back a cringe. "DJ is out at college with a degree in technology and your relationship is over, am I right?"

Rachel smirked and pointed a finger at Hidan; I moved my eyes to him and sighed. From behind us, it would look as though Molly was holding Hidan's neck but from in front of them, she held a pocket knife against his neck.

"You can go ahead." Fake Lady and the Tramps gawked at me. "He'll just come back to haunt me anyway." Molly shot a look to Rachel who nodded and Molly pulled the knife away and hid it back in her sleeve. Rachel moved to speak to me again.

"What a lovely get together we're having." I sighed, 'Leave it to them to bring everyone.' ELLA and the Akatsuki members stood in a semi-circle around us. The look I was sure I could only decipher on Itachi's face read that he was tempted the slay Kinley to get to me. I shook my head slightly and skimmed my eyes over the other people around us. Kakuzu stood stoically beside Itachi, Mattie with a sharp glare behind Molly, Denver with clenched fists behind Kylie, Sasori edged protectively in front of Denver, and Caitlyn threatening loomed over Rachel.

Molly automatically assumed her role in the group and turned to Mattie with a sullen expression, "I'm so sorry about your sister, Mattie."

"Oh, save it for your mother." Mattie almost snarled at Molly.

"Well, Rachel." I started, pushing my chair backwards to stand. Kinley moved backwards and stumbled into Itachi's chest who stared menacingly at her. She immediately fled to Molly side. By now they were all standing, slightly scared looks into their eyes. "Are you so confident in your plans now? And I'd like you to know if you're intimidated by these guys-" I gestured to the Akatsuki members. "-you should see the _actually _intimidating ones."

I ran my eyes over them one more time which made my heart stop. Adorning each of the girl's belt loops were four familiar rings; four rings that we absolutely needed. I glanced at Kinley, who nearest to me. The ring on the belt would be easy to grab if I kept their eyes trained in front of them.

"They're handsome fellows. " I purred, moving behind Kinley threateningly. She had nowhere to move, me moving behind her boxed her in. I rested my head on her shoulder, preventing her from looking behind her. "They're all purely loyal to moi though." I continued as I began to fiddle with the string holding the ring. "They won't fall for your dirty tricks, Kin~ley." I drew out her name to startle her. Her blond hair felt stiff brushing against my cheek as I wormed my claw ring off. I hushed my voice as I dug the claw into the string, "Imagine how disappointed Rachel would be if you failed her."

I smirked in victory as the ring softly dropped in my hand. I pulled away from her and quickly reached for Itachi's hand as a covered for hiding the rings. He immediately caught on and grasped my hand as I leaned deviously into his chest.

'I feel so much like Alois Trancy right now…' I thought randomly as I lazily moved my gaze to Rachel. I had left quite the impression on Kinley, the pale German shivering in her designer boots. "You can let them left now. I'll finish with them later…" Sasori and Mattie reluctantly moved away and Fake Lady and the Tramps leave quickly but not without Rachel hissing that is wasn't over yet.

'By all means,' I thought then said aloud. "This is just the beginning."

* * *

**A/N: I would end it here but I remembered I promised some DenSaso fluff.**

**Shit…**

* * *

Breathe Me

"_Help, I have done it again, I have been here many times before; hurt myself again today and, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame. Be my friend; hold me, wrap me up, unfold me. I am small; I'm needy, warm me up and breathe me. Ouch, I have lost myself again; lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, yeah, I think that I might break. I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe."_

* * *

Denver

* * *

As soon we came home, Mattie instantly disappeared up stairs, seemingly dead to the world at the said moment in time. I gripped the front of Sasori's shirt tightly, hiding my face in his neck. I needed to find a way to get my mind off of all the awful things that had happened to ELLA but it needed to be out in the open which is why we were all (minus Mattie and Itachi, he was taking care of Speed upstairs) gathered in the living room.

"Before jump into anyone's pasts-" Lauren began as she comforted the ginger sitting beside her. "-I'd like to know if there are any questions." Konan raised a head from the loveseat, speaking when Emma nodded at her. "Madison once mentioned something about a John character from your past. Who is he?" She asked softly, trying not to poor gas on any old wounds.

Ren smiled, grimly. "John made me the person I am today. He…" My ears were lost on Emma's story, having experienced what had happened with her. I focused on Sasori and searched for his hand to find that his had already found mine.

"Is something wrong?" He quietly whispered, still tuning in on Ren's story. I shook my head and covered my ears, "I don't want to hear it." The voice continued with no stopping. Sasori frowned and looked to Deidara who was sitting beside him and whispered, "Tell me later, brat." Deidara nodded as Sasori lifted me up and carried me out of the room.

Time slipped by as a blanket sheltered my body and a body was woven with mine. "Why are you so scared?" I flinched slightly and began explaining, "I've never been able to…emotionally handle things like the others. Things stick and cause probably with my relationships with others. My relationship with ELLA is rather fragile due to past events." I played with his fingers as I continued. "The memories hurt worse than they should."

I felt his fingers slid under my chin and lift it up, pressing his lips to mine quickly. I blushed as he began speaking, "The pain will not last. Time will heal it." He ran a hand through my hair and kissed my forehead. "Now, sleep." I nodded and cuddled against him as soft black seeped around me.

* * *

**A/N: I reeeaaallly want to continue but I have to get up at 5 in the morning (fuck my life). And plus I'm scared to death right now. The room I work in has paper blinds and there a giant rip in it that you can see out of. At night you can't see out of it unless you right in front of the window but you can easily see inside. **

**Plus it's right behind me.**

***looks behind* God I hate that window!**

**I get spooked easily. No other words.**

* * *

**MIC!**

**Take A Bow – Rihanna ~ Rihanna wrote some good shit here.**

**Breath of Life - Florence + the Machine ~ You already know this one**

**Breathe Me – Sia ~ Great sad song!**

**I'll Make A Man Out Of You – From Mulan ~ Great pre-battle song**

**Better Than Revenge – Taylor Swift ~ I love this song sooooooo much!**

* * *

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hate going up in the mountains. The scenery and air great but the rides up and down are absolutely awful on me. **

**I'll try to make this chapter a little longer. **

**Speed knows what the Akatsuki's names are because Ren told him and Speed's an Emma's boy. XD**

**All shall be revealed! …I lied, only a portion of what lays behind ELLA will be revealed today. **

…**None of these things in this chapter have happened in real life though. Just me and my awesome story. **

**I'm actually surprised at how well the plot has developed. It's coming out a lot better than I planned.**

**Any medical terms or whatever that are messed up in this chapter, deal with it. This is a chapter from a girl with little to no knowledge in the medical field. **

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would still be about Naruto, not Sasuke. **

* * *

Chapter 17

Waking Up In Vegas

"_You gotta help me out; it's all a blur last night_. _Don't be a baby, remember what you told me; shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now._ _You got me into this; information overload, situation lost control. Send out an S.O.S. and get some cash out, we're gonna tear up the town."_

* * *

Emma

* * *

I let my story fade to a subtle end and glanced at the empty couch for the exception of Deidara, deciding to start with Denver's story. "This event happened before mine own life changing event." I pulled my eyes up off the ground and gazed straight ahead, reminiscing slightly. "It was Denver's seventeenth birthday; her parents were taking her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant. Before making it to the restaurant, they had to stop at the gas station to get gas." I paused, piecing the bits of the story in the correct places. It had been three years since the last time I heard it so the pieces had molded over and made it hard to remember. "Another car had pulled up but neither of the three had thought any of it, it _was _a gas station but they knew something was wrong when another car came speeding in from the opposite side of the station.

"The first fire echoed. Two gangs from the bad part of town had brought their fight to the outskirts of the inner town and met at the gas station. Each car was filled with people that adorned guns.

My nose and mouth twitched up in a grimace, "Denver's dad had pushed her back in the backseat of the car, slamming the door behind him. Denver was trapped in the car as her parents were caught in the crossfire. Her father: a bullet to the head, her mother: a bullet to the heart. As soon as her parents had been hit with the bullets, she ran out of the other door to be caught in the shoulder by one of the bullets. The gangs disappeared as soon as they appeared as the clerk inside the gas station called the cops.

"'I remember the blood…splattering against the window.' I recall her telling me. 'I couldn't see their faces but once the bullets hit, they fell to the ground with a thud. That thud was the most terrifying noise I've ever heard in my life; the sounds of their dead bodies hitting the ground.'" I frowned.

"She was so bitter about it. Revenge definitely dwindled on her mind while she stayed at the hospital." I spoke from experience. "My crash happened exactly four days after Denver's. I remember going to see her after the shooting; I remember just _staring _at the bed beside hers, as if something was calling me to it. Turns out that in the next three days, I would be placed in the bed beside hers.

"It was scary as hell seeing her in that bed beside me; the look in her eyes when I first looked over at her. When our eyes met, that need for revenge just slipped out of her eyes." I shrugged. "I suppose she realized that she wasn't the only one with emotional burden."

Another silence filled the room, signaling my end to Denver's tale. "I remember the two beds next to us being empty. When we realized that, we exchanged a knowing look and laughed about it. It didn't seem they would be filled any time soon." A dark look fell over my eyes.

"Mattie was born into the world with one older sister and that was all. If you were looking at their relationship from outside the glass, it'd seem like they hated each other but on the inside, they had very close relationship." I smiled, faintly remembering Jaclyn.

"Jaclyn had a boyfriend of three years; both were planning to marry when they got out of school." I sighed, heavily. "The girl had basically devoted her life to Louis and when he decided to break up with her, he had to say some pretty to get rid of her.

"'Worthless! That's what you are to the world! No use! Scum!'" I quoted. "Anything he said, she took to heart and believed. She slowly fell into depression and when he told her he was moving out of town, she finally snapped."

I smiled at my best friend's old childhood home. "Her house had been a split level with two sets of staircases; one for going to the main living quarters and one for going down stairs.

"It was late at night and Jaclyn had finally settled for one final decision, suicide. In her room, she broke her mirror and crept out of the room and down the hall to the staircase railing. Mattie had heard the mirror shatter and woke. She followed Jaclyn and realized what she was going to do. Mattie tried reasoning with her but that didn't work so she resorted to trying to pull the mirror shard from her hands and get her down from the railing.

"It turned out into a game of tug of war that Jaclyn won but her victory was not sweet. She tumbled backward, pulling Mattie with her. Jaclyn landed on the railing first, snapping her spine on impact, instantly killing her. She then slipped over on the lowest set of stairs as Mattie collided with the highest. Her head slammed against the railing as well and she broke two ribs on the staircase, one of them puncturing her lung."

I gazed out the window. "I only got to hear the story from Mattie. She didn't tell me any thoughts or emotions on the subject. She shut down.

"Her injuries consisted of a mild concussion, two broken ribs, and a punctured lung." I stated. "She was placed in the bed next to mine, a day and a half later. Once she woke up, we explained everything and prayed that Caitlyn wouldn't end up in the bed next to Mattie's. Our prays went unanswered."

Caitlyn held her knees to her chest as I began to dip into her story. "Caitlyn was the top in her cheer class. The best out of all of them. Rachel was in the same cheer group and envied Caitlyn and despised her for having the spot she wanted. All the girls' dreams on the team were going to be fulfilled; they'd get the chance to go the internationals for a cheer competition.

"Caitlyn was given the lead part in the cheer; she was the one everyone would have eyes on and that mad Rachel's blood boil. They were at their last practice before they'd leave for California and they were practicing their pyramid. Caitlyn was at the top with Rachel and other girl underneath. Rachel managed to make Caitlyn loose her balance and fall eighteen feet and crash to the ground." I wrapped an arm around Caitlyn as I continued.

"She landed on her right leg and all but shattered the bone in the bottom half of it. She cracked her shoulder and came close to getting a concussion. The damage caused to her leg permits from dances or cheering. She can do stupid stuff like shuffle and Danger Legs but not actual dancing. Her leg cannot support it." I let out a deep sigh as I patted her back, comfortingly.

"She ended up in the hospital bed beside Mattie." I frowned and glared at the TV. "ELLA believes it was all a coincidence but me, nope, someone planned that shit out." I cursed. "Mothereffers gonna get bitch slapped if I ever meet the person who did that."

I crossed my legs as Caitlyn left the room. I glanced at the time on Maxson and sighed, for the umpteenth time that night. It was only five-forty-six and three-fourths of ELLA would not come out of their rooms till tomorrow.

"And then there was one." I muttered as everyone mulled over everything. I rolled my eyes, having moved on with the expectation of wanting to bitch slap someone, and called for my boyfriend. "'Tachi, darlin', you can come down now!"

"Ya bitches had it rough." Hidan said, with a half-ass attempt to comfort me. I snorted and sarcastically said, "Psh, yeah right. Compared to some of y'all, my past is like skipping through a cherry field. And I don't need your comfort, I moved on a long time ago. As you see, I'm not the one hiding in their bedrooms." I was lying slightly but overall the whole situation was in the past though I still felt a little guilty.

My potential pity party was interrupted by my weasel and my Squishy coming into the room. I grinned as Speed jumped on the couch with excitement. "Moo-ma! Moo-ma! Chi-Chi is so awesome!" He yammered, excitement sparkling in his blue eyes. I smiled and moved him on my lap, "How so, darlin'?"

"He showed me a bunch of cool stuff he could do!" I sent a long smirk Itachi's way (who returned with a smug smirk of his own) and hugged Speed to my chest. He squirmed and whined, "Moo-ma! You're squishing me with your boobs!" I cackled and grinned, "You know you wish you had big boobies like mah!"

"No I don't!" He wiggled out of my grasp and dashed out of the room. I smiled contently and laced my hands together, leaning back and laying them over my stomach, "I've raised him well."

* * *

**A/N: …I dare y'all to make fun of my song choice…It was fitting…**

* * *

G.N.O (Girls' Night Out)

"_I'm out to have a good time…Send out a 911; we're gonna have some fun. Hey boy, you know you better run cause it's a girl's night. It's alright without you, I'm gonna stay out and play out without you; you better hold tight, this girl's night is without you. Let's go; G.N.O. It's a girl's night."_

* * *

Yesterday had come and past and I was the still the only member of ELLA whom you could show signs of human activity, everyone else was dead to the world or basically a human statue. Mattie, Leafi, or Elizabeth would eat last night and I hoped they'd at least nibble on something tonight.

I finished slicing the crust off a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and placed a piece of the crust in my mouth, silently nomming on it as I carried the plate out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Speed!" I called as I swallowed my piece of bread and quickly snitched a bite off of one of the triangle on the piece of china in my hands. My brother's blue eyes found mine as he hopped of Konan's lap and ran over to me. He jumped up to try and get his sandwich but I held it above my head, a teasing look on my face.

"What do you say, Squishy?" I teased as he crossed his little arms and pouted. "Can I _please _have my sandwich, Moo-Ma?" I smiled, approvingly, and handed the hungry child his sandwich. He grinned and dashed to the coffee table to eat his sandwich. I sighed and plopped down beside Konan, holding up a finger when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Wait for it."

…

"Moo-ma! You ate some of my sandwich! You meanie; now it has cooties!" I cackled as Konan giggled beside me, Speed pouting over his triangle. I smiled and leaned over to look at his plate, "Darlin', I only took a bite from one of the triangles." He frowned and shoved the triangle in my face. "Then take yours!" I frowned, wacked his head. "Respect, boy; I don't take kindly to disrespect, you know that. Save your attitude for Hidan."

The boy straightened immediately and dropped the triangle in my head, "Yes, Moo-ma."

I smirked and leaned back and turned to Konan, who smiled at me, "You were saying, darlin'?" She nodded and went on with what she was going to say, "Caitlyn, Madison, and Denver may need to go out to get their minds off their pasts, they need a distraction." I mulled over the idea and smiled, clapping Konan on the shoulder. "Girl, you are a genius! We need to have a girl's night out!"

"Girl's night out?" The blue haired woman questioned as Kakuzu walked in the room. "Emma." He rumbled his brown splayed over his bare chest and shoulders. I glanced over at him, "One sec, doll." He frowned at my pet name but nodded. I turned back to Konan and began explaining, "A girl's night out is were a bunch of girls go out and do girl stuff like get their nails done, shop, or massages and junk. No boys are allowed to come thus the name _girl's _night out."

Konan nodded and smiled then moved off the couch and left the room. I looked over at Kakuzu, taking another bite of the small sandwich piece. "You called?" He nodded, a piece of his brown hair falling his face. He glared at the lock of hair and swept it from his face and focused back on me. His eyes moved from mine as he muttered something ineligible. I gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Could you trim my hair? It's gotten too long for my tastes…" He muttered eyes still trained away from mine. I shrugged and shoved the rest of my midget sandwich in my mouth, clapping my hands together to knock off the bread crumbs. I swallowed and smiled, "Sure. Let's head up to my room and get a little privacy from the idiots of this household." Kakuzu nodded and I walked over and ruffled Speed's hair, telling him to behave while I was gone. He gave me an innocent look then turned back to his sandwich.

I snorted and headed for the staircase. I was half up the staircase when a silver haired man crashed into me. I shrieked as I was knocked over the short railing. A tan hand grabbed mine and quickly lifted me back up. I breathed in shock and turned to the Jashinist standing in front of me. I let out an animalistic snarl and went to lunge for Hidan but was stopped by Kakuzu's arm wrapping around me waist.

Kakuzu sent Hidan a disapproving and annoyed look and spoke. "Leave Hidan before you injure someone." Hidan snorted, rolled his eyes, but slipped past Kakuzu and I on the staircase, "Whatever, Kaku-bastard." I glared at him while Kakuzu sighed and slung me over his shoulder seeing as I refused to walk.

Once in my bedroom he threw me on the bed. I yelped and sent a playfully glare at Kakuzu then moved to unplug me iHome and grab my desk chair. I waved at Kakuzu to follow and drug the chair into the bathroom and began to hook up the iHome. I placed Maxson on the machine and double clicked the 'home' button; the screen lit up and a 'play' appeared on the screen. I smiled as music began to tumble from the speakers.

I pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out the pair of scissors I used to trim my fringe and a comb. I snipped the scissors to together and apart as I turned to Kakuzu who was already sitting in the chair. "How much do you want cut off?" I questioned, placing the comb in the same hand as the scissors and ran my empty hand through the miser's hair.

He shrugged, "About an inch or so." I nodded and slipped the scissors in my pants pocket as I began combing through his hair.

"_You shout it loud but I can't hear a word you say." _I sang along, replacing the comb with the scissors but kept the comb in hand. "_I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up." _I began slicing through Kakuzu's hair, Amme dying as an inch of hair hit the ground. "_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away." _ Graylan snorted as Amme died a little more as more of Kakuzu's gathered on the ground.

"_Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away." _I sang, rolling my eyes at Amme's drama session. _"You shoot me down but I won't fall; I am titanium._ _You shoot me down but I won't fall; I am titani-"_

"You're a hairdresser, now?" I jumped and almost sliced off four and a half inches of Kakuzu's hair. I glanced at the door then turned back to Kakuzu's hair. I heard the miser snort and smiled as I hit the half way done line.

"I guess but you know I love styling y'all's hair. You all have such pretty hair." I cooed, sending Itachi a side glance. He leaned against the doorway, watching me with protective and amused eye. His own dark hair was pulled back in his usual low ponytail, his bangs framing his face. Amme and I (mentally for me) drooled at his sexiness and I turned back to Kakuzu's hair, smoothly slicing through another long inch of hair.

Kakuzu snorted and Itachi smirked, amused. I sliced through the last pieces of hair and smiled, running my hands through Kakuzu's now shorter hair. I tossed my scissors and comb on the counter and paused my music. "All done, Kakuzu! You are free to go get funky with Hidan!" I smiled, cheerfully. Kakuzu sent an annoyed glare at me then rolled his eyes and left the room, nodded politely at Itachi who also sent him a dip of the head.

I immediately pounced (not literally) on Itachi once I heard Kakuzu close my bedroom door. I pressed my lips to his and hugged him tightly. His lips twitched upwards as he pressed lips back against mine. I moved my lips against his once then pulled away to lay a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I don't think I've told you this today but you smell re~ally sweet!" I cooed, rubbing my nose against his neck breathing in the smell of chocolate and gummy bears. A small smirk had covered his face when I pulled away. I gave another hug and pulled away. "I'm going to go and try persuade the rest of ELLA to come with me and Konan for a girl's night out." Itachi nodded and ran his fingers over my wrist.

I smiled and slowly pulled away and left the room.

* * *

3:01

I quickly added three hours and pressed the horn then leaned of the window, slapping my hand against the van, "CAITLYN! YOUR HAIR LOOKS FINE NOW HURRY AND GET IN THE VAN!" I waited another minute or so then Caitlyn burst out of the house and jogged to the car, trying to make sure her curled hair didn't fall flat. I rolled my eyes as she hopped in the van and immediately began pulling out of the drive way.

"Where to first; shoe shopping or the nail salon?" I questioned.

"Neither! Let's go to the shooting range!" Mattie instantly said, a hopeful smile on her face. All of us minus Konan gave Mattie a dirty look. She smiled, "Well, you never know!"

I shook my head and turned back to the road in front of us. "I'd like to have my nails painted. It's been awhile since I've painted them." Konan murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear. Caitlyn quickly seconded Konan while Denver said, "I hate getting my nails done. The nail polish is so annoying." She whined as Mattie agreed.

I shrugged and turned as the light flashed green, heading for the strip mall that sat near by the actually mall. "You could always get a clear coat." I honestly could careless as along as the colors were black, red, orange, or white. I usually got black as a base with French tips.

Denver and Mattie pouted the rest of the ride to the nail salon. Caitlyn was practically bouncing in her seat and Konan had a content smile on her face. I pulled the keys from the car and slipped out, waiting for everyone to exit the car and close their doors before I locked them. ELLA and Konan gathered in front of the salon as I closed my own door and locked up the car.

I followed everyone the salon and took note that we were the only ones in the salons minus the right amount of employees. A blond haired woman looked up from the counter and smiled at Caitlyn and I. "Caitlyn! Emma! Lord, it's been awhile!" Carla smiled. "You got that right! We brought the whole house tonight!" Caitlyn smiled in return as I sent another look around the salon.

"Slow business, huh?" I questioned as Mattie and Denver glared at the pile of nail polish stacked neatly in the corner. Carla nodded, placing her head in her hand. She tapped her long hot pink nails across the table. "Mhm; it's slower than ever nowadays. No one's got the money expect her a few rich bas-people." She stopped herself from cursing and turned her attention to Konan. "Well, looks like we've got a new face in the crowd!" She said, holding out a manicured hand. "I'm Carla."

Konan tensed slightly and sent a side glance my way. Graylan hummed at her reluctance as I sent her a reassuring smile. Konan nodded slightly and accepted Carla's hand, "I'm Konan. It's nice to meet you." They shook and released the other's hand as Carla sent Konan a curious look. "Konan, huh? Don't hear that name often, is it an American name?" Konan shook her head and used some of the information she'd learned from this world. "It's Japanese."

"Huh. You learn something new every day." Carla nodded, absorbing her fact for the day and pointed at the nail polish Caitlyn was already swarming over. "You know what to do. Chose a color and sit at one of the tables. One of these-" She gestured to the women sitting behind her. "-lovely ladies will tend to you."

We quickly chose our colors; mine being the usual, Caitlyn's hot pink and white, Denver a soft blue, and Mattie a navy blue. Carla was tending to Caitlyn who sat on my left and Konan sat on my left. Sara, an old friend from high school, tended to Konan and Enia, an African American woman similar to me in personality, tended to Mattie. Rosie, a sweet Chinese girl, tended to Denver and Lynn, a quiet brunette woman, tended to me.

"Hey, Denver!" I called. She looked behind Mattie and Konan to look at me, "What?" I smiled perversely and asked, "I wonder what Sasori's doing right since you're gone." Denver gave me the 'sexy look' and replied, "Dontcha wonder what Itachi and Kisame are doing." I snorted, "They better not be doing anything without me. I want in on that to!" Denver laughed while Konan giggled. Mattie leaned back and glared at me. "You are so lucky I can't jack slap you right now."

I smiled, "Just smile innocently."

"Im'ma show you innocent when Enia gets done with my nails." I leaned in the opposite direction of Mattie and whispered to Lynn, "Girl, ya gotta help me here. I'm not married, I haven't had kids, and I haven't gotten drunk. I need to get those things done before Mattie kills me and if you get me outta here in time; she'll most likely kill you first which gives me enough time to get away. You in?"

Lynn's eyes flickered to mine and she smiled, "Just smile innocently."

I gasped and resisted the urge to flail around, "You traitor!" Caitlyn glanced over and asked what happened. "This woman here-" I jerked my head in Lynn's direction. "-refuses to be bait while I run from Mattie." Caitlyn shrugged, "I see why. You're the one who screwed yourself over." My jaw dropped as I turned to Konan who was having a quiet conversation with Sara. I pouted and turned to Denver who immediately said, "I'm not helping you."

I let out a cry of shame as Mattie cackled. I turned to Lynn and said, "Girl, hurry up and get my nails done so I can flee to-"

"Canada?" She questioned, a smirk on her face. My jaw dropped again and sobbed dramatically, "Wah! The world's out to get meee! I knew I should have brought Itachi to get his nails done too!"

* * *

**A/N: I'll mostly like add on to this in the next chapter. I'd continue but then Mattie would burn me for not getting out quick enough.**

**Last week was hectic. We had to wake up earlier every other day to go to my sister's softball game then we'd have to roast in the evening sun. My head's sun burned but I showed the sun by wearing black skinny jeans the next day. Can't burn my legs now, sucker!  
I hate the heat. Don't know how people can love it. I prefer the winter and fall; I'm a rather cold person. **

**I've never been so excited for Monday. Glass House comes on! So excited!**

**I read the latest chapters of Naruto (Thank you, Kitty for reminding me!) and about cried my ass off. To find out, go look it up. Sad stuff man.**

**That's about it**

* * *

**MIC**

**Titanium – David Guetta feat. Sia ~ This is a freakin' awesome song man. I love it sooo much!**

**Waking Up In Vegas – Katy Perry ~ Old song, great lyrics depending on how you interpret them.**

* * *

**Short MIC this chapter. Didn't listen much music.**

**Sorry.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: If you haven't noticed yet, I've put out another story I'll be working on alongside When Life Gives You Kittens. The name of it is Grass, Titanium, and the Girl I Killed and it's rather different from WLGYK. **

**I made a cover for it too. I need to make one for WLGYK but haven't gotten to it. I just managed to find the perfect picture and well. **

**Thanks for reviews! I'd like to give everyone a internet cookie because we have reached over a hundred reviews! I couldn't even start to tell you how thankful I am to all you readers. You've brought so much support! It's really touching. I'd like to reach 150 before this story ends, think we can do it?**

**And have a few friends on here who are crappy reviewers (not exactly for this story but you get the point) but I don't need an intricate review with big words. A simple good or nice job would suffice. I won't judge by you by your review. :D**

* * *

**Dear AkatsukiTomboyKid,**

**I apologize for abusing your husband in this chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Velia**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, they'd use sporks as weapons.**

* * *

Chapter 18

G.N.O (Girls' Night Out) -Continued

"_I'm out to have a good time…Send out a 911; we're gonna have some fun. Hey boy, you know you better run cause it's a girl's night. It's alright without you, I'm gonna stay out and play out without you; you better hold tight, this girl's night is without you. Let's go; G.N.O. It's a girl's night."_

* * *

Emma

* * *

"Caitlyn." The ginger glanced over at me from the parking lot. "What?" I glared at her and tugged on the _extremely _short skirt Caitlyn had forced me to where. I could have easily weaseled my way out of wearing the skirt but I was doing this for Konan and all her sweetness. "_Why _do you own such a short skirt in _my _size?"

Before we go further, I need to state something. Caitlyn is the thinnest out of ELLA. She not super skinny like size zero but pretty small. She also the tallest but that isn't relevant. Caitlyn may not be able to dance or cheer but she definitely stays thin by actually exercises unlike the rest of ELLA. I swear she has a tiny four pack under her shirt. Denver is the next thinnest because she's so hyper then me and Mattie are about the same size. We never trade clothes though because we have such different tastes (black, tomboy).

Overall, it would be physically impossible for me to fit inside a pair of Caitlyn's booty skirts. Don't get me wrong, Caitlyn isn't a slut in any shape or forms but she has her moments when she likes to flaunt her body. Don't we all?

Caitlyn merely shrugged, "I've been waiting for the day I could Ginger-ify you. That's why I asked you your clothes sizes every month." I frowned and hissed at her, causing her to give me a strange look. I tugged on the skirt again before we walked into the shooting range.

After Caitlyn's make over at the house, Konan curiosity got the best of her and she asked to go to the shooting range. I cringed as I remembered passing through the living room after Caitlyn's makeover.

* * *

"_Mattie." I whispered, tugging on tight shirt and the push up bra underneath it. The ridiculous outfit Caitlyn stuck me in made to where I could see my feet because my boobs were in the way. I felt like a slut to be truthfully. I was never one for exposing my body and neither was Mattie. Mattie had a scowl on her face, shifting in shorts about an inch longer than the skirt I was wearing. She also managed to sneak an overly large hoodie on to cover the tight shirt she was also wearing. 'Lucky.' I thought as Mattie asked me what._

"_I don't want to go through the living room. Remember, that's where all the Akatsuki members were?" I said, as we descended further down the staircase behind the others. Mattie paled, a flicker of emotion I didn't catch passed through her eyes. "But if we don't go downstairs that'll go against everything we stand for and make us look like chickens." I added._

"_So we either suck it up and go home or flee to Canada." We both sighed and continued down the staircase and, all too soon, made it to the living room. _

"_We should be home by nine or tenish." Caitlyn said, comfortably standing in front of all the Akatsuki members with a tight V-neck on and booty shorts. Mattie had hands jammed her pockets and a scowl on her face. I couldn't cross my arms because it'd cause more attraction to my chest so I had settled with clasping my hands together and holding them against my stomach. _

_I suddenly felt everyone's eyes on us and heard Hidan wolf whistle with Deidara. I shifted, highly uncomfortable, as Itachi's eyes landed on me. I settled for ignoring me and glanced at Mattie who focused a glare on Hidan. I followed her line of sight and watched Hidan's eyes flickered between Mattie's and my upper body. I let out a growl and barked out, "Hidan of Yugakure, you've got five seconds to pull your eyes away from my boobs."_

"_Make me bitch!" Hidan cackled. I sent a glance at Mattie who didn't say a word and grinned, turning back to Hidan. I cracked my knuckles and walked out of the room, calling for Itachi over my shoulder. I felt him fingers lace with mine as I stalked down the hall. I came to end of the hall and stood in front of the small square table with a pot of flowers on of it. _

_I slide the table aside and gazed at the small hole behind it. "Itachi, darlin', could y-" I was cut as Itachi pressed his lips to mine then kissed my forehead. "Of course, Emma." Itachi reached in the hole and pulled out a crowbar and handed it to me. I grinned and counted the paneling across the wall. _

"…_six, and seven." I pulled the crowbar from Itachi's grasp used the tool to pry the paneling away. The bar and the panel clattered to the ground as I pulled to pistols out of the wall. I stomped back down the hall, cocking the guns, and entering the living room. _

"_Itachi, take Speed upstairs please." He nodded and quickly removed Speed from the room. I raised the guns and pointed them at Hidan, "Kakuzu, if I shoot Hidan in the eyes will he heal?" Kakuzu shrugged, looking up from his money. "It'll take a week. He won't go blind if that's what you're wondering."_

"_Well, darn." I sighed. Hidan laughed, "Like you could hit me in the ey-"_

_**BANG! BANG! **_

"_Fudging beestard! 'Tachi's the only one who can look at me like that." I moved my glare from his yowling form to the other male Akatsuki members. I ignored the shocked looks I was getting from Leafi and Lizzi. "And if anyone else decides they want to look at the members of ELLA inappropriately, they'll also get their eyes shot out. Do I make myself clear?" A chorus of nods and 'You really think I'd do that?' look fluttered around as Mattie began to whine._

"_No fair! Why do you get to shot his and I don't?" She whined, a pleased smile on her face. I huffed, "If you want to shoot him more be my guest. He may be a jerk but he's still sexy and he's still part of the Akatsuki therefore making him mine." I held out one of my pistols and buckled the other one to my waist. _

_I dusted my hands together and walked out of the room, "And I hope you know those are Zombie bullets. My dad bought my plenty, some from Valentine's Day, my birthday, Christmas, Easter, every year. So, you can go to town."_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

* * *

Did I mention Caitlyn managed to get a picture of us?

Overall, I was pleased though. I could shoot someone's brains out and they'd still be alive. Who would enjoy that?

'_Pacifists, peace loving hippie, a good portion of the female population; need I go on?' _I frowned as Mattie walked up to the front desk of the shooting range. 'You know what Amme? Shut the fuck up and leave me in peace while I shoot the hell outta some paper peoples.' Amme scoffed and disappeared as Graylan watched on, silently.

'I suppose you wouldn't ha-'

_SLAM! _

I blinked and looked in front of me to see Denver had not been kind even to hold open the door for me and since I had been reliving a memory while the door closed, I didn't see it close. Did I mention it was a glass door?

My day just can't get any better than this.

* * *

Mattie

* * *

"Turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle." Emma took a deep breath and continued. "Turtle, turtle; I like turtles. Hehehehe…"

"Uh, Madison? Is your friend okay?" I opened my mouth to reply when Emma cut me off. "I wonder whose penis is bigger; Edward's or Jacob's." Denver cackled and Cait-lawn-o and Konan gave her a funny look while I laughed and smacked her arm. "Yes." I said while shaking my head 'no'.

Henry sighed and scratched his gray beard, "Kids these days." I rolled my eyes and asked, "Hey, do you have my gun ready?" Henry nodded and reached under the desk and pulled out my 50 caliber Desert Eagle. I smiled and nodded towards Konan, "This is my friend Konan and I'm goin' teach her how to shoot a gun today." I smiled sweetly. Henry let out a slightly dramatic gasp and looked at Konan as well.

"You ain't never shot a gun before, little lady?" Konan politely shook her head no as Henry smiled, "Well, you've come to the right girl. She's the best shooter in NC."

Henry and I conversed a little longer and by the time our conversation dwindled to an end five county lads and walked inside. I glanced over them, looking to see if any of them were hot or had black hair and blue eyes but alas no county guy has that. Emma's eyes flickered upward and then settled back on Maxson, Caitlyn and Konan just continued conversing while Denver grazed the pickings.

"What are y'all pre'ty li'le ladies doin' here?" The tallest one asked. Emma's eyes immediately shot up as she slipped Maxson in her back skirt pocket. She moved her gun and clipped it behind her back then pranced over to me as the tallest county man asked, "Are ya wai'in' for ya par'ners?" I faintly heard Henry mumbled "Not them again." and watched Ren put her acting skills to the test.

"We were waiting for our boyfriends to come by. They asked us to meet them here." Emma kept her eyes downcast and fiddled with her fingers. Another (ahem…please forgive me) redneck spoke up, shouldering the gun across his shoulder. "So, can you ladies shoot a gun?"

"I don't know. It's been a awhile since I handled a gun; I don't remember." I said, flipping my blond fringe out of my face to expose my doe eyes. All five of the men glanced at each, toothily smiles covering theirs faces.

A new redneck spoke, "Would you ladies like to have a little shoot off?" Ren and I smiled innocently, "Why not?"

Denver popped up beside us. "Wanna make this more interesting by placing some money on the table?" The other two men who hadn't spoken up yet smiled seemingly innocently.

"Why not?" The both said in unison, the mocking tone in their voice evident. Ren let out a quite growl and I smirked, "Don't trust a blond; never trust a blond?"

"What's that supposed to mean, blondie?"

"Many things, my dear idiot, many things." I said in response to the lead redneck. I smiled and looked over at Konan whom was looking over the situation in curiosity, "Today you are learning how to shoot a gun."

* * *

Caitlyn's attempt at girly outfits were spoiled by the hideous orange glass, earphones, and guns. I mentally cackled at Caitlyn's foiled attempts and sent Konan a side glance, "You're a ninja, right? So, you can memorize how to shoot a gun if ELLA goes first right?"

"I'm not Itachi." She said, softly, looking upon the gun in her hand with caution. "I can try but I'm sure I can handle it." I nodded and glanced over at the group of rednecks on the opposite side of the shooting range.

"You girls gonna shot in dem shoes?" One asked. Emma scoffed beside me and I said, "No, we're gonna shoot wearing penguins on our feet."

"Really?" I just sighed as Emma shouted, "Ready when you are, boys!"

"Ladies first!" Another redneck shouted back.

"Then why ain't you shooting?" They continued to bicker back and forth until a shot finally rang through the building.

One by one, each person getting three rounds, the rednecks shot their guns and, honey, they must have really underestimated us girls because their aim was horrid; so horrid I didn't even want to look at the poor paper man.

Out of ELLA and Konan, Emma called dibs on first shooting. "Oh, baby, E-dog is in the house!"

* * *

I cocked back my pistol and let out a cackle as I aimed it at the center of the paper man's head. I grinned at the bullet nailed the paper person straight in the center of the head. I ignored the rednecks hooting and hollering and focused on aiming for the paper man's heart.

_**BANG!**_

Another clean shot. "AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A PEWDIEPIE PARTY!" I shouted at as I aimed my gun straight at the paper man's delicates.

_**BANG! **_

And now this paper man was a paper woman. The rednecks were silent once they realized where I shot. 'I hope they take that as a threat.'

* * *

I shifted the gun awkwardly in my hands and aimed at the dummy's heart. I smiled and shouted, "NO ONE UNDERESTIMATES THE GING!"

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

"GINGER SWAG, BABY!"

* * *

"Only the first three bullets count right?" I asked, grinning as I aimed the gun at the man's penis. Mattie shouted out a 'yes'. "Well, make sure you count them!" I cackled as I wreaked havoc on the poor dummy across the range. Continuous bullets created holes in the dummy as I continued shooting clicked I ran out of bullets.

"Dang it! I wanted to save some for the rednecks!"

* * *

'Maybe I shoot right above the rednecks' head's.' I thought as I stared at the dummy, sadly. 'If only the dummy was the real thing.'

"Might as well get this over with." I shrugged and smiled and smoothly let three bullets glide through the paper man.

'Take that imaginary rednecks.'

* * *

The gun sat unnatural in my hands. I was using the type of gun Emma called a 'pistol'. I had since her shoot from it twice and Mattie once so I had a decent idea of how to work it. Emma's 'just aim and pull the trigger' advice was helpfully in the least as the gun was very foreign to me.

I smiled faintly at the cheering behind me, 'Friends do that.' I thought absentmindedly. 'Friends that aren't men; friends…like me.'

I felt confidence fill me as I took aim at the target, 'I'm very happy with that.'

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

* * *

Six Days Later

* * *

We Found Love

"_Yellow diamonds in the light; now we're standing side by side as your shadow crosses mine, what it takes to come alive. It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny but I've gotta let it go. We found love in a hopeless place. Shine a light through an open door; love a life I will divide. Turn away 'cause I need you more; feel the heartbeat in my mind._

* * *

Both of Us

"_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us. Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us."_

* * *

Emma

* * *

I hung my head. All the Akatsuki fanfics felt useless to me now seeing as I had the said criminals in my house. I couldn't find any could songs to listen to and my earbuds were thrown across the room. I huffed and flicked back to the main menu of on Maxson and pressed the 'Anime' category. I scrolled down and clicked on 'Kuroshitsuji' and lazily scanned through the contents.

It was late, about two in the morning. Everyone in the house was asleep (with the expectation of Sasori or Konan and Pein) and I, as usual, doing my nightly web searching on my bed. Itachi and Kisame lay on the mattress on the floor, an empty space between them. Any of my random outbursts fell on deaf ears, the Akatsuki members immune to weird quirks.

'Am I in the mood for Sebastian? Are maybe I should read some yaoi? Sebastian and Ciel, definitely. Or maybe just some fluff.' I mused, Graylan and Amme already asleep in the depths of my brain and stomach.

I scrolled down to the bottom of the web page as loud whispering caught my ears.

"Shush! You're gonna wake the whole house!"

"You the louder one! Besides, everyone's grown immune to Emma's outbursts." 'And I just said that.' I thought as I clicked a button on Maxson, the screen turning black. I crept out of the bed and snuck to the door, gently pulling it open and peeking outside. Two figures stood outside Mattie's door, one taller than the other and more…boobier...

Don't judge me.

"Just…let's go alright?" I scrunched up my eyebrows and squinted at figure trying to figure out who they'll were. They both had ruffled long ruffled hair but all other features were blurred by the dark hallway. They disappeared into Mattie's room and I heard the faint squeaking of a window.

Silence fluttered about the house for the next for seconds before I got creeped out by the dark hallway. I quickly shut the door and shuffled over to Kisame and Itachi.

"Itachi…Kisame…wake up…" Both men roused and slowly sat up, Kisame letting out a raspy 'what?' My eyes flickered to the balcony, "Who's chakra is missing?"

"Missing? Emma, what are you talking about?" Kisame asked as I felt a slight shift in the room. I looked at Itachi, yawning widely and sitting down in between them.

"Everyone isn't here." His comment was aimed at Kisame as he looked down at me, weariness lodged in his eyes. I kissed his nose and pulled Kisame's arm towards me, cuddling into the roughness of his skin. "So? Who's missing?"

* * *

**A/N: I hate Mattie so much. She bribed me into finishing this chapter tonight. Stupid demon blond.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

* * *

**MIC:**

**Secrets – OneRepublic ~ Very meaningful song.**

**We Found Love – Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris ~ Catchy**

**Dear John – Taylor Swift ~ One of my favorite thinking songs.**

**Girlfriend (Justin Bieber "Boyfriend" Parody) – Overly Attached Girlfriend ~ …*cue rape face* If I was your girlfriend.**

* * *

…

**I lied. I'm not ending here.**

**;D**

* * *

Three Hours Later

* * *

I sat in the rocking chair in Mattie's bedroom, stroking my baseball bat in my lap. Itachi and Kisame stood behind me, their chakra masked. A small 'thud' came from outside the window as I heard Mattie say 'Man, I never got tired of that.' I heard a chuckle and watched the two crawl back inside the window. They left the window open as they advanced into the room, not noticing the three extra people in the room.

A hand reached out a clicked on the lamp on the dress and light illuminated the room. "Well, well, well." I said, looking stoically at Deidara and Mattie. Shock echoed the features as I continued, "Someone has been doing something behind our backs, now haven't they Kisa-dear?" I glanced up at the Almighty Shark Lord. A smirk slipped onto his lips as I laughed in pleasure, turning back to the teens in front of me.

Mattie glared at Deidara, slapping his arm. "How did you not notice them? You're the ninja here."

Deidara sent a glare back. "Me? You're the one who wouldn't come out in the open with our relationship, yeah!" I put aside their bickering and scraped my eyes over Mattie searching for-

Oh, dear God.

What that-

I immediately got up, dragging Steve behind me. Deidara stared at me with slight fear in his eyes while Mattie just pouted. I yanked Mattie hair away from her neck and pointed at the large hickey on her neck. I exhaled sharply and turned to Deidara, yanking his hair back as well. A large hickey rested on his neck as well.

I felt many emotions roll back me that moment.

'I never knew Mattie had it in her.'

'How long has this been going on?'

'If they did the dirty, they better have used a condom.'

'Do we even have any condoms?'

'Mattie could have at least told me! That ass!'

I dragged a hand down my face and glared at both blond. "I want answers and I want them now. How long has this been going on?"

"About week and two days, un."

"You didn't have sex, right?"

"Emma…"

"Deidara, how many hickeys did you give Mattie?"

"Tonight?"

I sighed deeply through my nose as I watched Mattie glance at the window that Itachi had snuck and shut while we were bickering. "Don't answer that question."

"You are going to go public with your relationship, right?"

"They'll find out eventually, so…"

"I hate your boyfriend, Emma." Mattie pouted. I sighed, "Why?"

"He's blocking my only other escape route."

"Good job, sweetie!"

"Hn…"

My eyes softened as I looked at the look of weariness on everyone's faces. If I kept this up, Mattie would get snappy with her not exactly been a 'three in the morning' night owl-ness. I could also hear the sleepiness in Itachi's small 'Hn'.

He was a night owl; more like an annoying fucking morning bird, waking me up freakin' five o'clock.

'Man, I must really be tired.' I noted as I spoke up, "Since everyone's tired, I want no more night outings with telling me. I want to get a picture of you two acting lovey-dovey. Once I get that only then will I not tell anyone about your relationship."

"Deal, yeah." Deidara said, instantly. Mattie gave him an 'I can't believe (it's not butter) you just did that' look and opened her mouth to counter him when he pressed his lips to hers.

I let out an 'aw' and grinned at the small blush on Mattie's face. Deidara slipped past me, then Kisame, and out the door.

I looked at Mattie, "I didn't know you had it in ya, Mattie. Givin' out hickeys already!'

Then we were promptly kick out of Mattie's room. Kisame immediately walked back to the master bedroom as I stayed in the hall with Itachi, my thoughts lingering about. The dabbled across many subjects until the landed on one that made my breath slip.

'Didn't Itachi have a disease? He had to take medicine to keep himself alive.' I looked up at the tired Uchiha who stood loyally by my side.

"Itachi…" I said, worriedly. His eyes flickered from the wall down to mine, showing me he was giving me his attention. "…is the disease…is it still…there?" I asked. Itachi shook his head, leaning down and pressing his forehead to mine, gazing into my worry filled eyes. "I haven't shown signs of it since coming into your world. I'm led to believe that the transform into a feline disrupted the disease and removed it from my body as it's not something an animal can catch."

I sighed, so much relief in my voice. I pressed my lips to his, caressing his cheeks tenderly. He lips moved back against mine, reassurance slipping in the kiss. I pulled away and closed my eyes, enjoying the smell of chocolate. I felt so afraid of losing him, seeing as for most of my life he had been nothing more than a distant 'childish' dream. "What if one morning I woke up and he wasn't there?" My thought accidently said aloud.

"Emmaley." I could hear the seriousness in his voice. "I promise I won't leave you with saying goodbye. The thought of doing so I couldn't even begin to comprehend. I promise you won't wake one morning to an empty bed without a goodbye. I can't promise you I can stay but I can promise you I'll say goodbye." My eyes stung at his sweet words as I hugged his body tightly.

"Itachi, I promise to give my all during the time we have together, alright? I don't want you to this world an even more shattered man but as one with memory to be cherished. I won't let you do everything for us. For me. For yourself." I said, as a tear leaked from my eye. I damned that tear to hell. I felt so strong and weak at the same time. "I'll lift both of us up. You're not leaving me with a fight, got that Uchiha?"

He tucked his head into my neck and smiled. "I love you."

I felt kittens roll around in my stomach (I'm scared of butterflies, okay? Sheesh…) at the proclamation. "I love you more and if you say 'I love you the most', you'll never be able to have children."

A smirk fell onto his lips, "Will a simple 'I love you, too' suffice?'"

I smiled. "Of course, dear."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: …I'm such a sap. I cried while writing the four hundred words. I'm a sucker for sweetness.**

**I bet you didn't see that coming! I actually never planned for Mattie to fell for Dei, we had agreed on Kakashi (how that would happen I have yet to figure out) but then she ended falling for Dei. This was all her idea I just take credit for it.**

**They'll be some DenSaso fluff in next chapter. I mainly focusing on Emma's relationship since she's my main character. **

**DeiMad fluff is soon to come. I'm excited to write a scene with them having a hot make out session in the forest.**

**I can see Mattie's reaction to that previous statement now.**

**That's all.**

**Please review I'll let out rape and/or shot Hidan.**

**Tempting offer huh?**

**READ GRASS, TITANIUM, AND THE GIRL I KILLED!**

**READ GRASS, TITANIUM, AND THE GIRL I KILLED!**

**READ GRASS, TITANIUM, AND THE GIRL I KILLED!**

**READ GRASS, TITANIUM, AND THE GIRL I KILLED!**

**READ GRASS, TITANIUM, AND THE GIRL I KILLED!**

**READ GRASS, TITANIUM, AND THE GIRL I KILLED!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Derp…I LOVE AMERICA!**

…**In two years, Denver will be moving to South Carolina with her family. That's hours away from where ELLA lives. I'm tempted to go to some extreme to change her parents' minds.**

**There's quite an uproar with ELLA right now but me and Mattie are using our…skills to our advantage. **

**Operation Garbage is in action! **

**Sorry for very much lateness, I've had no inspiration until a few minutes ago.**

**Thanks for reviews! **

**To all new reviewers, your words were so sweet! I felt so loved as I read your reviews! You give me drive! Love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd probably introduce them to Smosh. **

* * *

Chapter 19

Put Your Records On

"_Three little birds, sat on my window and they told me I don't need to worry. Summer came like cinnamon so sweet, little girls double-dutch on the concrete. Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright; the more things seem to change, the more they stay the same. Oh, don't you hesitate. Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song; you go ahead, let your hair down. Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams, just go ahead, let your hair down. You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow. Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely, sipping tea in a bar by the roadside (just relax, just relax); don't you let those other boys fool you, got to love that afro hair do. Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright; the more you stay the same, the more they seem to change. Don't you think it's strange? You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow. 'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake; some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger. When you gonna realize, that you don't even have to try any longer? Do what you want to. Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow."_

* * *

I sprawled over Zetsu's lap and let out a fake sob. "I'm sooo bor~ed!" I gripped the front of his green shirt and shook him slightly. "Why did you transmit your boredom to me?" Zetsu rolled his eyes and his white patted my head then turned back to Paula and her frying fish on Food Network. I sighed and let my head flop backwards.

A quiet ding filled the air as I moved Maxson from my stomach to my face, typing in the password and clicking on my 'Gmail' app. I quickly frowned as I looked at the email Mattie had sent me. It was the whale that was taking the internet by storm, why I don't know. I'd been sent the stupid whale over fifty times (no, seriously) and it was starting to get annoying.

I took a deep breath, which Zetsu took as a signal to cover his ears, and screeched, "MATTIE! STOP EFFIN' SENDING ME THIS DAGUM WHALE! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, IT'S JUST _A WHALE!_" My commands was only met was barely heard cackling and another email. "AND STOP CACKLING YOU SEND LIKE HIDAN!"

"THAT BITCH CAN'T EVER SOUND LIKE ME!" I turned my head and glared at Hidan who sat across the room in the loveseat. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Hidan's eyebrow twitched as he waved a fist at me, "YOU'RE YELLING TOO!"

I glared and pointed at Itachi who sat on the ground in front of Zetsu and me, "I will use him." Hidan laughed, "Like Uchiha bitch scares me." Itachi ignored the chaos occurring around him and focused on the Rubik cube in his hands. He'd solved it multiple times but enjoyed the small (Satan made) toy. I just sighed as a Taco Bell commercial flickered across the screen.

"I want a Dorito Loco Taco." I said, absentmindedly as I traced the cracks on Maxson's screen. I had dropped him a few days ago and now a small square of mustache duct tape covered the corner in an attempt of keeping the screen in one piece; so far, it had been successful. I sighed as I got the urge to read and hugged Zetsu, thanking him for letting me use his lap.

"**Anytime, **_Emma._" I smiled and removed myself from the criminal's lap then slid down to the floor beside Itachi. I planted a kiss on his temple, "I'll be heading upstairs to read, 'kay? You stay down here and enjoy your…" I glared at the solved cube in his hands. "…demonic cube of Hell." Itachi rolled his eyes and grasped my wrist and traced it lightly, per usual. He had gained a small fetish for tracing the tattoos on my wrists.

The black feather and 'Always Believe' rested on my left wrist; my other was just a small white heart with an old scar underneath it. His feather light touch felt nice on the undersides of my arm. I rolled my own eyes and gently pulled my wrist away, moving my other hand to tug lightly on a lock of ebony. "Like I said, I'll be upstairs."

I drifted from the living room and up the stairs, shuffling down the hall. A small moan came from Denver's room as I walked by followed by a quite giggle. I almost shit myself at the sound and prayed that they were keeping things PG-13. Another moan came from the room and I shoved my Skull Candy ear buds in my ears, blasting Skillet in my ears.

I _so _did not want to hear that. All I wanted was to grab my bean bag chair and my comforter and crawl in the shower and read with all the lights off.

* * *

Denver

* * *

I blushed at the sound coming from my neck as Sasori ravished my neck. I let out another giggle as his hair tickled my cheek. "Sasori! S-stop!" I muttered, pushing his head away. "Someone will hear if you keep raping my neck." Sasori smirked and gave me a lazy, lust filled look. My eyes were lidded as were his when a smirk crept across his face. He stole a kiss and smiled at the feel of his lips.

I let him be the dominant man he was. He enjoyed hovering over me and wearing the pants in the relationship unlike Emma. I was fine with a skirt as long as it wasn't pink.

I moved my lips with his. I laced my hand with his as my other resting tightly on his shoulder. Our lips moved together again as my lungs sent a message through my body.

I squeezed Sasori's hand slightly, signaling that I needed air. My eyes fluttered and Sasori pulled away, resting another soft kiss on my lips before moving to rest beside me. I relished in the air given to me then a pout slid on my face. "Stupid need for air." I muttered, flailing slightly as I cuddled against Sasori's side. He rested his chin on my head and wrapped an arm around me, holding me close.

We rested in a rare silence. If the silence had been shared with another person, I would be yammering on trying to get the quiet to disappear but with Sasori I was calmer. He toned me down, calmed me that had begun to stick.

I listened to the world around me and was able to make out bits and pieces of a conversation in Emma's room.

"…then suddenly, oh my God, I'm gay..."

"So, he doesn't know that…"

"Nope…he thinks…gay…"

"…is an idiot to believe…gay."

I scrunched up my eyebrows and looked at Sasori who just shook his head. "She's talking about a story she's reading. The girl pretends to be male and a boy falls in love with the girl, and in order to keep her secret she tells him she's gay." I nodded, still confused and settled for smelling oranges.

* * *

Emma

* * *

I read across the screen, lazily, listening to Mattie babble on about how she could get in Tobi's mind. I winced as my stomach cramped and asked Mattie what day of the month it was. "The thirteen; you should know this you celebrated Itachi's birthday a few days ago." I cursed mentally and moved away from my reading to click on my Oovoo app. Mattie's face appeared on the screen along with the blue background of her wall.

We did this often. During sixth grade, ELLA used our iPods and laptops to talk while seeing each other and it just caught on even though we all lived in the same house we still did it.

"You're on your period right now, right?" I asked, clicking away from the Oovoo app and continued to read on Maxson. "Yeah, why?" I sighed heavily, "Because this month it seems ELLA's period will fall on the same week. Caitlyn and Denver were complaining to me earlier about it."

I stretched and shifted on the bean bag chair I was splayed across. My feet were propped up on the other side of the shower. "The Akatsuki are so screwed."

* * *

Two Days Later

* * *

"EMMA! COME HERE!" I frowned and stopped chopping the green pepper in my hand. My mood swung from calm to angry quickly. "GET IT YOURSELF!" I snarled loudly. "BUT IT'S AN EMERGANCY!" I slammed my knife into the cutting board and harshly banged on the cabinets to get out some anger. "GET YOUR PUPPET BOY TO DO IT!"

"GODDAMNIT EMMA, I NEED SOME EFFIN' PADS! I'M ALL OUT AND I KNOW YOU HAVE SOME!" I blinked as my angry drained out of my body. "Oh…" I picked up the towel hanging from the stove handle and began to exit the room and ascend the staircase. I quickly grabbed a half a pack of pads from under my bathroom sink and walked down the hallway. I skirted around the staircase railing and walked behind it to the bathroom the others used.

I knocked and closed my eyes, walking inside. I threw the in the room and quickly walked out, Denver thanking me. I rolled my eyes and decided to ask Konan if she would end any womanly necessities any time soon. I knocked softly on Pein and Konan's room, opening the door after I heard some shuffling and Konan softly say come in.

I smirked at Pein's turned head and Konan slightly disheveled appearance. "Will you be need anything any time soon?" I asked. She shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'll come to you if I need anything." I nodded and went to exit and stopped, grinning. I looked over my shoulder at the Almighty Leader and Almighty Co-Leader.

"And if you could, keep things PG-13 or very quiet. These walls aren't that thick." I cackled as a pillow flew at my face and an icy glare settled on my fleeing form.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

I pushed Itachi away. "Itachi, no. I'm not feeling well, I'm iffy about being touched right now, and put that on top of not liking being touched at all, no. Just no." I mentally cursed my luck. I'd always hated being poked and prodded or touched overall and of course, I'd ended up falling for someone who loved to cuddle and display affection by touch. I sighed and drug a hand down my face at the kicked puppy look in his eyes.

I looked away and stared at the fire flickering in the fireplace. 'Not gonna do it. I'm not going to look back! Resist the temptation. Don't do-!' I looked behind me at Itachi's face. I groaned and turned back around. 'Why did I do that? I'm such a sucker for his puppy dog eyes.' I huffed, "You have one minute."

A set of arms instantly wrapped around my waist and pulled me close then into their lap. Itachi laid his head on my shoulder; one arm wrapped around my waist another petting my wrist. One of his legs overlapped mine slightly while the other was bent at the knee and tucked under my own knee.

"I love you." Itachi said, simply. His hair tickled my cheek. I moved my arm to where I could place my hand on his shoulder. "I love you, too."

_Make as many memories as you can with them so that way the memories will fill their place while they're gone. _I winced at the words Mattie had said while we discussing things earlier.

* * *

"_When they leave, how attached are we going to be? Will it hurt them as much as it might hurt us?" I asked spinning slowly in Mattie's rolling chair. She stared at me for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Make as many memories as you can with them so that way the memories will fill their place while they're gone." I clenched my fist and swiftly stood, heading for the door._

"_I have to go. Call me on Oovoo later." Mattie knew not to question and let me walk out the door, trying to leave my worries in the room behind me._

"_Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man, they say murdered three." _I sang. "_Strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to tree? Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." _I drew in a breath and continued. "_Are you, are you coming in to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me. Strange things have happened here no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging…" _I paused, imagining the music playing with my voice. "…_tree." _

* * *

"You have a bea-" A poof sounded, interrupting Itachi. I coughed and nearly fell backwards as Itachi's limbs disappeared, along with my support. I gripped the couch and shifted to where I could sit on my own. A small black kitten glared at the couch harshly.

I laughed and pulled him close to me as Caitlyn stomped in the room. "No. You can't murder whoever pissed you off." Caitlyn's inner murderer always came out during that time of the month. It was just better not to make her angry. I assumed she dumped hot water on someone. Caitlyn sighed, "If I can't murder Kakuzu can I at least get you to make me a peanut butter and potato chip sandwich?"

I raised an eyebrow but other than that didn't question her. I picked up Itachi and set him on my shoulder then headed for the kitchen. I quickly made her sandwich and carried it back to her. She happily began munching on the sandwich.

After a few minutes, I left to gather outfits for the Akatsuki members. I grabbed Zetsu and Tobi from the basement and with a little directional help managed to get their clothes. I found Hidan and Kakuzu yowling and fighting with each in Deidara and Sasori's bedroom.

I sighed and set the clothes in my arm on the dresser. I jerked Kakuzu away from Hidan and tucked him under my arm. Tobi waved a paw at Hidan from my shoulder and Zetsu was using his kitty chakra to stay on top of my head. I squatted down and jerked Hidan up to. I set them beside the clothes on the dresser. I grabbed a set of clothes for Deidara and Sasori. I moved to the TV and pulled the basket filled with coupons off of it. I moved the coupons out of it and set Kakuzu and Hidan inside, telling them not to fight.

Both their noses twitched and I rolled my eyes, gathering all the clothes. I quickly exited and slipped into Kakuzu and Hidan's room. I snorted at how half the room was a bloody mess and the other completely clean. I pulled out the clothes, swatting at Hidan as he went to jump out of the basket.

"Annoying creature…" I muttered, hearing Tobi purr as I carefully finished climbing the staircase. I instantly walked in Konan and Pein's room and began gathering some clothes for Pein. "I'll come back for you, 'kay Konan?" I said, tucking Kitty Pein inside the crook of my arm. She gave me nod and I walked out of the room.

I assumed Deidara was in Mattie's room and went to walk inside when a blond blur flashed past my face. I panicked as I saw a roll of duct tape around his neck and a string on the duct tape. Deidara darted over to me as Mattie ran out of the room. "Come here! Let me take you on a walk!"

"Madison." I said, seriously. "Stop abusing Otouto and take off that roll of duct tape on his neck." Mattie pouted, "But I was going to-" I glared at her, "Take it off." Mattie grinned and held up a hand, "God bless you." I rolled my eyes as Mattie removed the roll of duct tape and set him in the basket. "Thank you!" I said as she slipped back into her room.

Speed suddenly came darting out of Denver's room with Sasori in his hands. He held him under his kitty pits and I could see the urge to murder in Sasori's eyes. "Speed! You know not to handle animals like that! Put him in the basket this instant!" Speed's eyes watered as he placed Sasori in my basket. "I just wanted to play with him, Moo-Ma…" I melted as a tear leaked from Speed's eye.

"Darlin' these kittens are like your normal kittens." I cooed. "They're kittens for big people. They're not to be messed with because some of them aren't very tolerant of small children." Speed's lip shook, "Pwease? Can I pway wit' one of dem?" He used his baby voice. I felt a little piece of me die inside. A weight disappeared from my shoulder as a black kitten sat by Speed's feet. I smiled at Itachi and looked back to Speed who gazed at the kitten at his feet, "But him, and the blue kitten, are the only ones you are allowed to play with."

Speed let out a 'whoop' and gently picked up Itachi, cradling him unlike poor Sasori. He ran off down the hall and I sighed, heavily. '_God bless Itachi.' _Amme said once I walked into my room, closing the door with my foot. I walked into the bathroom and let Pein jump off my arm before placing the basket on the ground. Tobi fell off my head while Zetsu skillfully landed on all fours.

I smiled at my kittens before counting to make sure they were all here. "…and seven! Wait, seven?" I then realized Kisame was missing and groaned. The sound of splashing water met my ears as I turned to the counter and laughed. A large, wet, blue kitten paddled around in a circle in the sink. I walked over and tested the water, coldness spreading to my fingers. I patted Kisame's head and told him to stay in the sink so I could get a photo.

I quickly grabbed my camera from my desk and snapped a picture of Kisame's swimming around in the sink. I laughed again, "I assume you'd like to stay in there." Kisame meowed and nodded. I patted his head once more and set the camera in the corner away from any water.

'**You need to start a scrap book.**' Graylan noted as I picked up Deidara, looked him in the eyes, and put him back down sighing. "I know, great way to keep the memories." Everyone's eyes were on me but I didn't notice. '**Take pictures of everyone, not just a few people.**' I snorted, "I know what to do, Graylan." I snapped before shaking my head and muttering out a 'don't ask'.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on. I darted away before I could get away and left a kitten sized crack. I set out the clothes in separate piles and exited over the room, figuring they'd be able to figure out what to do.

My mood was damped. I felt bitter as I walked straight over to the cedar chest and sat on top of it, curling up in the corner of the wall. I glared at the bathroom that was giving a straight view of me. I turned away and ran a hand through my hair. It was oily and need a good washing but I wasn't in the mood to shower. I drew my hand from my hand and moved both of them to rest on the opposite forearm. I leaned my head on the window and gazed out in the tempting grey weather.

It was a relief from the usual hot and sunny days. I was very happy with not sweating in places I shouldn't.

I jumped when I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder; I glanced upward. Kakuzu was a man of little expression and little care but the look in his eyes reminded me that he had developed a soft spot for me and the others. I smiled and placed a hand over his, turning back to the window. "Thank you." I said as the hand slipped away.

"Hm." I smiled at Kakuzu's way of showing he cared. '_The Akatsuki members are just a bunch of softies.' _Amme whispered and disappeared before I could respond. More footsteps and sounds of exits came from the room as I hummed softly.

"_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in. When the nightmares take me. I will scream with the howling wind 'cause it's a bitter world. I'd rather dream." _

"Oneechan, un?" I sat up, startled again. I untangled myself and sat up, "Yeah, Deidara?" He moved to sit beside me and coughed, "I…need your help." I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He cleared his voice and moved his blue eyes to mine, "What does Mattie like?"

I blinked and grinned, instantly moving to hug Deidara. "Aw! You're so sweet!" I cooed and composed myself. "Sorry, it's in the blood." I smiled. "To start off, there isn't a much Mattie doesn't hate. She hates a lot of stuff like Hidan, cursing, demonic cats, loud noises, perverted people, and the color pink. There's a lot of other stuff that I care not mention but remember to avoid those things. She's against girly things like shopping, getting her nails done, her hair done, can't remember if she likes flower or not but you get. However, if you're willing to let me help you arrange things and teach you a few things, you will have just what you need to woo Mattie." I leaned forward and began to whisper my idea to him.

He blinked and smirked, arrogantly. "Hell yeah, un!" He hopped up and darted out of the room with a 'thank you'.

'I'm a genius!'

'_Some genius, forgetting she had to change Konan back too.'_

'Shit!'

* * *

That Evening

* * *

I watched carefully as everyone except ELLA ate supper in the dining room. I was still pissed at everyone (minus ELLA) for ganging up on me when I said we should play hide and go seek. If I hadn't been on my period I probably wouldn't be so pissed but alas the Akatsuki weren't so lucky.

ELLA was in on my plan and in a matter of a few moments it would play into action. So, while I was waiting, I decided to piss someone off. I pulled the roll of duct tape on my wrist off and launched it on Hidan's head. Mattie cackled, seeing what happened then Hidan turned to Itachi. "Yo, Uchiha! Control your whore!" Itachi paused eating to turn an icy stoic face to him.

Kakuzu slapped Hidan upside the head, telling him to shut up. "Like hell Kakuzu-bitch!" Kakuzu and Hidan began bickering while Sasori sighed at the loud noises. "Brat, break them up." Deidara snorted, "No way, Danna. Do it yourself."

"Brat, I said break them up."

"_No._" Tobi latched on to Sasori, "BE NICE TO SENPAI, SASORI!" Sasori sighed and pushed Tobi off of him and Tobi, being the clumsy idiot he was, crashed into Kisame. Kisame accidently knocked his plate of food over and turned a deadly glare at Tobi who scampered backwards into Zetsu's chair, whose Black side said he was tempted to eat Tobi and then began bickering with himself, angrily.

I smirked as everyone (minus ELLA and Pein and Konan) erupted in anger. Before anything could escalate into fighting, Hidan fell out of his chair, unconscious.

Everyone paused when Kisame also fell out of his chair. "What the he-" Deidara went to curse before his face fell into his mashed potatoes. Tobi went down next, passing out on the floor. Eyes turned to me and I simply said, "I don't like it when people won't let me play hide and go seek. You don't mess with a woman on her period because revenge is a bitch or in this case, a PMSing one."

I smirked as they struggled to stay awake. Itachi sent me an exasperated look as Kakuzu asked how'd I do it. "Simple. I used a lot of sleeping medicine and pills in tonight's supper." I said shrugging as Zetsu went down next.

There was an epic battle of who would go down next. I had to hold in my giggles at the stupid looks on their faces. I looked at Denver and nodded, plan B was a go.

"_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." _I sang softly watching Kakuzu's composure slip from him. "_Build her up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build her up with silver and gold, my fair lady." _Kakuzu's eyelids fluttered over his eyes as I sang louder. "_Build her up with diamonds and pearls, diamonds and pearls, diamonds and pearls. Build her up with diamonds and pearls."_

I was surprised when Pein fell asleep next. Konan was the only when we decided not to drug; I personally didn't want to drug Itachi or Kisame but ELLA stated it was only fair to them.

I knew singing would make Itachi fall asleep so I got up out of my chair and scooted his out a bit and sat in his lap, resting my head under his. "I was voted against." I explained, quietly. "Konan and Sasori were the only ones saved." I felt Itachi's chest moved underneath me as I heard him whisper, "Understandable." I smiled as pulled his arm around me, knowing he couldn't do it himself. "Goodnight, Emma…love you." He mumbled and fell limp around me.

My mood flipped and I pulled away from Itachi and cracked my knuckles, looking at Konan and Sasori. "Unless you want to help with our evil plans, I suggest you leave." Sasori was up before I finished and out of the room after kissing Denver's forehead. She blushed and turned her head away grinning. Konan shrugged and stood, "Why not?"

"I didn't know you had it in you, Konan." Caitlyn said, standing. Konan smiled, "It's natural I have a little evil inside since I'm always with these guys." She nodded to the Akatsuki. "It's unavoidable."

The next hour was spent moving all the Akatsuki members into the living room, rearranging the furniture so that it creating a circle around them, duct taping Hidan to the back of the couch and Deidara to the loveseat. We decided not to do anything to Pein besides put him in a funny pose. We drew across Hidan and Deidara's faces with permanent marker. Konan and I took one of my dresses and put Kakuzu in it and braided his hair with bows. Denver located an old fishbowl and put it over Kisame's head and drew a face on it so it looked like a mustache. Mattie found my old pink hairspray and went to town on Hidan who basically looked like an oompa loompa. I managed to get pictures of everyone which was pretty hilarious. The only thing we did to Itachi was take his shirt off and gaze at his abs.

"I'm so jealous." Denver sighed, ogling at my boyfriend. "Sasori doesn't have abs like Itachi."

"Neither does Deidara." Mattie noted, sorrowfully.

"Or Pein." Konan confessed.

"Or my imaginary boyfriend." Caitlyn cried. I smirked, "I'm blessed. I'd be happy if Itachi took after Jacob Black and kept his shirt off all the time." Everyone nodded and I snapped a picture of Itachi's abs. "I'll print off a photo." Mattie patted my shoulder, getting up. "Thank you." She escaped the Ring of Fire and slipped out of the room.

Konan was next to leave taking Pein with her like the strong woman she was, saying that'd probably murder one of his members if he woke up next to them. Sasori came downstairs and called for Denver, saying it was time for her to get in the bed. She pouted but complied, giving Itachi's abs one last glance.

Then it was Caitlyn and I. I glanced at her, smiling. "Wanna have a contest on who can stare at Itachi's abs the longest?" Caitlyn grinned, "Oh, you are so on!" The next hour was spent staring at Itachi's abs.

I smirked as Caitlyn threw her hands up in the air. "That's it! I give!" I grinned as Caitlyn jumped over the Ring of Fire and escaped up the stairs. I waited a few seconds and darted over to Itachi, pulling a small packet from my back pocket. I thanked the universe and God for me finding a way to reverse the sleeping drug I had used. I paused before opening the packet, glancing at the slightly baggy shirt Itachi had been wearing.

I'd read in book and stories about girl's wearing their boyfriends clothes but never really tried it. I picked up the shirt and pulled off my own, slipping the black shirt on. I see why girl's insisted on wearing their boyfriend's clothes. His shirt hung off one shoulder and smelled like a candy store. I smiled and opened the packet and putting the pill in his mouth.

The package said it would melt once it touched your tongue and then use its magic pill powers to wake you up. I just hoped it worked because if not I wasted thirty dollars.

I cheered mentally as Itachi's breathing shifted and his eyes fluttered open. I smiled as his eyes met mine. "Hey, sleepy head." I teased. "You're lucky I snuck and bought something to reverse the effects of the drug." The Uchiha smirked, "That explains the strange taste in my mouth."

"I always have a backup plan, dear." I stood up with Itachi as he glanced around the Ring of Fire. He chuckled and almost fell over at the sound. 'Why doesn't he chuckle more often?' I asked as Itachi wrapped an arm my waist. I raised an eyebrow and went to ask something as the room disappeared and my own appeared. Crows flew through the air then quickly disappeared.

"That was freaky awesome and scary as hell at the same time." I said, jaw open. He chuckled once more and closed my mouth, softly pecking my lips. "Come on, let's go sleep." He whispered, soothingly. I smiled and yawned, "Why ever not?"

We both crawled in the bed once I set down my camera. "I'll show you the photos tomorrow." I said lying on my stomach as Itachi lay on his side, brushing through my hair.

"Before you fall asleep, I want to ask why I woke up shirtless and you were wearing my shirt." I blinked, tiredly. "You know how we messed with all the other Akatsuki members?" He nodded. "Well, I suggested we just took off your shirt and looked at your abs. Cait and I had a contest on who could stare at your abs the longest. I won by the way." He rolled his eyes but smirked all the same. "And I read a lot of books about romance and I've always been curious about what it's like to wearing your boyfriend's clothes because in the books the girls are always doing that so I tried it." I explained, resting my head on my pillow and closing my eyes.

"Oh, and you're never getting this shirt back."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has been a pain in the ass. I've erased, re-typed, and erased again. It's fucking annoying.**

**Update for Grass, Titanium, and the Girl I Killed will be tomorrow.**

* * *

**MIC:**

**Here Comes Goodbye – Rascal Flatts ~ If Mattie hadn't told me they weren't a solo singing I would have went on thinking Rascal Flatts was a person not a band.**

**My Happy Ending – Avril Lavgine ~ Great song!**

**Things I'll Never Say ~ Avril Lavgine ~ Sweet song. I enjoy.**

**Put Your Records On – Corinne Bailey Rae ~ I love this song! I love jamming out to it.**

* * *

**That's all!**

**R&R**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so happy. My grandmother bought me a laptop. I had one before but it was so small and junk. It's kinda hard to type though because I have to get used to the new keyboard. **

**I hate my new schedule for school. It sucks ass and I have yet to check and see if any members of ELLA had the same schedule. **

**This chapter is short than the others because I felt it needed be a chapter all it own.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd have a Caramelldansen party.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)

"_The looking glass, so shiny and new, how quickly the glamour fades. I start spinning, slipping out of time; was that the wrong pill to take (raise it up)? You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up but will it ever be enough (raise it up, raise it up)? It's not enough (raise it up, raise it up). Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl frozen in the headlights; it seems I've made the final sacrifice. We raise it up, this offering, we raise it up. This is a gift, it comes with a price. Who is the lamb and who is the knife? Midas is king and he holds me so tight and turns me to gold in the sunlight. I look around, but I can't find you (raise it up); if only I could see your face (raise it up) instead of rushing towards the skyline (raise it up). I wish that I could just be brave. I must become a lion hearted girl, ready for a fight before I make the final sacrifice…and in the spring I shed my skin and it blows away with the changing wind. The waters turn from blue to red as towards the sky I offer it."_

* * *

Emma

* * *

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCHES! I'M GOING TO-" My eyes snapped open and anger was the first emotion I felt. "SHUT UP!" I yelled, sitting up and covering Itachi's exposed ear even though I knew he was awake already. "IF YOU HAD JUST PLAYED HIDE AND GO SEEK WITH THE WOMAN ON HER PERIOD THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" I ignored the other obscenities yelled at me and laid back down next to my weasel.

"I see you forgive to duct tape his mouth as well, darling." Itachi smirked, tiredly. I glared slightly at the man before me but caved and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're so lucky I love you or I'd burn you at stake for being rude to me while I'm still sleepy." That drew a chuckle from the Uchiha and he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Light pink danced across my cheek as I rolled over and hid my face in my pillow, hiding the dopey smile that covered my lips. Another deep chuckle came and everything was beautifully quiet until a small sob filled the air.

I immediately lifted my head and glanced over to my bed. I could faintly see my brother's outline seeing as it was still dark out but dawn was beginning to peak over the horizon. Another sob filled the air and I began to panic. "Speed, darlin', come down here." I spoke quietly, propping myself up on my elbows. Itachi was still lying down but watching with curious and worried eyes. A thump came as a blob scurried over to me and latched onto my neck.

I wrapped an arm around him and shifted him to where he lay in between Itachi and me. I brushed his curly locks out of his eyes as Itachi wrapped an arm around both of us. "Sweetie, did you have a nightmare?" He mumbled out a yes clutched the jelly fish I'd made him before he was born to his chest. I moved my head to where it sat on top of his, curling up around my brother protectively. "Want to talk about it?"

"No…" He said, using my chest as pillow as he did when he was a toddler. I hummed to him until he fell asleep then moved my eyes to Itachi who was watching emotionlessly. His expression took my aback until I began frolicking through some theories. He was jealous and used his talent of blocking out emotions from the world. I shook my head.

"…when…" I mumbled out, drawing Itachi's attention. I wished it was 'if' but I knew my time with the Akatsuki was ticking away. "When you leave, don't…don' miss out on the chance to fix things with Sasuke. Things…won't come out the way you want them to. You can't always think of others…" I steeled my eyes and voice, dead serious. "You must count yourself in this equation. You're only twenty and you've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it on someone won't be able to appreciate it once he realizes what has really happened."

"I have counted myself into this equation, Emma." Itachi countered his voice harsh and cold. I instinctively wrapped my body around Speed tighter, his wellbeing my first priority. "I decided against living a life of guilt and sorrow. Sasuke's deserves his revenge; satisfy that need for revenge inside of him. He'll return back to Konoha and live the he deserves."

"Foolish!" I hissed. The man in front of me let his eyes narrow. "You think revenge is the best way to go? You think Sasuke having your blood littered on his hands will make him happy? After his revenge, what is he going to be left with? Nothing." There were times when I wished Mattie was there to back me up with her own logic but I knew she was asleep in the early hours of the morn, leaving me to stand alone. "You are his _life _Itachi. You're his drive whether either of you believe it. You give him the will to keep living. Imagine what's going to be like for him, going back to Konoha with two or three friends while the rest of the village shuns him. If you just told him the tru-!"

"It would make no difference." Itachi almost snapped. I was trending on thin ice with my brother in front of me. "Sasuke would believe I-."

"-made it up to save your own skin?" I was furious. "You've already made up a lie to keep the ones who were wrong safe. Itachi, you could live your life happily with Sasuke if you just told him the truth inside of making Sasuke assist in a suicide he doesn't even know about!" My words were sharp like needles, purposely made to pinprick the emotion. Manipulation was something I had a talent for, some of my ways learned from Mattie, but Itachi was better than I when it to bending things to one's will.

"You're acting like a coward." I seethed. "If Sasuke finds out the truth you are going to condemn him to a life of guilt and sorrow as well; a life plaguing him with the memories of his loving brother and his loving brother's dead body."

Itachi was out of my reach emotionally. Kisses and cuddling wouldn't bring him back even if I tried. "He would not find out. He would be safe under the illusion I created for him." I sneered at his voice, icy steel that had me scared, not for me, but for Speed. I had no knowledge of whether or not Itachi withheld a temper underneath his emotionless shell. I was one of the few people in this world who could get under his skin and stab at the things underneath. "He would be safe from the sins I have committed. My life for his is only fair."

His opinion and view on the situation was much different from mine. He had Sasuke's best interest at heart but in all honesty, they could both live happily together if the truth was told. I understood that Itachi wanted to protect the Uchiha name for Sasuke but why not create a better name for the Uchiha? Create something people could actually trust.

"…" I felt my face scrunch up as my eyes prickled. 'Why must I love a condemned man?' I cried out, 'Is this the 'fair' I get?' "…get out." I whispered. Itachi stared at me, stoically. A rare emotion I had no name for boiled in my stomach as I managed to sit up then stand with Speed in my arms. Itachi was blinded, true, but was I being fair to him? Was I respecting his choices? No but this wasn't a matter of fairness anymore; my concerns had moved from Itachi's choice to Sasuke's happiness.

My blanket slid from my shoulders and fell with a dramatic flourish. "Get out of my room." '_Is this what you really want to come between you? You're going to let a difference of opinion separate your love?' _Amme whispered, tauntingly. I snapped my eyes shut, "This isn't about opinions! This is about Sasuke. This is about how things would be so much easier for him if he wasn't raised believing lies! This is so when his wife asks him about his past he'll be able to say his brother was a hero who stopped a war instead of a criminal who killed his family!"

I was happy Speed was sleeping through everything. Things would get real awkward if he awoke. Amme spoke again, '_It is? What about the fact you love the man in front of you? Is all this because of your selfish need to keep him to yourself?' _

"It's not a selfish need to want to keep the one you love safe from harm nor is it selfish to want to keep what him happy safe! I'm not selfish!" I snapped at the inner. She continued, '_You want him to yourself. You don't want anyone else to have him. You'd rather leave everyone behind just to have him.' _

"No! No! No! It's not like that! I have to care about his view on things as well; I could never take him away from what he desires. I don't want to hurt him." A shiver skated down my spine as I began to shake. I didn't notice Itachi slowly stand and move in front of me until his arms wrapped around my body.

"Emma, I'd like to offer you a deal." Itachi whispered, stroking my head and rubbing comforting circles on my back. "Hn?" I hummed out, shaken up by the course of events. "When I return to my world, I'll tell Sasuke the truth and if he believes, which is what you believe would happen, I will begin looking into ways to try and find you again. If he does not believe me, I will continue with my original plan and let him take his revenge."

Although the deal was tempting, the odds felt stacked against me. An unsettled feeling was set in the depths of my stomach. I gently pulled from Itachi and moved to lay Speed on my bed then took a step towards my balcony. Sunlight began to drip through the black lace curtains as I slowly made my way to the French doors. I tugged the curtains out of my way and paused to grip the lace, the internal war inside me raging.

I flipped the latched and slid the door open and stepped out onto the cold balcony. The wind blew and danced across my skin as I came to a halt at the railing. Itachi stood in the doorway, watching with onyx orbs. I clutched the necklace around my neck, a silver chain bracelet woven with the stone pedant. The cloth cord holding the items slid over my head and stared off into the distance. The sun was seconds from exposing itself to our eyes.

"You have a deal." I said, stoically throwing the necklace into the trees as the sun peaked up and over the horizon. "Akatsuki." I muttered gazing at the necklace as it gave a single glint before disappearing into the trees. I turned to walk back inside, noting Itachi had already slipped inside. As I moved inside, I went straight to my small jewelry box and pulled one of the small drawers open, removing a silver chain with a bird charm on the chain.

I easily placed the necklace around my necklace, wondering why I moved with such strange acts sometimes. My fingers brushed the bird as I muttered, "God defend me from my friends; from my enemies I can defend myself."

* * *

**A/N: I'll put out the next chapter today. I got in another funk and this chapter has been redone many times. The Akatsuki members' reactions will be in the next chapter. I realized that I didn't put what ELLA and Konan did to Tobi and Zetsu in the last chapter (I think but just to be sure).**

**Tobi: Licked lollipops and put them in his hair. Denver put one in his pants too.**

**Zetsu: Mattie made a flower hat and put it on his head then everyone painted his nails hot pink. Emma put a 'Don't Be Racist' sign around his neck.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**To clear up any questions, Emma muttered 'Akatsuki' when the sun rose because Akatsuki means dawn. I'm pretty sure.**

* * *

**MIC:**

**Ours – Taylor Swift: The music video made me cry the first time I watched it.**

**Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) – Florence + and the Machine: Recently bought the whole album which is wonderful, I love deciphering the lyrics.**

* * *

**R&R**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: *Knocks on screen* Hello? What is this? Could it be…? **

**HOLY SHIT IT IS!**

**Holy mother of shit and bacon. I absolutely have no clue what happened. All my inspiration and ability to write was just suck out of me and disappeared in the heavenly toilet of shit writing and there was no way in hell I was going to give ya'll a shit chapter. My inspiration started sparking up a few days ago and this chapter would have spewed out of me earlier but **_**no**_**! Fucking Microsoft decided 'Hey! Let's fuck with Veila today! I mean, why the fuck not?'**

**I am not amused.**

**Grass, Titanium, and the Girl I Killed can be handled later. **

**For now, wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Shikamaru and I would still share the same blatant laziness. **

* * *

Chapter (**A/N: I don't even remember what fucking chapter I was on.**) 22

Dog Days Are Over

"_Happiness hit her like a train on a track; coming towards her stuck still no turning back. She hid around corners and she hid under beds; she killed it with kisses and from it she fled. With every bubble she sank with her drink and washed it away down the kitchen sink. The dog days are over. The dog days are done. The horses are coming so you better run; run fast for your mother, run fast for your father, run for your children, for your sisters and brothers. Leave all your love and your longing behind. You can't carry it with you if you want to survive... Can you hear the horses; 'cause here they come? And I never wanted anything from you except everything you had and what was left after that too. Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back. Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that."_

* * *

Emma

* * *

I frowned, deeply. My right set of nails was tucked under my left, hands lifted to my bottom lip in contemplation. I stared at Mattie with a rather vindictive and vicious look on my face. She just smiled slightly with an almost invisible eyebrow. The black and red checker board sat in front of us and I sat on my side of the board as the claimed 'Red Queen'/'Mad Hatter'. Madison was still Madison because I didn't give her the honor of being named after someone in Alice in Wonderland.

"I hate you." Mattie cackled in front of me and threw my last standing red checker at her face. She continued to laugh as it bounced of her nose. "I love you, too." Mattie smirked. I flashed for my manicured middle finger and she glared at me, slapping my arm. "You put that finger down, missy."

I laughed myself and stood up. "So, you ready to watch everyone's reaction. I already showed Ging and Denver." Mattie shrugged and got up herself.

I pranced out of Mattie's room and ventured down the hall into mine. Itachi sat out on the patio, sun bathing his 'that-refused-to-tan' skin. Mattie instantly flopped on my bed and I picked up the remote from the floor with a dramatic grunt. I clicked on the TV, calling to Itachi, "Don't stay out there long. I have no clue if your skin burns or not but I'd rather not have my boyfriend be turned in a peeling cherry."

"Hn…" I snorted, "Well, 'hn' to you too." Mattie laughed and the TV lit up as I plopped down beside her. I pressed play and enjoyed the aftermath of our (mostly my) revenge.

* * *

_The picture fuzzed slightly then focused on Hidan, zooming in on his pink face. "Here we have the rare Pink Tape monster." I said in an awful Aussie accent. "Shit…my Australian accent sucks…" I cleared my throat and zoomed in a little further on Hidan's face. "We must remain silent or we will rouse ze monster!" I said in a believable French accent. Hidan jerked and looked around the room._

"_Bitch, I know you're fucking there! Stand up so I can fucking murder you!" He shouted, pulling against the duct tape. _

"_Ah!" I gasped, dramatically. "We have awoken ze monster!" _

"_-and what the hell is wrong with your voice?!" Hidan continued to curse. "I don't know what you did to it but it's fucking sexy as hell." I muffled a laugh as the camera began to shake with my laughter. _

"_COME THE FUCK ON! I HAVE TO PISS!" Hidan yelled. "You piss on my couch I'll fuck make to where you'll be able to piss again." I said, bluntly. Hidan continued to spit and spat at me while the camera moved to Deidara. "Here we have a monster similar to the Pink Tape monster. This is the Long Haired Pink Tape monster." I choked back another laugh and moved the camera to focus on Kisame. "This is the Shark Lord, King of the sea, and can only be contained by mustaches and small fish bowls." _

_The camera suddenly crashed to the floor as I doubled over laughing. Hidan cursed at me as I positioned the camera in between the couch cushions. I moved the camera to focus on the sexy position Pein was in and hopped off the floor, my footsteps slowly leaving the room._

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Mattie questioned. I shrugged and thought back. "I went to go get a waffle, I think." I said and the Pein moved on the TV.

* * *

_Pein shifted and his eyelids lifted, revealing his Rinnegan eyes. His eyes emotionlessly scanned over the room, the slightly smirk coming upon his face. He stood and cracked his bones and knuckles. He easily ignored Hidan cries of help and gracefully leapt over the Ring of Fire._

"_But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms~." I sang as my voice began to drift back into the speakers. A gasp came from behind the camera, "One of my specimens has escaped! Aw, Pein! YOU MEANIE!" I shouted, shuffling come from the speakers and I dropped down in front of the camera with my waffles in hand._

"_Bitch, gave me a bite of that since you won't fucking let me go. I'm fucking starving." Hidan cursed as I grabbed the camera. I moved it back to where you could see both of us and smiled, pleased. I sat down and crossed my legs and looked at Hidan. _

"_What's the magic word?" I asked, cutting off a piece of the waffle and placing it in my mouth. Hidan glared at me then at the plate, most likely wondering if the 'please' was worth the waffle. His mouth moved but no sound came out. "Excusez moi?" Hidan spoke louder, having learned with the others what the phrase meant. "…please…" He muttered glaring with his cheeks puffed out. _

_I laughed and placed a piece of the waffle in Hidan's mouth. The process continued until Deidara awoke, startling me. "What the hell are you two doing, un?" _

"_What the fuck does it look like? The bitch is feeding me." Hidan snapped, swallowing. The camera moved to Deidara's face and zoomed in. His face was bright red, unlike Hidan's pink face, with angry. "You know what, un? I don't fucking care. Get me out of this, yeah!" He cursed, jerking against the duct tape. _

"_Ugh…" Kisame's voice entered the speakers. The camera moved from Deidara to Kisame, whose head was still in fish bowl. "What happened last night? Did someone spike my drink?" Kisame's face turned pale as he jerked the fish bowl off his head and launched it across the room. He coughed and held his nose, "What the hell did you put in that?"_

_I shrugged, "It's Denver's. A couple fish, or five, probably died inside that bowl." Kisame's face scrunched up in disgust as a loud, annoying voice echoed in the speakers. _

"_WHY ARE THERE'S LOLLIPOPS IN TOBI'S HAIR?!" The camera moved to him as I spoke, "It's because the Lollipop fairy shit in your hair." _

"_EW!" Tobi screeched, running out of the Ring of Fire. "_I'm so glad _**he's fucking gone.**__" Zetsu said, the camera moving to him. He stretched then glanced at his fingers, frowning deeply. "__**Why the fuck are my nails pink**__?" I laughed, nervously, as Zetsu stood up, glaring at me. _

"_Well, I can explain." I stood up as well. "Bye!" I said, darting over the Ring of Fire. The camera shook and suddenly fell as a screech filled the air._

* * *

I laughed, clicking off the TV. "And I think we all know what happens after that! Mattie laughs at me while Zetsu starts using my leg as a snack." My smile slid of my face as I playfully glared at Mattie. She shrugged and smiled, innocently, "He spit it back out."

"Only because I'm a lazy chick and need to shave my legs, badly." I muttered, slapping her shoulder. "Get out of this room." I pointed at the door and Mattie, as asked, left.

I leaned back in my bed and rubbed my temples, an ache in my head and back. I rubbed my neck and sighed, rubbing my face tiredly. I faintly heard Speed squealing joyfully downstairs and Caitlyn's hacks from down the hall. Speed had developed a little crush on Konan and basically worshipped the ground Pein walk on. He followed Pein around like a lost puppy; the sight being cute as hell. Pein had developed a soft spot for the curly haired monster but only showed it when they were only. I had barely managed to spot Pein building Lego houses with Speed.

Caitlyn had caught, what I assumed, Kyndell went home sick with. Her ginger hair had lost some of its shine and she looked pale more than she should. I had scheduled an appointment for her at the doctor's office.

Mattie and Deidara had finally came clean about their relationship but still acted like they hated each other. Denver was completely stunned by the turn of events and Caitlyn had an 'I-knew-it!' moment. The couple had a date this evening at a rather fancy restaurant and Deidara had asked me to come for moral support. I had told him I wouldn't actually eat with him but would be in the same restaurant, telling to look for Itachi's chakra in case he needed help.

I continued to go over the day and the one before it, rubbing my back and face absentmindedly. I checked the DVR for the time and sighed, the glowing letters reading 6:48 pm. I had less than an hour to get ready.

"Emmaley, is something wrong?" Itachi asked and I looked up. "I'm fine." I said, getting off the bed and grabbing my black dress off the chair. "I have to get ready." I slung the dress over my shoulder and walked past Itachi. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked in the bathroom.

"…I'm sorry."

* * *

I slipped on my other heeled boot, hopping on one foot as I spoke with Pein, "Feel free to put Speed in time out or smack with Almighty Push. If you do that, do it to Hidan too. I'm sure he would probably also be up to other at the moment." I stood up and patted Speed's curly head, my brother being attached to Pein's leg. "Be good for Leader, okay?" Speed nodded.

I put my hands on my hips, "What do you do if Hidan is being mean to you?" Speed smiled, "W.A.C.I (Wacky); walk away, ask him to stop, cuss him out, and if all the above fail, go to Pein." I smiled and patted his head, "You're so smart! I have to go now. Bye, Squishy."

"Bye Moo-Ma!" Speed waved wildly as I walked down the steps to the bug. I hopped in the driver seat and instantly cranked it and turned on the radio. I flashed Itachi a smile and pulled out of the drive way. I frowned at the song on the radio and flipped to my CD I had burned.

A few notes leaked out of the radio, Itachi playing with a piece of curled brown hair. I tried to place the song and nearly swerved as I recognized the lyrics. "_And to him I just can't be true. And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills hi-" _I slapped the skip button and relaxed.

"_I was a heavy heart carry. My beloved way weighed down. My arms-" _I slapped the next button again, nearly growling. Itachi watched me curiously. I clenched the steering wheel as I tried to remember the next song. "_So, how come when I reach out my finger it feels like more than distance between us? In this-" _

I nearly slammed my head against the steering wheel and pressed next, relaxing as Call Me Maybe began playing. I glanced at Itachi out of the corner of my eyes as I stopped at a stop light, "Not a word."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. I shifted my arm as it brushed the scratchy, braided, golden belt around my waist, the said belt having a silver and gold pocket watch dangling off the side. I cheered as the buzzer in my hand went off and stood up, tugging at my dress a bit. I walked to the front desk with the buzzer, my hand laced with Itachi's so I didn't lose him in the crowd. I handed the waiter the buzzer and he picked up two menus, leading us through the crowd.

"Here's your table." He said, setting down the menus as Itachi and I slid into the booth. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment." He walked off and I glanced around, spotting Mattie's dressy purple top and Deidara's blond hair easily. I could see them but I could guarantee they couldn't see us.

"Emmaley, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely lately." I could sense the seriousness in the voice and knew there was no avoiding the question. I bit my lip and looked down.

"I…" I looked the man across from me in the eyes and sat a little straighter. "I'll tell you when I figure it out myself." I knew what was wrong but decided to shut my lips, wanting to enjoy the night.

"Not telling anyone will make matters worse, Emmaley." Itachi said, brushing my cheek lightly. I held his head to my cheek and closed my eyes, "That's coming from a man who is more broken than I. Broken isn't going to help this relationship." I opened my eyes to see Itachi with his own eyes closed. "But broken is also the reason I try so hard." I whispered, pulling Itachi's hand off my face and into my own.

"Come on." I smiled, closing myself up. "This is Deidara and Mattie's night. Let's not ruin it with our troubles." Our troubles weren't the things that were going to ruin the night. If only I had knew that.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter is a little weird because I'm still trying to get back into the groove of updating. That's also the reason the chapter is kinda crappy. **

**I promise things will get better on Wednesday. It's going to be good. And longer.**

**As something to make up for the lateness, you make ask me any question you want and I'll answer. Any question, I don't care what it is.**

* * *

**MIC:**

**Call Me Maybe – Carly Rae Jepsen ~ I love making fun of this song.**

**And whatever else came on the radio.**

* * *

**R&R**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here are the answers for the questions.**

**VeeandreaHart: I was eight or seven and I remember waking up in the middle of the night and looking at the TV to see it was still on. It had been on Cartoon Network. I recall looking at the TV like WTF because there was a bunch of mist and these weird people fighting with strange weapons. Then I became entranced by the TV and have watched Naruto ever since.**

**Omigesh: …I just looked up what 'Sméagol' was…I would rather do it with a retarded Orochimaru so that way after it…*shivers* occurred I could escape and run to Itachi. XD**

**Mattie and Deidara's date will be short but I plan on adding a little…bonus chapter (?) dedicated to them. **

**If you don't know about Tobi, read with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Hospital Beds

"_There's nothing to do here. All just lie and complain in bed at the hospital. Coming and going, asleep and awake, in bed at the hospital. I've got one friend laying across from me. I did not choose him; he did not choose me. We have no chance of recovering laying in hospitals._

* * *

Emma

* * *

I peeked through my bangs and grinned as Deidara kissed Mattie on the lips, causing the blond to roll her eyes and slap his arm, playfully. I brushed away a stray curl and grabbed Itachi's arm, "They're so cute!" I cooed as I spotted Mattie lace her hand with Deidara's under the table. Itachi let out an Uchiha grunt as I continued to pull on his arm. I had made him move to the other side of the table with me so he could watch the action as well, although he had no interest in Deidara and Mattie's love life.

I kissed Itachi's cheek, his nose too far away to reach. I placed another bite of apple pie in my mouth as my phone vibrated underneath my leg. I frowned, pulling the phone out. Denver's name glowed on the screen as I answered it. "I thought I told you not to call me tonight, Denver. I can't ris-"

"Caitlyn's in the hospital." My body froze as I looked up at Itachi, panicked. "Why? Why is she in the hospital?" I asked, clutching the phone tight in my hands. "By God, Denver, if you're pranking me, I'll fucking murder you." Denver began to speak but I could understand her because was talking so fast and her voice was littered with tears. Her voice suddenly disappeared and Sasori began to speak.

"Konan and I checked over her before we took her to the hospital but couldn't find anything wrong. We tried to wake her up with chakra but failed. We took her to the hospital and our hypothesis was correct. She's fallen into a coma." Tears stung as I darted up from my seat, nearly knocking over the table. I jerked three twenties out of my pocket and threw them on the table, getting to run to Mattie and Deidara's table as Itachi's wrapped an arm around my waist.

My eyesight was starting to dim slightly and I struggled in his grip, not caring about all the attention I was attracting. I breathed heavily as I was lifted off the ground.

"Calm down, Emma." Itachi stated, his necklace twinkling around his neck. I took a deep breath and held it, setting my shoulders as Itachi appeared in front of Deidara and Mattie's table. They both looked up and Mattie was the first to speak, "What's wrong?" I breathed out and wiggled out of Itachi's grip, falling to the ground on my butt, dazed.

"Caitlyn's in the hospital." Itachi said as I pulled myself off the ground. I ran away from them, my hair falling out of its updo. It tumbled down around me as I flung myself out the double doors, skidding to a stop as I saw the towering hospital in the distance. My phone fell out of my hands as the others joined me outside.

The moonless sky haunted my mind.

* * *

Denver

* * *

"You're going to pull out your hair." Sasori muttered, grabbing my arm and yanking me into his lap, pulling my hands out of my hair. My cheeks were itchy from the tears I had spilt and my nose was stuffy. The Akatsuki members were scattered about the room, little to no conversation occurring. Hidan was in the corner, muttering out prays to his rosary. Pein had stayed home to watch Speed and Konan sat in the chair beside Sasori and me, her posture straight and stiff. Kisame and Kakuzu sat under the window, arms crossed. Tobi sat in the corner opposite of Hidan, staring at his coloring book blankly. Zetsu bickered with himself on Caitlyn's health, muttering about herbs and spices. Itachi, Emma, Deidara, and Mattie were on their way from their dates.

The doctors were waiting to perform any tests on Caitlyn; her parents had disowned her after her cheer sabotage and Emma had taken responsibility of her. They were waiting for Emma to come and give permission on Caitlyn's tests.

"I'm scared." I said, another tear leaking from my eye as I looked at Caitlyn. She laid on the hospital bed, skin pale, and hair limp, and asleep. "I know." He muttered, holding me tight. "I know."

Clicking of heels began to register in my ears as the door of the room banged open, Emma drawing everyone's attention. Her eyes tore across the room, freezing as they landed on Caitlyn's form. She turned on her heel, eyes flickering, and shoved past Itachi and Deidara.

"I'm going to go get a doctor." She called.

We didn't see Emma for the next hour. By the time she reappeared, Caitlyn was gone.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hidan asked, earning a disapproving look from Mattie. I highly agreed. Her curled hair had gone flat and frizzy, thrown back in a messy ponytail. Her lipstick was completely gone from the bottom corners of her mouth from where she was most likely biting her lip. Her glass sat on the bridge of her nose, contacts gone. Black lines ran down her face and Emma's eyeliner had gone from perfect to raccoon. Overall, Emmaley looked like hell.

Mattie stood up and hugged Emma. I followed Mattie's actions, wrapping my arms around Emma. The brun made no attempt to return the favor, merely saying, "Please, Lord, let her live."

* * *

Caitlyn

* * *

Time didn't exist in the black I was lost in. There was no sound other than my voice, no color expect for black, no smell or feeling. A rare sliver of fear ran down my spine. I rested in the blackness, singing quietly to myself. The lyrics of my song faded away as I began to feel something. Heat blossomed at the bottom of my feet, heat that ebbed up my body, causing sweat break out on my forehead.

Light lit up the area as fast as lightening, making me close my eyes as soon as it came. The light dimmed behind my eyelids and I peeled them open. A single wall stood in front of me, light shining down just on it. Black filled every other space. A dripping noise filled my ears from somewhere I couldn't locate. I gave the wall another glance, noticing the words on the wall.

"_Four of opposite meant to save," _I quoted, tracing the words as I voiced them.

"_But only one will be hero_

_Another taken by Revenge_

_The hero will be touched by the spinning wheel_

_One will remember a looming threat_

_The four to confront _

_Threat will inevitably defeated_

_And the hero will drown." _

I stood in silence, eyebrows furrowed. "A prophecy? About ELLA?" I stepped back as the words glowed and the wall disappeared and the area around me changed. The sun beat down on my head as I glanced around. I nearly fell over when I realized I was standing on water and when I spotted Emma and another girl on the water. Both of them were on their knees panting heavily.

"I…" The other girl said. "I can't wait to kill you." I stared in surprise as the blue girl continued, a vicious smile on her lips. "Just think about it! Faydre Ann, the one who murdered the chosen one. The one who brought Madara to victory."

"You're an idiot!" Emma yelled. "We're connected! If I die, you die too!"

"I don't care!" Faydre shook her head, wildly. "I'm tired of being compared to you! It's always been you! We were born together but you were the 'chosen' one. I was merely a servant to help you win!"

"I didn't make it that way!" Emma protested.

"I don't care!" Faydre repeated. "I have to kill you!"

"Even if you kill me, Denver, Mattie, and Caitlyn will come to help Naruto in my place!" Emma stated, strongly. Faydre smirked, evilly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You and I both know that without you there's no way Naruto will win. That's why I have to kill you, only one you. Madison, Denver, and Caitlyn are merely pawns in this chess game and now…" Faydre trailed off and whistled, loudly.

"I'm taking the queen." Emma's eyes widened as she moved to stand but something came up and dragged her under.

I was too stunned to speak as the sun fast to set fast, everything beginning to fast forward. Eventually, everything faded back to my black abyss and I questioned if the vision I just had was going to come true. I thought back to the vision, to water Emma had disappeared under. I winced as I remembered one thing.

Emma never came back to the surface.

* * *

**A/N: The end to this story is coming sooner than I expect. A couple more chapters and our story will be coming to a close. I do plan on making a sequel but plan on making a little…I don't know what you would call it but it'll have extras, unknown information, and what I had originally planned for WLGYK.**

**Review my munchies.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Next chapter, bitches. Per usual, it's going to be shorter because there is no way in hell I have enough inspiration to go freakin' 4,000 in one sitting. **

**Kitty, if you want to draw ELLA, go ahead. They could be stick figures for all I care but go ahead. I'd be honored either way.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 23

Misery Business

"_I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out...She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile…Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change and about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way. Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you; Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! I never meant brag; it was never my intention to brag."_

* * *

2 Days Later

* * *

Everyone still came to the hospital daily. Worry, whether visible or not, could be tasted in the room. I saw the doctors and nurse winch a little every time they entered the room. I sat in my seat, resting after pacing around for a good thirty minutes. I munched on a straw I found, chewing on things was such a bad habit of mine.

'_You need to focus on Caitlyn, not the Akatsuki.' _I jumped as Amme's voice suddenly echoed in my ears. My startled demeanor didn't attract any attention as I responded to Amme, 'What do you mean? There's nothing I can do for Caitlyn.' Amme tutted, '_Remember Itachi's unknown eye disease? Remember how no one could fix it? Did you ever think that one of the Akatsuki members infected with something her immune system couldn't handle.'_

I furrowed my eyebrows at the absurd idea. 'They're the-'

'_-same as us. Wrong.' _Amme's voice rose slightly, as if she was beginning to get panicked. Suspicion hit my stomach like a softball. I faintly wondered where Graylan was as Amme continued, '_They're not like us. They have chakra, powers beyond your imagination, and more. What makes you think they didn't do this to Caitlyn themselves?' _I stood, abruptly in my chair, snarls on the edge of my lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snarled to myself. "Where the hell did you find such twisted and wretched logic?" My eyes weren't focused on the area around me so I didn't spot Kakuzu and Itachi send each other a sideways glance. I have been getting up and down often and randomly so no one else was bothered by the fact I stood.

Amme stood in front of me, the upturn of her lips so familiar. '_They're actors, Emmaley. Just like those actors in those romance movies you watch. They're S-rank shinobi for a reason._' Amme began to pace around me, '_What makes you think that Itachi would want a girl who's always lonely, even in a crowded room? What makes you think wants a girl who's not whole? A girl with a giant gap in her memory?' _Amme stopped a few feet in front of me and held up two familiar rings. '_Would he really want a girl who's engaged to a dead man?' _

I tilted my head higher, 'You _are _me, Faydre.' I said her name with bitterness. 'What makes you better? You're second best.' I stepped forward, my stilettos allowing me to tower over her. 'He chose me, didn't he? Not you.'

Amme smirked, '_I see you finally stopped being so weak. You've became more emotionally stable since the last time we spoke.' _I eyed the rings in her hand, carefully. My old engagement ring still sparkled with any light, the onyx clashing with the red of Itachi's ring. '_Too bad it isn't going to last long.' _

My eyes narrowed.

* * *

I shook my head, grinning. Brown, burgundy, and white locks shaking out around my head as I tugged it away from its hair tie. I bounced on the balls of my feet and turned Itachi, whose eyes instantly met mine. There was a sparkle in his eyes that wasn't there when he came to this world.

"Emma?" He asked as I continued to admire his handsome eyes. "Emma?" He called again. I blinked and jerked together a smile, "Y-yes?" I frowned at the stutter and Itachi continued with what he was going to say. "Is something bothering you? You seemed very tense earlier." I clasped my hands behind my back, leaning back on my heels. "I'm fine now. I managed to resolve things."

"Hey, Emma?" I glanced around for called my name and my eyes met Deidara's. "Mattie wanted to know if you what something from McDonalds, yeah? She stopped on her way to the hospital." I bobbed my head, smiling. "I'd like a small Dr. Pepper and a fish fillet." Everyone's eyes landed on me and I nearly hit the ground in embarrassment.

"Uh…" I thought of a snarky reply. "I thought you hated Dr. Pepper…" Denver said, sending a look to Sasori. I rolled my eyes, "I do…I was just joking, geez. I'd like a large Sprite and a happy meal and a hamburger, please." I shrank away from everyone's eyes and sat down in my chair, hiding behind my hair.

"What?" Denver asked, looking at me in disbelief. I bobbed my head as Mattie stayed silent. "They've stayed long enough." I said, picking at my cuticles. "Those five girls could be completely destroying the timeline in Naruto. They could be killing the people in Naruto and everything! The Akatsuki don't belong here. Pein discussed this with me a few weeks ago. They have to go back eventually or it'll just be harder." I crinkled my nose as Denver bit the edge of her straw. My drink sat untouched, straw still in the wrapper.

Mattie nodded, making sure to make direct eye contact with me. "Denver, she has a point. We need to get the rings." I smiled, mostly to myself. These people were so easy to trick; they had such trust in Emma.

Denver had begun to close up, sinking back into her shell like a turtle. She looked at me with teary eyes, "Emma…I don't know what happened but the Emma I know would never say such crazy things. The Akatsuki…they're a part of us. People like them just don't walk into your life, Emma, they've each given us so much and we've haven't given them anything in return. Is thing what we're giving them? Goodbye?"

That was the last thing I heard her say that evening. I awkwardly looked at Mattie and Denver, "Uh…if you need me, I-I'll be in the bathroom."

* * *

Itachi

* * *

I let the chakra drain out of my ears as Madison and Denver slipped back into the room, closing the door softly. A tense silence fell over the room, Kakuzu being the one to break it. His eyes snaked away from Caitlyn's comatose body, the multi-colored irises meeting Mattie's dark brown eyes. "You know her the best, what's wrong with her?"

Mattie's eyes flickered to the door as she spoke, her voice hushed as Deidara played with her hair silently. "That's not Emma." She said, simply. "I'm sure we've all noticed the difference. She hasn't chewed on anything in the past three hours, she stutters, she didn't even give her food a second glance, and her aura just isn't the same."

Kisame joined the conversation, "There's no way it's not Emma. We would have noticed if there was another nin aware. Leader-sama would have informed us." He jerked his head towards the window; the chakra filled rained pounding outside. Mattie smiled, devilishly. "You're right, Emma is physically present but is she mentally present?" I had connected the dots before Madison had spoken again. I lowered my book, the pages of the book might as well have been blank, my attention on Madison.

"Emma had said before she had an inner voice she listened to." Everyone's eyes dragged in my direction as I smoothly continued. "She said that it's not like her conscious but more so an inner mental being similar to the way the jinchuriki can hear the demon's voice in their head."

"So, you're saying that Emma's a jinchuriki?" Hidan asked the absence of his cursing slightly unsettling. I shook my head as Mattie continued in my place. "Not a demon but something that's developed further than a mental voice and picture but an actual person living inside her head."

Konan's eyes almost glowed, "In Emma's emotional weakened state, and I'm assuming that the voice-the person-was able to take over…" Konan went silent, eyes flickering with sadness. "There's no way to get Emma's voice out, is there?"

The truth was bitter. I spoke, my voice gravely serious. "Either the voice continues to reside as long as it wishes or Emma overpowers it."

"That fucked up (un)." Hidan and Deidara said in unison, pathetically glaring at each other. Silence tumbled over everyone in the room.

Emma had returned and nervously proposed the idea of the Akatsuki leaving. After some bickering, everyone civilly discussed leaving this world. We had voted one by one. Madison had raised her hand first, some unknown faith glowing in her eyes. Emma raised her hand next, just a second after Madison's. Konan had apologized to Denver, whose hand was firmly steeled to the hospital chair, and raised her hand in favor of the idea. "It's time, squirt." Kisame said, raising his hand. Denver was crying at this point and Deidara had turned his head away from Denver just enough to where she wasn't in his view as he raised his hand.

Eyes landed on Kakuzu next as he shook his head, "I haven't since peace in years. Here, it's peace; blood isn't constantly spilling. I vote to stay." Hidan cursed from beside the miser, adding his vote next, "For once in my fucking life, I agree with shit head over here. As much as I fucking love killing bitches, peace is sure as hell a nice change." Hope sparkled in Denver's eyes as Sasori cast his vote.

"If I can't bring Denver with me, then I have no desire to leave." Sasori said, openly exposing his passion and love for the hyper blond. I had been surprised when Tobi voted to stay, having been sure that Madara would have voted to leave to progress with his plans. Zetsu shrugged his shoulders, "_Other than the girls, I have no other connections to this world. _**They will heal in our absence**." We all knew that Caitlyn would have voted for us to stay, for the other girls' sake.

"Two votes left." Mattie said, eyes meeting my own. "I give you my apologies, Denver, but I have a job I need to finish. I vote to leave." I said, bluntly. Denver desperately turned her head to the window, as if begging Pein to vote in favor of staying. A bird had landed lightly on the sill, pecking at the glass. Konan, who had been sitting under the window, let in the bird, unraveling the sheet of paper in its beak.

"It's time to go."

* * *

1 Week Later

* * *

Everyone contemplates how to retrieve the rings from Fake Lady and the Tramps. The Akatsuki members had suggested that they could easily get the rings and return but in the end the idea had been left in the background, unbeknownst to Emma that everyone had silently and individually decided to wait a little longer, to see if Emma would resurface from the back of her mind.

Speed has located one of the rings, stating that a man had come out of woods and gave it to him then disappeared. No one stayed on the subject of the mysterious man but resolved the problem by simply not letting Speed outside by himself again. Still, the three remaining rings rested in Molly, Kylie, and Rachel's grasp. As if the universe took pity on the people in the mansion-like house, flyers for a party at Rachel's mansion were spread around now. So, naturally, the girls pulled out their dresses and prepared for a little dose of revenge on the three girls.

They pulled up in Caitlyn's bug, parking three blocks away from the party. They each had a grin on their faces as they walked in the mansion, everyone being a good hour and twenty three minutes into the party.

Mattie looked at Emma, "We go in and unplug the DJ's booth then what?" Emma breathed, pulling open the front door of the mansion, "Hope they're wearing the rings when they come up to us." Denver and Mattie sent each other a side glance and trailed in after Emma, sweat and music hitting their senses. They weaved through the crowds, attempting to stay under radar as they spotted the DJ. Mattie, Denver, and Emma immediately headed to the back of the said DJ booth, searching for the cord to unplug the booth.

"I can't find it!" Denver yelled, trying not to attract much attention. Mattie continued to glance around, cautious of the DJ standing near. Emma ducked her head down to look for the cord again, smiling as she spotted an orange cord. "I found it!" She called, grasping the cord and yanking it out of the socket. The lights the booth was emitting disappeared along with the music, the crowd crying in protest.

The girls circled around pushing to the front of the crowd, Rachel, Molly, Kinley, and Kylie pushing at the same time. A semicircle was formed around the DJ booth as the rivals traded eye contact. "You!" Rachel said, connecting the dots immediately. "You did this, didn't you?!"

The girls didn't say anything as they ran their eyes over the girls' outfits. A ring dangled from a silver chain on Molly and Kylie's neck but the last ring was nowhere to be found. Emma whispered, "Lunge for the necklaces and run. I'll go upstairs to see if I can find the last ring." Denver and Mattie nodded, bumping their fists together, leaving Emma out of the brofist. Emma didn't let the gesture hurt her as she turned on her heel, shoving through the crowd and heading to the large staircase behind the DJ's booth.

"HEY!" Rachel shouted. "Get back here!" Rachel shoved past Mattie and Denver but Mattie quickly stuck out her heel and tripped the dirty blond. Denver ran forward, jerking the necklace right off Molly's neck as she ran past, ditching her shoes to gain speed. Molly shouted in protest and ran after Denver as Rachel jerked off the ground and shoved after Emma. Mattie turned her head, false horror spread across her face, "DENVER! What are you doing?!" Kylie turned her head in the direction Mattie had turned her, Mattie jerking the necklace off the brunette's neck and ditching her heels as well, running in the opposite direction as Denver.

Emma reached the top of the staircase just as Rachel reached the bottom, the brunette throwing open doors as Rachel quickly ran up the stairs. "Which one?!" Emma yelled, frustrated. She shoved open a French open door just as Rachel hit the last five steps, darting inside as she spotted the black, curled letters spelling out "Rachel" on the wall.

"Get out of my room!" Rachel shouting as she was saw the long, red fabric of Emma's dress disappeared into the room. Emma slammed the door shut, throwing her body against in an attempt to jam it shut. Deciding she didn't have enough time to jam the door shut, she shoved a nearby desk chair into the door; the back of the chair catching under the doorknob. Emma's eyes franticly dragged across the room, heading to the jewelry box first.

Outside the door, Rachel pushed the door in an attempt to open the French white door. She yelled curses as Emma dumped the contents of the box onto the table, shifting through the content then throwing the box down as she turned on her heel. Emma dashed to the bed, throwing the pillows off, still searching for the ring. The brunette heard the chair creak as Rachel began to break into the room. Emma threw the mattress up, smiling as she spotted the ring she had been searching for. The brunette jerked it up in relief then glanced around the room for a way out.

A large window was the only means of escape and Emma contemplated jumping out the window as the desk chair flew half way across the room. Rachel fell to the ground, the door flying open. Emma rushed to the window, flipping the latch and shoving the window up. Rachel scrambled off the ground just in time to see Emma jumped out the window, fearlessly.

Emma hit the ground fast, twisted her ankle and breaking her arm on impact. She cried out slightly, clenching the flowers under her tightly. The flowers glowed, one wrapping around her ankle and another around her arm. Her injuries healed as the flowers faded back to their normal color. Emma grinned, getting up and sprinting out of the yard and to the sidewalk in front of the mansion. She saw Mattie and Denver outline running in front of her by about a block.

Emma caught up to the girls', who were bent over panting beside the bug. They looked up, wearily, smiling as Emma held up the ring, panting as well.

"Mission…completed…"

* * *

**A/N: If you have any questions about this chapter, I'll answer them. Promise. **

**I can't believe I'm saying this but the next chapter will be the last. The grand final.**

**Don't start crying though, there will be a sequel but not till at least November. I'd like to spend October working on Grass, Titanium, and the Girl I Killed, my Twilight fanfic, Melting Moon, and WLGYK: X Files. The X files will be little extras, bloopers, fun facts, and some more information about the girls. **

**Until time!**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Yours Truly, **

**Veila**


	25. Chapter 24 Final

**A/N: This is the last chapter of When Life Gives You Kittens. Looking back, I honestly never thought my story would get so many reviews or even be noticed. I can't wait to see you all again for the sequel, When Life Subtracts, Add Revenge. I'll hopeful have all my reviewers for this story migrate to the X Files which will be little bloopers, deleted scenes, a few rough drafts, and things you never knew about the girls or the story itself. **

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers, followers, favoriters, and just readers in general. You make this worthwhile. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, things would be different.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Here Comes Goodbye

"_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road and it's not like her to drive that slow; nothin's on the radio. Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell; she usually comes right in, now I can tell. Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time, here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry. Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed and she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye. I can hear her say 'I love you' like it was yesterday and I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way. One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side and violins would play here comes the bride…Why does it have to go from good to gone? Before the lights turn on and you're left alone, all alone, but here comes goodbye."_

* * *

I walked around in the black, or at least that's what I liked to believe. An occasionally glimmered of light hit my vision the disappeared before I could act on it. I didn't know how long I had been walking around or if the Akatsuki were going to be there when the black disappeared. I prayed that someone, anyone, would take pity on me and help me take control of my body again but no help came. I continued to walk, no light flashing in the black.

Had it been seconds, minutes, hours, or days later when a ray of white hit the black I didn't know but I immediately reached out and grasped the ray. I didn't let myself take the time to be confused as I yanked down on the ray, the black disappearing and Itachi's familiar sleeping face filling my vision.

* * *

Emma

* * *

My eyes were suddenly pulled open, not by me or anyone else in the room. The muscles pulled open wider and Itachi's sleeping face filled my vision. My muscles jerked again, the control of my body disappeared. All grogginess disappeared as I fought to gain back control of my body. I stood and began walking to the French doors, opening them as Emma's presence leaked further into my body. She had found a way out of the mental comatose I had put her.

My arms pulled open the French doors, my feet stepping out onto the cold wood of the balcony. I began to climb to the roof as Emma took further control of the body, her voice beginning to fill my head.

'This is it, Faydre.' Emma's voice rang as I pulled my body onto the top of the roof. I wondered Emma had planned as she walked my body to the edge. The black points of the fence surrounding the houses sparkled in the moonlight, Emma's plan becoming clearer in my head. 'You're figuring it out, Faydre.' Emma's voice held a different tone, a stronger tone, than before. She spoke with more confidence, more assurance.

'I plan to kill us both.' My heart dropped at the serious tone in Emma's voice. 'However,' Hope sparkled in my heart, 'if you let me have my body back, I won't jump. Can we compromise?' I sneered, in distaste. '_I might as well die. I refuse to go back to that pit of nothing.' _

"Then I guess this is suicide. Or is it homicide? The world may never know." Emma's voice rang out of my mouth as we jumped.

I breathed deeply, not ready for the pain of being impaled by the spikes. Wind rushed by as I made my last minute decision. I let go of the red threads I held onto to control Emma's body, my essence rushing out of Emma's body and disappearing into the night instead of back into the black.

* * *

I curled up in a fetal position as I felt Faydre's presence leave me. I wasn't able to curse aloud as memories flashed in front of me.

* * *

_I placed my head on my knees, watching Kisame have a bit of a one sided conversation with Itachi. I still couldn't believe they were here; it was basically a wish come true. I gazed at the Uchiha, my heart thumping lightly as his eyes met mine. I waved my hand and broke eye contact, not catching the flash of emotion behind his eyes._

* * *

"_I don't want a lot of kids." I said to myself, unaware of Itachi's presence behind me. "Just one. Or two. So, the other doesn't get lonely. A boy and a girl, Demetri and Ella." I nearly cried on spot as Itachi's voice reached my ears. "We'll see what we can do about that." I slapped my hands over my face, a rare blush covering my cheeks as I smiled to myself._

* * *

_Mattie, Denver, and Caitlyn sat to my left, each looking the way they did in 7__th__ grade. A Hispanic boy, Guillermo, and an oriental boy, Nick, say to my right. Golden and silver instruments as we sat in a small practice room connected to the band room. I pulled out my iPod, holding it up with a smile. "I want a picture of everyone!" I said, clicking on the camera app. My girls and the two boys gathered together, smiling brightly for the photo. I snapped the picture, smiling bigger at the photo on my iPod. _

* * *

_I held up the blue camera, snapping the photo. I stared at the camera, smiling softly at the dysfunctional family on the screen. Mattie, Denver, Caitlyn, and I had been lucky enough to be added and accepted into the family. The Akatsuki were a very odd bunch but I loved them all the same. 'Thank you.' I said inside my head._

* * *

"For giving me the family I always wanted." I finished the memory as the memory disappeared, the spike appearing a half a foot away from my face.

A gun like pain shot through my side, hitting me backwards away from the spikes. I hit the ground, the hole in the side giving me déjà vu. I winced as I placed a hand over the wound, in an attempt to keep the blood from gushing out. I pulled myself off the ground, pleased that I hadn't broken anything. I stumbled back around the house, standing in front of the balcony.

My head was beginning to get light as blood continued to drip from in between my fingers. "Itachi!" I yelled, coughing slightly. A few seconds passed and the shinobi appeared at the edge of the balcony, eyes meeting mine. "I could use a little help before I die from something as simple as blood loss." Itachi's eyes flashed red and the next thing I knew he had jumped down and swept me in his arms and already began to jump back onto the balcony.

'I blame the blood loss.' I thought. 'My mind isn't processing like it should be. Or maybe it's because Faydre isn't inside my head anymore.' I coughed, again, more heavily. Itachi didn't stop in the room but walked, swiftly to the door, waking Kisame as he walked past. Kisame lifted his head and stood, following after Itachi.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Kisame asked, catching up to the man as he began walking down the staircase. His eyes met mine and I smiled, shakily, "Hey, Shark Lord. Sorry, I haven't been here lately." Kisame froze on the staircase as Itachi huffed, slightly, and just jumped over the railing, making sure that he didn't shake me. Another thud landed behind us and Itachi turned on his heel, passing me to Kisame, then disappearing.

"What happened to you?" Kisame asked, rushing into the living room and setting me down on the glass table. I shook my head, coughing again. Kakuzu and Itachi appeared in the room, Hidan's loud voice filling my ears. Kakuzu bent down, pulling my hand of my wound and lifting my shirt up to reveal the giant hole. More people began to fill into the room as Kakuzu asked Itachi to distract me.

"Hey, babe." I smiled, tiredly, at the Uchiha whose signature Sharingan spun. "I like clouds." I absentmindedly said as I felt Kakuzu's string poking at my skin lightly. "They're free," I said as my girls walked into the room to, Deidara and Sasori holding the back from rushing to me. Mattie and Denver were shushed as I continued. "They take any form they want and don't care what people think about it. Sometimes they're angry and sad, dark, but they eventually fade back to white." I looked at Itachi, reaching out to hold his hand. "I used to want to become a cloud but I realized that were already clouds. It just depends on whether or not we let ourselves turn white. I'm a white cloud."

Everything suddenly hit me as Kakuzu finished stitching up my side. This family in front of me, my family, would be leaving. Caitlyn's in the hospital. Faydre's no longer in my head and I have no clue if Graylan is going to try and pull the same stunt. For a moment, I pushed aside my worries and ran my eyes over everyone in the room; worry either on their face or briefly flashing in their eyes then disappearing.

"Thank you." I said, coughing again. Black began to fuzz my vision as I finished. "Thank you…for everything."

* * *

When Faydre left my body, Caitlyn had later woke up in the hospital, completely stable. The hospital released her, reluctantly, but told her come back tomorrow for a checkup since she was leaving for an emergency. We all stood outside, saying our 'see you later's. I hugged Konan to my body tightly, my eyes tearing up greatly. "I'm going to miss you so much." We said in unison, pulling apart. We smiled at each other and I moved away from Konan and turned to Pein. I met his eyes briefly and fearlessly throw my arms around him.

"Thank you, Nagato." I whispered, holding back tears. "Thank you for bringing all these wonderful people together." I pulled away from Pein and he ruffled my hair, a small smile flashing across his face then disappearing. I sent him another smile and moved on to Zetsu, who was standing close by. I attacked him with a hug, sniffling slightly as I struggled to hold back my tears.

"**Don't start crying, **_we'd rather not remember you with tears streaming down your face._" I smiled and pulled away, exchanging farewells with the bi-colored man. I walked away from Zetsu and spotted Deidara next, hands shoved in his pockets. I came to him, stopping to stand in front of him and wait for him to take his eyes off the ground. He looked up after a few seconds, sadness sparkling in his blue eyes.

I didn't say anything as I wrapped him in my arms, rocking back and forth as Deidara's arms snaked around my waist. He buried his face in my neck, his hair falling over his shoulder and mingling with mine as my neck started to feel wet. "This isn't goodbye, Deidara." I said, pulling the blonde off my shoulder. I smiled at him, pulling a tissue from my pocket. I had come prepared. I wiped the tears off of Deidara's face and repeated what I had said before, "This isn't goodbye."

Deidara nodded and we hugged one more time as I moved on, stopping for a moment to watch Mattie. She simply hugged every person she came to and sent the thoughtful looks, her mouth never moving as tears silently slid down her face. I felt a stab of pain in my heart as I moved my eyes to Denver, whose arms were wrapped around Konan. Denver was blubbering and her mouth moved at a fast pace, mostly like speaking of how much she would miss everyone. I smiled slightly as Caitlyn awkwardly said goodbye to everyone, emotionally goodbyes not her forte in the least.

"Hey, bitch!" I turned my head, spotting Hidan walking over to me with Kakuzu trailing slowly behind him. I smiled and ran to Hidan, tackling him in a hug. Hidan cleared his throat, awkwardly, patting my head and hugging me with one arm. I pulled away from him and smiling, moving to hug Kakuzu next. I rested my head on Kakuzu's chest, looking at Hidan as I spoke. "Thank you guys so much. I'm so happy to have met you and I'm so happy that," I took a deep breath, my tears building up. "I was able to spend time with you and-"

Kakuzu stopped me, pulling me away from him. "We never did anything, Emma." He said, Hidan finishing his sentence. "So, there's no fucking reason you should be fucking thanking us." I smiled at the mismatched duo, "You'll see me again, I promise." Kakuzu and Hidan smirked and Kakuzu reached out and ruffled my hair, "I wouldn't doubt at all."

I looked at the duo then turned away, walking to the deck where Tobi sat in one of the chairs. I sat down beside Tobi and rested my head in my hands, looking at everyone in front of me. "You're still going to through with your plan, aren't you?" I said, softly as possible. Tobi looked at me, nodding slightly. I sighed, heavily, looking at the masked man. "I have no right to stop from fulfilling your dream but…just promise me that you won't let any of them die before it's their time."

Tobi looked at all the members, "Staying here I've noticed something." The darker tone to Tobi voice set me on edge slightly. "Each one of them is willing to do anything for you and the other girls. You give them something that I can't comprehend that gives them the will to fight. The Akatsuki are closing now, more like a family. There's-"

"There's nothing there but love for each other, Tobi." I said, the man turning to me as I looked over to Itachi. "It's not some magical sorcery or justu. Its love. Coming here has brought them together and now they actually care for each other whether you see it or not." I stood, not looking at the masked man as I walked down from the deck. "Maybe one day you'll understand."

I moved on from Tobi, heading straight to Kisame and hugging him tightly. "You're my one and only Shark Lord. I'll never forget you." I said, my tears returning to the back of my eyes. Kisame hugged my tightly, "Thank you for him a chance. That sparkle in his eyes," Kisame pulled away and bent down to look me in the eyes. "you put it there. You should be proud, very proud."

I breathed deeply as Kisame patted my head and walked away, Sasori slowly walking to my frozen figure. "He's right, you know." I looked at the puppet man, tears frozen in my eyes. "Just like Madison made a change in Deidara and just like Denver made a change in me, you made a change in Itachi." Sasori hugged me with one arm and then let go before I could return the favor. "Go." I stared at him for a moment before walking away.

He leaned against one of the many trees on the edge of the woods. The sun peaked through the branches, the light shining on his face as he opened his eyes and I saw the sparkle in his eyes; the sparkle that wasn't there when I first met him. He didn't move to come to me or say anything, letting me come to him. I didn't say anything either, just words away from tears. I reached out a hand and brushed his jawline, tracing down his neck and over his collarbone, leaving my fingers over the area where his heart beat.

"I had prepared everything I wanted to say to you." I said, looking in his eyes. "But I can't remember a thing now. When I think of what I want to say to you, all that comes to mind it that I love you. So, I guess that's everything, everything packed into three tiny words. I love you." Itachi pushed off the tree and leaned down, placing his lips on mine.

Everything word, every emotion that couldn't be said, every uplifting word and quote, was mushed together and blended then put together in that kiss. The kiss wasn't perfect but it was mine and that's all that mattered to me. As long as my name was written on his heart, I didn't care where he went or how far away he was.

We pulled away, placing our foreheads on the others. I felt my ring slid off my middle finger, a colder ring sliding onto my finger. I looked down, my heart fluttering at the silver promise ring. "It's engraved." Itachi said, softly, his fingers turning the ring. '_When forever isn't enough, love is. – I' _the ring read in elegant script. I took my eyes off the ring and met Itachi's eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I pulled my hands away from the man I love, both of us walking side by side to the others. Itachi joined the other Akatsuki members and I joined ELLA. Caitlyn awkwardly looked at me, unsure of how to care for Denver whom was in Mattie's arms, sobbing. I took my eyes off the girls and turned to the Akatsuki, stepping forward. "Personally, I'd like to thank all of you for giving me a family I always wanted. And other than that, there's nothing left to say that hasn't already said to you." I said, my eyes scanning over everyone. "One day, when we were younger, Mattie looked at me and said, 'If there's one thing I hate, even though hating is bad, its goodbye. Goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting and I don't want to forget. So, what's the point of goodbye if I don't want to forget?'"

I looked at Mattie then back at the Akatsuki, "You will see us again. This isn't goodbye. This is just 'see you in a little while'." Pein spoke up after a few seconds, "It's time."

One by one the Akatsuki members began to slide their rings on their fingers; in the order that they slid their rings on, they began to disappear. On impulse, I ran forward, hitting Itachi in an embrace. His arms wrapped around me as he disappeared, leaving me hugging air. My arms fell back down to my side and I stared in front of me, a sudden rush of sadness hitting me. My shoulders shook and tears began to finally leak out of my eyes.

I didn't them bring me to my knees, instead turning and walking inside the house with Mattie, Denver, and Caitlyn. The three heading to the staircase immediately, Caitlyn stopping as Denver and Mattie headed on up. "Are you coming?" I shook my head and Caitlyn ascended the staircase.

I walked through every room in the house, tracing over the dusty shelves or the neatly made beds. The Akatsuki's clothes were neatly folded in the doors, the only sign they had been here. I walked into my room slowly, closing the door softly. Nostalgia had already began to set in my heart as I looked at the ring on my finger, pulling it off my finger to see if it was engraved on the inside. I wasn't disappointed, the words '_I'll find you again someday.' _marring the silver elegantly.

I walked straight my mirror; the bed Kisame and Itachi had slept on already inside the closet again. I looked at my reflection, seeing the sunlight pouring in the French doors. A sparkle caught my attention and I looked at my neck. Itachi's necklace rested on my collarbone, the three metal pieces catching the light.

Everything crashed around, seemingly. I hit rock bottom, the feeling of loneliness setting in like poison. They were gone and there nothing else I could say about that. I continued to stare into the mirror, as hoping, by some slim chance, Itachi would pop up and whisper in my ear that they had never really left and they were downstairs waiting for me.

Itachi never came.

* * *

**END OF BOOK ONE**


End file.
